ONE DAY
by Apriltaste
Summary: [CHP 13 IS UP!]Are you believe, We'll have a happy ending ? -Sehun. I believe -Luhan. HUNHAN/GENDERSWITCH/ROMANCE/HURT/ANGST/NC/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cofioca4120**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

 _._

 _._

Namaku Luhan, 25 tahun. Putri kedua dari pemilik LH Coorporation. Aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan, bernama Luna 27 tahun. Aku menyayanginya sama seperti menyayangi diriku sendiri, Aku mencintainya sama seperti ibu dan ayah, bahkan, aku rela memberikan segala yang kumiliki untuknya. Tak peduli apapun itu, tak peduli jika hal itu akan menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Luna dan aku memiliki jarak umur tak jauh, sehingga kami terbiasa menjalani segala aktivitas bersama. Luna, selalu melindungiku ketika masa kecil kami, selalu menjadi orang terdepan ketika membelaku, selalu menjadi orang yang menyediakan bahunya ketika diriku rapuh. Di masa kecil kami, kami selalu menghabiskan permen bersama, bermain boneka bersama dan melakukan segala hal tentang anak perempuan bersama.

Ini adalah sebuah cerita, cerita tentang diriku sendiri. Cerita tentang Luhan dan usia dua puluh lima tahunnya, cerita tentang seorang wanita yang mengorbankan segalanya. Dan jika kalian tak sanggup mendengar ceritaku tolong pergilah, jangan terus berdiam dan mendengarkan akan tetapi mengatakan "bodoh" dibelakangku. Karena, aku tahu aku memanglah wanita bodoh dan putus asa. Tapi , ceritaku ini belum benar-benar berakhir.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul - 5 years ago**_

Musim panas tahun ini akan sangat terik, menurut ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, matahari akan benar-benar berada di atas langit Seoul. Selamat datang kulit setengah tan ! dan di siang yang panas ini, diriku masih mematung di halte bus yang tak jauh dari kampus. Rencananya siang ini, aku ingin mengunjungi Luna di perusahaan. Ah, Luna –kakak perempuanku- menjadi sekretaris ayahku di perusahaannya. Posisi itu harus diisi olehnya mengingat Luna putri pertama dari Keluarga kami dan dirinyalah yang akan memegang perusahaan secara penuh setelah ayah mundur. Sedangkan aku ? " _Cukup belajar yang benar dan jadilah wanita baik-baik_ " kata ibu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kendaraan panjang berwarna hijau itu ? kenapa lama sekali. Aku memainkan kakiku yang tergantung, sejak kecil kami –aku dan Luna- memang tak dimanjakan seperti antar jemput dengan sopir, itu yang membuat kami terbiasa hidup mandiri dan tentunya merasakan bagaimana berdesakan didalam bus.

Aku memandang kebawah –ke kakiku tepatnya- Flat shoes putih ku masih bertengger manis di sepasang kakiku yang indah. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar memuja kaki pendekku ini. Apakah aku cantik hari ini ? entah kenapa, hari ini aku memilih menggunakan dress pendek selutut dengan warna baby pink. Rambut yang kubiarkan tergerai dan menggunakan make up tipis. Bahkan, aku tak yakin jika hari ini aku masih dapat dikatakan waras. Sedari tadi jantungku berdegup kencang seolah-olah akan ada hal mengejutkan yang terjadi pada hari pertama musim panas ini.

Akhirnya, wujud kendaraan panjang dengan warna hijau itu tampak di ujung jalan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam bus dan mencari tempat duduk favoritku -nomor dua dari belakang di samping jendela- di tempat ini aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi diluar sana secara bebas. Aku mencari headsetku, sebuah benda yang dapat mematikan waktu. Setelah menyambungkan dengan ponsel, sayup-sayup terdengar musik yang menyapa indra pendengaranku. Sudah tiga puluh menit dan kendaraan ini berhenti pada halte yang tak jauh dari perusahaan ayahku.

Melangkah kecil sambil sesekali bersenandung, sudah jam makan siang ? pantas ramai sekali. Banyak karyawan perusahaan yang keluar-masuk gedung membawa beraneka makanan, beberapa dari mereka tersenyum ramah padaku ketika menyadari diriku datang ke perusahaan.

"Selamat siang nona muda." Sapa Chaewon ramah, salah satu karyawan bagian resepsionis yang ku kenal.

"Selamat siang. Apakah ayah ada ?" Balasku dengan senyuman, entah kenapa hari ini _mood_ ku sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar baik.

"Tuan Lu sedang ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya di luar perusahaan nona" jawabnya setelah mengecek beberapa jadwal ayahku di komputer.

"Luna ikut ?" Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati ayah berada di luar perusahaan, yang berarti kemungkinan besar Luna juga berada di luar.

"Tidak, Nona Luna ada di ruangannya saat ini- "

"Baiklah, terimakasih Chaewon. Semoga harimu menyenangkan" Sepertinya, Chaewon belum selesai dengan ucapannya, masa bodoh jika aku memotong ucapannya. Langkahku terasa sangat ringan seperti berada di atas awan, aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini entah apa penyebabnya.

Sepasang kakiku berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan Luna. Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Chaewon yang kupotong tadi, apa Luna sedang ada tamu sehingga membuatnya tidak mengikuti jadwal ayah. Tapi, aku tetap membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Luuuuuuuuuuu.." Sontak aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Benar-benar Luhan yang bodoh, Luna sedang menerima tamu saat ini sepertinya mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dan Luna menatapku dengan raut terkejut yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Kau datang Lu ?" Untung ia tak marah, aku sempat mengehembuskan nafas lega. Ia tersenyum hangat –seperti biasa- pada diriku yang jelas-jelas bersalah karena menganggu pertemuan penting ini.

"Kau ada tamu ? Oh, aku bisa menunggu di bawah" Aku menganggukan kepalaku dengan muka memerah menahan malu bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tak perlu, kemarilah" Hell, dia malah menyuruhku mendekat. Dengan diliputi rasa bersalah, aku pun mendekat hingga berdiri disampingnya dan berhadapan dengan pria yang tadi membelakangiku ketika berbicara dengan Luna.

"Kenalkan, Luhan. Adikku. Dan Luhan, ini Oh Sehun, temanku kuliah di Amerika" Luna tersenyum cerah ketika mengenalkanku dengan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, tinggi dan menawan. Mataku tak bisa berkedip ketika menatap sepasang mata elang dengan alis tebal itu. Garis rahangnya benar-benar tegas ditambah dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin mungkin ? apalah namanya itu yang jelas Oh Sehun bernar-benar tampan.

"Oh Sehun"

"Luhan" Apakah ini kejutan musim panasku ?

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, sudah lebih dari satu minggu pula aku bertemu dengan lelaki bernama Oh Sehun dan sudah selama itu pula aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan ditambah lagi kau menemukan sebuah cinta pertama. Terasa seperti di padang luas dipenuhi bunga dengan langit biru dan kupu-kupu bertebangan disekitarmu.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri ?" Tanya Luna padaku ketika kami berdua sedang berada di meja makan pagi ini. Ya, hanya kami berdua, ayah sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis di berbagai negara, ibu yang menemani dan Luna yang bertugas mengontrol perusahaan dari dekat. Sedangkan aku ? jangan ditanya lagi, aku belum mandi sekarang.

"Kau belum mandi ?" Nah kan, pertanyaan itu akhirnya muncul dari bibir saudara cantikku. Yang pada akhirnya kusambut dengan gelengan pelan sambil meneruskan makan pagiku.

"kau perempuan Luhan, dan kau makan pagi sebelum mandi" Luna memutar bola matanya sambil menatapku heran.

"Kau juga perempuan, dan hari ini hari minggu, lalu apa masalahnya ? aku mandi nanti saja" Balasku santai dengan mulut penuh dengan roti.

"masalahnya adalah.." Luna sepertinya sengaja memutus pembicaraannya dan menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Oh Sehun akan datang dalam waktu lima belas menit lagi" Lanjutnya dengan suara santai ditambah wajah tak berdosanya yang sukses membuatku mematung selama beberapa saat.

"Oh Shit ! Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang ?" aku berlari secepat angin menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarku. Bersamaan dengan itu aku mendengar Luna tertawa dengan keras, sepertinya ia merasa puas dengan kejutan terlalu pagi di hari minggu ini.

Sejak pertemuan pertama saat itu, aku menceritakan pada Luna jika aku merasakan jatuh Cinta pada Oh Sehun, teman kuliahnya dulu. Luna sempat terkejut karena menyadari bahwa aku merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Sebenarnya, selama ini Luna juga membantuku dalam masalah percintaan dengan mengenalkan beberapa teman prianya yang jelas-jelas aku jawab dengan gelengan kepala karena tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku sama sekali. Dan untungnya, ketika aku tertarik pada Oh Sehun, Luna dengan senang hati mau membantuku. Ditambah lagi, setelah tiga hari pertemuan pertamaku dengan Oh Sehun, lelaki itu menghubungi Luna dan mengatakan tertarik padaku. Benar-benar mendapat sebuah _Jackpot_ !

"Kau terlalu lama, Sehun sudah menunggu dibawah" Luna menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu kamarku, ia menatapku dengan penuh senyuman ketika melihatku memoleskan make up tipis pada wajahku.

"Diam kau nenek lampir !" Teriakku dengan menatapnya nyalang melewati cermin di meja rias, ia tertawa keras dan berjalan menjauhi kamarku.

"Cepat ! Sebelum Sehun mati bosan Luhan !" Teriaknya kembali.

.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini" Bagai berjalan di tengah bunga, Sehun membuatku seperti melayang ke langit dengan ucapannya yang sukses membuat pipiku memerah.

"Terimakasih" Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala memnyembunyikan rona merah kurang ajar yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba itu. Kemudian, dengan berani aku menatap Sehun yang sedang fokus menyetir. Dia bahkan terlihat sangat tampan ketika dilihat dari samping seperti ini.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Lu, aku tahu aku tampan." Dengan santainya Sehun berkata demikian lalu menatapku dengan pandangan tajamnya. Oh bahkan aku tidak sadar menahan nafasku saat ini, ia tersenyum menampakkan gigi taringnya yang.. uh ! benar-benar menggemaskan.

"ah.. maaf" ucapku dengan gugup lalu mengalihkan perhatianku keluar jendela mobil. Aku tak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh Sehun, yang jelas aku pasti mau-mau saja dibawa kemanapun olehnya.

Audi Hitam ini terus melaju menuju _Songpa-gu_. Selama perjalanan, kami tak mebicarakan hal yang penting, hanya beberapa obrolan ringan seperti musik hingga makanan. Sesekali aku melihat Sehun tersenyum hingga membuat kedua matanya seperti bulat sabit –manis- terkadang, aku pun di buat merona oleh kata-katanya seperti " _Kau imut Lu, Kau menggemaskan, Kau cantik_ " dan lain sebagainya. Beberapa menit tak terasa cepat berlalu, mobil yang dikendarai Sehun melaju perlahan menunjukkan tempat tujuan hampir sampai. Setelah mobil ini berhenti sempurna aku terdiam dan menatap takjub, sebuah pemandangan Danau _Seokcheon_ terhampar di depan mataku.

"Mau terus disini ?" Suara _husky_ Sehun menyadarkanku, hanya dengan suaranya Sehun sukses membuatku meremang.

"Ah, tidak ayo turun" Balasku dengan tersenyum gugup dan mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya, akan tetapi tangannya menghalangi tanganku yang akan menarik tuas pintu pada mobilnya.

"Tunggu dulu.." Sehun turun dari mobil dan memutar, ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Diperlakukan seperti ini baru pertama kali aku rasakan, ternyata menyenangkan juga.

"Terimakasih" aku menatap kedua matanya yang memancarkan sinar ketulusan. Sehun benar-benar indah.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam, terlarut menikmati suasana danau yang tenang. Mengamati sekeliling dan sesekali ikut tersenyum ketika melihat anak kecil bermain, eh ? apa ini ? aku merasa tangan kananku di genggam dengan erat, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku memaksa kepalaku menoleh dengan gugup. Kulihat, tangan Sehun yang mengenggamku dengan erat ia hanya diam terus memandang kedepan tak peduli bagaimana diriku yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kita duduk disana ya ?" Sehun menarikku ke salah satu sudut danau yang terdapat sebuah kursi panjang untuk dua orang, kami duduk berdampingan masih terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Masih menikmati bagaimana detak jantung ini menggila, dan masih menikmati bagaimana kenyamanan genggaman tangan ini.

"Kau oke ?" Tanya Sehun membuyarkan pikiranku aku mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban. Tanggannya terlepas diganti dengan tanggannya yang merengkuh bahuku, dengan gerakan kaku aku menyamankan posisiku –bersandar pada Sehun-

"Sehun.." Aku memanggil namanya halus. Tetap berada pada posisi seperti ini, tanpa berniat mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya yang tampan.

"Iya Luhan.." Balasnya pelan, aku merasa usapan halus di pucuk kepalaku. Aku tak membalas ucapannya, kembali terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Kenapa ia tak segera mengatakannya ?

"Luhan.. tatap aku" Oh, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki ini ? Ya Tuhan jangan biarkan aku mati karena tatapannya yang saat ini serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Sehun ?" Tanyaku karena melihatnya hanya berdiam menatapku dengan kedua tangannya memegang bahuku, dan matanya ? entahlah aku tak bisa mendiskripsikan saat ini, yang ku tau sorotnya penuh dengan cinta ?

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat" Aku diam ketika ia menghentikan perkataannya. Memilih mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya, Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, kita bertemu sekitar seminggu yang lalu.." Mata elang itu terus menatapku seolah tak membiarkanku lari dari pandangan matanya.

"Tapi.. aku sudah merasakan hal yang tak pernah ku rasakan. Aku tahu Luhan aku bukan pria romantis, jadi berhenti terseyum ketika aku berbicara hal bodoh seperti ini" Sehun menatapku serius ketika melihatku mengubah raut wajahku dari yang terkejut menjadi memerah menahan tawa, karena ekspresi Sehun saat ini benar-benar lucu.

"Oke..oke lanjutkan" Aku mengangguk pelan sambil masih menahan tawaku.

"Dengarkan aku, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya final, yang membuatku kembali mematung merasakan desiran aliran darahku yang tiba-tiba mengalir begitu cepat.

"Aku tahu, aku baru mengenalmu. Tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta ketika suaramu menyapa indera pengedengaranku pertama kali, dan telingaku mengklaim bahwa suaramu menjadi suara kesukaannya sejak saat itu juga. Ketika mataku menatap matamu, mataku mengklaim bahwa sorot pandangmu adalah yang terindah saat itu juga. Dan ketika aku melihatmu dengan hati, hatiku mengklaim bahwa dirimu adalah milikku. Luhan adalah milik Oh Sehun" Sehun mengungkapkan segala perasaan di hatinya, yang membuat diriku kembali merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam rongga dadaku.

"Kau Luhan, wanita pertama yang berhasil memporak-porandakan tembok hatiku. Jadi tolong bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. aku mencintaimu Lu. Sangat" Sorot mata itu berhasil menembus hatiku dengan sekali tusukan. Kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta Oh Sehun.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab" Balasku dengan tersenyum, aku merasa ada bulir yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku, bulir bahagia yang akan mengantarkanku pada perasaan nyaman yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya, Sehun memelukku dengan erat.

"Terimakasih Lu, terimakasih kau mau menerima perasaanku" Pelukan itu semakin erat ditambah kecupan-kecupan lembut yang menghampiri pucuk kepalaku. Aku menyukainya.

"Aku juga mencintamu Sehun." Balasku dengan suara teredam di dadanya. Aku menghirup aroma kekasihku, aroma yang benar-benar maskulin. Yang bahkan aku jamin dapat membuatku tak bisa tidur nanti malam.

.

.

.

Kami masih menikmati suasana di Danau _Seokcheon_ , suasana sangat menyenangkan berada disini ditambah sekarang Sehun sedang bersamaku. Ah, tidak. Sehun sedang mengantri es krim sekarang, melihatnya dari kejauhan membuatku tertawa. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang karena sebagian besar yang mengantri es krim adalah anak kecil, dia juga benar-benar seperti anak kecil sekarang, sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya, seminggu yang lalu aku mengenal Sehun hanya memiliki satu ekspresi. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia memiliki begitu banya ekspresi ? apakah ini wujud ekspresi Sehun yang asli ?

"Sesuai pesananmu Tuan putri, _vanilla_ " Setelah beberapa menit Sehun sudah duduk disampingku sambil memberikan es krim pesananku.

"Kenapa kau suka _vanilla_ ?" Sehun bertanya sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan menikmati es krim coklatnya.

"Karena tak terlalu manis" jawabku singkat sambil menyendokkan es krim _vanilla_ ke dalam mulutku.

"Hanya itu ? atau kau takut gemuk ?" Tanyanya kembali sambil mengarahkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Walaupun aku gemuk kau tetap menyukaiku kan ?"

"Sangat menyukaimu, tak peduli kau gemuk seperti sapi" jawab Sehun dan aku merasakan sentuhan lembut dipipiku setelahnya, ia mencium pipiku.

"Lihat, kau merona. Sungguh menggemaskan" dilanjut dengan Sehun yang menyubiti kedua pipiku.

"Hentikan Oh Sehun ! ini sakit !" teriakku kemudian dengan mengelus kedua pipiku. Tanpa sadar, aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Disampingku Sehun tertawa keras melihat ekspresi yang tanpa sadar kubuat ini.

"Serius Luhan, kau menggemaskan !" Sehun masih memandangku dengan tersenyum, salah satu tangannya yang bebas mencubit ujung hidungku. Entah kenapa, hanya bersama Sehun seperti ini aku merasa bahagia, dan hatiku menghangat.

"Setelah ini, kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sehun kembali yang sudah tenang dari acara tertawa hebohnya itu.

"Cukup disini saja, hingga sore hari bagaimana ?" Aku melontarkan pertanyaan kembali padanya. Aku benar-benar menikmati hari ini, benar-benar menikmati suasana sore hari di danau yang menyenangkan bersama Sehun.

"Kau tak bosan ?" Sehun menatapku dengan wajah penuh heran. Seolah jawabanku jauh dari ekspektasi yang ada dipikirannya.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa ? kau bosan ?" Tanyaku kembali dengan wajah polosku. Terserah sih jika Sehun merasa bosan atau ingin mengajakku ke tempat lain, aku sih oke-oke saja. Jujur, aku bukan seorang gadis yang rumit dengan pilihan.

"Kau tak ingin jalan-jalan ke _mall_ mungkin ? berbelanja ?" Lelaki disampingku masih melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kuanggap konyol itu.

"Kau ingin berbelanja ? aku bisa menemani." Balasku dengan tersenyum tanpa menatapnya.

"Kau berbeda Luhan" Lirihnya yang jelas-jelas bisa ku dengar saat ini, dan ketika ku menoleh kudapati wajahnya yang tersenyum kearahku dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Biasanya sepasang kekasih akan berkencan setidaknya dengan mendatangi mall karena permintaan sang gadis, aku pikir semua gadis akan seperti itu. Mengajak lelakinya menemaninya berbelanja. Tapi kau, benar-benar gadis yang sulit ditebak." Sehun mengenggam tanganku kembali.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus mengenalku lebih dalam Oh Sehun" Aku sengaja menekankan kata Oh Sehun padanya sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Cup" Ia mengecup bibirku, sontak mataku membulat. Oh Tuhan, ini ciuman pertamaku dan direnggut oleh kekasih pertamaku yang sialnya juga cinta pertamaku. Apakah aku berdosa setelah ini ? aku merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutku saat ini. Oh tidak, bahkan aku mengatakan banyak kupu-kupu sedari tadi -aku merasa bahagia-.

"Kau manis" Jari-jari Sehun mengelus rahangku dan "Cup" ia mengecupku kembali. Ini ciuman kedua kami setelah beberapa jam menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin, Tuhan akan menghukumku nanti. Tapi, tolong biarkan sekarang aku menikmati rasa menggelikan ini.

"Sehun.." Panggilku dengan lirih. Oksigen benar-benar menipis disekitarku saat ini juga. Kulihat tatapan tajam mata Sehun melembut memancarkan sorot penuh cinta untukku.

"Aku Mencintaimu" Tanpa menunggu respon dariku, ia memanggut bibirku dengan penuh cinta. Menggigit bibir bagian atas dan bawahku secara bergantian. Lidahnya sengaja menerobos kedalam mulutku, menjelejahi apa saja yang lidahnya temukan didalam sana. Tubuhku melemas, bahkan es krim yang kupegang jatuh ke tanah, aku tak peduli jika es krim itu jatuh kebawah air danau sekalipun. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah Sehun, segala cinta dari Sehun. Perlahan-lahan tanganku meremabat keatas mengalungkannya pada leher lelaki yang saat ini memanggutku, meremas rambut hitam kelamnya secara perlahan.

"Eunghh.." Aku menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan ciuman panas kami, dadaku merasakan sesak. Aku mencoba meraup Oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, setelah memastikan Oksigen benar-benar menipis sekarang. Sehun masih menatapku dengan dalam, aku berani menjamin jika wajahku kembali memerah sekarang. Tanpa disadari, entah siapa yang memulai bibir lembut kami kembali menyatu.

.

.

.

Genggaman Tangan Sehun semakin mengerat ketika kami berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggiran Danau _Seokcheon_. Sesekali kami melemparkan tatapan ke satu sama lain yang disambut dengan kekehan ringan.

"Aku tak meyangka kita akan secepat ini, aku kira kau akan menolakku" Sehun kembali membuka obrolan ringan kami.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kau akan tertarik padaku, aku kira kau pria dingin" Dengusku kemudian.

"Tapi aku memang benar-benar tak terbiasa banyak bicara" Bela Sehun.

"Tapi sekarang kau banyak bicara Tuan Oh. Apa kau tak sadar kau banyak mengatakan ini-itu di hadapanku ?" Aku tak terima jika Sehun mengatakan dirinya pria yang tak banyak bicara. Tapi, pada kenyataannya dia benar-benar seperti seorang pencari berita yang sialnya aku menyukainya.

"Apakah benar ?" Lihat, bahkan ekspresinya saat ini seperti anak kecil yang tak terima jika dirinya dibohongi.

"Tapi _image_ dingiku tetap tak hilangkan ?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Jadi kau sengaja membangun _image_ dinginmu itu ? benar-benar tak bisa di percaya" Balasku takjub dengan perkataan yang baru saja menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Haha.. tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku memang sedikit bicara dan tanpa ekpresi pada orang yang tak kukenal _sayang_ , tapi bahkan aku tetap seperti itu pada orang yang kukenal." Jelasnya dengan menatapku.

"Lalu denganku ?"

"Kau berbeda, Kau bisa membuat segala ekpresiku keluar. Bahkan tadi, kau bisa membuatku tertawa terbahak hanya dengan ekpresi menggemaskanmu. Kau benar-benar gadis luar biasa Luhan."

"Berhenti memujiku. Tapi apakah kau memang seperti itu ? tanpa ekspresi ? memasang _poker face_ didepan semua orang ? untuk apa ?" ah, sepertinya sekarang akulah yang menjadi seorang pencari berita saat ini.

"Untuk apa ? entahlah, kelihatannya dari lahir aku memang seperti ini. Irit bicara dan tanpa ekspresi, pengecualian untukmu" Lelaki tampan didepanku ini mengedipkan sebelah matanya seolah menggodaku.

"Lalu bagaimana penilaianmu sekarang ? apakah aku masih menjadi pria dingin itu ? " Kaki panjangnya berhenti dan menatapku dengan tersenyum.

"Kau.. pria tampan dan juga panas" Jawabku dengan wajah menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku kembali.

"Astaga Luhan ! dari mana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu ?" Ia tertawa kembali. Benar-benar Sehun yang lepas tanpa ekspresi kaku tempo hari yang ditunjukkan padaku. Ia memelukku dan sedikit menggoyangkan badanku seperti anak kecil.

"Haha... hentikan Sehun, ini menggelikan" Aku yang mengatakan tapi malah mempererat pelukanku pada Sehun.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sekarang rusa kecil, apapun yang terjadi serigala ini akan melindungimu" Ucap Sehun dengan kecupan yang mendarat pada keningku.

"Oho.. sekarang sang pemburu telah jatuh cinta pada mangsanya sendiri" balasku dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finally i'm back !**

 **Ada yang kangen ? enggak kan yaudah~**

 **Oh iya ini receh ? banget kan. Absurd lagi ? banget kan. Typo pula ? pasti**

 **Maafkan yang balik malah bawa ginian (?) yang lain. Padahal yang sebelah belom selesai, belom diterusin. Jangan timpuk plis. Maafin kalo tiba-tiba hiatus tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya *plis ini bukan pengumuman liburan***

 **Oh iya, btw makasih ya yang udah sempet review ginian (?) sebelah. Maafin juga janji-janjiku yang tak terealisasi. Duh kebanyakan maaf keknya. Tapi usaha buat merealisasikan ada kok, tenang aja. Love you semua. Udah ah gini doang gausah panjang-panjang ntar kangen lagi. Jangan lupa review ya sayangku :***

 **Please kindly check their stories too :** Lolipopsehun, BaekbeeLu, PinkuPinkuHunnie, HunjustforHan, Dark Eagle's Eye, gerinee.

 **Jangan lupa review juga ya~**

 _ **-Keep the faith -SL-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

Hubungan romansa ini sudah berjalan lima tahun, selama itulah aku dan Sehun membagi hari dan berbagi cerita tentang segala hal. Ia menemaniku berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari, menemaniku mengerjakan tugas kuliah, selalu mendengarkan keluhku ketika aku dan Luna bertengkar, selalu membuatku tertawa disela-sela tugas akhir yang membuatku gila, menjadi orang pertama yang berteriak tepat ditelingaku ketika aku melupakan makan pagi dan makan siangku dengan alasan tak ingin melihatku seperti tengkorak hidup dan mendampingiku ketika upacara kelulusan. Aku bahagia selama lima tahun ini, aku bahagia dengan hubungan ini, dan aku bahagia karena sudah selama itu tanpa sadar Sehun telah mengisi hari-hariku. Tapi, apakah aku akan bahagia setelah ini ? masikah ada senyuman dengan sorotan mata lembut itu ? semoga semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku harap.

 **12 April 2016**

Sang penguasa malam telah berdiri dengan angkuh diatas sana, sinar rembulan itu dapat menembus kaca ruanganku sekalipun, sudah jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit dan aku berhasil membubuhkan tanda tanganku di berkas terakhir yang kubaca. Sebentar lagi aku berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Dan sekarang aku sudah berhasil duduk di perusahan dengan jabatan sekretaris wakil direktur dan Luna ? ah dia masih menjadi sekretaris pribadi ayahku hingga saat ini. Tak ada hal yang terlalu penting untuk kami selama lima tahun ini, semua berjalan dengan normal dan Luna membantuku ketika aku menemukan kesulitan di perusahaan.

Bangkit dari tempat dudukku, aku mengambil mantel coklatku yang kuletakkan di sandaran kursi sebelumnya, sepertinya belum terlambat untuk mencari sebuah hadiah. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sehun. Lelaki itu berumur tepat dua puluh tujuh tahun. Aku mendengus kesal mengingat bagaimana Luna tanpa berdosanya membuat jadwalku hari ini menjadi padat. Kurapikan kemeja ketat merahku dan rok span hitam yang sebenarnya masih tertata rapi, tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi sebaiknya aku harus pergi dan perusahaan ini.

.

.

.

.

Kau tau, lelaki yang berdiri disana ? lelaki yang menggunakan pakaian formalnya. Kemeja putih dengan celana bahan hitam. Ditangannya terdepat segelas cairan berwarnah merah anggur dengan bau yang memabukkan. Cairan itu berasa sedikit pahit jika kau tak pernah mencoba sebelumnya ditambah lagi akan sedikit membuat matamu berkunang-kunang. Jangan berani mencobanya jika kau belum dewasa. Karena meminum cairan itu sebelum usia dewasa bisa dikatakan ilegal di negara ini. Sepertinya, lelaki tinggi itu tak menyadari keberadaanku. Ia terus memandang memperhatikan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang bersinar malam ini melalui jendela besar di Apartemennya. Apakah ia masih tak sadar bahwa aku sudah memasuki ruangan ini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ? Ah.. aku hampir saja lupa mengenalkan lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi itu, dia seseorang yang masih menjadi kekasihku. Kekasih terbaik yang aku miliki, lelaki yang sudah menemani hari-hariku selama 5 tahun ini. Oh Sehun.

Ku letakkan sebuah paperbag yang kubawa dengan perlahan di sofa ruang tengah. Sebelum ke sini, ku hentikan mobil yang ku kendarai tepat di depan sebuah _gallery_ jam tangan yang menyita perhatianku selama perjalanan. Dan sebagai hadiah untuknya, aku membeli sebuah jam tangan _Rolex Men's Submariner Automatic Blue Dial Oyster_ yang kuyakin sangat pas jika melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit berjinjit agar ia tak mendengar suara langkah kakiku. Pelan-pelan aku berjalan ke arahnya, bahkan nafasku pun sengaja aku tahan agar ia tak mendengar deru nafasku.

"Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu Lu ?" Oh shit, aku lupa jika kaca di depannya memantulkan bayangan diriku, kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi sebodoh ini. Lelaki itu berbalik, menampilkan senyuman yang bahkan membuat semua wanita didunia jatuh hati padanya. Aku lupa, ia tak pernah tersenyum semanis ini pada orang lain, bahkan pada orang tuanya. Sepertinya aku dewi keberuntungan yang dapat melihat senyuman memabukkan itu.

"Kenapa kau berbalik ? gagal sudah kejutanku." Tanpa sadar, aku mengerucutkan bibirku dengan pipi menggembung lucu ditambah menghentakkan kakiku seperti anak kecil. Tolong jangan berprasangkan bahwa aku melakukan gaya sok manis didepan kekasihku, ini memang sikapku dari kecil yang tak bisa dihilangkan.

"Kau punya kejutan ?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan sebelah alisnya yang diangkat. Oh betapa tampannya dewa didepanku saat ini. Gelas yang berisi cairan merah anggur itu ia letakkan di meja sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja." Aku mendesah ringan sambil menundukkan kepalaku dengan dalam. Kurasakan sebuah pelukan hangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Hembusan nafas halus menyapa pucuk kepalaku. Tubuhku merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, posisi terbaik dimana aku bisa merasakan sebuah perlindungan yang kuat.

"Apapun kejutanmu itu, aku akan tetap selalu menyukaimu sayang." Kali ini sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat dengan sempurna dipucuk kepalaku, pelukannya juga semakin mengerat seolah tak membiarkan diriku lari dari jangkauannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayangku.." Walaupun hubungan kami sudah berjalan lima tahun, tapi aku tetap harus mengumpulkan keberanian terlebih dahulu untuk menciumnya. Mencium serigalaku.

"Hanya itu kejutanmu ?" Ia seperti mendesah kecewa. Kuberanikan mataku untuk kembali bertemu dengan matanya yang hitam dan dalam. Aku mengecup lembut bibirnya, setelah tak mendapat balasan darinya ku gerakkan bibirku, mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap bibirnya secara bergantian. Aku benar-benar amatir jika melakukan hal ini. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun bibirnya benar-benar lembut. Kurasakan Sehun mendorong tubuhku agar terhimpit dengan meja di sampingku, meja diamana ia meletekkan gelasnya, lalu membalas ciumanku seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia yang harus mendominasi disini. Setelah beberapa saat, kupukul dadanya pelan pertanda aku kehabisan nafas. Benang saliva tipis muncul ketika Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Oh Sehun.." Entah kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan suara rendah, bagaimana jika aku memberikan diriku untuknya malam ini ? bukan tanpa alasan, karena aku benar-benar mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya hingga harus membutuhkan banyak alasan untuk mengatakannya.

"Hmm..."

"Kau sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun dan hubungan kita juga sudah berjalan lima tahun." Lanjutku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya. Aku menatap sepasang mata elang yang dari awal sudah menarik perhatianku.

"Lalu ?"

"Kau tak ingin.. hmm maksudku kita belum pernah melakukan hal _itu_ sebelumnya, mm.. dan hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, beberapa hari lagi aku juga berusia dua puluh lima tahun." Jari telunjukku membuat pola abstrak di dadanya, lalu kemudian kutenggelamkan kepalaku kedalam dada bidangnya, kurasakan wajahku memerah aku yakin saat ini diriku nampak seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele sayang, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan ?" Sehun menarik daguku hingga membuat kedua bola mataku berpapasan dengan sepasang matanya yang tajam, seolah benar-benar mengulitiku saat ini. nafasku benar-benar tercekat saat ini, bola mataku bergulir kesana-kemari menghindari tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi dan mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan pikiranku.

"Jadi.. sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa sayang ?" Lelaki ini masih menatapku dengan penuh selidik. Demi Tuhan, aku berani bersumpah sebenarnya ia mengetahui apa yang ku maksud. Terlihat bagaimana seringai tipis tercetak disudut bibirnya.

"Akan kukatakan tapi jangan marah padaku karena aku juga mengingikannya." suaraku sedikit tercekat.

"Sebagai kado ulang tahunmu, aku siap bercinta denganmu." Lanjutku dengan satu tarikan nafas di tambah wajah memerah yang langsung kusembunyikan di dada bidangnya. Aku tak tau bagaimana ekpresi Sehun sekarang, tapi ku yakin ia langsung diam mematung dengan rahang yang mengeras. Semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tak pernah meminta hal itu padamu. Demi Tuhan Lu, aku tak mau merusakmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku siap jika harus menunggu sampai kita menikah." Kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi yang diberikannya. Kedua tangannya memegang bahuku dengan erat, Perlahan, sorot mata Sehun berubah teduh, tak seperti tadi yang menatapku dengan tajam seperti akan membunuhku. Walaupun, aku yakin ia tak akan membunuhku. Karena aku tahu, ia mencintaiku.

"Sehun.. aku sangat mengenalmu, kau menemaniku selama lima tahun ini. dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dirimu saat harus menahannya. Kau mempunyai hormon lelaki yang besar sayang, aku tak tega jika harus melihatmu menyelesaikan urusan dikamar mandi setelah kita tidur bersama." Tanganku terulur untuk mengelus rahang tegasnya. Selama ini, kita memang hanya tidur bersama, kita tak pernah melakukan apapun, selain Sehun mencumbuku tentu saja. Sehun hanya diam, ia tampak bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tatapan matanya berubah kosong.

"Lagipula, aku tak mau jika tiba-tiba pada suatu saat nanti Lelakiku tidur di ranjang bersama wanita lain." Aku mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Kali ini hanya sebuah kecupan. Jauh, didalam hatiku aku meletakkan sebuah kepercayaan pada Sehun untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku sangat mengenalnya sama seperti mengenal diriku sendiri, ia tak akan meninggalkanku, ia akan terus berada disisiku –selamanya-

"Kau yakin ? setidaknya, aku masih bisa menunggu sampai kita menikah sayang."

"Yakin. Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu sayang." Balasku dengan tersenyum. Sehun nampak berpikir sepertinya, ia sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah pilihannya sudah tepat.

"Kau ragu ? jika kau menolak tak apa. Percaya padaku, aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, sangat mencintaimu." Sepasang mata itu, menatapku dengan dalam.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, kurasakan sebuah benda tipis dan lembab mengunci bibirku, Sehun menciumku. Dengan lembut ia menggerakkan bibirnya secara perlahan seperti menikmati bibirku, ia menggigit bibir atas dan bawahku secara perlahan hingga membuatku melenguh pelan. Detak jantungku sudah tak normal sekarang, aku merasa bagaimana detak itu berlomba-lomba membuat detakan keras menyenangkan –aku menikmatinya-. Sepasang tangan kekar Sehun memelukku, jari-jari panjangnya membuat pola abstrak di balik punggungku. Ku eratkan genggaman tanganku yang berada di kemejanya. Tak peduli jika kemeja putih itu akan kusut hingga hancur di genggamanku sekalipun. Tubuhku serasa mengambang, Sehun menggendongku seperti anak koala tanpa melepaskan cumbuannya di bibirku. Lelaki ini berjalan dengan menggendongku menuju kamar tidurnya, setelah sampai didepan pintu kayu berwarna hitam itu, Ia menggunakan sebelah kakinya untuk mendorong pintu kamarnya agar dapat terbuka lebih lebar.

Kurasakan punggungku mendarat dengan halus di atas tempat tidur nyaman milik Sehun. Bersamaan dengan itu Sehun lebih dulu melepaskan ciumannya. Ia berhenti dari gerakannya dan mengamatiku secara dalam.

"Kau cantik Luhan, selalu cantik." Senyum lembut itu terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Terimakasih, Kau juga tampan." Balasku dengan tersenyum, tangan kananku merapikan surai hitamnya yang sempat kubuat berantakan.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini ?" Oh Tuhan, nafasnya menerpa wajahku dan itu benar-benar hangat. Bahkan, aku dapat merasakan sensasi segar dengan aroma mint menguar kedalam hidungku.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali lagi jika aku yakin dan sudah sangat siap Tuan Oh ?" Kuputar bola mataku didepan wajahnya. Tak peduli bagaimana reaksinya setelah ini.

"Tapi ini akan menjadi yang pertama untukmu sayang, ini akan menyakitkan." Tangan putihnya mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya mengunci pergerakanku. Jika aku tak dalam posisi terlentang seperti ini, aku yakin seratus persen akan ambruk sekarang juga –begitu mematikan-

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Tanpa balasan perkataan lagi, Sehun kembali menciumku. Kali ini dengan sedikit tergesa hingga membuatku kehabisan nafas lebih cepat. Lidahnya berusaha memasuki mulutku, perlahan aku meresponnya dengan membuka mulutku sedikit. Kurasakan benda tak bertulang itu mengeksplore segala isi didalam gua hangatku. Tanganku meremas lengannya dengan lembut tapi keras mencoba menyalurkan bagaimana nikmatnya ciuman ini. Bibir tipis itu turun perlahan, kali ini leher jenjangku yang akan menjadi korban panasnya. Aku mendongak kan kepalaku agar Sehun lebih leluasa mencumbu leherku. Benda kenyal itu lagi-lagi menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap leherku. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi jika besok pagi akan ada tanda kemerahan yang muncul disana.

Tangan sehun bergerak menyentuh tubuhku dengan perlahan, ah kurasakan Sehun menyentuhku dimana-mana saat ini. jemari panjangnya terhenti tepat diatas payudaraku, aku merasakan pijatan halus disana. Tubuhku melengkung, menegang. Bibir sehun yang basah masih mencumbu leherku dan tangannya memijat halus payudaraku dari luar kemeja merah yang kukenakan. Oh aku bisa meledak saat ini juga.

 _Ini benar-benar menakjubkan._

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan meremas surai hitamnya, kembali mencoba menyalurkan betapa nikmat cumbuan ini, sebelah tanganku yang bebas membuat berbagai pola abstrak di punggungnya. Mencoba membangkitkan lagi gairah kelelakian Sehun padaku. Lelaki yang menindihku ini mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dengan dalam yang hanya kubalas dengan tatapan sayu dengan mulut setengah terbuka –aku ingin lebih dari ini-

"Kau sudah basah ?" Shit, bagaimana tangannya bisa masuk kebalik rok spanku tanpa kusadari ? kurasakan jemari kokoh dibawah sana mengelus bagian bawahku dengan perlahan. Sepertinya banyak kunang-kunang di depan mataku sekarang kepalaku terasa berat tapi menyenangkan. Sehun kembali menyapukan bibirnya di leherku, tangannya ditariknya keluar diganti dengan melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejaku. Satu-persatu kancing itu terlepas dari pertahannya hingga aku merasakan sapuan angin lembut menerpa tubuh atasku. Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, ia menarik resleting rok spanku yang kurespon dengan mengangkat pantatku sedikit, berusaha mempermudahnya untuk menanggalkan bawahan yang kukenakan. Sehun mematung menatapku yang setengah telanjang, Kurasakan hawa panas yang menerpa wajahku –aku malu-

"Kau _sexy_ sayang.." Kulihat, lidah tipisnya sedikit menjilat bagian bibir atasnya dan seringai mengerikan itu kembali muncul. Sehun terlihat benar-benar ingin menghabiskanku saat ini.

"Sehuunn.. jangan menatapku seperti itu.." Rengekku pelan dengan menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

"Kulitmu putih, dan shit ! sepasang pakaian dalam hitammu benar-benar dapat membuatku bergairah sayang." Sehun kembali menindihku, ia mencium kembali bibirku dengan tergesa setelah melepaskan tanganku yang menutupi wajahku sebelumnya.

Sebelah tangan Sehun yang bebas berusaha melepaskan kaitan bra di punggungku. Setelah kaitan itu terlepas, aku tak tahu lagi kemana Sehun melemparkan benda tersebut –tak ingin memkirkannya- Aku memejamkan mataku ketika merasakan sesuatau yang hangat menyelimuti payudaraku secara bergantian. Sehun menghisapnya seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan. Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan terlihat menggemaskan disaat seperti ini. Lelaki itu menggesekan giginya pada kulit payudaraku hingga membuatku memejamkan mataku, melenguh tertahan merasakan getara-getaran yang dikirimnya melalui sentuhan sederhana. Setelah ia benar-benar yakin menyelimuti payudaraku dengan lelehan salivanya. Bibir tipis itu turun perlahan namun pasti, tak melewati sejengkalpun kulitku untuk ia kecup ringan hingga sampai pada perutku yang datar disana, ia menjilat pusarku dengan gerakan memutar hingga membuatku nyaris setengah gila.

Dibagian yang lain, sepasang tangannya telah sampai dipinggulku, dan jemari panjang itu telah mengapit sisi samping celana dalam yang ku kenakan sekarang. Sehun kembali menatapku dengan penuh kelembutan hanya dengan hitungan setengah detik, aku merasakan celana dalam hitamku sudah terlepas dari tempatnya digantikan dengan lidah Sehun yang menusuk bagian bawahku dengan lembut.

"Eungghh.." aku mendesah tertahan ketika merasakan lidahnya memasuki bagaian bawahku. Terdengar decakan lidah sehun yang beradu dengan bagian itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan kamar ini. Tubuhku benar-benar terasa panas sekarang, getaran hebat perlahan muncul di bawah perutku. Sehun menusukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi, membuat gerakan memutar disana dengan pelan lalu menjilat, menghisap dan kembali menusukkannya lebih cepat. Hingga akhirnya, kurasakan sebuah ledakan dibawah sana, getaran hebat dibawah perutku, pelepasan yang melegakan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan lidahnya aku dapat mencapai puncak kenikmatan ?

 _Tak adil._

Ku lihat dengan mata setengah terpejam Sehun bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berdiri, membuka kemeja putihnya menampilkan dada bidang dan perut dengan tonjolan ABS kesukaanku, meloloskan celana bahannya dari kaki panjangnya. Terakhir, melepaskan underwear biru gelapnya hingga menampakkan ereksi panjang dan besarnya menggantung dibawah sana. Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku ketika melihat kejantannya, itu berurat dan keras. Ah, pipiku memerah sekarang ketika membayangkan benda itu memasukiku. Apakah muat di dalam lubangku ?

"Kau takut ?" Sehun kembali menindihku, kali ini ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku agar dapat menatap mataku dengan leluasa.

"Tidak.." Jawabku dengan tersenyum, walaupun sejujurnya jauh di dalam hatiku, aku sedikit takut untuk merasakan sakit yang akan menghujamku sebentar lagi.

"Jangan takut sayang, aku bersamamu." Ucapnya sambil menatap mataku. Sepertinya, ia tahu jika ada binar ketakutan didalam manik gelapku. Sehun mengecup keningku setelahnya, lalu turun di kedua mataku secara bergantian berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

"Kau Siap ? lakukan apapun jika kau merasakan sakit, kau boleh menggigit lenganku atau mencakar punggungku. Aku mencintaimu." Aku mengangguk ringan sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, Sehun memposisikan dirinya. Ia memposisikan benda kebanggannya agar berhadapan dengan lubangku. Tak lama, kurasakan ada suatu benda tumpul yang berusaha masuk ke bagian bawahku. Aku sedikit meringis, Sehun menghujani seluruh wajahku dengan kecupan-kecupan lembutnya. Kejantanan Sehun masih tetap berusaha masuk lebih dalam lagi. Astaga, aku benar-benar merasa dirobek sekarang. Benda besar dan panjang itu bahkan belum masuk setengahnya dan ini benar-benar sakit.

"Berteriaklah, ini akan sakit sayang. Aku akan melakukan dalam sekali hentakan." Suara Sehun merendah menahan nafsunya yang sudah memuncak. Dari intonasinya, ia seperti tak tega melihatku merasakan sakit lebih lama. Tanpa hitungan Sehun mengehentakkan kejantannya hingga terbenam seluruhnya ke dalam bagian bawahku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar dirobek di dalam sana disusul dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ku yakin, pasti darah segar mengalir dibagian bawahku.

"Aaaahhh.. Sehuuuuunnnnn.." Teriakku dengan nafas tersengal, tanganku meremas tangannya yang menggengamku dengan kuat. Tanpa sadar, sebulir air mata jatuh dari sepasang mataku. Lelaki yang kucintai ini terdiam sebentar, lalu mencium keningku dan bibirku secara bergantian, aku terisak dan Sehun berusaha menenangkanku.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku." Sehun masih menciumi pipiku dengan lembut, dan mengelus kepalaku perlahan. Aku menggeleng pelan, bukan salahnya ini adalah keinginanku, hadiahku untuknya.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf sayang." Balasku dengan suara lirih, rasa sakit disana berangsur-angsur menghilang. Setelah kuyakin rasa perihnya menghilang, aku menatapnya dan mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya "kau bisa bergerak."

Gerakan perlahan menyadarkanku jika kegiatan intim kami dimulai, Sehun menghentakkan kejantannya dengan teratur. Masih mencari-cari dimana titik terdalamku. Di hentakkan ketiga, aku melebarkan mataku. "Aaahh..." _Disitu_.

"Ah ketemu..." Suara berat Sehun dengan intonasi rendah, benar-benar membuatnya _sexy_ sekarang, ia tersenyum miring ketika menemukan surganya di dalamku.

"Aaahh..." Aku mendesah, ketika bagian terdalamku dihentak dengan keras.

"Sebut namakuu- ahh – sayangh.." Sehun menggeram ketika merasakan dindingku mengerat.

"Se- Se-hunhh.." Sehun semakin menggerakan pinggangnya dengan cepat, mengejar puncak kenikmatannya, batang kejantannanya menyentak-nyentakku dengan keras, aku merasa penuh –ini sangat nikmat- ia mengecupi wajahku, tangannya kembali memijat payudaraku dengan lembut, sesekali mulutnya ikut mengambil alih dengan menjilati dan menggigiti putingku.

"Luuu –ah , kau sempit. Terlalu ketat sayangh.." Ia menggeram rendah, matanya ikut terpejam menikmati bagaimana kegiatan intim kami. Merasakan bagaimana batang kejantannanya terjepit didalam lubangku.

"Sehuuunnhhh... Lebihh ce..paath ahh.."

" _As your wish baby_.." Lebih cepat dari tempo sebelumnya, dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh kami berdua, Sehun menambahkan kecepatan untuk menghentakku lebih dalam dan keras.

Disaat aku menikmati kegiatan ini, "Ah..!" mataku melebar terkejut karena tanpa aba-aba Sehun mengeluarkan kejantannya dari sana, disaat puncakku belum tercapai. Aku menatapnya kecewa mengisyaratkan jika tubuhku menginginkan lebih dari ini.

"Menungging." Perintahnya dengan nada intimidasi yang ketara, bergerak menuruti tanpa mengeluarkan protes lebih lanjut –aku benar-benar di bawah kontrolnya sekarang- Pantatku terangkat tepat didepan wajahnya, rasa malu kembali menyergapku ketika kulirik kebelakang Sehun kembali terdiam di tempatnya, memandang area privatku yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Ku perhatikan ia melapisi jarinya dengan salivanya, Jemari panjang itu mengelus bagian bawahku dari luar, sebelum akhirnya memasukannya kedalam lubangku secara perlahan.

"Eungghh.. Sehuuunhhh..." Aku berani bertaruh, Jarinya pun tak kalah menakjubkan dari kejantannya yang besar panjang dan berurat. Ia mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan lambat, kurasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dan lembab menyapa punggungku –Sehun mengecupinya ringan-

"Ah..Sehunnhh..." Kembali kudesahkan namanya ketika pikiranku kembali, kurasakan tak hanya satu jari yang masuk kebawah sana, ia menambahkan jarinya yang lain. Dengan dua jari dibawah sana ia berahasil mengobrak-abrik pertahananku. Lubangku terasa berkedut sekarang.

"Dengan jariku saja kau sudah terasa sempit dan ketat Lu.." Ia membisikkan kalimat itu tepat ditelingaku dengan jilatan yang begitu memabukkan. Kembali di bawah sana, gerakan jarinya menjadi lebih cepat, geraman rendah keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Seehuunn.. aaahhh.. _pleaseh.. fasterrhh_..." Aku hanya mendesahkan namanya berulang kali dengan pasrah. Ketika mendapat tempo yang tepat, Kembali kurasakan getaran hebat dibawah sana –klimaks ku kedua kali hanya dengan jarinya- badanku serasa lemas sekarang.

 _Ini gila._

Sebelah tangan Sehun menahanku agar tak terjatuh. Kupaksakan kepalaku terangkat dan melihat apa yang terjadi dibelakang sana. Sehun mengocok kejantannya perlahan hingga mengeluarkan sedikit _precum_ , dengan gerakan hati-hati ia kembali memasukkan batang berurat itu kedalam diriku.

"Ah !" Aku mendongak dengan mata terpejam ketika merasakan kembali benda besar dan panjang itu di dalam diriku. Aku kembali merasa penuh.

"Luuhh .." Sehun menggeram ketika merasakan kembali lubangku yang mengetat. Ia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat tak beraturan hingga aku merasa terhentak kedepan. Tangan kanannya menahanku agar aku tak terjatuh, tanggannya yang lain kembali mimijat –meremas- payudaraku yang menggatung, sesekali ia menarik kepalaku agar menoleh untuk mendapatkan ciuman lembut tapi panasnya dari bibirku yang separuh membuka. Bunyi deritan ranjang seolah menjadi latar belakang dari kegiatan panas kami yang tak kami hiraukan lagi, pendingin ruanganpun rasanya sudah tak berarti lagi ketika tubuh kami berdua penuh dengan lelehan keringat. Hentakkan Sehun semakin cepat dengan tempo yang sudah tak beraturan, di dalam sana kurasakan dinding-dindingku mengetat dan berkedut dengan cepat. Lubangku terus memakannya dengan rakus.

"Aahh Sehuuuunnhhhhhh..." –klimaks ku yang ketiga sudah menghampiriku-

Sehun mengeluarkan batangnya yang sudah membesar ia merubah posisiku menjadi terlentang kembali, dengan dada naik turun aku berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun kembali menindihku, kulihat wajah tampannya berlapis keringat dan kuusap perlahan –ia tersenyum- tangannya menarik kedua tanganku ke atas kepalaku, menguncinya menjadi satu. Ia kembali mencumbu leherku, dan melesakan kejantanannya kembali.

"Sehunnhh..." Aku kembali menggeram ketika batang itu kembali menemukan surganya.

"Luuhhaannhh..." Perlahan dan berubah kembali menjadi tak beraturan lelaki itu terus menusukku seolah tak ada hari esok, sekarang ia benar-benar mengejar kenikmatannya.

"Jangaannh di sempitkannh sayangghh..."

"Punyamuuhh..yangh..membesarrhh...ahh..."

"Ini enaaakkhh... kau menyukainya ?" Persetan dengan pertanyaannya, yang kutau ini benar-benar nikmat. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya. Batang itu terus menyentuh titik terdalamku dengan dalam dan keras, benar-benar menyentuhku pada titik yang sempurna. Kurasakan kembali, dindingku yang berkedut cepat dan Kejantanan Sehun yang mulai membesar. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan sampai pada puncaknya. Dan-

"Sehhuuuunnnhhhh..."

"Luuuuhaannnn..ah !"

Getaran luar biasa menyapa seluruh tubuhku, kepalaku terasa seperti mendapat pukulan telak, tiba-tiba pandanganku memutih, mataku terasa berat dengan debaran jantung yang menyenangkan. Kami menyampai puncak tertinggi kenikmatan bersama-sama, aku merasa semburan hangat itu memenuhi perutku dengan sesuatu yang kulepaskan dibawah sana. Sehun diam sebentar membiarkanku untuk menikmati bagaimana pelepasan kami, setelah melihatku dengan nafas yang berangsur-angsur normal ia melepaskan penyatuan kami dan memposisikan dirinya terlentang disampingku.

"Kau pertama untukku, aku mencintaimu sayang, sungguh mencintaimu. Terimakasih." Sehun mengangkat kepalaku, menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Lalu mengelus pipiku perlahan dan menciuminya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Balasku dengan mata terpejam ketika merasakan bibirnya kembali mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Malam ini, di hari ulang tahun Sehun menjadi saksi bagaimana bahagianya kami. Aku pun tertidur dengan nyenyak didalam dekapan Sehun. Lelaki yang aku cintai.

"Kau milikku seutuhnya.." Samar terdengar ucapan Sehun ketika aku akan menyambut mimpiku.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hello ! What the hell ! ini apaan ?**

 **Gausah ditanya karena aku juga gabakal mau jelasin okey.**

 **Ini adalah NC debutku (?) dan aku menyadari bahwa Ini absurd, sangat absurd dan sangat mengecewakan. Aku tau itu, maafkan dirikuuuu ini. Emang dedeq polos gabisa bikin NC se hawt author yang lain :')**

 **Btw anyway dijalan ada angkot :') pasti ada yang tanya kenapa aku ganti penname ?**

 **Ga ada yang tanya ya ? yaudah deh ya. Aku pasrah kok :')**

 **Oiya aku juga mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah Review One day di Chapter I. Dan kemungkinan setelah ini aku akan ngelanjutin One Day sampai END dulu ya~ jangan lupa Review Juseyooo~**

 **Update with my beloved (mesyum) sisters :**

Lolipopsehun, Pinkupinkuhunnie & Hunhanslays

 **Don't forget buat baca karya mereka dan jangan lupa reviewnya~**

 **And last, for our beloved sister.** Dark Eagle's Eye **, dia sudah memasuki masa Hiatus yang panjang.** **Cepat kembali ya sayang, kami selalu menunggumu. Keep supporting her ya :* tetap baca karyanya dan tetap tinggalkan review~**

 **See you again !**

 _ **-Keep the faith -SL-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Sehun-

Semenjak kedatangan Luhan ke apartemen milikku beberapa hari yang lalu tepat disaat hari ulangtahunku, wanita cantik yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku itu memberi kejutan tak terduga di hari yang sama. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia dapat memiliki dirinya seutuhnya. Bahkan seluruh hati dan tubuhnya yang sekarang hanya milikku –milik Oh Sehun- aku selalu terpesona dengan segala yang dimiliki olehnya. Senyumnya yang dapat membuatku terbang ke angkasa, binar matanya yang membuat seluruh tubuhku melemas, dan segala keindahan yang ada pada dirinya dapat membuatku jatuh bertekuk lutut dihadapanya. Sekarang, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Melepaskan apa yang telah menjadi milikku. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang berada didepannya, menjadi sebuah tameng untuknya. Tapi, apakah aku masih mempunyai hak untuk melihat senyumnya setelah ini ? aku benar-benar mencintai Luhan-ku.

.

.

.

.

Kertas-kertas keparat itu masih dengan tanpa bersalahnya memenuhi meja kerjaku, aku benar-benar muak dengan rutinitas yang kulakukan setiap hari. Ayah, benar-benar telah membuatku menjadi seorang pebisnis. Tapi, entahlah aku tak bisa menolaknya walaupun hal ini benar-benar dapat membunuhku. Aku seperti sebuah mesin pencetak uang, bagai sebuah robot hanya mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Ayahku. Menempuh pendidikan bisnis dan saat ini duduk dengan angkuh menjadi seorang direktur utama di perusahaan yang ayahku bangun, tentu saja setelah ayahku mundur dari jabatan ini sebelumnya. Oh Co,.Lotd. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti.

Aku memandang arloji pemberian Luhan tempo hari. Kurang lima belas menit lagi, dan aku bisa terbebas dengan kertas-kertas sialan ini. pikiranku sudah ingin berlari ke sebuah cafe yang terletak di depan gedung ini, menyesap secangkir americano dengan sensasi pahit yang akan memenuhi tenggorokanku. Ah, sepertinya mengajak Chanyeol dan Jongin bukan ide yang buruk.

Baru saja aku membubuhkan tanda tangan dikertas terakhir itu, kudengar deritan pintu ruanganku terbuka. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat siapa yang datang. Bagai mendapat sebuah air ditengah gurun yang panas. Malaikat cantikku telah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan dengan membawa sebuah paperbag, sepertinya ia membawa makanan.

"Kau sibuk ?" Luhan berjalan mendekatiku dengan suara hells yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Tadi iya, sekarang sudah tidak. Ada hal apa yang membawamu kemari ?" tanyaku setelah ia berdiri disampingku, wanita itu mengecup bibirku ringan. Setelahnya, berjalan menuju sofa hitam yang berada diruanganku.

"Tak apa, hanya rindu kekasihku. Baru saja aku meninjau proyek di Busan dan aku mampir kesini. Sepertinya, kau belum makan siang ?" Jelasnya dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

 _Oh lihat, bagaimana jenjangnya kaki itu._

"Belum, aku berniat ke cafe di seberang jalan untuk se _cup Americano_. Tapi tak jadi karena kau datang." Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan melonggarkan dasi yang kukenakan. Melepas tali panjang warna hitam yang sedari tadi melilit leherku.

" _Americano_ tak baik untuk makan siang sayang." Wanita itu menatapku dengan wajah lembut. Aku benar-benar dibuatnya gila sekarang.

"Kau bilang tadi kau meninjau proyek di Busan ?" Aku mengambil tempat duduk tepat disampingnya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Yang hanya disambutnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Kau memakai pakaian seperti itu ?" Lanjutku. Oh tolong ingatkan padaku jika aku mempunyai rusa yang cantik. Wanita ini benar-benar, bagaimana mungkin ia mengenakan rok pendek diatas lutut dengan kemeja ketat yang menampakkan belahan payudaranya ?

 _Belahan payudaranya membuatku sulit bernafas._

"Memangnya ada yang salah ?" kedipan polos itu membuat sesuatu diantara kedua kakiku mengeras.

"Aku tak mau milikku dibagi-bagi." Desisku dengan menunjuk dadanya menggunakan daguku.

"Ah, maaf. Kupikir dengan memakai yang seperti ini dilapangan tidak akan membuatku gerah." Wanita itu tersenyum seolah-olah apa yang dikenakannya memang tak ada yang salah.

"Kau tak gerah, tapi aku yang gerah sekarang." Mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya. Kulihat pipinya yang merona, berhasil membuat monster didalam diriku keluar. Aku mengecup pipi itu ringan, lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruanganku. Menguncinya dari dalam.

"Eh ? Kenapa dikunci ?" bibir kecil dengan warna merah ranum itu mengeluarkan pertanyaannya dengan nada lirih. Sedikit terkejut.

"Karena aku ingin menikmati makan siangku." Kutarik sudut bibirku sambil menatapnya dalam, membuatnya terjun kedalam pesonaku.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, kurasakan bibir lembutnya. Manis, begitu manis. Daging kenyal itu kuhisap kuat-kuat. Lidahku mengetuk bibirnya dan kurasakan Luhan melenguh didalam ciuman kami. Satu tanganku berada di tengkuknya agar aku dapat memperdalam ciuman ini, sebelah tanganku berada di atas payudaranya mengelus gundukan kenyal itu dari luar kemeja yang Luhan kenakan. Kurasakan tangan lentik Luhan perlahan menuju leherku, mengelus rahangku lembut. Ah aku benar-benar berada di puncak sekarang. Beberapa menit berlalu dan kami masih bertahan pada ciuman panas ini. Luhan dengan jemari kurusnya membuat pola abstrak tak beraturan didadaku. Aku melepas ciuman ini dan kutatap wanita yang entah kapan telah berada di atas pangkuanku. Matanya sayu dengan bibir merahnya yang setengah membuka, rok putihnya yang tersingkap keatas membuatku dapat melihat apa yang mengintip dibaliknya. Membuatku keras.

"Kenapa kau selalu cantik ?" jemariku tenggelam di dalam rambut coklat madu milik Luhan, kusisir pelan rambut panjang itu hingga mengeluarkan aroma mawar yang kusukai.

"Sehun.." Luhan memanggilku lirih, ia kembali membuat pola abstrak didadaku.

"Iya sayang.."

"Aku mencintaimu." Kali ini Luhan yang memulai, bibir mungil itu melumat bibirku dengan tergesa. Kurasakan aliran panas yang berada di dalam darahku mengalir dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya membuatku tersadar, ku balas ciuman Luhan sekarang.

Aku memeluk tubuh mungil yang ada di pangkuanku, mengangkatnya sedikit dan merebahkannya diatas sofa hitam ruangan ini. jemari panjangku menyusuri leher, tulang selangka miliknya dan mencoba melepaskan kancing-kancing kurang ajar yang tak menutupi asetku dengan benar. Ku lepaskan bibirku dari bibir hangat Luhan. Aku menatapnya dalam tanpa melepaskan tanganku yang berusaha menelanjanginya. Luhan terengah-engah dengan keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Oh, bahkan dia tampak seribu kali lebih _sexy_ sekarang. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika melihatnya mencoba meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Ku kecupi leher putihnya, kurasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar, ia menegang dengan lenguhan merdu keluar dari bibir kecilnya pertanda betapa Luhan menikmati sentuhanku saat ini.

Leher putih itu tak luput dari tanda merah yang kubuat. Tak peduli jika orang lain akan mengatakan hal aneh pada Luhan. Nyatanya, ia adalah milikku dan tak ada seorang pun yang berani menentang Oh Sehun. Kemeja dengan warna coklat muda itu berhasil terlepas dari tubuh sintal wanitaku. Aku menengguk kasar air liur yang tertahan di tenggorokanku, Sepasang payudara bulat dengan bra merah menyala telah tersaji didepan pandanganku. Tanganku kembali menyapa bagian atas tubuh Luhan, meremas pelan sepasang payudara indahnya secara bergantian dan tanganku yang lain menyelinap dibalik puggungnya mencari-cari dimana letak kaitan itu. Luhan merespon dengan mengangkat tubuhnya dan akhirnya, bra merah menyala miliknya terlepas dari singgasananya. Hingga tampak benda yang kusukai tanpa penghalang apapun.

Kumasukkan puting berwarna merah muda–kecoklatan milik Luhan kedalam mulutku, menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga kurasakan wanita dibawahku ini kembali mengejang dengan cucuran keringat dan sebuah desahan namaku yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sehhuuunnhhh..." berbekal namaku yang disebutkan dalam desahannya, aku kembali menggesekan gigiku di salah satu titik sensitifnya sekarang.

"Sehuunnhh...aahhh... hah.. hah..." Luhan kembali menegang degan tubuhnya yang bergetar kecil, sepertinya ia baru saja menjemput puncak kenikmatanya. Tubuhnya sedikit melemas dengan dada yang naik-turun. Aku mengecup dahinya lembut dan kembali membelai kulitnya yang sehalus sutera.

Tanganku menyingkap rok putihnya keatas, sengaja tak melepasnya memang. Dengan sekali hentakan, celana dalam Luhan yang berwarna senada dengan branya berhasil kulepaskan. Mataku terasa tak dapat berpaling dengan gundukan yang benar-benar indah itu, membuatku dapat melupakan segalanya. Aku menunduk, melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan, mensejajarkan kepalaku dengan surga milikku. Ku hirup harumnya yang berbeda. Ini benar-benar Luhan. Setelah mengelus daerah kewanitaan Luhan dengan lembut, ku julurkan Lidahku, menjilat dan menghisap cairan milik Luhan yang rasanya sangat manis. Aku menyukainya. Kuhisap dalam-dalam bibir vagina Luhan, telunjukku mencari klitorisnya hingga ketemu. Aku bermain disana, menjilat, menghisap dan menekan-nekan klitorisnya dengan jariku atau bahkan lidahku. Luhan menggelinjang, ia kembali orgasme, cairan yang dilepaskannya mengalir keluar dari vaginanya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, kuhabiskan cairan dengan rasa manis itu.

Telunjukku mencoba masuk kedalam vagina sempit milik Luhan, membuat gerakan keluar-masuk dengan perlahan. Luhan mendesis, kurasakan vaginanya menyempit membuatku menggeram rendah. Bahkan, hanya dengan telunjukku ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Ahh.. Sehuunnhh..Ahh.." Luhan mendesah dengan matanya yang tertutup, mulutnya terus mengalunkan namaku. Tubuh sintalnya benar-benar mengkilat penuh dengan keringat. Aku mengecupi seluruh jengkal tubuhnya dengan menambah tempo tusukan jariku dibawah sana.

"Kau indah sayang, kau sangat indah. Aku mencintaimu." Bisikku dengan nada rendah tepat ditelinganya, lalu ku kecup daun telinganya lembut. Jari tengahku turut andil sekarang, dua jari di dalam sana di bagian bawah Luhan. Luhan sedikit terkejut, ia membuka matanya ketika kutambahkan jari milikku lagi dan aku mengecupi seluruh bagian wajahnya, mencoba untuk memberikan rasa nyaman pada Luhan.

"Sehuunhh.. pleaasseehhh.." wanitaku rupanya sudah tak kuat sekarang. Aku kembali mengecup bibirnya sembari mengeluarkan kedua jariku yang berhasil mengobrak-abrik vaginanya.

"Kau mau apa sayang ?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya kembali. Oh lihat bagaimana wajahnya yang memerah menahan nafsunya yang kupastikan sudah diubun-ubun sama sepertiku.

"aku mau milikmu didalamku.."

"apapun yang kau inginkan." Kuangkat badanku yang tadi menindihnya. Aku tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan, ia juga mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan keadaan telanjang. Sial, benar-benar wanita penggodaku.

"Biar kulepaskan." Ia menarik tubuhku, melepaskan kancing dari kemeja abu-abu yang kukenakan hari ini. Lalu, jemari lentiknya menurunkan resleting celanaku. Ia mengelus dadaku sebentar dan turut keperutku sebelum jemari itu berpindah menuju pusat gairahku. Tangannya menyelinap kebalik underwear hitam yang kukenakan, menurunkannya sedikit hingga batang kejantananku yang sudah keras terbebas dari sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Tangan Luhan berjalan menuju batang ereksiku, ia mengelusnya lembut memijatnya perhalan dan meremas hingga ke _twinsball_ milikku.

 _Gila_

Aku yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya, hanya diam mematung, mengamati apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kejantananku. Dan jangan katakan ia akan-

 _Luhan benar-benar membuatku gila. Dan aku mencintainya._

Memasukan penis besarku kedalam mulutnya yang kecil dan hangat. Aku meremas rambut panjangnya yang sudah kusut tak karuan, mencoba menyalurkan betapa nikmat hisapannya pada mulutnya. Darimana rusa kecil ini belajar hal yang seperti ini ? ah , aku tak mau memikirkannya. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Jemariku tenggelam pada helaian rambut panjang itu kudorong kepalanya agar penisku lebih masuk lagi kedalam mulut hangatnya, Luhan merespon dengan baik, ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga kurasakan penisku menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Walaupun penisku tak dapat masuk seluruhnya. Luhan menghisap batangku dengan kuat, tangannya meremas sisa batangku yang tak dapat masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia mendongak menatapku dengan mata sayu dan mulut kecil penuh dengan milikku.

 _Ini Luhanku. Dan hanya milikku._

"Shhhh.. Luhh.. mulutmu..hh.." aku menggeram tertahan, desakan mulut sempit Luhan dengan remasan dari tangan kecilnya _pada twinsballku_ dapat membuatku melayang sekarang. Aku merasakan ereksiku berkedut. Tak mau harus mengeluarkan cairanku didalam mulut kecil Luhan sekarang, ku tarik penisku yang masih bersarang di mulutnya dan alhasil membuat Luhan kebingungan. Aku menuntun Luhan untuk kembali merebahkan tubuh telanjangnya di sofa hitam ruanganku. Tanpa protes, Luhan menuruti apa yang aku inginkan, ia membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar sementara aku bersiap didepan bibir vaginanya. Mengurut pelan penisku hingga mengeluarkan sedikit _precum_ , tanpa persiapan berlebih lagi ku tenggelamkan penis besar dan pannjangku dengan sekali hentakan, hingga membuat Luhan melenguh dibawahku dengan keras.

"Ahhh.. Sehunnhh.." ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menampakkan leher dengan bercak merah yang kubuat tadi. Aku mencium lehernya dan kembali menghisapnya. Gerakan keluar-masuk kubuat dibawah sana, penisku yang membesar di dalam sana membuat dinding rahim Luhan mencengkramnya dengan erat.

 _Ini nikmat._

Luhan membuka kembali kedua mata miliknya ketika aku berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya dengan sekali hentakan, rasanya seperti mengambang diatas langit. Batang besarku terus menghujam titik luhan dengan tempo cepat dan keras, membuatnya kembali mendesahkan namaku dengan nafas tersengal.

"Euunghh.. Sehunnhhh.."

"Luhh.. Kauuhh..sempiitthh...shhh..."

Sepertinya, aku hampir pada puncakku. Ku percepat tempo sebelumnya, kulakukan segala gerakan keluar-masuk dengan cepat hingga membuat milikku bertabrakan kembali dengan tepat pada titiknya, mencoba membuat Luhan agar datang lebih cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya, dinding rahim Luhan mengetat, Disusul dengan milikku yang semakin membesar. Dan-

"Sehuunnhhh..."

"Luhaannnhh.." Kurasakan cairan hangat menyelimuti milikku disusul dengan semburan panas dariku yang kuyakin akan membentuk Sehun kecil didalam sana.

.

.

.

.

Jemariku menyisir rambut hitam ku keatas dengan pelan ,lalu merapikan pakaian kerja yang kukenakan, mengancingkan seperti semula hingga tubuh telanjangku sudah tertutup sempurna. Luhan duduk di atas sofa dengan memakai kemeja coklat mudanya yang sebelumnya kulempar kelantai. Wanita itu lantas berdiri lalu memakai celana dalamnya dan kemudian dengan tenang menurunkan rok putihnya yang tersingkap sampai ke perut. Rambutnya yang berantakan dengan make up yang terhapus karena aktivitas panas kami tadi, benar-benar membuatnya jauh terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Oh Sehun." Luhan menatapku dengan mata menyipit, ia terlihat lucu sekarang.

"Kau cantik." Godaku dengan mengedipkan sebelah mataku, aku merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dan wanita itu mengambil tas tangan miliknya yang sebelumnya tergeletak diatas meja. Mengeluarkan beberapa alat make up sederhana dan mengoleskan pada permukaan wajah cantiknya.

"Luhan.." panggilku pelan dan wanita disampingku itu mengehentikan aktivitasnya kemudian merespon dengan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk menatapku.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa tadi, dimana kau belajar hal seperti itu ?" sungguh, aku penasaran dengan caranya yang menggodaku tadi. Luhan diam mematung, dan perlahan rona merah muncul dikedua pipinya. oh, lihat rusa itu malu sekarang setelah tadi menggoda serigalanya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

"Hmm.. aku.. aku.. aku hanya mengikuti naluri." Mata bulatnya berkedip pelan, Luhan membawa pandangannua kebawah –menunduk- aku tau ia menahan malu sekarang.

"Kau luar biasa. Aku mencintaimu." Tanganku terulur untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya -mengecupnya ringan-

"Luhan.." panggilku kembali, tapi kali ini ia tak mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun. Tanganku menyentuh dagunya, mengangkat wajahnya dan kutatap iris coklat dengan binar indah itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik.."

"Jika suatu saat nanti, kau menerima sebuah kabar bahagia dengan adanya dia didalam dirimu. Tolong beritahu aku, karena biar bagaimanapun aku adalah ayahnya. Dia adalah darah dagingku yang akan tumbuh bersamamu, buah cinta kita. Kau mengerti ?" aku mengucapkannya dengan lembut. Aku harus menjadi seorang lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, bukan menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa meniduri anak gadis orang. Luhan terdiam, matanya terus menatapku seolah-olah mencari ketulusan didalam sana.

"Sehunn.." ia menangis, menabrak tubuhku dan memelukku dengan erat, menumpahkan segala air matanya didadaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku."ia mengucap hal itu seperti halnya sebuah matra, berulang-ulang dengan sebuah ketulusan. Membuat hatiku menghangat. Aku mencium puncak kepalanya dan menghirup aroma mawar disana kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

.

Kukemudikan Audi Hitam milikku ke arah _Cheongdam-dong_ dimana apartemenku berada. Aku mengantar Luhan pulang sebelumnya, wanita itu memutuskan untuk menungguku menyelesaikan pekerjaan setelah ia sendiri memastikan bahwa tak ada pekerjaan yang menunggunya. Ah, beberapa hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Luhan. Setelah melakukan pembicaraan dengan kedua sahabatku –Chanyeol dan Jongin- mereka menyarankanku untuk memberi sebuah kejutan. Hanya kejutan tanpa memberikan saran bagaimana dan apa kejutan itu. Benar-benar sahabat yang peduli. Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan ketika mobilku melewati sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar diSeoul, apakah aku harus mampir ? sepertinya melihat-lihat sebentar tak masalah.

Kaki panjangku melangkah seorang diri didalam pusat perbelanjaan yang besar ini, benar-benar Oh Sehun yang memprihatinkan. Sebenarnya, aku sadar bagaimana banyak wanita yang melirikku. Tapi maaf, aku tak tertarik pada mereka semua. Kusambung langkahku kembali yang sempat tertunda untuk memasuki salah satu sebuah _galery_ perhiasan. Begitu memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi cahaya dengan kemilau dimana-mana mata elangku tertarik pada sepasang cincin dengan satu permata ditengahnya, benar-benar cantik. Membayangkan bagaimana jika Luhan yang mengenakannya di jemari manis miliknya.

"Bisakah aku melihat cincin yang ini ?" Tanyaku kepada salah satu pelayan wanita yang berdiri dibalik etalase kaca.

"Anda ingin melamar seseorang Tuan ?" pelayan wanita itu tersenyum padaku lalu membuka etalase kaca yang ada didepannya memgambil sepasang cincin yang kutunjuk tadi. apakah aku akan melamar Luhan ? ah ya, aku harus mengikatnya. Menyatakan pada semua orang bahwa ia milikku.

"Ya.. aku akan melamar seseorang. Seorang wanita yang kucintai." Jawabku dengan tegas dan senyuman yang kutunjukkan.

"Cincin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat Tuan. Cincin dengan satu permata di tengahnya memiliki filosofi dimana sebuah Cinta menyatu dengan kuat dan akan tetap kekal abadi." Jelasnya tentang apa makna cincin yang kupilih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengambilnya."

"Beruntungnya wanita yang telah meluluhkan hati Tuan. Semoga bahagia." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang meletakkan sepasang cincin putih itu didalam kotak dan membungkusnya dengan rapi setelahnya.

"Terimakasih.."

Hari menjadi makin gelap, langit sepertinya tak akan bersahabat malam ini. rintik hujan akhirnya jatuh diluar sana, sekarang aku benar-benar megemudikan mobilku menuju apartemenku. Sudah dua puluh menit dan mobilku berhasil parkir dengan rapi dibasement gedung apartemen ini. Rintikan hujan semakin menjadi diluar sana, aku menenteng paperbag yang berisi cincin yang sempat kubeli tadi. Ah, aku tak sabar segera ingin melamar Luhan. Apakah ia akan merasa senang ? Ngomong-ngomong tiga hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Aku tersenyum ketika lift sudah menunujukkan lantai dimana tempat tinggalku.

Kulepaskan jas hitam yang kukenakan, melemparnya ke sofa yang berada diruang tengah, kuletakkan paperbag kecil itu diatas meja kecil yang ada diruang tengah. Aku terduduk disana, membuka kotak kecil yang ada didalam paperbag itu. Kilauan dari cincin itu benar-benar membuatnya tampak lebih indah. Banyak pikiran yang bersarang dikepalaku saat ini. entah kenapa, aku merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Hal buruk yang akan menimpa hubunganku dengan Luhan yang sudah berjalan lima tahun ini. kuusap wajahku kasar mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu. Tapi, aku benar-benar merasa takut sekarang. Aku sangat takut kehilangan wanitaku. Tak mau menjadikan ketakutanku sebagai beban, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarku. Tubuhku benar-benar terasa lengket sekarang. Sepertinya mandi dengan air hangat menarik.

"Sehun.. kau dimana ?" Sebuah suara lembut menyapa indera pendengaranku, setelah membersihkan diri tadi ponsel yang kuletakan diatas nakas kamarku bergetar. Sebuah nama tak asing muncul dari layar –ibu-

"Aku ada di apartemen bu, ada apa ?" tanyaku sambil mengeringkan rambut setengah basah milikku dengan handuk kecil.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang ? ayah ingin bertemu denganmu." Terdengar kembali suara lembutnya. Ia memintaku untuk pulang, ayah ingin bertemu denganku yang berarti ada sesuatu yang benar-benar harus dibicarakan saat ini.

"Apa tak bisa besok saja bu ? diluar hujan lebat sekarang dan aku baru saja sampai apartemen." Bukannya ingin mengelak, tapi tolong biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri sekarang.

"Ayah sudah menunggumu Sehun. Sekarang."ucap ibuku lirih.

"Baiklah.. aku akan pulang sekarang." Aku mengehembuskan nafasku kasar setelah menutup sambungan telepon itu. Kulempar handuk kecil itu ke lantai dengan keras sebagai bentuk pelampiasanku. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan lelaki tua itu ? aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, Perusahaan baik-baik saja dan apa yang diinginkannya sekarang ?

.

.

.

.

Ditengah hujan deras yang mengguyur Seoul, ku kemudikan kembali mobilku membelah jalanan utama kota ini. Aku sengaja melajukan mobil ini dengan pelan, mencoba mengulur waktu untuk sampai kerumah. Tapi, bukankah tujuanku hanya rumah yang pastinya cepat atau lambat aku akan menginjakkan kaki disana. Setelah beberapa saat, mobilku sudah memasuki halaman depan, tampak seorang pelayan berlari mengahampiriku dengan sebuah payung ditangannya.

"Ibu ada ?"tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju teras depan.

"Nyonya ada didalam. Tuan muda." Jawab pelayan itu setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu utama bangunan ini dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Aku pulang.." Ucapku kemudian dan kulihat seorang wanita berumur lima puluhan turun dari tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua rumah ini.

"Kau sudah sampai ?" wanita itu berjalan kearahku dengan wajah yang berseri, selalu tersenyum dengan ramah. Yang hanya kubelas dengan anggukan kepalaku.

"Kau ingin makan dulu ?" tanya ibu dengan mengelus rahangku lembut.

"Tidak, dimana ayah ?" tanyaku kemudian karena aku memang benar-benar tak sabar dengan apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki tua itu.

"Ada diruangannya nak." Jawabnya yang tak ku gubris lagi, aku langsung berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana ruangan kerja yang disebutkan ibu tadi berada.

Setelah melewati sebuah lorong yang menuju ruang kerjanya, kulihat sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat tua dengan ukiran rumit berdiri dengan megah diujung lorong ini. aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum akhirnya masuk keruangan itu.

"Kau datang." Sebuah suara berat menyambutku ketika memasuki ruangan ini.

"Ada perlu apa ayah memanggilku pulang ?" Tanyaku langsung dengan mataku menatap tajam padanya yang duduk di balik meja kayu besar itu.

"Tak ada hal penting sebenarnya.." Ayahku berjalan mengitari mejanya. Lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada diruangan. Ia menatapku kemudian, mengisyarakatku untuk duduk diseberangnya.

"Tak mungkin tak ada hal penting jika ayah menyuruhku pulang." Aku terduduk didepannya dengan tatapan mata yang masih mengarah tajam padanya. Firasatku mengatakan ini adalah hal buruk.

"Kau benar-benar anakku.." Lelaki tua yang kupanggil dengan sebutan ayah itu terkekeh ringan sambil menurunkan kacamatanya. Ini menjijikan, ia akan menggunakanku sebagai pionnya kembali.

Punggungku bergerak mundur hingga menabrak sandaran kursi dibaliknya, aku menyilangkan tanganku didepan dada, mengangkat kakiku dan menyilangkannya pula mencoba terlihat santai agar semua bisa berjalan dengan baik dan dapat ku kendalikan. Ayahku menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya, ayah mempunyai perjajian dimasa kecil." Lelaki tua dengan rambut mulai memutih didepanku memulai pembicaraannya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat ini mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan padaku.

"Kau tahu perusahaan LH Coorporation kan ?" Aku tahu, sangat mengetahuinya perusahaan milik keluarga wanitaku. Apalagi sekarang ?

"Pemilik Perusahaan itu adalah sahabat ayah dari masa kecil, hingga sekarang. Hingga kami memiliki perusahaan dengan nama masing-masing." Ayahku mulai menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Matanya kosong dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Sepertinya ia mengenang masa lalunya.

"Kami berdua adalah teman sekolah hingga memasuki perguruan tinggi. Ketika kami berdua memulai membangun sebuah perusahaan dengan nama masing-masing, kami berjanji jika suatu saat nanti kedua perusahaan itu harus bergabung." Bergabung ? menjadikan satu ? apa-apaan ini. aku mulai mendengus kesal mendengar cerita masa kecil miliknya yang terlalu konyol.

"Bergabung ? apa maksud ayah ? perusahaan kita baik-baik saja, kita tak sedang diambang kebangkrutan." Aku mengeluarkan pendapatku dengan nada sedikit meninggi, aku menatap nyalang dirinya yang hanya diam seperti patung didepan rumah ini.

"Dengarkan ayah dulu Oh Sehun.." ia mendesis, menatapku tak kalah dalamnya.

"Aku tahu ini konyol Sehun. kau tahu ayah sudah tua dan kau tak seharusnya memegang kendali perusahaan sendirian dan hanya dibantu oleh kedua temanmu itu. Jika kedua perusahaan ini bergabung, kita juga akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang jauh lebih besar. Di sisi lain, kami juga mempunyai perjanjian yang lain." Baiklah, disini aku akan kembali menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Lu Wei, mempunyai dua anak gadis, kau pasti mengenal mereka. Luna adalah teman kuliahmu dan Luhan adalah kekasihmu sekarang." Ayahku memang mengetahui Luhan adalah kekasihku. Karena sudah berkali-kali Luhan datang kerumah untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku setiap akhir pekan.

"Tapi.." ayahku tampak menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Seolah-olah apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah keputusan terberat yang akan ia tempuh.

"Tolong kesampingkan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu, ini demi perusahaan kita-"

" Menikahlah dengan dia. Bukan Luhan, melainkan Luna." Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan tatapan mengarah padaku. aku terdiam, mencerna apa yang baru saja lelaki tua itu ucapkan. Seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya bukan bahasa manusia yang kukenal selama ini. Nafasku tercekat, dan aku merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba dihatiku ketika mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ga ngerti lagi mau ngetik apaan. Untuk chapter ini ide sudah mentok sampai disini~**

 **Jadiiii... ya gitu deh, NC lagi. I'm so sorry readernim kalau chapter ini lagi-lagi ga bisa muasin kalian.**

 **Sebenernya anuu... anuu... FF ini gabakal punya chapter yang panjang, jadi kemungkinan besar enggak sampe chapter sepuluh FF ini udah END.**

 **Doain aja idenya dateng lagi dan ga mentok secara tiba-tiba^^**

 **But, terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.**

 **Btw, ada Sunbaenim yang ikutan review juga. Ah, Yuri jadi makin sayang sama kalian :***

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW JUSEYO KALO ENGGAK YURI GIGIT NIH ! /hehe/**

 **Update with beloved sister;** Lolipopsehun

 **See you again ^^**

 _ **-Keep the faith -SL-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Menikahlah dengan dia. Bukan Luhan, melainkan Luna."_

-Sehun-

Deru nafasku menjadi lebih cepat, seluruh urat ditubuhku menegang. Ku tegakkan punggungku dan kurasa wajahku mengeras. Aku tak percaya apa yang dikatakan lelaki tua didepanku. Ia tak memikirkan jika ini adalah sebuah tamparan hebat yang tepat mengenai diriku.

"Ayah Gila ?!" Persetan dengan mulutku yang berkata kasar. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi. Emosiku benar-benar memuncak sekarang, dadaku naik turun mencoba mengontrol segala emosi yang keluar.

"Ini permainan bisnis Sehun.." Bahkan lelaki itu dengan tenang menyesap secangkir teh yang mengepul didepannya.

"Kenapa harus Luna ayah ? ayah tahu aku bersama Luhan sekarang bukan Luna." Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Nadaku sedikit merendah mencoba menenangkan suasana di ruangan ini.

"Harus. Karena Luna adalah Direkttur utama. Jika kau menikahinya, otomatis perusahaannya juga akan menjadi milikmu. Dan disitu akan banyak kolega bisnis yang menanamkan sahamnya lebih banyak." Hanya keuntungan yang ada dipikirannya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

"Aku mencintai Luhan.." Sebelah tanganku mengusap kasar wajahku, aku tertunduk didepan ayahku sekarang. Tak peduli jika aku terlihat lemah didepannya.

"Kesampingkan perasaanmu Sehun, ayah sudah tua dan kau juga membutuhkan pendamping yang hebat disisimu. Ini demi perusahaan, demi keluargamu di masa depan."

"Tapi..-"

"Ayah tak menerima sebuah penolakan Oh Sehun." Ucapnya final dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkanku sendirian bersama keheningan.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, aku terduduk di ruang tengah apartemen dengan diam. Aku masih memikirkan tentang apa yang diucapkan ayahku kemarin malam. Dan Luhan ? tentunya aku tak memberitahunya tentang perjodohan konyol ini –setidaknya belum-. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun wanita itu, hari dimana ia harus merasakan sebuah kebahagian di umurnya kedua puluh lima dan aku tak ingin merusak hari kebahagiaan milik wanitaku.

 _Ting Tong_

Bel apartemenku berbunyi, siapa yang bertamu pada jam seperti ini ? aku ingin benar-benar melepaskan segala beban yang berada dipundakku sekarang. Bahkan, aku belum sempat mengganti pakaian kerjaku setelah pulang tadi. Dengan langkah malas, aku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen tanpa melihat _intercom_. Mungkin Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya atau Jongin dengan kerlingan menjijikan.

"Kau.." Ucapku dengan nada setengah malas ketika membuka pintu dan melihat siapa pelaku yang memecet bel apartemenku.

"Kau baru pulang ? Kau tampak lelah." Balas wanita itu dengan nada lembut didalamnya. Mengikutiku hingga keruang tengah setelah melepaskan sepatu berhak warna hitamnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Ku hembuskan nafasku pelan dan membawa kepalaku pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau berantakan." Wanita itu yang kini duduk disampingku hanya terkekeh dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk merapikan rambutku.

Aku terpejam merasakan sentuhan lembutnya di puncak kepalaku, ini salah memang salah. Hatiku kembali berdenyut sakit ketika tersadar jika wanita disampingku adalah Luna, bukan Luhan. Apa aku akan terus menyakiti Luhan seperti ini ? walaupun hubunganku dengan Luna hanya sebatas _friend with benefit_ tak lebih tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Luhan dengan seluruh hatiku. Sedangkan hubunganku dengan Luna, semua terjadi ketika kami bertemu pada tahun kedua perkuliahan di Amerika. Wanita itu cukup menarik perhatianku kedalam pesonanya. Tapi, sayangnya pada saat itu dirinya telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Hingga satu tahun kemudian, setelah Luna benar-benar berpisah dengan kekasihnya, kami terjebak dalam hubungan ini –hingga saat ini- yang terjadi begitu saja, karena kami sadar jika sejak awal Luna dan aku membutuhkan satu sama lain tanpa perlu sebuah ikatan. Wanitaku, Luhan ia tak pernah tahu tentang hubungan brengsekku dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan ayahmu ?" Luna, membuka suaranya kembali ketika melihatku yang terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Wanita itu terus menatapku dengan kelopak matanya yang berkedip perlahan.

"Sudah."

"Kau menyetujuinya ?" tanyanya kembali dengan suara lirih. Tangannya yang mengelus rambutku ia tarik dan berhenti diatas kedua pahanya.

"Aku tak bisa menolak, dan Luhan harus tersakiti disini." Ucapku dengan tatapan mata yang kubawa padanya.

"Aku juga tak bisa menolak, tak menolak tepatnya." Wanita itu tertunduk dengan mengenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku tahu, kau anak pertama dan sekarang menjabat sebagai Direktur utama. Itulah yang membuatmu tak bisa menolak, ini perjodohan bisnis." Aku terkekeh ringan dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Dan hal ini membuatku semakin menyakiti Luhan." Kepalaku tertunduk dengan lemah, membuatku sadar disini aku terlalu jahat pada wanitaku. Aku mencintai Luhan. Luna hanya terdiam membuat kami larut pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Sehun.." Luna memanggilku pelan, matanya yang lebih kecil dari Luhan menatapku dengan sorot yang tak bisa kuartikan.

"Kau mencintai Luhan ?"

"Sangat mencintainya." Jawabku dengan tegas sembari tersenyum samar padanya. Luna membawa kembali kepalanya kebawah, terdiam dan menunduk. Sepertinya, ada yang disembunyikan wanita ini dan aku tak tahu apakah itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau datang kesini ?" Tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat kami tediam selama beberapa menit itu, Luna mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. wanita itu lalu tersenyum lembut-

"Aku membutuhkanmu malam ini." Suara lembut itu kembali memenuhi ruangan tengah apartemenku, ia tersenyum dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengelus rahangku, lalu turun bermain dengan dasi merah-biruku dan terakhir, menarik kemejaku agar mendekat kearahnya hingga ujung hidung kami saling bersentuhan.

"Tapi Lu-" Aku tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-kataku ketika kurasa sentuhan halus mendarat tepat pada bibir tipisku. Membuat gairah lelakiku memuncak, hingga tanpa kusadari kubalas lumatan lembut yang diciptakan Luna pada bibirku. Mengangkat tubuh wanita itu pada kedua pahaku. Aku membutuhkannya juga malam ini untuk menyalurkan segala emosi yang ada pada dalam diriku. Dan entah apa yang terjadi kemudian, aku membawa Luna keatas ranjangku malam ini dengan rasa bersalah kembali yang menerpa hatiku untuk Luhan.

 _Maafkan lelaki brengsekmu ini sayang._

.

.

.

.

-Luhan-

Kulihat jam kecil yang berada pada dasbor mobilku, delapan lewat lima menit. Sedikit, terlalu malam memang untuk sebuah makan malam sederhana. Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju _Cheongdam-dong_ , dimana apartemen Sehun berada. Setelah pulang kerja tadi, aku sempat memasak makan malam untuk keluarga. Sup ayam gingseng dengan kepulan uap menggiurkan yang langsung mengingatkanku pada Sehun, Kekasihku itu sangat menyukai sup ayam dengan gingseng merah itu. Setelah melakukan makan malam dengan keluarga tanpa kehadiran Luna, yang aku benar-benar tak tahu dimana wanita itu berada dan membuat ibu berteriak-teriak padaku untuk menghubungi wanita itu. Tapi percuma saja jika ponselnya tak menjawab panggilan dariku, mungkin ia pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Aku bersenandung kecil ketika mobilku sudah membawaku lebih dekat pada salah satu gedung menjulang di kawasan _Cheongdam-dong_ –apartemen Sehun- setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilku di _basement_ , sepasang mata rusaku menangkap sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang mengkilap. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Tak mungkin Luna disini, lagipula mobil yang seperti itu tak hanya satu di Korea. _Heels_ putih yang kupakai menciptakan suara yang menyenangkan ditelingaku membuatku terasa ringan dan tersenyum sepanjang perjalan menuju dimana lelakiku tinggal. Aku berjalan kearah lift yang akan membawaku pada lantai dua puluh, dimana tempat Sehun berada.

Jemariku menekan deretan angka yang kuhapal di luar kepala pada sebuah kotak penuh tombol yang berada pada pintu bernomor lima dua puluh itu. Setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang memastikan pintu itu terbuka, aku mendorong pintu berwarna abu-abu itu dengan sebelah tangan -agar dapat terbuka lebih lebar-. Langkah kecilku terhenti ketika melihat sepasang _heels_ hitam yang tergeletak didekat pintu masuk.

 _Sehun ada tamu rupanya._

Aku berjalan perlahan dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit ketika kembali melihat sebuah tas tangan wanita dengan warna biru muda tanpa kehadiran Sehun diruang tengah. Kuletakkan _paperbag_ yang berisi sup ayam itu di meja kecil yang terletak diruang tengah. Kenapa pula lampu disini dinyalakan dengan pengaturan redup ?

 _Siapa wanita ini ?_

Jantungku berdebar, ketika mataku kembali menangkap atasan pakaian wanita yang tercecer diatas sofa, dan sebuah dasi dengan motif merah-biru milik Sehun juga berada disana.

 _Tak mungkin._

Langkahku kubawa mendekati kamar utama dengan pintu putih itu, berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Setelah sampai didepan pintu, aku menarik nafas dan memutar gagang pintunya dan membukanya perlahan. Berharap tak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah ini.

"Sehunnhh.. ahhh.."

Sebuah suara wanita dengan desahan menjijikan menyapa pendengaranku, kamar Sehun kenapa menjadi gelap seperti ini ? Tanganku mencari-cari, menekan saklar lampu yang tak jauh dari pintu dan-

 _Blamm.. semuanya menjadi jelas._

Nafasku terasa tertahan, Kedua tanganku terangkat menutup mulut, mataku melebar dengan terkejut. Sehun, Lelaki yang kucintai berada disana, diatas ranjang dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Wanita dibawahnya mendesah hebat dengan tubuh yang tersentak keras, mereka sama-sama tak menggunakan sehelai benang dengan tubuh mengkilap dan nafas yang terengah. Wanita itu, Luna kakak perempuanku.

"Luhan.." Sehun mengehentikan kegiatan menjijikan itu, ia menatapku dengan raut terkejut ketika mendapatiku berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Aku terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang telah mereka lakukan didepan mataku. Memejamkan kedua mataku, seolah semua gambaran jelas ini akan hilang secara sendirinya ketika aku membukanya kembali. Atau mungkin ini mimpi bukan ? Luna menyayangiku dan Sehun mencintaiku. Tapi sayang, ini adalah kenyataan yang harus kuterima.

"Sehun.." Lirihku dengan menjatuhkan kedua tanganku dengan lemas. Sebuah bulir air mata kurasakan jatuh membasahi pipiku. Hatiku berdenyut sakit sekarang, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa terisak ? ini terlalu sakit.

Kubawa langkah kakiku mundur, menjauhi kamar dengan sebuah kenangan menyiksaku. Meninggalkan mereka yang telah berkhianat dibalik punggungku. Apa salahku ? kenapa mereka setega ini padaku

 _Apakah harus seperti ini Sehun ?_

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Ini menyakitkan._

 _Terlalu sakit, hingga aku tak bisa merasakan hatiku berdenyut._

 _Apakah semuanya akan berhenti sampai disini ?_

.

.

.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu coklat didepanku, mengetuk dengan dorongan lemah. Entah semua penghuni didalam sana bisa mendengar ketukan ini atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku akan berada disini. Setelah beberapa saat, telingaku mendengar sebuah langkah tergesa dari balik pintu kayu itu. Tubuhku mengambil langkah mundur ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita dengan setelan rumahnya ditambah raut terkejut setelah melihat bagaimana keadaanku.

"Astaga Luhaann.. apa yang terjadi padamu ?" –Baekhyun- wanita dengan perawakan mungil itu menatapku dengan mata sipitnya yang membesar.

"Kau ?! ada apa denganmu ?!" dibelakang Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Tampak tak percaya denganku yang berdiri diambang pintu _flat_ mereka.

Mereka berdua membawaku masuk ke _flat_ kecil itu. Membiarkanku duduk disalah satu sofa mungilnya, menatapku dengan tatapan iba ketika melihatku beberapa menit yang lalu dengan raut wajah berantakan, dengan aliran air mata yang menganak sungai pada kedua pipiku.

"Minumlah." Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir berwarna putih dengan uap mengepul diatasnya.

"Ada apa denganmu ? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami." Kali ini Baekhyun, dengan lembut menyingkirkan anak-anak rambutku yang menjuntai ketika aku terdiam menundukkan kepalaku.

"Luhan.."Kyungsoo yang duduk diseberangku memanggil namaku pelan, hingga membuatku menatap kearahnya dengan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk mataku.

"Ada apa ? hmm ?" Wanita itu berpindah tempat duduk hingga akhirnya duduk disebelahku –aku berada ditengah sekarang- membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Disana, aku kembali terisak hebat.

"Sehunn.. Sehunnn..." Aku mengucap nama lelaki itu dengan sedikit terisak. Air mataku kembali berlomba-lomba jatuh kedalam pangkuanku.

"Sehun kenapa ? tenangkan dirimu dulu lalu berceritalah." Kurasakan, tangan mungil Baekhyun yang sama dengan milikku mengusap punggung sempitku. Mencoba membawa ketenangan untukku. Nafasku berangsur-angsur kembali normal, wanita dengan mata bulat itu –Kyungsoo- mengulurkan teh hangat yang sempat dibuatnya tadi padaku. aku menerima dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, menyesapnya perlahan

"Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang ?" Tanyaku dengan lirih, mengenggam erat cangkir mungil milik Kyungsoo dengan kedua tanganku. Mereka berdua terus menatapku dengan raut bertanya, tak paham tentang apa yang ku bicarakan. Aku harus bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri, kembali membangun sebuah tembok pertahanan yang kuat sebelum menceritakan yang kulihat di apartemen Sehun kepada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ? Kau tak boleh menyerah jika ada masalah yang menghampiri hubungan kalian. Kalian telah bertahan selama ini, tolong bicaralah pada Sehun baik-baik..-"

"Sehun.. Lelaki itu..-"

"Lelaki itu.. tidur dengan Luna. Kakakku." Aku menggeleng dengan cepat dan memotong ucapan Kyungsoo setelahnya. Kemudian dengan suara lebih rendah lagi dan nafas tersengal. Itu menyakitkan. Kurasakan tubuh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menegang setelah mendengar apa yang kuucapkan.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Bukankah kalian selama ini baik-baik saja ?" Aku yakin, ada nada emosi dibalik wajah tenang Kyungsoo itu, Baekhyun memeluk tubuhku.

Kepalaku menggeleng dengan pelan, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Yang kutahu, pertahananku telah hancur sekarang. Aku kembali menangis dengan terisak hebat dipelukan Baekhyun, merasakan sakit yang lebih menusukku sampai hatiku benar-benar hancur hingga membuatku tak bisa memikirkan apa lagi selain aku telah mencintai lelaki yang telah menyakitiku.

.

.

.

.

 **20 April 2016**

Semalam, aku memutuskan menginap di _flat_ kecil milik kedua sahabatku Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin, walaupun itu semua hanya sia-sia. Pagi tadi ketika baru saja membuka mata di hari ulang tahunku, aku mendapat sebuah kejutan kecil dari mereka yang setidaknya bisa menghiburku. Membantuku tersenyum di hari pertama dua puluh lima tahunku yang menyakitkan ini. Hari ini, setelah mendapat izin tak bekerja dengan alasan kelelahan yang mudah kudapatkan aku kembali kerumah. Sebelum beranjak dari _flat_ kecil mereka, ponsel milik Baekhyun bergetar dan Ibu menngabarkan aku harus segera pulang, karena sore nanti akan ada makan malam keluarga guna memperingati bertambahnya usiaku. Dan sekarang aku disini-

"Kau yang membuat kuenya ?" Tanya ibu dengan senyuman lebar ketika mencicipi hasil Kue kering yang kubuat.

"Iya bu, aku mendapatkan resepnya dari Internet." Jawabku dengan mengaduk adonan kue lainnya.

"Semalam, kenapa tiba-tiba menghubungi ibu dan bilang tak pulang ?" Tanya wanita dengan kulit putih seperti yang kumiliki. Ia memasukkan adonan kue yang sudah dicetak kedalam pemanggang yang terletak disudut dapur.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin berkumpul dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Bohongku.

"Oh, sudah matang. Kau bisa memasukan sedikit garam disini." Jawab ibuku singkat lalu berbicara pada salah satu pelayan dapur rumahku.

"Ibu.." Panggilku.

"Iya, ada apa sayang ?" Tanyanya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari sederet kue berwarna coklat itu menjadi padaku.

"Nanti malam hanya _keluarga_ kita kan ?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit menekan kata _keluarga_ pada pertanyaanku.

"Tidak, Keluarga Oh akan datang, karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan ayahmu." Jelas ibu dengan senyum lembut. Yang tak sebanding dengan perasaan sakit itu yang kembali mendatangi hatiku. Apakah aku masih harus bertemu dengan Sehun ?

"Sesuatu ?"

"Sesuatu. Entahlah, ibu juga tak tahu." Ibu mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali pada masakan miliknya.

Terdiam, kembali bersatu dengan pikiran yang terus menari-nari dalam otakku. Keluarga Oh akan datang disaat acara ulang tahunku yang seharusnya hanya dirayakan oleh keluargaku. Tak mungkin jika mereka datang tanpa ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan oleh ayahku. Kenapa ini semua menjadi sangat tiba-tiba seperti ini ?

"Kau sepertinya hari ini banyak melamun." Suara ibu membuatku terkejut dan kembali pada alam sadarku. Yang hanya kubalas dengan senyuman.

"Luna !" Ibu sedikit berteriak ketika melihat siluet tubuh Luna berjalan melintasi dapur.

"Iya ibu.." Wanita itu menjawab panggilan ibu dan berjalan mendekat kedapur. Kemudian menatapku sekilas.

"Kau sudah pulang ?" Tanya ibu kepada wanita yang masih menggunakan setelan kerjanya yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau semalam juga tak pulang, kemana ?" Pertanyaan ibu membuatku menoleh kepada mereka berdua. Menangkap reaksi Luna yang melihatku juga melalui ekor matanya.

"Ada beberapa perkerjaan yang mengharuskan bertemu klien di Busan bu." Jawabannya membuatku merasakan kembali denyut yang menghampiri dadaku.

 _Bohong Bu,_

 _Dia bersama Sehun semalam hingga sebelum pulang kerumah._

Tanpa berniat mendengarkan percakapan mereka, aku melepaskan celemek merah muda dengan gambar kucing yang kupakai. Meletakannya diatas konter, dan berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua. Dimana kamarku berada.

Aku duduk dipinggir ranjang, hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Berpikir, bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua bisa menyakitiku seperti. Memikirkan apakah aku mempunyai sebuah kesalahan yang memang tak bisa dimaafkan oleh mereka. Dan terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri tentang kesalahan yang tak ku tahu dan mungkin tak pernah kulakukan.

Air mata sialan ini kembali menetes dan membuat anak sungai pada pipiku, aku terisak dalam diam, dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti kamarku. Apakah ini adalah harga yang harus kubayar kepada Luna ? dengan melepaskan Sehun ? melepaskan lelaki yang kucintai. Luna, kakak perempuanku itu terlalu banyak membantuku hingga dapat duduk diperusahan. Tapi apakah harus dengan Sehun ? dan tanpa terasa, aku telah duduk diatas ranjang dengan isakan selama berjam-jam.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kau sudah siap ? Keluarga Oh sudah menunggu dibawah, Sehun sudah datang." Ibu berdiri dengan sebelah tangan memegang gagang pintu kamarku.

"Sudah bu." Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan beranjak dari depan meja rias yang terus kupandangi selama beberapa menit, hanya untuk sekedar mengumpulkan kekuatan dan membuat sebuah _gesture_ tubuh bahwa hubunganku dengan Sehun baik-baik saja.

Ibu berjalan disampingku dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat tangan kiriku. Akan ku anggap ini adalah sebuah dorongan kekuatan dari ibu. Aku berjalan dengan langkah kecil ketika menuruni tangga. Dan mereka semua sudah berkumpul diruang tengah yang berhadapan langsung dengan tangga. Sehun, dan kedua orang tuanya juga berada disana. Oh lihat, lelaki itu sangat tampat dengan jas merah _maroon_ nya. Aku tersenyum kepada semua orang ketika menapaki anak tangga terakhir, dengan menghindari tatapan mata Sehun tentu saja.

 _Lihat, bahkan mereka berdua duduk berdampingan sekarang._

Aku berjalan dan memilih duduk disamping Ibu, yang langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum padaku, aku melihat sorot bersalah dikedua matanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Luhan, Kau sangat cantik hari ini." Ucap Ayah Sehun padaku memberi selamat.

"Selamat ulang tahun Lulu, semoga kau selalu diberkati." Kali ini Ibu Sehun dengan senyuman lembutnya mengucapkan selamat padaku.

"Terimakasih." Balasku dengan senyuman kepada mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Suara berat milik Sehun membuatku mengalihkan padanganku kepadanya, dan kubalas dengan senyuman samar.

 _Tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu._

Kepalaku kembali menunduk, kurasakan wajahku memanas ketika mendengar Sehun berucap demikian, seharusnya aku merasa senang karena lelaki yang kucintai berada disini, seharusnya hatiku berdebar seperti merasakan dipenuhi bunga-bungan bermekaran. Bukan berdebar karena merasakan duri-duri yang siap menancapku kapan saja. Aku harus menahannya, aku tak boleh menangis disini. Sudah cukup air mata yang kukeluarkan.

"Kalian bertengkar ? kenapa duduk berjauhan ?" Luna mengeluarkan suaranya. Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini ? memiliki topeng lain untuk menutupi wajahnya, aku benar-benar tak mengenal kakakku yang sekarang.

 _Kau adalah alasan._

 _Kenapa kami menjadi seperti ini._

Sehun yang mendengar apa diucapkan Luna menggeser tempat duduknya dan beralih kesampingku. Ibu yang juga mengetahui juga lebih memilih bergeser dan duduk disamping Luna.

 _Kalian menyiksaku._

Aku hanya menggengam tanganku dengan erat, tanpa ingin mengangkat kepalaku. Menundukkan dengan dalam tak peduli jika anak rambutku akan jatuh dan menutupi wajahku. Kurasakan sebuah genggaman menarik tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Jemari Sehun mengisi jemariku yang kosong. Ini hangat, tapi ini juga menyakitkan untukku. Kubawa pandanganku padanya hingga kedua mata kamu kembali bertatapan. Sebuah sorot penuh penyesalan ada di sepasang mata elang itu. Aku menggeleng perlahan.

 _Tolong lepaskan aku Sehun._

"Akhirnya kita dapat berkumpul seperti ini." Suara ayahku terdengar, membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan ini teralih kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya, selain merayakan Ulang Tahun Luhan. Ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan." Ayahku yang duduk di deretan paling ujung itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana Tuan Oh ?" Eh ? kenapa ia bertanya pada Ayah Sehun ? Apa ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya ?

Kusadari, genggaman tangan Sehun padaku semakin mengerat dan entah hanya perasaanku atau memang seperti ini, tangan Sehun terasa sangat dingin. Kulihat, wajah lelaki itu mengeras tanda ia sedang menahan emosi yang siap meledak.

"Ini juga tentang kemajuan perusahaan." Ucap Ayah Sehun kemudian dengan hembusan nafas berat setelahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi memnbicarakan perusahaan ? ini adalah ulang tahunku bukan Ulang tahun perusahaan.

"Karena hal itulah, agar kedua perusahaan kita dapat mempererat kerja sama...-"

"Akan ada sebuah pernikahan disini." Ayah Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tahu, ini adalah hal terberat dan sangat sulit dilakukan oleh Luhan. Tapi ayah tahu, kau pasti bisa." Sekarang giliran ayahku yang menatapku. Situasi macam apa ini ? dan pernikahan ? ada apa ini ? aku benar-benar seperti seorang idiot sekarang. Kulihat ayahku menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, seolah-olah ini memang jalan terakhir yang harus ditempuh. Membuat semua orang disini menjadi semakin terdiam.

"Oh Sehun, akan ku nikahkan dengan putriku. Luna." Bagai mendapat sebuah sambaran petir disiang hari, aku terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ayahku, ini bercanda ? Ini sebuah kejutan untuk ulang tahunku kan ? dan Semalam aku melihat Sehun bersetebuh dengan Luna. Itu semua juga sebuah skenario untuk hari ini kan ? Kalian semua jangan mengajakku bercanda. Tolong.

"Ayah tahu, kau berkencan dengan Sehun selama lima tahun. Ini demi perusahaan sayang, ayah tahu ini adalah hadiah terburuk selama kau bertambah usia. Tapi, ini adalah keputusan dari kedua keluarga sayang. Ayah yakin kau bisa mengerti." Nafasku kembali tak beraturan, wajahku kembali memanas.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Sehun, Luhan." Kali ini Suara Ayah Sehun yang tenang kembali terdengar.

"Keputusan ini sudah disetujui oleh Luna dan Sehun."

Aku menatap ayahku dengan sorot kebingungan dan setengah tak percaya padanya. Tanganku yang tadinya ada dalam genggaman Sehun kutarik perlahan, melepaskannya. Lebih memilih memelintir _dress_ putih yang kupakai hari ini. Aku hanya terus terdiam dengan semua orang yang memandangku dengan tatapan lembut tapi malah menyakitkan untukku. Sehun, lelaki disampingku itu lebih memilih untuk menunduk tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Luna wanita itu hanya memandang lurus tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jika diperbolehkan, aku benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang. Kenapa kalian begitu jahat padaku ? aku menatap ibu yang duduk berseberangan denganku, wanita itu tersenyum lembut dengan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah..-" Suaraku yang bergetar berhasil meyadarkan semua orang yang berada disini. Sehun yang akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangku kemudian. Aku menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong, dan kembali menarik nafas dengan pelan.

"Jika itu pilihan kalian..-" Aku memejamkan kembali kedua mataku. Dan tiba-tiba tetesan air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya, yang kuyakin setiap orang disini bisa melihat tetesan mengerikan itu.

"Aku menyetujui keputusan ini..." Ucapku final dengan suara lirih dengan bahu naik turun menahan isakan, aku bangkit dari tempat duduk meninggalkan semua orang yang tak memperdulikan perasaanku disana.

 _Jika itu pilihanmu._

 _Baiklah, aku akan berhenti sampai disini._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **JADI, INI TBC !**

 **Hai Hai^^**

 **Sebenernya kalo boleh jujur sih, Yuri pengen buat END ketika sampai disini hahaha... /enggak kok enggak/**

 **Maaf ya kalo Yuri update di jam segini. Soalnya RL lagi sibuk T_T MAAF KALO TYPO YURI LAGI MALES NGEDIT /KEBIASAAN/**

 **btw, kemaren cie yang kaget Yuri bawa cerita baru..tapi sedih nih, maaf ya yang udah baca Uncertain Love dan berharap sekuel untuk cerita itu, Yuri belum kepikiran buat bikin sekuelnya T_T /pundung dipojokan/ dan maafin juga untuk My Sweet Cotton Candy yang tiba-tiba hiatus T_T**

 **Udah ah sedih-sedihnya. Emoticonnya jadi kek judul lagu hahaha..**

 **Jadi gimana Luhan disini ? Btw, Yuri pengen jadi Luna bisa enanea sama Sehun^^ /makin ngaco kan kalo malem/ udah lah..**

 **Oiya, minggu depan Yuri udah masuk kuliah. Jadi, mungkin Yuri gabisa update sesering kek kemaren-kemaren. Tapi, tenang aja Yuri bakal usahain tetep update karena emang targetnya One Day harus bisa diselesain.**

 **Okay.. Bhay-bhay /kecup satu-satu/**

 **See you again~**

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku menyetujui keputusan ini…_

-Luhan-

Kembali aku terduduk disini, di pinggir ranjang kamarku dengan aliran air mata sialan yang terus mengalir dibalik kelopak milikku. Kedua tanganku berada diatas pangkuan meremas pelan _dress_ putih berenda yang kukenakan. Apa aku boleh bertanya kepada Tuhan ? Apa aku boleh menyalahkan-Nya atas semua yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini ? Apa aku boleh mengeluh jika ini sangat sakit ? apa aku boleh mengeluh pula jika ini benar-benar dapat membunuhku secara perlahan ? dan apa aku pernah membuat kesalahan fatal di depan MataNya ? ini benar-benar tak setimpal, terlalu sakit.

Tangan kurusku memukul dadaku dengan keras agar semua rasa pengap disana dapat menguar begitu saja. Mulutku membuka mengeluarkan isakan-isakan tanpa suara, Aku tak dapat menahan lagi semua rasa sakit yang ada disana, percuma saja aku berteriak jika semua orang dibawah sana tak peduli bagaimana hancurnya hatiku sekarang.

 _Sehun, ini sakit._

Kubawa tubuhku meringkuk ditengah ranjang dengan harapan jika esok hari semuanya kembali normal. Berharap jika ini semua benar-benar mimpi buruk di lembar pertama umur dua puluh lima tahunku. Mataku terlalu lelah untuk menangisi ini semua, tubuh dan perasaanku terlalu sakit untuk merasakan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, kaki kurusku berlari menuju kamar mandi ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam perutku. Mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku pada _wastafel_ , tapi hasilnya nihil hanya ada _liquid_ bening yang keluar dari sana. Kubasuh wajahku dengan air, lalu kutatap wajahku yang muncul dari cermin dihadapanku. Oh lihat, apa aku terlihat pucat sekarang ? rasa mual itu membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing sekarang. Tapi, aku tak boleh sakit sekarang. Setidaknya, aku harus nampak baik-baik saja di hadapan mereka. Tak boleh menjadi lemah.

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit memandangi dan menertawakan hidupku yang menyedihkan ini didepan cermin, aku beranjak dan masuk kedalam sebuah kotak _shower_ yang ada dalam kamar mandi ini. Sapuan dinginnya air membuat kepalaku terasa ringan, seolah-olah beban yang disana ikut luluh mengalir terbawa kucuran air yang dingin itu.

"Selamat pagi Ayah, Ibu..." Sapaku setelah rapi dengan menggunakan setelan kerja berwarna hitam, aku tak bisa memilih lagi pakaian yang sepertinya sesuai dengan warna hatiku –kelabu- Setelah pada anak tangga terakhir, kutarik sudut bibirku dengan terpaksa membentuk sebuah senyuman yang kuyakin sangat mengerikan, mataku memandang menelusuri semua orang –yang masih bisa kusebut keluarga- itu duduk dengan formasi lengkap pada kursi yang berjejer di pinggir meja makan.

"Pagi, kau baik ?" Tanya Ibuku kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan. Membawaku pada pelukan hangatnya dan mengusap punggung kecilku dengan lembut. Aku tahu wanita itu mengkhawatirkanku sekarang.

"Aku Baik, Ibu..." Balasku dengan tersenyum, walaupun aku juga merasa bahwa senyuman milikku tak sampai pada mataku. –tak tulus- tapi hanya ini yang bisa kucoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Duduklah." Kali ini giliran ayahku dengan suara beratnya. Dengan berjalan pelan, aku duduk disamping ibuku, berhadapan dengan Luna yang sedang mengoleskan selai coklat pada lembaran roti di piring miliknya. Wanita dengan setelan merah muda itu seolah-olah tak menganggap keberadaanku sekarang, tampak dari gerak tubuhnya yang seolah hari ini baik-baik saja dan semalam tak terjadi apapun. Demi Tuhan ! aku juga butuh semua penjelasan darinya.

"Ayah, sangat tahu jika ini memang berat untukmu. Tapi tolong, mengertilah sayang. Ini demi perusahaan-" Lelaki dengan umur enam puluhan itu melipat koran paginya dan membawa tatapannya kearahku.

"Pernikahan yang akan dilakukan Sehun dan Luna bukan tanpa sebab, ini untuk perkembangan bisnis antara kedua perusahaan. Dan Ayah yakin, suatu saat kau akan mendapat pengganti Sehun." Lanjutnya kembali. Sebenarnya aku mengerti kenapa harus ada pernikahan disini, tapi tolong kenapa hanya diriku yang berkorban disini ? kenapa harus aku yang berkorban ? Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap piring kosong yang ada disana.

"Tapi, kenapa Ayah tak membicarakan hal ini padaku sebelumnya ?" Suaraku kembali bergetar, aku tak berani menatap ayahku takut jika cairan itu akan kembali menetes.

"Maafkan Ayah Sayang."

Perlahan, aku mendorong kursi coklat yang kutempati hingga bergeser kebelakang tubuhku, berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh yang gemetar.

"Maaf, aku akan berangkat ke kantor lebih dulu." Ucapku kemudian meninggalkan meja makan itu tanpa mempedulikan mereka.

Dengan langkah tergesa dan wajah memanas, langkah kecil ini kubawa menuju pintu utama. Rumah ini, benar-benar seperti neraka untukku, semua orang terlalu jahat padaku. Aku benar-benar ingin menyerah sekarang, menyerah pada cinta yang kumiliki dan menyerah pada keluargaku. Aku muak berada disini.

"Lu.." Sebuah suara berat menghentikan langkahku, kepalaku yang menunduk menangkap sepasang sepatu _fantofel_ hitam mengkilap disana. Aku mengenal suara ini, dengan kaku kuangkat kepalaku hingga membuat mata kami saling bertabrakan. Sehun berdiri disana, diambang pintu rumahku dengan sebuah raut wajah yang tak bisa kutebak sekarang. Langkah panjangnya bergerak menuju arahku yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau akan menjemput Luna ? Masuklah, ia ada di ruang makan." Dengan lembut aku tersenyum, aku tak mengenal dirinya sekarang, semua telah berakhir semalam.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.." Sehun menarik sebelah tanganku, mencoba menghentikan langkah kecilku menuju pintu utama rumah ini.

"Ingin menjelaskan apa ?" Suaraku yang rendah menjawab apa yang diucapkannya. Kutatap mata elangnya yang kuyakin penuh dengan sorot kasihan disana.

"Tentang kita, dan semua yang telah kulakukan.." Sehun masih menatapku, sedangkan aku hanya membuang muka kedepan. Tak penting juga menatapnya –hanya akan membuatku sakit kemudian-

"Kita ? Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Sehun, semua sudah jelas. Kita sudah berakhir." Aku tersenyum menanggapi kata-katanya. Tanganku yang bebas menarik tangannya yang masih menggenggam sebelah tanganku dengan erat. Setelah benar-benar terlepas aku berjalan kembali, berlalu tanpa menghiraukannya yang terus memanggil namaku.

 _Dulu, aku menyukaimu ketika kau memanggil namaku._

 _Dulu, aku menyukai suara beratmu yang mengucap namaku._

 _Tapi, sekarang berubah._

 _Semua itu hanya membuatku jatuh kedalam lubang yang penuh siksa._

.

.

.

.

Siang ini, matahari terlalu terik hingga membuatku malas beranjak bahkan jika hanya sebentar dari gedung perusahaan ini. jemariku hanya memegang sebuah sendok kecil dan mengaduk-aduk sebuah _latte_ di depanku. Ini sudah jam makan siang, dan _cafetaria_ perusahaan bukan pilihan buruk untuk menjadikannya sebuah tempat melamun.

"Luhan !" Baekhyun menyadarkanku dengan suara kecil miliknya. Wanita itu menarik kursi dihadapanku dan duduk disana. Kyungsoo membawa sebuah _iced strawberry_ ditangan kanannya dan memilih duduk disampingku.

"Kenapa kau melamun ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, mengamati wajahku.

"Aku berakhir.." Jawabku dengan lirih yang kuyakin masih bisa mereka dengar karena mata mereka yang membesar.

"Apa kau bilang ? kalian berakhir ?" Sekarang Kyungsoo, wanita dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu menatapku tak percaya. Aku hanya menelungkupkan kepalaku pada meja sebagai jawaban atas pertayaan Kyungsoo.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti pada kalian.. tapi bisakah aku meminta tolong ?" Kuangkat kepalaku kemudian, dan bertanya dengan memandang mereka secara bergantian. Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya dan Kyungsoo menampilkan raut bertanya pada wajahnya.

"Kalian masih memiliki satu kamar kosong bukan ? aku ingin tinggal dengan kalian, aku bisa membantu untuk sewanya." Ku hembuskan nafasku dengan pelan dan menatap mereka dengan sorot memohon, aku perlu dikasihani ternyata.

"Kenapa ? Bukannya kau memiliki kamar yang ukurannya sebesar _flat_ kami dirumahmu ?" Baekhyun dengan bibir cerewetnya masih melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol.

"Cukup katakan _Ya_ dan aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian."

"Baiklah, Baiklah." Mereka kalah dan akhirnya menyetujuinya. Membuatku tersenyum samar. Hatiku sedikit ringan sekarang.

"Kau sakit ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanan yang menempel pada dahiku. Aku menggeleng, wanita itu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kau pucat."

Aku tak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, memang tadi kulihat wajahku sedikit pias, mungkin karena efek mual yang kurasakan pagi ini. Kepalaku kubawa kearah samping kiri, melihat jendela kaca besar yang ada di _cafetaria_ ini. Melihat bagaimana padatnya arus kendaraan diluar sana cukup membuat hatiku sedikit terhibur.

"Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan Luhan, itu akan membuatmu sakit." Suara Baekhyun membuatku menoleh.

"Aku memang sudah sakit." Jawabku dengan senyuman samar. Aku berdiri dari tempatku, berniat kembali ke ruanganku terlebih dahulu.

"Aku duluan, sampai jumpa nanti malam di flat kalian !" Ucapku dengan nada yang coba kukatakan dengan riang, membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum terpaksa kearahku.

Sepatu _heels_ milikku melangkah menuju lift yang akan membawaku kelantai sembilan belas, dimana ruanganku berada. Memang aku tak satu lantai dengan Luna yang berada ada pada lantai teratas gedung ini –dua puluh satu- setidaknya karena hal itu aku sedikit menjadi lebih lega.

Tanganku memegang gagang pintu ruangan milikku, dilantai ini hanya ada empat ruangan yang semuanya adalah ruangan milik para sekretaris. Milikku ada di nomor dua sebelah kiri _lift_ dengan pintu berwarna abu-abu. Aku memejamkan mataku ketika tubuhku telah berhasil menyentuh kursi hitam dibalik meja kayu besar milikku. Hantaman itu kembali lagi, rasa sakit yang berhasil menggetarkan seluruh hatiku. Aku tak boleh menangis sekarang, aku tak boleh terlihat lemah. Kutangkup kedua tanganku untuk menutupi wajahku, dan sayangnya aku kembali terisak disana. Sendiri.

 _Tok.. Tok.._

Sebuah ketukan samar dari balik pintu ruang kerjaku membuatku menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di pipiku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat jam kecil yang terletak diatas meja ini. Pukul lima lebih lima belas. Astaga, bahkan aku tak tahu sudah berapa jam aku menangis sendiri disini, ini bahkan sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Nona Luhan.." Sebuah Suara wanita kembali mengejutkanku.

"Ya.. masuklah.." Jawabku dengan suara yang kubuat agar tak bergetar. Aku sedikit merapikan pakaian yang kukenakan, agar wanita itu melihatku bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Nona Luna meminta Anda untuk datang keruangannya sekarang." Wanita dengan rambut digulung keatas itu berdiri didekat pintu kerjaku dengan sebelah tangan yang masih menggengam gagang pintu abu-abu itu.

 _Apa lagi sekarang ?_

"Sekarang ? Baiklah.. aku akan segera kesana." Wanita tadi menutup pintu ruanganku setelah mendapat jawaban dariku. Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan, mencoba membuat detak jantungku agar kembali normal dan kususul langkah wanita tadi keluar dari ruanganku.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja, Luhan._

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata rusa milikku menatap lurus kearahnya, Luna wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai itu duduk dibalik mejanya yang berada didepanku. Kami duduk berhadapan sekarang, wanita itu dengan angkuhnya mengangkat sebelah kakinya –menyilangkannya- dan aku hanya terdiam menanti apa yang akan dikatakannya padaku.

"Langsung saja, aku tak akan berbasa- basi disini. Tolong lepaskan Sehun." Akhirnya, kata-kata yang sudah kutebak itu keluar dari bibir miliknya.

"Mengapa harus ?" Kurasa, pendingin ruangan Luna tak berfungsi sekarang. karena mendadak udara diruangan ini menjadi panas.

"Kau masih bertanya mengapa ?" wanita didepanku memicingkan matanya dengan menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau lupa ? Semalam, sudah ada pertemuan keluarga dan kami akan menikah." Suara halusnya membuatku kembali merasakan tusukan tepat dihatiku.

"Kau mencintainya ?" tanyaku dengan tatapan kosong kearahnya.

"Aku mencintainya, bahkan sebelum Sehun mengenalmu." Jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar angkuh itu.

"Jika, kau mencintainya terlebih dahulu kenapa kau melepaskannya untukku ?"

"Karena, itu memang aturan untuk mencapai posisi ini."

"Aturan ?" aku menatap wajahnya yang mempunyai mata lebih sipit dariku, tak mengerti tentang apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ya, sebuah aturan yang diajukan Ayah kepadaku. Kau tak tahu bagaimana banyak pengorbananku untukmu ? Kau pikir siapa yang dapat membuatmu duduk diperusahaan walaupun hanya dengan jabatan seorang sekretaris ? Kau pikir siapa yang membuatmu menjadi gadis mandiri sekarang ? setidaknya kau bukan seorang gadis manja dihadapan Ayah dan Ibu sekarang. Akulah yang bersusah payah dengan melepaskan segalanya dan meyakinkan mereka agar kau bisa ada disini Luhan. Aturan untuk duduk disini adalah membuatmu agar tak menjadi gadis kecil yang suka merengek."

 _Aku mengerti._

"Dan sekarang sebagai balasannya, kau memintaku untuk mengorbankan perasaanku pada Sehun ?" Wajahku memanas sekarang.

"Aku tak meminta padamu, tapi Ayah yang memberikannya padaku.-" Sebelah kakinya ia turunkan. Wanita itu berdiri lalu berjalan kesamping meja. Menumpukan setengah beratnya pada meja kayu itu.

"Sayangnya, Ayah tak langsung memberikannya karena ia tahu Sehun adalah kekasihmu. Tapi, aku tentunya berhasil merayunya dengan caraku." Kedua tangannya ia lipat kedepan dadanya.

"Jadi, Kau yang menjadikan Perusahaan sebagai alasan agar kau dapat bersama Sehun ?" Aku menatapnya dengan airmata yang tertahan dipelupukku.

"Jika, itu jalan untuk mendapatkan Sehun-ku kembali apa boleh buat ?" Luna mengangkat bahu kecilnya dan tersenyum miring padaku.

"Aku tak tahu, jika malaikat dapat berubah menjadi iblis." Berujar pelan, menatap lurus kearah Luna.

"Bahkan, seorang manusiapun memiliki iblis didalam hatinya,Luhan." Luna mengangkat sudut bibirnya kembali.

"Kau pikir, aku tak tahu hubungan kalian ?-"

"Ketika kau mengatakan belum siap kepadanya, akulah wanita yang berada diatas ranjangnya. Ketika kau mengatakan kau sibuk dan tak bisa bertemu dengannya, akulah wanita yang setiap malam mendesahkan namanya dibawah kungkungannya." Ucapan itu sukses membuat air mataku terjatuh, kembali pertahanan yang kubangun dengan kokoh ambruk begitu saja.

"Jadi, Kau cukup sampai disini Luhan." Sebelah tangannya mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika Luna mengatakan hal demikian, aku tahu selama ini masa mudanya habis karena ia harus terus belajar dan mengendalikan perusahaan. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak tahu jika salah satu alasannya adalah membuatku agar tak menjadi gadis manja lagi. Aku pikir, semua yang dilakukannya padaku karena memang hubungan kakak-adik yang tulus. Ternyata semuanya salah, karena ia menginginkan duduk pada jabatan tertinggi perusahaan ini. Dan sekarang, giliranku untuk berkorban.

Sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka dibelakangku membuatku terkejut, sedikit menegangkan tubuhku. Luna yang juga menoleh ke arah sumber suara terdiam sesaat kemudian berjalan dengan suara heelsnya yang memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Sayang, Kau sudah sampai ?" Suara lembutnya membuatku kembali menegangkan tubuhku.

 _Aku tahu, Sehun disini sekarang._

"Jika sudah selesai, aku permisi." Aku mengangkat tubuhku, berdiri dari kursi. Ketika kubalikkan badanku, sesosok yang benar kutebak berada disana. Tangan kanannya berada pada pelukan Luna dan ia tak melepaskannya. Membuatku mengerti jika Sehun juga menginginkan perpisahan ini. aku tak menghiraukan lagi tatapan Sehun padaku, bersikap seolah-olah memang dirinya tak berada disana. Aku terus berjalan tanpa menatapnya lagi. Menghiraukan keberadaannya.

 _Pergi itu bukanlah pilihan,_

 _Melainkan keharusan._

 _Ketika sebuah perjuangan yang hanya disia-siakan._

.

.

.

.

-Sehun-

Malam itu sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima, aku menghancurkan segalanya. Aku melihatnya berdiri diambang pintu kamar apartemenku dengan seluruh tubuh kecil yang menegang dan kedua tangan mungilnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia berlari meninggalkanku dengan air mata yang jatuh perlahan, Aku benar-benar ingin mengejar Luhan saat itu menyampaikan permintaan maaf untuknya. Tapi, sepasang tangan kurus memelukku dari belakang dan sebuah suara lembut membisikkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Dan di malam selanjutnya, tepat dihari ulang tahun Luhan. Tangan yang biasanya kurasa hangat dalam genggamanku malam itu terasa sangat dingin. Raut wajahnya yang selalu merona disampingku malam itu tampak dengan raut kesedihan yang mendalam. Malam itu, pertama kali aku melihatnya dengan hembusan nafas yang putus asa, pertama kali suaranya terdengar sangat kecil dan bergetar, pertama kali genggamanku ia lepaskan terlebih dahulu, dan pertama kali aku melihatnya berjalan meninggalkanku dengan bahu kecilnya yang bergetar.

Tapi Luhan, sungguh saat itu aku tak diam saja ketika melihatmu berjalan dengan isakan yang tertahan. Aku berdiri mencoba mengejarmu tapi sebuah tangan lain menahanku dan memberikan gelengan kepalanya padaku, mengisyaratkan agar aku terus berada pada pertemuan keluarga yang memuakkan itu. Luna kembali menahanku disana.

Pagi itu, aku berkunjung kerumahmu berniat menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke kantor seperti biasa. Tapi, ketika memasuki ruang tamu rumahmu aku melihat seorang wanita dengan tubuh mungil, rambut coklat madunya yang digulung keatas tampak cantik seperti biasa bahkan hanya menggunakan pakaian kerja berwarna hitam. Aku tahu Lu, hatimu terasa sakit kan sekarang ? Kau tak sendirian sayang, aku bersamamu. Ketika aku memanggil namamu, kau tampak terkejut dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Kau sakit sayang ? membuatku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Aku berjalan mendekat kearahmu. Dan disana hatiku berdenyut ketika kau tersenyum dan bertanya apakah aku akan menjemput Luna, belum sempat kujawab kau melanjutkan ucapanmu jika Luna menungguku diruang makan.

 _Aku menjemputmu sayang, bukan wanita itu._

Kau kembali berjalan untuk menghindariku, aku menarik sebelah tanganmu. Setidaknya dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu, tapi kau terus bersikeras jika kita telah berakhir. Aku mengangkap sorot kesedihan mendalam di kedua mata rusa indah milikku itu.

 _Maafkan aku sayang, ini memang kesalahanku._

Dengan terpaksa, tak ingin membuatmu merasa kesakitan lebih lama aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku padamu. Kau berjalan tanpa menghiraukanku kembali. Aku tahu, punggung sempit itu merasa kesakitan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya." Aku melemparkan benda persegi dengan warna hitam itu ke atas jok yang terletak disamping kemudi, Ayah menelpon ditengah-tengah perjalananku menuju apartemen. Lelaki tua itu mengatakan jika aku harus menjemput Luna dikantornya.

Kuputar arah mobil milikku, aku menghela nafas kasar mencoba melepaskan segala beban yang terlalu berat akhir-akhir ini. setelah beberapa menit berlalu, gedung perusahaan milik Luna telah tampak dalam pandanganku. Aku bergegas menambah laju mobilku dan menuju _basement_ memarkirkan kendaraan berwarna hitam milikku disana.

Jari panjangku menekan angka dua puluh satu yang berada di deretan tombol dalam _lift_ , ketika pintu besi itu tertutup kurasakan benda ini bergerak keatas dengan cepat hingga ruangan sempit itu berhenti pada lantai yang kutuju. Aku berjalan dengan santai sepanjang lorong yang mengantarku pada pintu besar berwarna abu-abu diujung sana. Tanpa mengetuk, tanganku langsung mendorong pintu besar itu.

"Sayang, Kau sudah sampai ?" Suara Luna menyapaku, wanita itu berjalan dengan penuh senyuman kearahku yang masih berdiri didekat pintu. Tunggu ada wanita lain, wanita itu duduk di depan meja kerja milik Luna –membelakangiku- dengan rambut coklat madunya yang digulung keatas.

 _Luhan._

"Jika sudah selesai, aku permisi." Benar, Kau disana sayang. Ia berdiri dengan tatapan yang sempat tertuju kearahku walaupun hanya setengah detik. Kurasakan, tangan Luna yang memeluk sebelah tanganku mengerat kemudian. Luhan terus berlalu tanpa melihat ke arahku. Aku terasa ditusuk kembali sekarang, wanita itu terus berjalan hingga aku tak melihat lagi tubuh kecil yang rapuh itu.

"Sehun.." Suara Luna membuat pandanganku teralih padanya sepenuhnya.

"Kau mengatakan apa padanya ?" Aku menatapnya dengan tajam setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Hanya kisah masa kecil, ayolah jangan bersikap _sok_ peduli padanya." Luna berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Kau tahu, Aku denganmu karena perusahaan. Dan aku dengannya karena aku mencintainya." Ucapku dengan nada dingin padanya.

"Semuanya selesai Sehun, Kau berakhir denganku." Wanita itu selesai dengan tas kecilnya berwarna merah muda. Ia berjalan kearahku menarik kerah kemejaku dengan lembut, dan mencium bibirku.

"Suka atupun tidak suka, kau tetap menyakitinya." Luna tersenyum miring kearahku.

Wanita dengan rambut panjang hitam yang tergerai itu memeluk sebelah lenganku selama didalam _lift_ aku tak menghiraukannya karena memang pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Luhan. Kurasakan ruangan sempit ini berhenti ketika menujukkan angka sembilan belas. Pintu terbuka dan Luhan berdiri disana dengan wajah pucat. Tatapan matanya tampak terkejut ketika melihatku didalam _lift_ , Kemudian Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk tanpa menghiraukan kami yang berdiri di belakangnya. Hanya ada kami bertiga sekarang, dan aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luna yang sialnya wanita itu tak melepaskannya sedikitpun.

"Kau langsung pulang ?" Luna tanpa rasa bersalahnya bertanya pada Luhan yang langsung dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan kecil.

"Tolong, sampaikan pada Ibu. Aku akan pulang terlambat malam ini." Luhan dengan suara kecilnya tanpa melihat kebelakang berbicara pada Luna yang hanya dijawab dengan kata _Oke_ oleh wanita itu.

 _Kau mau kemana sayang ?_

Sebuah perasaan khawatir menghampiriku ketika Luhan mengucapkan kata itu. Aku ingin bertanya padanya tapi kenapa aku tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara bahkan sedikit pun ? Luhan terus terdiam hingga lantai dasar gedung ini. Wanita itu membawa langkah kecilnya keluar terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju _basement._ Mataku terus mengawasinya hingga wanita itu menemukan mobilnya dan duduk dibelakang kemudi. Ia melajukan mobilnya perlahan hingga menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Makan malam dulu atau-"

"Langsung pulang." Aku memutus ucapan Luna yang duduk disampingku.

"Baiklah." Wanita itu membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

.

.

.

.

Langit Seoul sebenarnya sudah berubah menjadi gelap sekarang. Setelah mengantarkan Luna pulang aku kembali teringat pada Luhan, kemana perginya wanita itu. Aku memutuskan untuk melajukan mobilku kearah Danau _Seokcheon_. Mungkin saja ia ada disana, entah apa yang membuatku yakin jika wanitaku berada disana.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan aku sudah sampai di Danau _Seokcheon_ , kulangkahkan kaki panjangku pelan, menghirup udara malam yang ada disini sedikit membuatku tenang. Malam ini, danau yang tak terlalu ramai membuatku sedikit leluasa disini. Aku berjalan menuju sudut danau dimana dulu menjadi tempat menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan. Mataku menyipit ketika melihat ada seorang wanita duduk disana diatas bangku yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perasaanku pada Luhan. Itu Luhan, dia disana. Rambut coklat madunya tergerai indah sekarang, tak seperti tadi. Wanita itu hanya terduduk diam memandangi air tenang dengan pantulan sinar bulan yang membuatnya mengkilap seperti kaca. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan dan duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini ?" Sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengaranku yang membuatku menoleh. Luhan berbicara dengan suara lirih yang masih bisa kudengar. Wanita itu terus menatap lurus dengan sorot kosong. Wajah cantiknya yang pucat sedikit memerah dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar, ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kurusnya, sebuah isakan kecil kemudian terdengar. Wanitaku menangis dan aku hanya berdiam diri tak jauh dari sisinya membuatku merasakan hal yang sama. Sakit.

"Apa aku memiliki kesalahan fatal ?"

 _Tidak sayang, aku yang salah._

"Apa aku tak pantas bersanding dengannya ?"

 _Pantas, Kau diciptakan untukku._

"Apa ini semua telah benar-benar berakhir ?"

 _Kita belum berakhir. Aku masih bersamamu._

"Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang ?"

 _Tidak boleh, Kita harus berjuang bersama._

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

 _Aku juga, Sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun._

Luhan terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan suara paraunya yang kujawab melalui hatiku. Selanjutnya, hanya suara isakan yang kembali kutangkap. Luhan membawa kemabali kedua tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar. Aku benar-benar ingin berlari padanya sekarang untuk memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Mengelus punggung sempitnya dan membisikkan beberapa kata menenangkan untuknya. Tapi aku tak bisa sekarang, Aku benar-benar menjadi pengecut sekarang yang hanya melihatnya dengan terdiam.

.

.

.

.

-Luna-

Tanganku kubawa mengelus tempat tidur dengan _bed cover_ putih itu, aku terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Ini bukan kamarku, entah apa yang membuat langkahku masuk kedalam sini. Sebuah kamar yang terletak tepat disebelah kamar milikku –kamar milik Luhan-. Aku menghembus nafasku pelan, sepasang mataku tertarik dengan sebuah benda persegi dengan bingkai berwarna putih diatas nakas. Sebuah potret kami, dengan senyuman mengarah kamera membuatku tersenyum samar dan menatap kosong benda itu.

Dulu, hanya aku yang berjuang disana. Hanya aku yang belajar mati-matian pada bidang bisnis, hanya aku yang bekerja keras mati-matian agar aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna di kelulusan sekolah menengah atas dan dapat menempuh pendidikan di Amerika. Untuk apa ? untuk membuat Ayah senang, karena pada saat itu Ayah benar-benar mengharapkanku untuk menjadi penerusnya di perusahaan.

Hidup sebagai anak pertama tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Dan Kau Luhan, kau hanya perlu tersenyum pada semua orang dengan ramah, menikmati hidup sebagai seorang gadis pada umumnya yang tak dapat aku nikmati. Selalu merengek padaku dan meminta tolong tentang segala hal yang tak kau mengerti. Kau selalu mengeluh padaku tentang bagaimana sulitnya semua tugas sekolahmu, merengek padaku jika ayah menggertakmu karena kau pulang sekolah terlambat, dan menangis dihadapanku jika kau benar-benar merasa putus asa dengan semua kegiatan yang kau lalui. Tapi, aku selalu mengalah padamu. Menenangkanmu hingga berhenti menangis, hingga memberikan hal yang kusukai agar kau dapat tersenyum tanpa hidung merah itu.

Hingga pada suatu hari tiba, Hari kelulusan dengan gelar sarjana dibelakang namaku. Ayah memanggilku pulang, pada saat itu Ayah mengatakan akan memberikan kedudukan tertinggi itu padaku dengan sebuah aturan yang mengatakan jika aku harus menrubah sikapmu menjadi seorang wanita mandiri. Menjadi seorang wanita yang tak selalu mengandalkan Kakak perempuannya ini. Kau terlalu bergantung padaku Luhan, selama ini ayah menyadari itu.

Kemudian, lelaki yang kukenal di bangku kuliah pada tahun kedua kembali, Sehun lelaki tampan bak dewa mitologi Yunani dengan rahang tegasnya dan sepasang mata elangnya itu datang kembali padaku setelah setahun kami berpisah karena kelulusan. Di hari yang sama itu, kau datang padaku dengan teriakan bodohmu yang memanggil namaku dengan wajah memerah dan sepasang mata rusamu yang terbelalak karena terkejut melihat Sehun berada diruanganku. Sialnya, itu yang membuat Sehun tertarik padamu, dan aku harus memberikan lelaki itu untukmu karena aku belum berhasil membuatmu berubah. Karena aku harus fokus merubahmu tanpa memikirkan apapun termasuk perasaanku sekalipun.

Lima tahun telah berlalu, dan aku berhasil menduduki posisi ini. Dan selama itulah aku juga telah berhasil membuatmu berubah melalui Sehun. Ah, aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti. Karena lelaki itu yang menemanimu kemana saja selama Lima tahun ini bukan ? membuat ayah sedikit tersenyum ketika melihatmu tak lagi bergantung padaku. Ku akui, kau sekarang menjadi seorang wanita dewasa dengan pemikiran yang lebih matang dari sebelumnya. Dan seminggu yang lalu, ayah bertanya padaku apa hadiah yang kuinginkan karena aku telah berhasil sampai pada titik ini.

 _Dan aku menginginkan Sehun berada disampingku_

 _Dengan alasan perusahaan._

Maafkan aku tentang malam itu Luhan, Maafkan aku yang telah menghancurkan harapanmu di umurmu yang kedua puluh lima. Tapi bisakah aku menjadi egois sekarang ? terkadang menjadi seorang yang egois itu perlu. Untuk bertahan akan sesuatu yang benar-benar tak bisa dilepaskan. Dan maafkan aku karena selama lima tahun hubungan kalian aku telah bermain dengan kekasihmu dibelakangmu.

 _Tapi sekarang aku tak akan mengalah lagi padamu, Luhan._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yuhuuu ^^**

 **Gimana update lebih cepet kan ?**

 **Soalnya, akhir-akhir ini si Ilham sering maen kerumahku sih~ /btw, ilham itu siapa ?/**

 **Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan reader-nim ya :* soalnya Yuri pengen cepet update chapter ini. Karena besok Yuri udah masuk kuliah T_T**

 **Kemaren Yuri baca review kalian satu persatu, seneng deh banyak yang suka ceritanya. Tapi, banyak juga yang tanya kenapa Sehun bisa kayak gini, atau kenapa Sehun nggak ada pengorbanannya sama sekali. Dan tolong jangan kirim Yuri jadi TKW Arab T_T**

 **Jujur, Yuri juga benci sama Sehun disini T_T**

 **Dan percayalah pengorbanan Sehun akan datang pada waktunya =D**

 **Oiya, makasih ya kemaren ada salah satu reader-nim yang kirim personal chat ke Yuri buat menyampaikan ide-idenya. Dan Yuri seneng banget, Yuri bakal usahain gimana ide itu bakal terealisasi^^**

 **Dan Reader-nim yang pengen kirim Ide ke Yuri, silahkan kirim melalui PM atau lewat Instagram di Apriltaste ya^^**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KALO GAMAU YURI TEROR /bercanda hehe../**

 **See you again^^**

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Biarlah hati ini patah karena sarat dengan beban,_

 _Dan biarlah dia meledak karena ketegangan._

 _Pada akhirnya, perbuatan manusia menentukan yang mengawali dan mengakhiri._

 _Bagiku, kata hiburan hanya sekedar membasuh kaki._

 _Memang menyegarkan, tapi tiada arti._

 _Barangkali, pada titik inilah kita berpisah._

-Luhan-

Pagi ini sudah hari keempat. Hari keempat dimana setiap pagi setelah kedua kelopak milikku terbuka sempurna aku akan merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam perutku. Membuatku selalu berlari terbirit kedalam kamar mandi, mencoba mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalam perutku walaupun lagi-lagi hanya _liquid_ bening yang keluar dan berakhir dengan wajah pucat pasi yang akan menghiasi hariku.

"Kenapa baunya seperti ini." Ucapku sembari berdiri dari kursi sebelah meja makan dengan bentuk memanjang ketika bau amis dari susu menyapa hidungku. Langkahku kembali kubawa sedikit menjauh, berdiri dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulut dan berakhir kembali dengan menundukkan kepala pada _wastafel_ dapur.

"Kau kenapa ?" Ibu dengan nada khawatirnya menghampiriku dan memijat tengkukku dengan lembut.

"Tak apa bu, sepertinya aku kelelahan." Jawabku setelah membasuh bibirku dengan air, kemudian tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau harus banyak beristirahat sayang, akhir-akhir ini kau sering pulang malam." Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian, wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu menuntunku dan membuatku berakhir kembali pada sebuah kursi dipinggir meja makan. Susu yang semula berada didepanku ia geser, sepertinya takut jika aku akan merasakan mual kembali.

"Ayah.. Ibu.." Dengan nada lirih aku memanggil. Ibu menatapku begitu juga Ayah yang duduk di ujung dengan sedikit melipat koran paginya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya lelaki yang kusebut Ayah itu kemudian.

"Aku ingin meminta ijin, mulai malam ini aku ingin tinggal dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Nadaku yang sedikit takut pada akhirnya mengutarakan keinginanku sekarang.

"Kenapa harus ?" Sekarang ibu, menatapku dengan raut sedikit terkejut.

"Aku.. Aku ingin hidup lebih mandiri Bu, Lagipula _flat_ mereka juga lebih dekat dari perusahaan." Jelasku dengan tatapan memohon padanya.

"Begitu. Ayah setuju." Jawab lelaki itu setelah diam menimang permintaanku, Lelaki itu tersenyum menatapku kemudian, seperti ada sebuah sorot harapan di kedua mata miliknya.

"Tapi.. Kau harus berjanji pada Ibu akan mengunjungi rumah ini setiap akhir pekan. Bagaimana ?" Ibuku mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya padaku, takut jika aku tak akan memenuhi permintaannya. Dan dengan tersenyum aku mengaitkan jari kelingking milikku padanya.

Sebuah suara derit kursi yang ditarik membuatku menoleh, Luna berdiri disana dan kemudian duduk diseberang ibuku dengan tersenyum tanpa melihatku. Wanita itu dengan santainya meneguk segelas susu yang ada di depannya, bahkan ia dapat bersikap biasa-biasa saja ketika kemarin aku benar-benar dibuat hancur olehnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sepiring roti dengan selai coklat didepan manikku. Dengan tenang, aku membawa sepotong roti yang telah terolesi selai coklat diatasnya untuk memenuhi perutku yang terasa aneh. Suara denting pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan porselen dibawahnya memenuhi ruangan ini. hingga pada akhirnya-

"Selamat Pagi Paman, Bibi.." Suara berat seseorang membuatku mendongak hingga binarku menemukan Sehun berdiri di belakang Luna.

"Selamat Pagi Sehun.. Kau sudah sarapan ? duduklah." Ayah membalas ucapan Sehun dengan tersenyum, hingga membuat lelaki itu menarik kursi disamping Luna dan duduk disana -Berhadapan denganku- yang kemudian disambut kecupan ringan dari Luna pada pipi tirus miliknya cukup membuatku sadar diri dan menundukan kepala.

 _Apa kalian memang sedekat ini ?_

Aku menarik nafasku dengan pelan kemudian menghembuskannya, sepertinya ibu menyadari apa yang kulakukan hingga wanita itu menoleh. Menepuk ringan sebelah pahaku dibawah sana, lalu tersenyum kearahku mencoba mengatakan aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Sehun, Apa Ayahmu sudah mengatakan hal ini padamu ?" Ayah menghentikan aktifitas sarapan miliknya. Ia menatap Sehun yang duduk disamping Luna.

" Tentang apa paman ?" Sehun memalingkan tatapannya dariku. Sebenarnya, sedari tadi ia menatapku dan aku dengan sengaja menghindari tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Pernikahan kalian.. Pernikahan Kalian akan dipercepat-"

" _Uhuk.._ " Tiba-tiba potongan roti yang kutelan terasa berhenti di tengah-tengah tenggorokanku dan membuatku sulit bernafas. Sial, kenapa aku harus tersedak disaat yang seperti ini. Membuat semua orang menatap diriku yang tersedak dengan wajah memerah. Ibu menepuk pelan punggungku dan memberikan segelas air yang kemudian ku minum dengan sekali teguk.

"Kau tak apa ?" Sehun menatapku dengan raut khawatir yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kemudian melanjutkan sarapan milikku. Mencoba tak menganggap keberadaan dirinya.

"Jadi, Pernikahan kalian akan dipercepat. Minggu depan." Suara Ayah yang kembali memenuhi ruangan ini membuat diriku menurunkan tangan kananku yang akan menyuapkan potongan roti milikku.

"Kenapa harus-"

"Semua sudah disiapkan, kau tak perlu melakukan apapun Sehun. Kalian berdua hanya perlu menyiapkan diri." Ayah memutus ucapan Sehun. Sehun terdiam menatap kearahku, sedangkan Luna ? aku melihat sebuah senyuman terukir disana. Wanita itu bahagia dengan caranya.

Sebuah airmata lolos dari pelupukku, aku menunduk mencoba menutupi tetesan-tetesan itu. Kemudian dengan tenang aku mengusapnya, mengangkat kepalaku dan mencoba tersenyum pada mereka yang ada disana.

"Aku sudah selesai, Aku akan berangkat dulu."

 _Sudah kukatakan, hanya aku yang berjuang disini._

 _Kau, Kau menyukai permainan ini._

 _Dan karena aku sudah sangat lelah,_

 _Kau menang. Aku akan mundur._

.

.

.

.

Aku mengendarai Mercedez putih milikku menuju Perusahaan tapi sayangnya ditengah perjalan pagi ini dengan egoisnya, aku memutar kemudiku dan berakhir berdiri didepan sebuah _flat_ kecil yang terletak hanya beberapa ratus meter dari perusahaan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk mengetuk pintu kayu itu, aku meenghamburkan diriku untuk masuk kedalam _flat_ milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua wanita berbeda karakter itu sedang duduk menikmati sarapan pagi milik mereka.

"Selamat pagi.." Sapaku dengan senyuman secerah sinar matahari pagi ini. membuat mereka sedikit terkejut dan memasang wajah bodoh dihadapanku.

"Kau, Sepagi ini sudah sampai sini ?" Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh roti isinya berbicara padaku dengan sebelah tangan yang menunjuk mukaku.

"Telan dulu makananmu sayang." Balasku dengan mengusap halus puncak kepalanya.

"Kau tak kerja hari ini ?" sekarang Kyungsoo yang bertanya padaku ketika aku sudah duduk dihadapannya –bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun-

"Ah, ide yang bagus. Lebih baik aku tak kerja hari ini, dan merapikan sedikit barangku. Karena mulai malam ini aku akan tinggal bersama kalian. Jadi kamar kosong itu milikku kan ?" sepasang mata rusaku mencoba berkedip imut dengan sebuah senyuman yang melengkung pada bibirku. Membuat mereka sedikit menampilkan raut wajah –ingin muntah- yang tentu saja hanya dibuat-buat.

"Kau sudah meminta ijin pada Ayah dan Ibumu ?" ucap Baekhyun setelah meneguk susu _strawberry_ miliknya sekarang. yang kemudian hanya kujawab dengan sebuah anggukan ringan.

"Terserah sih, tapi aku tak akan bertanggung jawab pada Ayahmu jika ia tahu kau membolos bekerja hari ini." Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan sarapan miliknya sekarang, dan wanita itu lanjut menatapku dengan sepasang bola mata bulat kebanggannya.

"Kalau itu, biar aku yang urus." Jawabku dengan tersenyum meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, baik-baik dirumah."Kyungsoo berdiri setelah mengusap puncak kepalaku, dan kemudian Baekhyun yang mencium pipiku ringan. Mereka bersiap untuk berangkat ke perusahaan sekarang.

"Kami berangkat." Ucap mereka bersamaan diujung pintu dan dilanjut dengan sebuah dentuman halus.

 _Aku sendirian sekarang._

Langkahku kubawa memasuki sebuah ruangan kosong dengan ranjang kecil ditengahnya. Ruangan itu berada disebelah kamar Baekhyun, berdekatan dengan kamar mandi milik mereka. Aku mengelus _bed cover_ berwarna merah muda itu dengan pelan dan kemudian duduk disana.

Akan kuceritakan tentang kedua sahabat baikku itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kedua wanita berbeda karakter itu benar-benar membuatku tersenyum senang ketika melihat mereka pertama kali di awal tahun pertama memasuki bangku kuliah.

.

.

.

.

 _Kyungsoo dengan rambut panjangnya yang hitam legam itu berdiri didepan papan pengumuman fakultas dengan sebuah dress cantik berwarna peach ketika pembagian kelas di jurusan majemen. Wanita itu terus mencari namanya ketika tanpa sadar keadaannya disana membuat beberapa laki-laki yang melintas disekitarnya telah membuat dirinya menjadi sebuah pusat perhatian. Semua laki-laki yang tengah melintas tak henti-hentinya memandang tubuh mungil itu dengan tersenyum, entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka._

" _Do Kyungsoo. Ah ketemu." Ia sedikit memekik senang ketika aku sudah berdiri disampingnya yang membuatku menoleh karena terkejut._

" _Ah.. maaf." Bibir berbentuk hati itu berucap pelan._

" _Tak apa.." Aku tersenyum untuk menanggapinya._

 _Tak lama kemudian, sebuah langkah kaki tergesa membuat kami menoleh, ada tubuh mungil lainnya dengan balutan atasan tipis berwarna biru laut dengan sebuah rok pendek berwarna putih. Wanita itu benar-benar menggemaskan dengan rambut keemasan yang dikepang menjadi dua dengan poni yang membingkai wajah kecilnya._

" _Dimana namaku ? Dimana namaku ?" Suara kecil yang terlampau heboh itu membuatku kembali tersenyum. Wanita dengan sepatu putih itu sedikit meloncat-loncat ketika nama yang sedang dicarinya belum terlihat pada kelopak miliknya._

" _Siapa namamu akan kubantu." Ucapku dengan tersenyum mencoba menawarkan bantuan padanya, wanita itu menatapku dengan tatapan anak anjing miliknya yang benar-benar membuatku gemas._

" _Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum kemudian kembali pada deret nama yang tersusun penuh didepannya. Tanpa berkata lagi aku mencari namanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo wanita yang sedari tadi diam disebelahku tanpa dimintapun ia melakukan hal yang sama –mencari nama Baekhyun-_

" _Disini, kita bertiga satu kelas." Aku tersenyum ketika namanya berada dibawah namaku dan nama Kyungsoo._

" _Benarkah ? Siapa namamu ?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kearahku._

" _Luhan. Namaku Luhan."_

 _Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat dan kami pun berakhir menjadi teman akrab, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menayadari jika mereka berasal dari provinsi yang sama. Gyeonggi, provinsi yang harus ditempuh selama beberapa jam jika ditempuh menggunakan kendaraan beroda empat dari Seoul._

 _Mereka berdua membuatku sadar akan perbedaan karakter dari setiap masing-masing manusia. Kyungsoo dengan sikap tenangnya, dan mempunyai wajah lucu seperti seekor penguin ketika terkejut. Dan Baekhyun, wanita berambut keemasan yang mempunyai sikap hiperaktif bagaikan seekor anak anjing dengan teriakan hebohnya ketika dimanapun kami aku tipikal wanita tenang walaupun bisa saja menjadi heboh jika dirumah, tapi Baekhyun berhasil membuat hari-hari kami terasa sangat ramai karena celotehan-celotehan panjang lebar miliknya._

 _Kami selalu mengahabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama, bagaikan sekelompok remaja yang menikmati hari-harinya itulah kami. Menghabiskan jam istirahat di taman fakultas, menghabiskan makan siang dikantin kampus, dan selalu dalam kelompok belajar yang sama ketika tugas-tugas dari para dosen mengguyur hari-hari kami._

 _Hingga pada tahun ketiga masa kuliah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan menyewa sebuah flat kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari perusahaan milik Ayahku, mereka berdua membayar sewa flat tersebut dengan hasil yang mereka peroleh dari kerja part-time di sebuah cafe kecil dekat kampus. Sebenarnya, pada saat itu aku benar-benar menginginkan hidup bersama mereka. Menghabiskan setengah sore hingga malam hari untuk bekerja di sebuah cafe kecil, dan tersenyum ketika mendapatkan hasil untuk membantu biaya sewa flat mereka. Tapi, ibu tak mengijinkanku untuk melakukannya._

 _Setiap hari, setelah selesai kuliah aku akan mengunjungi mereka di cafe kecil itu menunggui mereka dengan segelas Choco mint, dan mengikuti mereka kembali pada flat kecilnya. Aku terlalu sering melakukan hal itu, hingga membuatku berakhir menginap disana pada tiap akhir pekan. Karena alasan menginap itulah aku terus memaksa untuk membantu membayar biaya sewa flat kecil dengan tiga kamar itu, dan selalu mendapat sebuah tolakan dengan senyuman halus dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian._

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku tak mengunjungi kedua teman baikku itu. Beberapa tugas individu membuatku sedikit menyibukan diri. Dan setelah semuanya selesai, aku berhasil menghembuskan nafasku dengan tenang. Aku kembali menyeret langkahku menuju cafe kecil itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Tak sabar bertemu dengan kedua teman baikku itu. Setelah aku berhasil duduk disudut kedai, mereka menyambutku dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang juga terselip rindu disana. Sepasang mataku menangkap tiga lelaki dengan setelan kerja yang nampak mahal, dua dari mereka menatap ketempat kami dengan sebuah senyuman ramah._

" _Lu.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kyungsoo duduk didepanku dengan sebuah elusan halus di tangan kananku._

" _Apa ?" Tanyaku dengan raut tak mengerti._

" _Sebenarnya.." kali ini giliran Baekhyun menatapku dengan binar kesedihan di kedua sorot mata kecilnya._

" _Ada apa dengan kalian ?" Aku tak mengerti tentang situasi ini._

" _Kami takut menyakitimu, aku dan Kyungsoo..-"_

" _Tolong, jangan marah pada kami." Kyungsoo memutus ucapan Baekhyun._

" _Kau tau ketiga lelaki disana ?" Kyungsoo menatapku dan kemudian membawa pandanganku kearah ketiga lelaki yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk milik kami. Lelaki yang menggunakan setelan kerja mahal milik mereka disebuah cafe kecil dekat kampus pada jam kerja –ini masih setengah sore dan belum waktunya para pekerja pulang bukan- pikirku pada saat itu._

" _Yang menggunakan setelan abu-abu itu Jongin, dan yang menggunakan setelan hitam itu Chanyeol sedangkan lelaki dengan wajah datar dengan setelan biru gelapnya itu Sehun." Jelas Kyungsoo kemudian, membuatku kembali tak mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakannya._

" _Lalu ?" wajahku menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian. Kulihat, Baekhyun membawa punggunya menegak kemudian meghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan._

" _Jongin kekasih Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah kekasihku." Jelas Baekhyun kemudian, oh aku mengerti sekarang._

" _Sejak kapan ? kenapa kalian tak bercerita padaku ?" aku mengontrol rasa terkejut yang datang didalam hatiku, sedikit rasa kecewa yang terbesit disana._

" _Maafkan kami, kami benar-benar tak ingin menganggumu. Tugas individumu benar-benar menumpuk seperti gunung dan membuatmu tampak seperti zombie ketika dikampus." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan suara lirih miliknya._

" _Tak apa, asal kalian bahagia aku juga akan bahagia. Katakan padaku jika salah satu dari mereka menyakiti kalian, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mendorong mereka kesebuah jurang yang dalam." Aku tersenyum menanggapi raut ketakutan yang tercetak pada waja kedua sahabat baikku._

" _kau menyeramkan Lu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga membuatku tersenyum semakin lebar._

" _Ngomong-ngomong mereka sudah bekerja ?" Tanya kemudian dengan nada setengah berbisik kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Takut jika lelaki disana akan mendengar pertanyaanku._

" _Sudah, mereka bekerja di Oh Co,.Ltd sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum._

" _Kau tahu lelaki dengan setelan biru gelap itu kan ? yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya." Kyungsoo kembali membawa pandanganku untuk menatap mereka. Dan kubalas dengan sebuah anggukan._

" _Dia adalah direktur utamanya." Ucapan Baekhyun sukses membuat mulutku menganga tak percaya. Hell, lelaki itu masih muda tampaknya seumuran dengan kakak perempuanku –Luna-_

" _Ia salah satu lulusan terbaik dari Amerika." Kembali aku menatap tak percaya pada lelaki yang sedari tadi tak menunjukkan raut tertarik pada sekitarnya. Entah kenapa, hatiku menghangat ketika melihat lelaki dengan kulit putih itu._

" _Dapatkan dia Lu." Suara Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatku tersadar dari sensasi yang memenuhi rongga dadaku._

" _Kau gila ?" aku menatapnya dan dibalas dengan sebuah cengiran jahil diwajah cantik Kyungsoo._

 _Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga Chanyeol dan Jongin melangkah mendekati tempat duduk kami. Kedua lelaki itu tersenyum kearahku dan kemudian membungkuk ringan memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai kekasih Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Mengucapkan sebuah salam perkenalan dengan kalimat-kalimat lucu yang mereka buat. Setidaknya, aku melihat sorot bahagia dari binar milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan melihat pula sorot ketulusan penuh kasih sayang dari kedua lelaki yang kini berdiri dihadapanku._

 _Kedua lelaki itu berpamitan untuk pulang ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Jongin dan Chanyeol sempat menawarkan tumpangan untuk kami dan dibalas dengan gelengan lembut dari para kekasihnya dengan alasan-_

 _Kami ingin mengahabiskan waktu bertiga, sudah lama tak merasakan seperti ini._

 _Membuatku tersenyum sadar bahwa kedua sahabatku ini masih memperhatikanku. Chanyeol dan Jongin pun pergi setelah berpamitan pada kami, sebelumnya kedua lelaki itu kembali pada meja mereka menghampiri seseorang yang bernama Sehun disana. Aku masih dengan diam menatap lelaki dengan setelan biru gelap itu. Lelaki itu berdiri, dengan memasukkan ponsel miliknya dalam salah satu kantong yang terletak pada celana bahannya. Lelaki itu tampan, dengan pahatan wajah yang tegas ditambah dengan tatapan mata setajam elang. Sayang, ia tak pernah menampilkan senyum sedikitpun sedari tadi._

 _Aku masih mengamatinya ketika lelaki itu berdiri dibalik meja kasir, membayar semua tagihan yang tadi dipesan olehnya dan kedua temannya. Lelaki itu tinggi dengan postur tubuh yang sempurna. Bahkan ia terlihat sangat tampan walau dilihat dari samping seperti ini. lelaki iitu memasukkan kembali sebuah kartu -yang sepertinya kartu kredit- kedalam dompetnya ketika kasir telah selesai mencatat semua tagihan miliknya._

 _Jongin yang berjalan didepan dan kemudian Chanyeol dibelakangnya kembali tersenyum kearah kami ketika melewati pintu cafe. Dibelakang Chanyeol, lelaki yang bernama Sehun itu hanya mengikuti mereka dengan diam dan kembali larut pada ponsel yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Lelaki itu bahkan tak membawa pandangan pada kami sekalipun._

 _Sehun, sebenarnya itulah pertemuan pertama kita._

 _Dan hanya aku yang menyadarinya,_

 _Menyadari bagaimana hatiku menghangat pertama kali ketika melihatmu._

 _Menyadari bagaimana jantungku berdegup keras ketika hanya melihatmu._

 _dan menyadari bagaimana aku melafalkan namamu untuk pertama kali._

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau dimana ?" Aku membawa sekotak biskuit coklat kedalam pangkuanku ketika duduk disofa ruang tengah, sebelah tanganku yang lain mengapit ponsel yang kutempelkan pada telinga kananku.

"Kenapa ? Aku sedang berada di Busan." Kyungsoo menjawab panggilanku dengan suara lembut miliknya.

"Jika pulang nanti tolong belikan aku sekeranjang jeruk asam ya.." Aku memasukkan potongan biskuit coklat itu kedalam mulutku.

"Jeruk asam ? bukankah kau tak suka yang asam ?" Sekarang nada heran Kyungsoo terdengar di telingaku. Memang tak salah apa yang dikatakan wanita itu, aku tak menyukai rasa asam. Tapi entahlah sedari tadi setelah selesai merapikan semua barangku tiba-tiba aku sangat menginginkan buah dengan warna _orange_ itu.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku ingin jeruk asam." Spontan aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, walaupun Kyungsoo tak akan melihatnya diseberang sana.

"Baiklah, akan ku belikan-"

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam ! aku benar-benar menginginkannya." Putusku dengan kekehan kecil dan di jawab dengusan kesal dari Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Nona rusa." Wanita itu berakhir memutuskan panggilan teleponku secara sepihak membuatku kembali tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari, matahari diluar sana telah beranjak dari puncak tertingginya. Ia telah bergeser sedikit demi sedikit kearah Barat, membuat semburat jingga menghiasi langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah. Sedari tadi aku hanya duduk disini, di ruang tengah _flat_ diatas sofa berisi tiga orang dengan _dress_ rumahanku yang berwarna biru tenang, sekotak biskuit coklat telah habis tak tersisa. Aku masih menatap siaran televisi yang menampilkan sebuah _variety show_ cukup membuatku terhibur hari ini.

Setelah siaran itu selesai, sebelah tanganku menggapai _remote_ yang tegeletak tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Mematikan televisi itu, dan beranjak dari sana membawa langkahku ke balkon _flat_ ini. _flat_ milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terletak di lantai lima. Cukup membuatku melihat pemandangan Seoul yang sibuk di sore hari. Aku membuka pintu kaca yang membatasi ruangan dalam dengan balkon. Kemudian, aku berdiri disana menikmati semilir angin sore hari yang dapat membuat rambut coklatku berterbangan dengan sinar jingga matahari yang menyentuh kulitku. Ini menyenangkan.

 _Dulu, Sehun pernah mengatakan ia menyukai senja. Baginya, senja itu seperti penghubung antara siang dan malam bagaikan jembatan. Seperti cinta, jembatan yang menghubungkan antara dua pribadi yang berbeda._

Aku kembali tersenyum miris, ketika semua kenangan-kenangan manis itu kembali terputar, membuat hatiku merasakan sakit yang tak terlihat lagi. Kenapa kita berpisah harus dengan cara seperti ini ?

.

.

.

.

-Sehun-

Audi hitam milikku kubawa keluar dari area perusahaan milik keluarga Lu, LH Coorporation. Sore ini dengan agenda memuakkan seperti biasa, aku menjemput wanita itu. Sebenarnya alasanku menyetujui jadwal ini karena aku juga mencari Luhan, wanitaku. Tapi aku sadar, sekeras apapun aku mencoba menemui Luhan wanita itu pasti akan menghindariku.

"Jadi, kita hanya perlu _fitting_ baju Sehun." Wanita dengan rambut hitam bergelombangnya itu berbicara di kursi penumpang sebelahku, sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Aku hanya diam tanpa ingin membalas apa yang diucapkan dirinya.

"Lusa, cincin pernikahan sudah siap. Kau yang ambil ya." Kali ini aku meliriknya melalui ekor mataku, ia tersenyum padaku.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini ?" Suara beratku menyapa pendengaran miliknya hingga menghilangkan raut bahagia yang sebelumnya terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Menghentikan apa ?"

 _Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti._

"Menghentikan semua sandiwara bodohmu ini." Aku mencoba tak membentaknya, walaupun emosiku benar-benar telah berada diubun-ubun.

"Sandiwara ? Sandiwara bodohku ? ini juga sandiwara milikmu. Kau juga menjadi tokoh utama disini." Ia membalas dengan menatapku tajam.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas aku akan menghentikan semua sandiwara tak berguna ini." Jemariku memegang kemudi dengan kuat, menyalurkan segala emosi yang siap meledak.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa. Kau hanya sebuah _pion_ untuk Ayahmu, sayang."

Kuku milikku memutih ketika cengkraman yang semakin kuat pada kemudi. Ucapan Luna terakhir benar-benar tepat pada sasaran dan berhasil membuat hatiku berdenyut samar. Aku tak lagi berniat membalas ucapan miliknya, kan ku biarkan wanita itu menang kali ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya terdiam, Luna juga tak mengeluarkan pendapat-pendapat bodohnya. Dan aku hanyut dengan pikiranku tentang Luhan, dimana wanita itu ? sepertinya aku tak melihatnya ada diperusahaan ketika menjemput Luna.

Sebenarnya, selama ini aku telah mencoba menghubungi Luhan. Hasilnya ? wanita itu mengabaikan semua panggilan yang kulakukan tak membalas satupun pesan yang ku kirimkan untuknya. Jika aku di beri kesempatan, aku akan meminta maaf dan bersujud dihadapannya hingga sebuah kata maaf keluar dari bibir ranum itu. Tapi saat ini, untuk semua yang telah kulakukan padanya, untuk semua kesakitan yang telah kuberikan padanya, untuk semua air mata berengsek yang berani-beraninya keluar dari kedua kelopak indahnya itu, apakah sebuah maaf itu pantas untukku ? bahkan aku sadar aku tak lebih hina dari seekor binatang.

Jika aku diijinkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan, aku ingin ia bersabar. Aku tahu, ia merasa berjuang sendiri sekarang tapi tolong katakan padanya jika aku juga berjuang bersamanya. Tolong katakan padanya ia tak menangis sendirian, aku bersamanya. Dan tolong katakan padanya, jika lelaki brengsek ini masih sangat mencintainya.

Aku ingin berlari dan merengkuh tubuh kecil itu sekarang, aku tahu Luhan merasakan sakit yang benar-benar dapat membuatnya mati perlahan. Aku ingin mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan lembut dan aku ingin membiarkan ia terisak didalam rengkuhanku. Tapi, semua itu tak akan menjadi nyata untuk saat ini.

"Kau langsung pulang ?" Sebuah suara kembali menyapa telingaku, membuatku kembali pada alam sadar.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat tanpa melihat kearah Luna, wanita itu tak menjawab dan kemudian menarik tuas pintu mobilku. Bersiap untuk turun ketika kami telah sampai di depan rumah milik orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Ucapnya kemudian dan kurasakan sebuah kecupan ringan menyentuh pipi kananku. Setelahnya, suara debuman halus dari pintu mobilku membuatku kembali melajukan kendaraan roda empat ini.

.

.

.

.

-Luhan-

Aku terduduk didepan konter dapur, menatap kegiatan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ketika mereka menata semua belanja bulanan kedalam kulkas, mataku kembali berbinar ketika mendapati Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pesanan milikku tadi siang –sekeranjang jeruk asam-

"Ini pesananmu Nona Rusa." Ucapnya sambil membawa keranjang itu kehadapanku, aku tersenyum padanya dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih untuknya.

"Kau akan menghabiskan semuanya ?" Baekhyun duduk disebelahku dan mengambil satu jeruk milikku yang kuhadiahi dengan sebuah tatapan tajam untuknya.

"Astaga, hanya satu Luhan kau pelit sekali." Wanita itu tak menggubris tatapanku dan duduk disebelahku kemudian, mengupas jeruk miliknya.

"Asam.." Baekhyun memekik tertahan dengan mata sipitnya yang tinggal segaris memuculkan raut lucu pada wajahnya.

"Ini asam sekali Luhan, kau tak merasakannya ?" Celotehnya kemudian dengan menunjuk jeruk-jeruk yang ada didepanku. Yang kusambut dengan gelengan pelan, dan kembali memasukkan butir kedua jeruk yang telah kukupas kedalam mulutku.

"Kau sudah gila, apa patah hati membuatmu seperti ini hah ?" Baekhyun, masih dengan setianya memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol miliknya yang kupilih dengan tak mengiharukannya dan melanjutkan aktifitas mari menghabiskan sekeranjang jeruk yang katanya asam ini. Padahal bagiku, jeruk-jeruk ini hanya terasa asam sedikit untukku.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat sikap kami berdua, ia benar-benar seperti seorang _single parent_ dengan dua anak gadisnya. Wanita itu menggunakan celemek hijau miliknya dan memulai aktifitas memasak makan malam untuk kami bertiga.

"Kyungsoo..." aku mengeluarkan suara lirihku dengan bibir yang tak sengaja ku buat mengerucut.

"Astaga, apalagi sekarang ?" Baekyun yang menjawab panggilanku untuk Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau !" aku memukul sebelah lengannya dan disambut dengan gaduhan yang wanita itu ciptakan.

"Ada apa ?" Kyungsoo akhirnya mentapku dan tersenyum ketika melihat raut pura-pura kesakitan yang Baekhyun ciptakan.

"Aku ingin sebuah _ice cream_ rasa _vanilla_." Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapanku dan kutatap dengan mata penuh binar kepadanya.

"Apa susahnya sih membeli sendiri ? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi sangat manja seperti ini ?" Baekhyun mentapku dengan wajah tak percaya yang lagi-lagi ku hadiahi dengan sebuah tatapan tajam untuknya.

"Benar kata Baekhyun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini ? Sikapmu aneh." Kyungsoo menatapku dengan raut khawatir yang tercetak jelas pada wajahnya. Tunggu, biasanya aku tak merasa seperti ini kenapa aku merasa sakit hati dengan ucapan Kyungsoo ?

"Jadi, kau membela Baekhyun ?" Apa yang terjadi ? kenapa wajahku memanas dan kurasa cairan bening menumpuk pada kelopak mataku.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, astaga sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu ?" Kyungsoo memutar langkahnya untuk berjalan kearahku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, oh apakah aku sekarang terisak hanya karena ucapan Kyungsoo padaku ?

Tanpa kusadari, aku menepis lengan Kyungsoo yang akan memelukku dengan pelan. Aku membawa tubuhku berdiri dan berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang sekarang menjadi milikku, meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan raut wajah bertanya di dapur atas segala tentang sikapku selama sehari ini. Bahkan aku pun tak mengerti kenapa dengan mudahnya aku menangis karena sebuah permintaan konyol, hanya karena sebuah _ice cream_ rasa _vanilla_ yang membuatku berakhir menangis sesenggukan didalam kamar yang ku kunci rapat-rapat dari dalam.

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hollaaa...**

 **Yuri kambek nih !**

 **TADI SIAPA YANG NONTON GAON AWARDS ? SELAMAT YA BUAT EXO ! DEDEQ MAKIN CINTAH SAMA ABANG ! DAN KENAPA SEHUN SOLO STAGE ITU SO HAWT ? YURI HAMIL NIH HUN HAYOLOH TANGGUNG JAWAB ! /ditabok Luhan/**

 **Eh, Sorry ya Yuri ngaret update. Maafin T_T Yuri lagi ada masalah di RL T_T doain aja ya masalah Yuri cepat kelar dan dapet solusi yang terbaik /elah malah curhat nih Author/**

 **Hehe.. jadi Luhan ituuuuuuuu... secantik aku.. /seketika mual/ oke abaikan.**

 **Yang kemarin nebak Luhan hamil, jadi sebenernya Luhan nggak hamil kok.**

 **Dia lagi masuk angin aja, tadi aku kerokin dibelakang /hahaha../**

 **Dan Sehun, nyatanya hidup itu ga seindah drama koreaahh /ngiklan bentar/ Sehun juga berjuang yah walaupun belom keliatan sih pengorbanan dia seperti apa.**

 **Untuk, FF ini Yuri cuma mau bilang kalau konfliknya ga akan berat.**

 **Jadi guys, santai aja karena kita emang lagi dipantai.**

 **Doain aja ya semoga FF ini Happy Ending /Bhaks/**

 **Oke, Bye ! Jangan Lupa Review !**

 **See you again :***

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Luhan-

Pelukanku yang kubawa pada boneka beruang di dalam dadaku semakin mengerat, pandanganku menerawang menatap jendela kamarku, menembus kaca yang di lapisi embun pagi ini. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang telah menggelayuti kepalaku membuatku semakin merasa mual. Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini ? Apakah hidupku akan kembali seperti semua ? Apakah aku akan dapat bernafas lagi dengan normal ? setidaknya, aku harus dapat hidup dengan baik.

Dua hari, dua hari lagi pernikahan Sehun dan Luna akan digelar, dan sudah selama tiga hari terakhir ibu terus menghubungiku hanya sekedar untuk mengingatkan agar aku menghadiri pernikahan itu. Wanita itu terus membujukku dengan beragam kata-kata halus miliknya yang dapat menggetarkan hatiku. Beragam kalimat seperti _kau akan baik-baik saja sayang, kau wanita kuat, ibu tak bisa membantu lebih banyak lagi, ibu hanya bisa memberimu kekuatan dari sini_ membuat telingaku sudah tak asing lagi ketika mendengar rentetan kalimat itu.

"Lu.." Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarku menyadarkanku dari segala lamunan itu, aku hanya meresponnya kecil, menatapnya dengan wajah bertanya. Ah, aku sudah tak memiliki masalah dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo setelah malam itu mereka membelikanku sekotak _ice cream_ rasa _vanilla_ yang tentu saja membuat lengkungan dengan mata berbinar di wajahku.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu.." Wanita itu terduduk disampingku, menyingkirkan rambut panjang milikku dan menyelipkannya dibalik daun telinga.

"Tak apa, ada apa ?" Tanyaku kemudian dengan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ku tahu, ini pasti berat untukmu. Tapi, semua ini pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya sayang. Percayalah." Kyungsoo mengambil tangan kananku, mengelusnya lembut dan menepukkan sebelah tangannya yang lain diatas tanganku. Wanita ini mencoba memberikanku kekuatan, membuatku kembali tersenyum samar.

"Tapi, sampai kapan aku akan merasakan yang seperti ini ?" Aku tak menatap Kyungsoo, membawa kembali pandanganku menembus kaca jendela menerawang jauh dengan banyak harapan yang dibawanya.

"Bersabarlah Luhan.." Kyungsoo membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku lelah Kyung, hanya aku yang berjuang disini, hanya aku yang merasakan sakit. Aku ingin menyerah." Tanpa terasa, bulir itu kembali jatuh dan aku terisak didalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa Luhan.. Aku tahu, Sehun sangat mencintaimu. Pasti ia juga sedang berjuang sekarang walaupun kau tak melihatnya." Sebuah usapan halus kurasakan pada punggungku.

"Lu, bukannya aku-" Sekarang suara Baekhyun yang membuat pelukanku pada Kyungsoo kulepas. Sosok wanita mungil dengan rambut emasnya itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Kedua matanya berkedip pelan, tak mengerti tentang situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Ada apa Baek ?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap bulir air mataku dan menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ini, aku punya ini. sepertinya kau.. jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak aku hanya, aku hanya.." Baekhyun berdiri disamping ranjang sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak tipis berbentuk persegi panjang. Wanita itu menatap Kyungsoo kemudian, sepertinya ia bingung dengan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Aku menjawab sembari mengambil benda yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Sebuah alat tes kehamilan yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Bukannya kami berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi sepertinya kau mengalami tanda-tanda kehamilan." Kyungsoo mengelus sebelah lenganku dengan lembut. Aku tahu, mereka peduli denganku.

Kemudian, aku bangkit dari ranjang meletakkan boneka beruang milikku, menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Mereka tersenyum padaku dengan lembut. Setidaknya, aku memiliki mereka sekarang sebagai sumber kekuatanku. Kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup. Aku melangkahkan sepasang kaki kecilku keluar kamar milikku, kemudian berbelok memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak bersebelahan. Aku menarik nafasku dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi berwarna putih itu.

Aku terdiam diatas _closet,_ kupikir ini sudah tiga puluh menit lebih aku berada di dalam ruangan sempit ini. Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, kedua mataku menatap tak percaya, tangan kiriku menyentuh perut milikku, sedangkan tangan kananku masih memegang benda panjang pipih itu. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Bagaimana Lu ?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatapku, ketika aku sudah berada di ruang tengah. Kedua wanita itu menungguku disana dengan raut khawatir yang jelas.

"Positif. Dua garis merah." Ucapku lirih kemudian terduduk disalah satu sofa. Sebelumnya aku meletakan benda pipih itu keatas meja. Kemudian, membawa sepasang kakiku keatas memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku disana.

"Sehun ?" Kyungsoo menatapku dengan raut bertanya seolah-olah tak yakin jika ini adalah hasil perbuatan Sehun. Mengangguk pelan, itulah respon yang kuberikan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau sedih ?" sekarang Baekhyun mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Entahlah, aku senang juga sedih." Jawabku dengan suara yang terdengar seperti gumaman sekarang.

"Apa aku harus menggugurkannya ? Apa aku harus menjadi seorang pembunuh ?" Kubawa tatapanku kepada Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun secara bergantian dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipiku. Aku bahagia ketika mengetahuinya ia telah tumbuh didalam diriku. Tapi, aku takut jika nanti ia tak akan pernah merasakan bahagia. Bukankah lebih baik ia tak terlahir di dunia ?

"Kau harus bahagia, karena malaikat kecil itu telah tumbuh di dalam sana."

"Tapi, aku takut jika ia tak akan pernah merasa bahagia. Aku takut tak akan bisa membahagiakannya." Aku menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo dengan lirih. Tak yakin jika aku bisa membuat ia bahagia.

"Jangan takut, kami ada disini. jauhkan pikiran bodohmu itu." Baekhyun menatapku dengan tersenyum tangan dengan jemari lentiknya terulur, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahku.

 _Jika suatu saat nanti, kau menerima sebuah kabar bahagia dengan adanya dia didalam dirimu. Tolong beritahu aku, karena biar bagaimanapun aku adalah ayahnya. Dia adalah darah dagingku yang akan tumbuh bersamamu, buah cinta kita. Kau mengerti ?_

Sekelebat bayangan itu kembali, dengan wajah Sehun yang menatapku penuh kelembutan saat itu. Membuatku merasakan sesak yang teramat didalam dadaku, bagaimana aku memberitahunya jika ia akan bahagia dengan wanita lain ?

"Kau akan memberitahu Sehun ?" Suara Kyungsoo membuatku kembali tersadar sepenuhnya. Ucapan Sehun dengan suara beratnya masih terngiang dengan jelas didalam pendengaranku.

"Sepertinya, tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan Orang Tuamu ?"

"Tidak, aku tak akan memberitahu mereka. Setidaknya belum." Aku menjawab segala pertanyaan Kyungsoo tanpa menatap wanita itu.

"Tapi Lu, Sehun harus tahu tentang ini. Kau akan terus membiarkannya menikah dengan Luna ?" Sekarang Baekhyun yang berucap.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahunya ? Untuk apa aku menghalanginya jika ia dengan senang hati melakukan pernikahan itu ?" Tatapanku kubawa kearah Baekhyun dengan pelupuk yang telah penuh dengan air mata.

"Lu, walaupun begitu Sehun adalah Ayahnya." Kali ini Kyungsoo –ia mencoba membujukku-

"Sepertinya, ia adalah anak yang kuat. Cukup dengan ibunya, tanpa ayahnya." Tanganku kubawa mengelus pelan perut rata milikku yang kini terasa sedikit menonjol.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sepertinya Seoul cukup ramai, oh aku hampir lupa jika hari ini adalah hari minggu –sebuah akhir pekan yang berarti untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga- sepasang mataku kubawa menatap pertokan yang berjajar rapi di pinggir jalan. Aku bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang dalam berjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit. Tentunya, setelah mereka berdua membujukku mati-matian agar aku menyetujui untuk memeriksakan kandunganku. Tanganku kembali kubawa mengelus lembut perutku, aku masih tak percaya jika ia akan tumbuh secepat itu dalam sana, ia akan tumbuh bersamaku. Sebuah lengkungan samar kurasakan telah tercetak di bibirku, jujur aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Tanpa kusadari kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai Kyungsoo kurasakan berbelok, memasuki pelataran parkir Rumah Sakit –ah sudah sampai rupanya-

Setelah berhasil membawa mobil parkir dengan rapi, Baekhyun turun terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul oleh Kyungsoo kemudian diriku. Kami berjalan menuju lobi Rumah Sakit untuk bertanya di mana Departemen Kandungan berada. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa petunjuk, kami berhasil duduk disini, didepan ruangan seorang Dokter yang bernama Zhang, menunggu namaku untuk mendapat giliran.

"Nona Luhan." Ah sekarang. Seorang perawat dengan seragam biru lembutnya memanggil namaku, dan berhasil membuatku berdiri. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku setelah mendapatiku berjalan dengan gugup kearahnya.

"Silahkan masuk." Langkahku terhenti, menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka yang mengerti arti tatapanku selanjutnya ikut berdiri, menemaniku menjalani pemeriksaan.

"Selamat Datang." Seorang Dokter dengan kulit bersih dan senyumnya yang secerah Matahari menyambutku. Wanita dengan rambut panjang yang diikatnya rapi itu menatapku dengan raut wajah cerah. Tanganku terulur menarik sebuah kursi yang berseberangan dengan meja kerjanya, membawa tubuhku untuk terduduk disana berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dengan diam.

"Jadi apa kau yang bernama Luhan ?" Sosok wanita didepanku menatapku dengan tersenyum, membuat sepasang mata sipitnya hilang tertinggal segaris saja. Kepalaku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Dokter itu mengerti, kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pemeriksaannya." Wanita dengan _name tag_ Zhang Yixing yang tercetak jelas diatas saku jas putihnya. Sepertinya, jika dapat aku perkirakan ia berumur sama denganku, wanita itu sangat muda. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ranjang yang terletak di dalam ruangan miliknya ini. Langkahku ku bawa untuk berjalan dibelakangnya, mengikuti wanita itu.

"Silahkan berbaring Luhan." Dokter Zhang tersenyum kembali kearahku dan mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Tubuhku terbaring diatas ranjang putih itu, aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan pelan. aku benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Tak perlu takut, ini tak akan menyakitkan." Ia terkekeh kemudian sembari menyingkap atasan yang kukenakan. Tangannya yang telah dilapisi cairan seperti _gel_ ia usapkan dengan lembut diatas perut putih milikku. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah _tranducer_ –alat yang kutahu digunakan untuk mengubah gelombang elektronik agar dapat dibaca oleh komputer sehingga muncul gambar di monitor USG- Kemudian, setelah beberapa saat _tranducer_ itu berputar putar diatas perutku, Wanita disampingku tersenyum bersamaan dengan sebuah gambar yang muncul di monitor USG.

"Jadi ini dia si kecil itu." Senyuman itu masih bertengger manis di wajah Dokter muda itu membuatku ikut tersenyum ketika ikut melihat monitor di depanku.

"Dia berusia empat minggu." Dokter itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat sebuah bulir air mataku kembali jatuh dari pelupukku.

"Selamat Luhan, kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang." Wanita itu menyimpan gambar hasil pemeriksaannya dan kemudian mencetaknya.

"Terimakasih Dokter." Jawabku dengan suara yang terdengar lirih setelah menerima foto hasil USG pemerikasaan hari ini.

"Panggil saja Yixing, kita seumuran-" Yixing memberikan kembali senyumnya, aku tersadar ia mempunyai lesung pipi yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Wanita dengan _ponytail_ nya itu kembali pada kursi kerjanya menuliskan beberapa resep yang harus kutebus.

"Jadi, kau akan kuberi vitamin dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran." Tangan kanannya mengulurkan sebuah kertas kecil yang langsung kusambut, Aku menggumamkan beberapa kata terimakasih untuknya. Kemudian setelah Yixing memberiku sedikit masukan tentang bagaimana cara menjaga kandungan dengan baik, aku membawa tubuhku berdiri berniat meninggalkan ruangannya.

Setelah menebus beberapa resep yang ditulis oleh Yixing, Kyungsoo mengendarai mobil miliknya meninggalkan pelataran Rumah Sakit. Aku kembali duduk di tempatku semula –jok belakang- sedangkan Baekhyun, wanita itu terus meminta Kyungsoo agar menghentikan mobilnya di kedai _ice cream_ favoritnya. Sedari tadi, wanita mungil itu terus meminta _ice cream_ rasa _strawberry_. Hal itu cukup membuatku tersenyum, sedikit berpikir tentang tingkah Baekhyun hari ini. Aku yang mengandung dan Baekhyun ? sepertinya wanita itu yang _mengidam_ sekarang.

 _Selamat datang Malaikatku,_

 _Malaikat kecil untuk hidupku._

 _Kau baik-baik saja disana ?_

 _Aku berjanji padamu, akan membuatmu bahagia._

 _Karena kau pantas untuk bahagia._

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Langit diluar sana sangat cerah seolah menertawakan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Sepasang mata rusa milikku memandang lurus pada cermin di depanku. Menatap bagaimana bayangan rapuh akan sosokku disana. Aku menciptakan sebuah lengkungan samar pada kedua sudut bibirku, mencoba tersenyum ikut menertawai bagaimana keadaanku saat ini. Dua lingkaran hitam tercetak samar dibawah masing-masing pelupuk mataku, membuatku tampak seperti seekor panda yang baru saja menangis. Aku tak menangis, aku hanya tak bisa tidur semalaman. Karena hari ini ? Ya, hari ini akan benar-benar membuat hidupku berbanding terbalik dari yang sebelumnya.

Aku merapikan _dress_ selutut merah muda milikku yang saat ini ku kenakan, menyisir lembut surai panjang berwarna coklat madu yang kubiarkan tergerai. Sentuhan-sentuhan tipis dari _make up_ berhasil memoles wajahku dengan sempurna. Aku harus terlihat baik-baik saja hari ini, menutupi semua bekas lingkaran hitam yang berada di bawah kelopak mata. Lengkungan itu kembali aku ciptakan pada kedua sudut bibirku setelah polesan tipis dari _lipstick_ berwarna _peach_ menghiasinya disana.

 _Kau akan baik-baik saja Luhan._

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Baekhyun ketika melihatku menutup pintu kamar yang menciptakan dentuman halus membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum. Wanita itu sedang menata sarapan diatas meja makan.

"Pagi." Balasku ringan dengan tersenyum kearahnya kemudian memilih duduk pada salah satu kursi yang berjejer pada pinggir meja makan itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi ?" Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo menyapaku dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya, membuatku sepenuhnya menatap kearahnya.

"Jika kau ragu kau tak perlu pergi sayang." Baekhyun kini duduk disebelahku, wanita itu mengulurkan segelas susu untuk ibu hamil yang telah dibuat olehnya.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi." Tanganku menerima pemberian Baekhyun, setelahnya aku meneguk susu dengan rasa coklat itu secara perlahan. Kemudian, Mengambil sebutir apel yang ada didepanku. Memakannya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tahu, ini hanya akan menyakiti hatimu. Jangan pergi jika ini benar-benar terasa sakit." Kyungsoo menatapku kembali dengan pancaran khawatir pada kedua sorot mata miliknya. Membuatku menghentikan kunyahanku pada buah apel yang berada digenggamanku.

"Biar bagaimanapun, Luna adalah saudara kandungku. Aku harus hadir pada hari bahagiannya." Kubawa pandanganku kebawah, mencoba menahan butiran halus itu agar tak kembali terjatuh dari pertahananya.

"Ia bahagia, tapi kau tidak. Ia bisa tersenyum disaat bersamaan ia juga menancapkan duri-duri tajamnya pada hatimu. Jangan pergi." Kyungsoo masih menahanku, membuat pertahananku benar-benar runtuh sekarang.

"Tapi, ini adalah hari yang penting untuknya. Setelahnya, aku akan pergi tak akan kembali pada kehidupan mereka." Mereka, Sehun dan Luna. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan mereka setelah ini, entah bagaimanapun caranya aku akan merawat dan membesarkan malaikat kecilku sendirian. Dan keputusan ini juga telah aku pikirkan semalam.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, pergilah dan pulanglah dalam keadaan baik-baik. Aku tak mau jika keponakanku pulang dalam keadaan buruk. Lagipula, _dress_ merah muda milikmu itu akan terlhat jelek jika kau tangisi Luhan." Kyungsoo tersenyum padaku, dan Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh karena ucapannya. Membuatku sedikit bingung walaupun pada akhirnya aku ikut tersenyum bersama mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan lembut angin menyapa halus tubuhku ketika turun dari sebuah taksi, Kyungsoo sempat memesan taksi untuk mengantarkan ku kesini. Dengan alasan jika ibu hamil tak baik untuk meyetir sendirian. Taksi tadi telah meninggalkanku disini, di depan sebuah Gereja yang terletak di pinggir Seoul, Gereja yang menjadi tempat upacara pemberkatan pernikahan untuk Sehun dan Luna. Tanganku membawa sebuah _paperbag_ yang berisi _flower bouquets_ milik pengantin wanita. Saat di perjalanan tadi, ibu menghubungiku untuk mengambil kumpulan _baby breath_ itu karena buket itu baru saja selesai dirangkai pagi tadi.

Aku meraup oksigen dengan pelan menarik nafasku perlahan dan kembali menghembuskannya, membuat jantungku yang berdegup keras menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Kaki kecilku kulangkahkan menuju ruangan sang pengantin wanita. Setelah menemukan ruangan dengan pintu putih dipadu sebuah corak ukiran emas disana, tanganku terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu perlahan sembari mendorongnya agar terbuka lebih lebar.

Disana, Luna duduk dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih miliknya. Gaun dengan model _off shoulder_ , dipadu dengan rambut hitamnya yang digulung sederhana, bersama dengan _make up_ natural yang memoles wajah cantiknya. Membuat Luna tampak sangat bersinar hari ini, aku mengakuinya. Tapi, bagaimana denganku ? apakah aku akan secantik dirinya ketika mengenakan gaun itu ? Tapi, apakah aku masih bisa mengenakan gaun secantik itu ? Setelah terdiam mengamati Luna, dengan berani aku melangkahkan kaki ku untuk masuk lebih dalam pada ruangan ini. Wanita itu tak menyadari keberadaanku, ia masih sibuk memasang _heels_ pada sepasang kaki ramping miliknya dengan bantuan beberapa _bridesmaid_.

"Ini bungamu." Aku mengulurkan rangkaian _baby breath_ itu padanya. Membuatnya mendongak dan seketika itu menyadari keberadaanku.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya sembari menerima buket itu dariku. Ia tersenyum tipis padaku, membuatku membalas senyum untuknya.

"Kalian bisa keluar sebentar ?" Luna meminta para _bridesmaid_ itu keluar dari ruangan ini. Mereka menurutinya dan hanya menyisakan kami berdua didalam sini.

Keheningan menyelemuti kami berdua yang masih memilih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku telah duduk pada sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari Luna. Kuperhatikan, wanita itu mengambil nafas dan mengehembuskannya berulang kali.

"Kau pasti gugup sekarang." Suaraku yang pertama memecah keheningan diantara kami berdua.

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Luna tanpa menatapku membalas apa yang telah aku ucapkan.

"Jangan gugup, ini hari bahagiamu." Kata-kata itu tanpa kusadari keluar dari bibirku. Sebuah rasa sakit kembali menghampiri dadaku, benar-benar membuatku terasa sesak.

"Jangan pura-pura kuat jika kau pun merasa sakit." Wanita itu menatapku dengan sorot yang tak bisa kuartikan.

 _Kau bahkan tahu jika ini menyakitiku._

 _Kenapa kau masih melanjutkan permainan ini ?_

"Karena aku mencintai Sehun-" Luna kembali mengeluarkan suara miliknya, kepalanya ia bawa menunduk kembali, kulihat genggamannya pada _Baby Breath_ itu semakin mengerat.

"Tolong, setelah ini pergilah dari kehidupannya." Dengan suara lirih yang masih dapat kudengar, wanita itu menatapku dengan dalam. Raut wajah cantik miliknya menampakkan sebuah permohonan dengan sorot mata yang berbinar disana.

 _Bahkan tanpa kau meminta sekalipun,_

 _Aku akan memberikannya._

 _Aku akan pergi._

"Kenapa ? Kenapa aku harus pergi ?" Aku menatapnya, melawan sorot kelembutan yang ditawarkan oleh sepasang mata cantik miliknya digantikan oleh sebuah sorot penuh emosi didalamnya.

"Karena ia masih mencintaimu, dan aku tak akan membiarkannya mencintaimu kembali." Sekarang nafasnya berubah menjadi tak beraturan ketika ia mengatakannya. Luna mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Kau bahkan tahu jika Sehun masih mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau masih melanjutkan permainan ini ?" Mataku terpejam sebentar ketika merasakan emosiku telah berada di puncak, aku harus bisa mengontrol emosi ini.

"Karena ia adalah Sehun-ku." Suara itu, sukses membuatku merasakan getaran yang menyakitkan. Menyadarkan jika Luna tak akan pernah melepaskan Sehun kembali.

Tanpa menjawab apa yang telah dikatakannya, aku lebih memilih keluar dari ruangan yang didominasi putih itu. Menutup pintu besar itu hingga menimbulkan sebuah dentuman halus. Sepasang kaki kecil yang terbalut _heels_ putih itu kubawa menuju sebuah taman disamping gereja. Di sudut sana, ada sebuah bangku kecil yang menarik perhatianku, membawa tubuhku agar duduk dengan diam disana.

Cicitan burung-burung gereja sedikit membuatku tenang, aku menatap hamparan bunga mawar yang berada didepan pandanganku. Merasakan seluruh kelembutan semilir angin taman yang membalut tubuhku. Rerumputan hijau disana membuat hatiku meneduh, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum ketika sepasang mata rusaku menangkap sudut taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga indah. Apa kau akan terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan yang cantik ? ataukah kau akan terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki tampan seperti ayahmu ? Kurasakan pipiku kembali menghangat karena sebuah cairan bening kembali membasahinya, aku membekap mulutku agar isakan kecil ini tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun. Tanganku yang lain kubawa untuk mengelus lembut perutku ketika merasakan rasa aneh yang berada disana.

 _Kau mengkhawatirkan ibu ?_

 _Ibu tak apa sayang._

Aku kembali tersenyum samar ketika menyadari hanya ia yang dapat bertahan bersamaku. Bersama merasakan sakit yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti hatiku. Hanya ia yang mampu menguatkanku saat ini. Hanya ia satu-satunya kenangan terindah yang kumiliki dengan Sehun.

 _Maafkan aku Sehun,_

 _Ia telah tumbuh bersamaku._

.

.

.

.

Ibu memanggilku ketika melihat diriku terduduk dengan tenang pada bangku di pinggir taman. Wanita dengan rambut sebahu miliknya itu terus mengatakan jika ia mencariku selama hampir setengah jam karena upacara pemberkatan pernikahan akan dilakukan. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, membuatnya menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut. Menatapku dengan sorot yang tak bisa diartikan karena mungkin, ia dapat menemukan sebuah sorot kesedihan dariku ataukah mungkin ia menemukan kedua kelopak mataku yang sembab. Ibu membawa tubuhku untuk mendekat padanya, membawaku masuk kedalam pelukan hangat miliknya. Hingga bulir-bulir air mataku jatuh membasahi bahu rentanya kali ini dengan isakan dan nafas sesak yang memenuhi dadaku.

 _Ibu, apakah harus sesakit ini ?_

 _Apakah harus seperti ini rasanya mencintai ?_

Dengan usapan yang halus dengan setianya ibu menghapus jejak air mata miliku dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf yang tak sepantasnya keluar dari bibirnya. Karena aku tahu, ini bukan salah ibu. Karena bukan ibu pula yang seharusnya meminta maaf padaku.

Sekarang dengan sebuah pelukan di tanganku ibu membawaku, menuntunku masuk pada sebuah ruangan yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat upacara pemberkatan pernikahan. Wanita itu berhenti sesaat ketika kami berdua selesai menyusuri salah satu lorong gereja dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu besar. Tangannya yang menggegam tanganku semakin mengerat ketika pintu itu terbuka. Kembali dengan cara yang tersirat ia menguatkan diriku yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Ibu membawaku berjalan melewati altar yang dipenuhi dengan rangkaian bunga-bunga pada samping kanan dan kirinya, hingga berhenti pada barisan terdepan tepat di belakang sang mempelai pria berdiri –Sehun-

Lelaki itu berdiri disana, dihadapan seorang Pendeta berusia lebih dari setengah abad. Sesekali kepalanya ia bawa menunduk, sepertinya ia merasa gugup sekarang. Aku terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip, hingga tanpa kusadari lelaki itu membalas tatapanku. Sepersekian detik lamanya, aku melihatnya sangat tampan dibalut dengan setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih gading dan rambut hitam kelam miliknya yang ditatas sedemikian rupa membuat struktur wajahnya terlihat tegas. Alis hitamnya dengan mata setajam elang itu menatapku dengan lembut. Aku tahu lelaki itu menggumamkan sebuah kata yang dapat kubaca dari gerak bibirnya. _Maafkan aku Luhan_.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, mencoba menghindari tatapan yang diberikannya. Aku tak ingin tetesan sialan itu kembali menggenangi kedua pipiku. Kedua tanganku kubawa untuk memberi sentuhan lembut pada perutku. Mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada malaikat kecil yang berada disana.

 _Sayang, apa kau tahu pria yang berdiri didepan sana ?_

 _Sangat tampan bukan ?_

 _Ia adalah Ayahmu, Oh Sehun._

 _Berdoalah disana, berdoalah agar Ayahmu bahagia._

Tiba-tiba tamu undangan yang berada pada ruangan ini berdiri, membuatku menghentikan usapan lembut milikku dan kemudian teralih pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar. Disana Luna telah berdiri bersama Ayahku disampingnya dengan beberapa _bridesmaid_ dibelakangnya. Wanita itu menggegam erat lengan ayahku, perlahan mereka menyusuri altar dengan pelan menuju Sehun yang telah berdiri dengan gagah.

"Oh Sehun, ku serahkan padamu. Putri pertamaku, Luna. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik." Ayahku mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa sebagai awal pembukaan upacara pernikahan ini. Kulihat Sehun menyabut tangan Luna dan menuntunnya berbalik. Setelahnya, Ayahku turun dari altar dan berdiri disampingku, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luna berdiri disana dihadapan seorang Pendeta, dihadapan Tuhan.

Seharusnya aku yang berdiri disana, berdiri disamping Sehun dan didapan Tuhan dengan senyuman secerah matahari. Dan kenapa air mata ini kembali turun ? Aku menundukkan kepalaku menyembunyikan perasaan hancur ini dengan sebuah isakan tertahan ketika mendengar suara Sehun mengatakan-

 _Aku bersedia._

Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku ketika lelaki itu dengan gerakan perlahannya membuka tutup kepala milik Luna, kemudian saling melempar sebuah senyuman lembut yang dapat dengan jelas ditangkap oleh kedua retinaku. Sekarang mereka berdua telah sah dihadapan semua orang dan di hadapan Tuhan jika mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri sekarang. Sehun menatap wanita didepannya dengan dalam mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membawa dirinya mencium Luna dengan lembut berasamaan dengan tetesan air mataku yang semakin deras.

 _Semoga kau bahagia sayang,_

 _Selamat tinggal._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai.. /dadah-dadah/**

 **Yuri lagi gabisa nahan godaan biar ga update. Tapi, apalah daya cinta Yuri buat kalian sangatlah besar :***

 **Chapter ini pendek kan ? gapapa ya ? Chapter depan Yuri buat lebih panjang deh sebagai gantinya. Tolong pahamin Yuri karena nulis ini ditengah-tengah tugas yang menggunung T_T /halah alesan nih author/**

 **Btw, makasih buat yang udah doain Yuri ya :* sebenernya masalah RL juga belom kelar, jadi Yuri pengen menghibur diri disini T_T /malah ngemis/**

 **JADI DISINI LUHAN HAMIL YUHUUUUU, KEMAREN YANG NEBAK TERUS SEKARANG BENER HADIAHNYA BISA DIAMBIL DIRUMAH PAK RT MASING-MASING. SEKIAN.**

 **Dan yang belum dapet gambaran Baby Breath itu kembang yang kaya gimana silahkan cek di instagram Apriltaste ya /promosi bentar/ eh jangan cuma cek ding. Follow juga, baru netes tuh akun.**

 **Udahlah, makin ga bener kan. Yuri mau jawab review kalian aja deh^^**

Shapireblur : Banyak yang kaya kamu ya, minta buatin Luhan penggantinya Sehun, Yaudah deh ya besok aku belanja tepung deh ntar aku buatin /kekeke/

Afa-ssi : Nuguseyo ? Kamu siapa ? Makanya jadi anak jangan baperan elah~

Dreamcmtre20 : Pengennya sih emang aku bawa ke Luar negeri, tapi gatau lah nanti gimana. Cowok, maklum lah Sehun suka khilap. Aku juga heran, sebenernya apasih kurangnya Luhan dimata Sehun ? btw makasih loh ya udah jadiin aku mimpi kamu *eh

Lolipopsehun : ANJER INI REVIEW APA HASIL PENELITIAN SKRIPSI ? AKU JADIIN BEST KOMEN DEH ! HADIAHNYA AMBIL AJA DI MUSOLA TERDEKAT YA SAYANG ! 1. Update fleksibel ya mbak. 2. Rencananya emang gitu jadi tunggu aja. 3. Happy ending masih dipertanyakan dalam cerita ini *eh. 4. Adegan NC ? dedeq masih polos kak T_T. 5. Amin. 6. Ilham itu sebenernya siapa ? T_T . 7. Hamil anak bapaknya ? sorry dedeq bukan anak durhaka~ 8. Trisam itu apa ya ? /hahaha/ 9. NGIMPI AJA SANA -_- 10. DEK PULANG YUK, UDAH MALEM.

Oshundeer : Iya –iya luhan hamil kok, gausah ngasah golok jadi nyeremin kan T_T Luna kejem ? keknya dari sononya emang begitu /kekeke/ nunggu NC mulu -_- mesyum emang.

Selenia Oh : Ga berat kok buat aku maksudnya gitu /hahaha/ abisnya sih Luhan enang disakitin *eh. Kalo cast cowonya embul aja gimana ? lebih menantang keknya /hehehe/ pengen Luna mati ? yaudah deh entar batrenya aku lepas.

Ohshehoon : maafin ya, yang kemaren pendek dan ini lebih pendek deh kayanya. But, thankyou ya udah review :*

Apink464 : Do you remember~ /gegara baca usernamenya jadi nyanyi kan/ kebanyakan nonton drakor nih, tapi jangan lupa minum Sp***e ya :*

Pisangpanjangsehun : INI KENAPA USERNAMENYA BEGINIAN ? MAMAH SUKA GITU YHA -_- UDAH LANJUTIN AJA GORENG PISCOKNYA

 **Udah deh, dilanjut chapter depan aja deh ya :***

 **Malem ini, update barengan with mesyum sister tercintahku yang kujadiin Best Komen~** Lolipopsehun. **Jangan cuma read doang tapi fav,follow dan review ya sayang-sayangkuh :***

 **THANKYOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU ALL !**

Lsaber|LisnaOhLu120|auliaMRQ|zoldyk|oshfg|Afa-ssi|Arifahohse|BeibiEXOl|SeleniaOh|Seravin509|Ohlulu1220|Guest 1|lightflower22|Park RinHyun-Uchiha|Guest 2|Kimaerinuna520|shapireblur|Guest 3|luhanzone|luluhunhun| .58|Guest 4|ohjasminxiaolu|kxaz|putriNSH|emimaesya|Princess Xiao|Hunhanpoo|LuVe94|CatmanHunDeer|Adella520|yuniaeri90|RK 5|loliposehun|SeLuJon|Dini695|xiube90|Adelia548|Guest 5|Sasaaaa|Guest 6|Guest 7|Guest 8|nisaramaidah28|Oh My95L|Kim 124|Dreamcmtre20|Guest 9|Oh Jemma|Guest 10|oshundeer|oshehoon|Guest 11|Loudeer|KimaHunhan|DwiLu|Apink464|Guest 12|Guest 13|Pisangpanjangsehun

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah harus seperti ini rasanya mencintai ?_

-Luhan-

Kedua retina milikku terbuka, kelopak degan bulu mata lentik itu berkedip perlahan mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang mulai meyapa korneaku. Tanganku mencoba menggapai sebuah kotak kecil dengan jarum jam yang berdetik di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Pukul setengah dua dini hari, Resepsi pernikahan Sehun dan Luna mungkin telah selesai satu setengah jam yang lalu. Aku tak tahu kapan pasti resepsi itu berakhir, yang kutahu aku pulang kerumah setelah uapacara pemberkatan di Gereja telah selesai. Untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku yang tertinggal dan tentunya aku tak mau merasakan hatiku berdenyut menjadi lebih sakit. Sebuah perasaan aneh muncul tiba-tiba membuatku terduduk dipinggir ranjang. Aku membawa tanganku mengelus perutku dengan lembut, sepertinya ia didalam sana menginginkan sesuatu.

Sepasang kaki kecilku memakai sandal rumahan yang berwarna putih, berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarku. Tanganku tertulur memegang knop itu dan memutarnya perlahan, membukanya kemudian melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Bersamaan, aku mendengar sebuah dentuman halus dari pintu sebelah kamarku –kamar Luna- membuatku menoleh dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sehun telah berdiri disana, lelaki itu telah berganti pakaian dengan celana panjang hitamnya dan kaos putih polos yang membalut tubuhnya. Tatapan kami sempat beradu beberapa detik, membuatku merasakan desiran halus pada dalam tubuhku. Kami terdiam sesaat, hingga aku yang memilih memutuskan kontak terlebih dahulu kemudian kembali pada niat awalku berjalan menuju lantai satu tanpa memperdulikan ia yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kamar milik Luna.

"Dimana ?" Suaraku terdengar lirih ketika aku telah sampai di dapur rumahku. Sedikit berjongkok ketika membuka sebuah lemari pendek disana, tubuhku kubawa kembali untuk berdiri dan menggapai lemari kecil lainnya yang terletak lebih tinggi dari kepalaku. Lemari-lemari yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan makanan cepat saji itu terus kubuka satu-persatu. Aku mendesah berat ketika tak menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh si kecil itu.

 _Sebenarnya kau menginginkan apa sayang ?_

Aku berjalan menuju lemari pedingin disudut dapur, kemudian membuka lemari berwarna _dark silver_ dengan dua pintu itu. Sebenarnya ada banyak makanan disana dan beragam _ice cream_ , tapi entah kenapa aku lebih memilih menutupnya dan berjalan menuju salah satu kursi yang berjejer pada pinggir meja makan.

"Kau sedang mencari apa ?" Suara itu membuatku mengangkat kepala sebelum sampai pada salah satu kursi. Sehun berdiri santai dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sepertinya ia mengawasiku sedari tadi tanpa kusadari.

"Tidak ada." Balasku lirih ketika aku berhasil membawa tubuhku untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi kemudian kembali menundukkan kepala yang kubiarkan anak-anak rambut panjangku menjutai menutupi wajahku.

"Katakanlah." Suara derit kursi yang ditarik membuatku mengangkat kembali kepalaku. Menatap Sehun yang kini telah duduk diseberangku.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan ?" Tanyaku pelan, menatap kedua matanya. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Aku tak bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan buah hatiku disana.

"Keinginanmu, katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan memberikannya." Sehun dengan suara beratnya menggapai wajahku dengan sebelah tangannya, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajahku.

"Aku ingin, Kue beras pedas sekarang. Apa kau bisa memberikannya untukku ?" Tanpa dapat kucegah, kalimat itu telah keluar dari bibirku pelan, menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata berbinarku yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, tunggu disini aku akan mencarinya untukmu." Sehun berdiri setelah mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Punggung tegap itu berbalik dan meninggalkanku sendirian dibawah lampu dapur yang temaram. Menyadarkanku akan sebuah perasaan aneh yang kembali tercipta di dalam perutku, membuatku kembali tersenyum tipis.

 _Jadi seperti ini rasanya._

 _Rasanya diperhatikan ketika sedang mengandung._

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam Sehun pergi, lelaki itu masih belum kembali juga. Rumah terlalu sepi pada jam seperti ini, bahkan para pelayan tak ada yang memperlihatkan batang hidungnya satupun. Dengan patuh aku masih duduk disini, memilih menuruti apa perkataan Sehun. Menjauhkan segala ego yang kumiliki demi permintaannya, malaikat kecilku. Sinar temaram dari lampu dapur yang diatur _night mode_ itu menemaniku, bahkan kedua mataku tak merasakan kantuk ketika dalam suasana seperti ini. Terlalu sepi, hening.

Tangan kananku menopang kepalaku dengan bosan, jemari kiriku mengetuk pelan meja makan untuk menciptakan suara-suara agar tak terlalu membosankan. Apakah Sehun dapat menemukannya disaat dini hari seperti ini ? Apakah Sehun menyadari jika sebenarnya ini bukan permintaanku ?

Aku kembali memilih untuk berdiri, mengangkat tubuhku kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pendingin yang sempat ku buka tadi. Sebelumnya, aku mengambil sebuah gelas kaca tinggi yang terletak pada lemari kecil disampingnya. Setelah lemari pendingin itu terbuka tanganku terulur untuk Mengambil sekotak jus jeruk kesukaannku, lalu membawanya sembari berjalan menuju kursi yang sebelumnya dimana tempatku terdiam. Aku membuka kotak jus berukuran besar itu, lantas menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas. Meneguk isinya dengan perlahan, aku sedikit mengerutkan dahiku ketika rasa dingin menerpa indera perasaku.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara deru mesin mobil diluar sana. Ah, itu pasti Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, dilanjut dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah dapur dengan tergesa. Dan ya, sosok itu kini berdiri didepanku dengan sebuah kantung plastik ditangan kanannya yang sontak membuatku berdiri dengan senyuman lebar dan sepasang mata berbinar.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun dengan raut khawatir yang tampak jelas pada wajahnya. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan melewatiku menuju konter dapur untuk mengambil sebuah piring porselen dengan warna putih yang mendominasinya. Aku hanya terdiam mengamatinya, ketika ia berusaha memindahkan kue beras pedas dengan uap yang mengepul itu pada piring yang sudah tersaji didepannya.

Kemudian setelah berhasil memindahkan isi kantung plastik itu dengan sempurna, Sehun membawa kembali langkahnya untuk berjalan kearahku. Meletakkan piring dengan isi Kue beras pedas itu pada meja makan. Sedangkan aku masih mematung melihat sikapnya, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum ketika menyadari diriku yang tak merespon apapun kecuali sebuah senyuman.

"Makanlah, aku akan pergi." Sehun tersenyum padaku dengan sebuah tepukan hangat seperti biasa pada puncak kepalaku.

"Jangan pergi, temani aku." Oh, apa yang aku katakan padanya ? kedua tanganku kini telah memegang erat sebelah lengan milik Sehun. Mencoba menahannya agar tak pergi meninggalkanku.

 _Sebenarnya apa kau ingin ditemani Ayahmu, sayang ?_

.

.

.

.

-Sehun-

Pipi putih dengan rona merah itu menggembung lucu ketika beberapa potong kue beras pedas memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Aku duduk dihadapannya dengan senyuman dan rasa bahagia yang menyatu, sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah kudapatkan lagi akhir-akhir ini. Satu setengah jam yang lalu aku mengitari Seoul dengan helaan putus asa ketika hampir tak mendapatkan apa yang Luhan inginkan. Hingga aku menemukan sebuah kedai pinggir jalan yang terletak hampir keluar dari Seoul. Dengan kecepatan tinggi aku kembali ketika berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan wanitaku, setidaknya aku masih menganggapnya demikian walaupun kini aku telah resmi menjadi milik _orang lain_.

"Luhan." Aku memanggil namanya ketika wanita itu selesai dengan kue beras pedas miliknya, membuatnya menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Setelah ini, bisakah kita bicara ? hanya sebentar." Aku mengutarakan apa yang dipikiranku, ia harus tahu alasan mengapa aku menerima pernikahan bodoh ini. Luhan menaikan satu alis miliknya, ia terdiam sesaat dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Tak masalah." Wanita itu kemudian berdiri, membawa piring kotor dan gelas kotor miliknya, memasukannya kedalam bak pencucian.

Setelah membilas semua peralatan makannya hingga bersih wanita itu kembali berjalan dan berhenti disampingku yang masih terduduk pada kursi.

"Kita ke teras belakang ?" Tanyaku kemudian dan membawa tubuhku untuk berdiri.

"Baiklah." Luhan menyetujuinya dan berjalan mendahuluiku menuju teras belakang.

Hingga pada akhirnya kami terduduk disini, pada sebuah kursi panjang. Kami duduk berdampingan sembari menikmati angin malam yang dengan lembut menerpa tubuh kami. Helaan nafas milikku terdengar samar. Dari ekor mataku, Luhan nampak memeluk tubuh kecilnya sendiri tangannya saling mengusap lengan miliknya satu sama lain -Wanita itu kedinginan- membuatku ingin menariknya kedalam pelukanku, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya.

"Luhan." Aku memanggil namanya kembali. Hanya memanggil namanya saja aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar pada hatiku.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Sehun." Suara merdu kesukaanku itu terdengar lirih ketika menyapa gendang telingaku, membuatku sedikit terkekeh ketika aku menyadari ia menirukan gaya bicaraku untuknya tadi. Kubawa kepalaku untuk menoleh kepadanya dan menatapnya yang terlihat sangat cantik walaupun hanya dari samping seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya-" Aku mencoba menormalkan detak jantungku yang semakin menggila. Mencoba meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri jika setelah ini, setelah mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Luhan, aku harap semua akan kembali normal dan Luhan akan kembali lagi pada pelukanku.

"Ada alasan mengapa aku harus menerima pernikahan ini." Aku masih menatapnya yang kemudian dibalas sebuah raut terkejut yang ia tampilkan pada wajah cantiknya itu. Raut itu berubah mejadi tenang, seolah-olah ia tak peduli lagi dengan alasan yang akan aku ungkapkan.

"Tolong dengarkan aku Luhan." Kali ini, dengan nada memohon aku menatapnya kembali.

"Ku dengarkan." Jawabnya singkat dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya tak menatapku. Lebih memilih menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang terletak pada taman belakang rumah ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku menerima pernikahan ini dengan sebuah alasan karena dirimu ?"

"Aku ?" Wanita itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tak yakin tentang kalimatku yang baru saja didengar olehnya.

"Ya. Kau Luhan."

"Kenapa harus aku ?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sangat. Kau seharusnya tahu, jika ini bukan hanya sebuah pernikahan bisnis biasa. Bukan hanya sebuah pernikahan yang mengharuskan dua perusahaan untuk bergabung. Karena, ini juga menyangkut keselamatanmu sayang." Aku membawa tatapanku padanya. Wanita itu kembali tampak terkejut dengan semua apa yang telah kukatakan.

"Tolong percaya padaku Luhan." Kedua tangan kecil itu kubawa, ku genggam erat mengisi ruang kosong di jemarinya itu dengan jemariku.

"Maaf Sehun, hubungan kita sudah berakhir-"

"Tidak, hubungan kita tak akan pernah berakhir."

"Sehun tolong lepaskan aku, kau sudah memilihnya sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Kau sudah bersaksi dihadapan Tuhan jika kau akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati. Kau yang memilihnya, dan kau pula yang menerimanya Sehun." Luhan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang berada di kedua tangannya. Wanita itu tak mau mendengarkan apa alasanku. Tetesan air mata itu bahkan telah menghiasi kedua pipi putih milknya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku dengan rasa yang menyakitkan di dalam rongga dadaku. Aku bersalah padamu.

 _Aku akan membawamu pulang Luhan,_

 _Pulang kembali kedalam pelukanku._

.

.

.

.

 _Hari itu, satu hari setelah Luhan menemukanku diatas ranjang bersama wanita lain yang tak lain adalah saudara kandungnya sendiri. Suara bell memenuhi segala penjuru apartemenku. Di malam itu, Luna datang dengan setelan kerjanya seperti biasa. Sebuah kemeja ketat tembus pandang dan rok span berwarna merah menyala membuatku sedikit menahan hasrat kelelakian milikku. Dengan santai, setelah wanita itu berhasil duduk disalah satu sofa yang terletak diruang tengah Luna menaikkan kakinya membuat rok itu menyingkap keatas hingga menampakkan paha putih tanpa cacat._

" _Ada apa kau kemari ?" tanyaku dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang masih tersampir pada bahuku. Aku baru saja pulang kerja setelah seharian dikerumuni oleh dokumen-dokumen pembangunan yang memenuhi meja kerjaku di kantor sana._

" _Aku menginginkanmu." Wanita itu berdiri, membawa tubuhnya kearahku. Kemudian mengalungkan lengannya pada leherku. Aku merasakan deru nafasnya yang lembut tepat didepan wajahku. Bibir yang dipoles dengan warna merah darah itu mengecupku singkat. Mencoba menggoda diriku yang lain didalam sana._

" _Hentikan, Aku lelah Lu." Sebelah tanganku mencoba melepas lengannya yang memelukku erat. Berhasil, wanita itu duduk kembali dengan raut cemberut. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa aku bercinta kembali dengan wanita lain sedangkan diluar sana ku yakin wanitaku sedang menangis ?_

" _Kau menolakku." Suara lembut itu terdengar lirih, membuatku dengan spontan duduk disampingnya dan membawa tubuh itu masuk kedalam pelukanku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melihat seorang wanita tersakiti walaupun aku sendiri saat ini telah mencari cara bagaimana untuk menghubungi dan menemui Luhan. Sejak kemarin, wanita itu seperti hilang di telan bumi dan bodohnya aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun._

" _Oh Sehun." Panggilnya yang hanya ku jawab dengan sebuah gumaman singkat._

" _Jika kau ingin tahu,sebenarnya ini bukan hanya sebuah pernikahan bisnis biasa." Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya menatapku setelah melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku._

" _Bukan pernikahan bisnis ?" aku mengerutkan dahiku. Tak mengerti apa yang wanita itu bicarakan._

" _Ya. Seharusnya kau tahu dari awal." Luna menampakkan sebuah senyuman tipis pada wajah cantiknya. Aku hanya terdiam, membiarkan wanita itu melanjutkan apa yang akan dikatakannya kemudian._

" _Aku telah membawa perasaanku dalam pernikahan bisnis ini." Ia tersenyum setelah berhasil mengecup bibirku dengan ringan._

" _Kau gila ?! aku kekasih adikmu. Bukankah kau juga menyayanginya ?"_

" _Karena aku juga mencintaimu tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu dulu. Kau tak mengerti bagaimana senangnya diriku ketika tahu kau mencariku di kantor. Biarkan aku menjadi egois kali ini."kulihat sebuah genangan air mata telah sampai pada pelupuk itu. Membuatku sedikit menghela nafas dengan berat._

" _Tapi tidak harus dengan cara seperti ini Luna-"_

" _Lagipula jika sedari awal kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau tak pernah memperjuangkan perasaanmu padaku ? jujur diawal pertemuan kita pada tahun kedua. Aku sempat tertarik padamu, tapi tidak setelahnya. Dan hubungan kita selama ini, maaf aku tak pernah menggunakan perasaanku padamu. Aku menolak."_

" _Kau menolak ? apa perlu sekarang juga ku beberkan semua apa yang telah kita lakukan dibelakangnya selama ini ? jangan munafik Oh Sehun ! Kau juga menginginkan diriku !" dengan sorot emosi Luna berbicara tanpa kontrol. Wanita itu tampak terengah-engah ketika mencoba mengontrol deru nafasnya._

" _Ya ! aku menolak Lu ! beberkan saja apa yang telah terjadi !" dengan nada dingin tanpa menatapnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk beradu argumen dengan wanita didepanku ini. Permasalahanku dengan Luhan bahkan belum selesai, dan apa ini ? Luna membawa perasaannya yang akan memembuat rumit sandiwara bodoh ini._

" _Kau tidak lupa kan Sehun ? Aku Luna, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Termasuk menyingkirkannya, tak peduli jika ia adalah saudara kandungku-"_

" _Kau hanya akan membuat rumit sandiwara bodoh ini Luna."_

" _Aku ? aku yang membuat rumit ? Seharusnya dari awal kau menyadari perasaanku Oh Sehun!-"_

" _Sekarang, pikirkan baik-baik. Nyawanya berada ditanganku. Jangan buat sebuah keputusan fatal yang berakhir aku harus membunuhnya." Luna berdiri dari duduknya, wanita itu menatapku tajam. Membuatku tersadar jika ia tak pernah main-main dengan segala ucapan yang dikeluarkannya. Termasuk sebuah ancaman yang akan menjadi kenyataan jika aku menghiraukannya._

 _Aku kembali terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran dan segala emosi yang menyelimutiku. Aku harus menemukan sebuah jalan keluar saat ini juga. Aku mencintai Luhan-ku, aku menyayanginya dan apakah aku harus menyakitinya kembali dengan kedua tanganku sendiri ? aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangannya._

" _Kuharap, kau tak lupa juga jika bukan hanya Luhan. Mungkin Paman dan Bibi Oh juga bisa menjadi targetku sayang. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan Paman Oh dengan penyakit jantungnya itu jika kau berani bermain-main padaku."_

 _Persetan ! walaupun aku membenci Ayahku karena telah menganggapku sebagai pion kesayangannya, Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan kedua orang tuaku sekalipun. Luna benar-benar menjelma menjadi iblis sekarang._

" _Cukup diriku saja, tidak dengan kedua orang tuaku."_

 _Kepalaku ku angkat kemudian, melihat Luna berjalan menuju pintu apartemenku. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara berat milikku. Aku mengacak rambut hitamku frustasi ketika-_

" _Baiklah, kita menikah. Tapi tolong jangan sentuh Luhan sedikitpun. Aku mencintainya."_

.

.

.

.

-Luna-

Pagi hari dengan sebuah sinar matahari yang cerah, aku berkutat di dapur dengan segala masakan rumahan. Ibu membantuku pagi ini ketika aku berkata padanya ingin membuat makan pagi untu seluruh penghuni rumah. Aku harus menjadi seorang istri yang baik mulai hari ini. Jika perlu kuingatkan, aku sudah menggunakan marga Oh di depan namaku.

"Selamat pagi." Sebuah suara ceria menyapa telingaku, Ibu menoleh dengan senyuman hangatnya ketika mendapati Luhan telah duduk dikursinya. Aku membawa hidangan terakhir yang akan menyempurnakan meja makan tanpa menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Pagi Sayang." Ucapku tersenyum ketika mendapati Sehun berjalan menuju meja makan dengan setelan rumahannya. Oh, Ayah memberikan kami jatah berlibur selama seminggu. Jadi untuk sementara kami tak akan repot-repot untuk mengerjakan urusan kantor di tengah-tengah cuti pernikahan kami

"Pagi." Dengan jawaban singkatnya lelaki itu menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sekarang, giliran wanita itu tampak sibuk sendiri dengan segala menu makan paginya. Kutarik kursi yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Sehun setelah berhasil duduk disana, Aku menyiapkan segala hidangan untuk Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya diam tanpa memprotes apapun.

"Ibu, tolong jangan beri aku susu _vanilla_. Aku merasa mual." Lihat, dengan sikap manjanya Luhan berdiri dan berjalan dengan tergesa sembari menutup mulutnya ketika ia menghirup aroma susu yang menjadi bahan pokok setiap makan pagi. Kenapa ia bersikap berlebihan sekali ? Apa ia mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun ?

Berbicara tentang Sehun, aku menatap dirinya. Lelaki itu tak menyadari diriku sepertinya, raut wajahnya menampakkan raut khawatir ketika sepasang mata elangnya menangkap Luhan yang sedang membungkuk di depan _wastafel_ dengan Ibu yang juga berada disana –membantu memijat tengkuk Luhan- Baiklah Luhan, kau berhasil mencuri perhatian suamiku pagi ini.

Luhan telah kembali pada tempat duduknya, ia dengan tenang duduk di depan Sehun yang kulihat masih mengamatiya dengan diam. Aku benar-benar ingin menarik wajah Sehun agar lelaki itu berpaling dari Luhan dan melihat diriku seutuhnya yang telah berada disampingnya.

"Luhan, Luna bisa sekarang ikut Ayah ke ruangan kerja ?" Suara ayah membuatku menoleh, lelaki itu masih berdiri disamping kursinya sebuah raut serius terlihat pada wajah keriputnya. Ia menatapku dan Luhan secara bergantian.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku dan Luhan sempat saling melempar pandangan tak mengerti. Hingga akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengikuti Ayah menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Sebenarnya ada hal serius yang ingin Ayah bicarakan pada kalian berdua." Kami telah duduk disini, Luhan disamping kananku dan Ayah yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya –berhadapan dengan kami berdua-

"Ini mengenai perusahaan, salah satu cabang kita yang berada di Beijing." Ayah menatap kami secara bergantian.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan cabang Beijing ? bukankah selama ini baik-baik saja ?" Sekarang, pertanyaan dari Luhan sedikit mewakili apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikiranku.

"Perusahaan Cabang Canada mengalami _colapse_ Luhan, Jongdae dan Istrinya aku pindah tugaskan di Canada untuk sementara. Jadi posisi direktur untama cabang Beijing sedang kosong sekarang." Ayah menjelaskan bagaimana situasi perusahaan yang terjadi sekarang. Luhan, wanita itu memilih untuk terdiam dengan sorot kosong yang menghiasi kedua matanya.

"Jadi, Ayah ingin salah satu dari kalian yang mengisi posisi kosong itu." Jelas lelaki itu kemudian membuat kami menatapnya kembali dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Jika Luna yang mengisi posisi di Beijing secara otomatis Luhan yang akan mengisi posisi di Seoul. Tapi jika Luna tetap memilih untuk di Seoul berarti Luhan-lah yang harus mengisi posisi di Beijing. Bagaimana ?" sepertinya lelaki itu mencoba membuat penawaran dengan kami berdua.

Aku mulai berpikir, aku tak mungkin kan mengisi posisi di Beijing karena statusku sekarang sudah berubah. Sehun memimpin perusahaannya yang memang berada di Seoul, dan jika aku tetep pergi ke Beijing lelaki itu akan dengan mudahnya mendapatkan Luhan kembali. Jika Luhan tak bisa mengeluarkan pendapatnya sekarang juga, entah bagaimanapun caranya aku harus membuatnya menyetujui untuk memegang cabang Beijing.

"Berapa tahun yang dibutuhkan ?" Luhan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Aku hanya diam, terlalu memikirkan bagaimana cara yang dibutuhkan untuk membawa Luhan ke Beijing.

"Satu tahun, paling lama dua tahun." Ayah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan diselingi dengan hembusan nafasnya yang berat.

"Bagaimana ? Apakah Luna saja yang akan mengisi posisi itu ? lagipula Luna sudah memegang posisi direktur selama disini, setidaknya kau hanya perlu waktu beradaptasi yang sebentar." Ayah menatapku dengan sorotan harapan yang terpancar disana.

"Tapi Ayah, kenapa tidak Luhan saja ? Luhan juga harus belajar bagaimana berada di posisi itu." Aku mencoba membujuk Ayah.

"Luhan belum pernah berada diluar negeri sendiri sayang, Ayah menjadi sedikit khawatir jika ia berada di Luar negeri sendiri." Ayah menatap Luhan yang saat ini sedang menunduk dalam, wanita itu tampaknya sedang bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri.

"Tak apa Ayah, biarkan aku yang memegang cabang Beijing. Lagipula Luna juga baru saja menikah, ia harus menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk suaminya. Tak mungkinkan seseorang yang baru saja menikah harus berpisah ? Luna di Beijing dan Sehun mengurus perusahaannya di sini. Sehun pastinya juga akan membutuhkan bantuan istrinya sewaktu-waktu."

Baguslah Luhan, aku tak akan mengusirmu dengan susah payah. Tapi, berhentilah bersikap menjadi seorang wanita kuat. Itu menjijikan.

"Kau benar-benar menjadi Luhan yang dewasa sekarang. Ayah bangga padamu sayang." Lelaki itu tersnyum menatap Luhan yang juga tersenyum samar. Aku menyadari jika senyuman itu bukan sebuah senyuman tulus yang diberikannya untuk Ayah.

"Tapi, bisakah aku membawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ? setidaknya aku harus memerlukan beberapa teman untuk bertahan hidup disana."

"Baiklah, ayah mengijinkannya. Lagipula ada Yifan disana yang akan membantumu." Kekehan Ayah membuat situasi ini mencair. Lelaki itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu tersenyum kepada kami yang masih mematung. Ayah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih terdiam.

"Baguslah. Kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat Luhan." Aku memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu dengan suara yang terdengar dingin, Luhan hanya diam tanpa ingin membalas ucapanku.

"Tapi, pastikan Sehun tak mengetahui dimana kau pergi. Kelak, jangan sampai lelaki itu tahu." Lanjutku kemudian dengan senyum miring.

"Seharusnya, kau sendiri yang menjaga Sehun agar tak tahu dimana diriku berada." Kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan membuatku menoleh kepadanya, kali ini ia menatapku dengan senyuman miring. Ia merendahkanku. Membuat emosiku sedikit memuncak.

"Kau lupa jika Sehun-mu dapat melakukan apapun untuk menemukanku ? jadi cukup pastikan ia tak bisa menemukanku." Wanita itu melanjukan lagi kalimatnya, aku benar-benar tak ingin membalas apa yang dikatakannya, seperti sampah.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga Sehun, jangan sampai ada celah untuk diriku mengambilnya kembali." Luhan berdiri setelah menepuk sebelah pundakku, wanita itu berjalan menyusul langkah Ayah untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Sebenarnya, dari dulu aku tak suka jika sesuatu yang kumiliki harus dibagi kepada orang lain termasuk kepada saudara kandungku sendiri. Tapi karena Ayah dan Ibu selalu mengajarkanku bagaimana menjadi kakak yang baik, maka dengan setengah hati aku membagikan semua yang kumiliki dengan Luhan. Termasuk Sehun yang kubiarkan Luhan memilikinya terlebih dahulu.

Deru nafasku semakin menjadi, dunia benar-benar tak bisa bekerja sama denganku. Apa aku harus kembali ke rencana awal untuk membunuhnya ? Sebuah rencana yang tak buruk bukan ? lagipula aku merasa lelah harus bersandiwara didepan orang tuaku seolah kami baik-baik saja. Padahal, mereka sendiri juga menyadari jika mereka menjadi _pemeran pendukung_ didalam sandiwara ini. Satu sosok baik dari dalam diriku tiba-tiba muncul, mengatakan jika aku membunuhnya maka ini akan memperkeruh keadaan yang terjadi. Secara tidak langsung Sehun akan menuduhku kemudian, karena ancaman itu sudah kuberikan kepadanya sebelum ia menyetujui pernikahan ini.

 _Jadi, biarkan aku mencari cara dan saat yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan Luhan._

.

.

.

.

-Luhan-

Sedari tadi terlalu banyak pikiran yang memenuhi kepalaku. Sejak semalam setelah bertemu dengan Sehun semua apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu benar-benar membuatku kehilangan fokus. Apakah benar apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu ? Cukup membuatku sedikit bertanya jika ternyata alasan dibalik pernikahan mereka adalah diriku. Dulu, aku merasa jika Luna adalah seseorang yang mempunyai hati malaikat. Tapi kali ini ? jika ucapan Sehun yang semalam itu benar, Luna telah memang berubah menjadi sesosok iblis.

Sebenarnya, aku tak memungkiri jika hatiku menghangat ketika Sehun mengatakan alasan kenapa ia harus menerima pernikahan ini adalah diriku. Tapi, sisi lain dari diriku muncul dan menyadari jika Sehun tetap menerima pernikahan ini membuatku menelan kekecewaan yang begitu besar. Lelaki itu sendiri yang telah berjanji di depan Tuhan dan melafalkan kalimat itu dengan tulus tanpa kesalahan kecil apapun. Membuatku kembali tersadar jika lelaki itu ikut menggunakan perasaannya disini.

Langkahku kembali memasuki _flat_ yang telah kutinggalkan selama beberapa hari, membuatku kembali tersenyum ketika memasuki ruangan beraroma mawar ini. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti _pulang_ kerumah sekarang. Sore ini, pekerjaanku dikantor tak terlalu banyak sehingga tak banyak memakan waktu juga. Membuatku beryukur dapat pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Sepertinya dua wanita itu juga belum pulang.

Aku memilih untuk masuk ke kamarku dan berganti pakaian, tiba-tiba aku ingin memasakan sebuah makan malam untuk mereka. Setelah mengenakan dress rumahanku aku kembali kedapur membuka lemari es yang tak seberapa besar itu. Aku tersenyum ketika mendapati bahan makanan masih tersedia disana. Benar-benar Kyungsoo tak mengijinkan lemari esnya kosong seharipun, tipikal calon ibu rumah tangga yang luar biasa. Aku mengambil beberapa sayuran, daging dan beberapa helai rumput laut yang siap saji. Membawanya ke konter dan mulai berkutat dengan mereka ditambah peralatan dapur yang hampir tak pernah kusentuh semenjak tinggal di _flat_ ini.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, semua masakan telah matang. Tak ada yang istimewa dari makan malam yang kubuat untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hari ini, hanya beberapa potongan _Kimbab_ , _Bulgogi_ , Nasi dan Sup Rumput Laut. Semua piring berisi makanan itu telah kutata rapi diatas meja makan, membuatku kembali tersenyum ketika mendapatkan hasil masakan yang tak begitu buruk dan _pantas_ untuk dimakan. Sampai saat ini pun mereka belum memberikan tanda-tanda untuk segera pulang, membuatku mendengus dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri sambil meunggu mereka pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Whooaaa.." Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Bekhyun setengah jam kemudian. Aku yang duduk didepan meja rias sembari meniyisir rambutku memilih meletakkan sisir itu dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau sudah pulang ? Jadi kau yang membuat ini semua ?" Tampak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri di samping meja makan, Kyungsoo tersenyum kearahku dan Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejutnya masih tak menyangka jika aku yang membuat semua masakan itu.

"Bagaimana ? Kau baik kan ?" Kyungsoo bertanya padaku dan memelukku ketika aku telah sampai didepannya, aku hanya mengangguk pelan di bahunya sebagai jawaban untuknya.

"Luhan katakan padaku, kau tak memesan melalui _delivery order_ kan ?" Baekhyun memilih duduk pada kursinya dengan celotehan-celotehan tak berguna yang masih mengucur deras dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa memasak ?" Aku memberengut atas semua apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun padaku, menggembungkan kedua pipi dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Membuatnya terkekeh ketika melihatku.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau sudah tua Luhan." Oke perkatannya kali ini membuatnya mendapatkan lemparan sendok dariku. Ia mengaduh pelan kemudian tertawa dan bersiap untuk membawa sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Setelah ini, bisakah kita bicara ?" Aku menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka secara bergantian. Kemudian hanya dijawab sebuah tatapan bertanya dari mereka.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka di meja makan, menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. Tak ada yang menarik, jemariku terus mengganti _channel_ televisi itu hanya untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang menerpaku. Sebenarnya aku mulai merasa bingung harus mengatak apa pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Aku menyesali ketika tadi padi mengatakan hal itu kepada Ayah tanpa harus meminta persetujuan dari mereka. Beijing itu jauh, dan apakah mereka mau meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongin disini ? Selama satu tahun pula, itu cukup menyakitkan untuk sebuah hubungan jarak jauh, terlebih lagi mereka juga belum pernah mengalaminya.

Jemari kananku terus mengganti saluran televisi dihadapannku hingga pada akhirnya membuatku tertarik pada acara yang sedang ditayangkan. Sebuah acara yang menampilkan beberapa bayi lucu, menarik sudut bibirku keatas dengan sebelah tangan mengelus lembut perutku. Seolah permasalahan akan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu hilang begitu saja, tergantikan dengan bayangan-bayangan akan bayi kecil yang sebentar lagi akan menghiasi hidupku. Tak ada seseorang yang mengetahui kehamilanku kecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ibu bahkan hanya mencurigai rasa mualku sebagai bentuk daya tahan tubuhku yang semakin berkurang.

Keputusanku untuk menyetujui membantu perusahaan di Beijing sebenarnya bukan hanya keputusan biasa. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan kehamilanku ini hingga waktunya tiba. Setidaknya setelah anak ini tumbuh besar dan menjadi seorang anak yang kuat. Aku takpeduli jika setelah itu aku akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus tetap mempertahankan malaikat tak berdosan ini.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa ?" Tanpa kusadari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo telah duduk disampingku, kedua wanita itu tampak segar dengan pakaian santai yang membalut tubuh mereka. Dari bau harum yang menguar, sepertinya mereka juga telah selesai membersihkan diri.

"Tak ada." Jawabku singkat setelah sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaaan mereka.

"Ada apa Lu ? kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang terdengar penasaran.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya."

"Maaf ? Maaf tentang apa ? Kau tak perlu minta maaf Luhan." Baekhyun menatapku dengan rau tak mengerti.

"Maaf telah menyeret kalian kedalam masalah ini." aku menunduk dalam, menghindari tatapan-tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu ? Kami tak mengerti."

"Ayah memintaku untuk memegang perusahaan cabang Beijing dan aku menyetujuinya. Selama satu tahun atau paling lama bisa saja menjadi dua tahun." Jelasku dengan wajah yang enggan menatap mereka.

"Lalu ?"

"Selama itu aku harus tinggal di Beijing, sebenarnya aku menyetujuinya agar kehamilanku ini tak diketahui oleh siapapun. Aku tak ingin jika tiba-tiba mereka akan membunuh anakku. Aku meminta Ayah agar mengijinkanku membawa kalian pula ke Beijing." Suaraku terdengar lirih, takut jika mereka berdua akan keputusan sepihak yang telah disetujui oleh Ayah.

"Tak masalah Luhan, kami ikut denganmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kearahku dan mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Apapun yang terjadi kami akan selalu bersamamu Luhan." Baekhyun membawa tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kuharap kau tak lupa jika kita adalah keluarga." Baekhyun mengeratkanpelukannya padaku. Aku tersenyum ketika mendapati mereka menyetujui keputusan _bodoh_ ku ini.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin ?" Aku melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Aku lupa tentang keberadaan mereka." Dengan Spontan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, terkejut akan pertanyaanku yang menyadarkan jika ia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang harus diurus.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini pada Jongin, aku akan mengusahakan ia setuju entah bagaimanapun caranya. Tenang saja Luhan." Kyungsoo kemabli tersenyum kearahku, membuatku mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"Jadi, aku harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol ? Aku lupa jika Beijing itu jauh." Raut wajah Bekhyun berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil yang hendak menangis. Oh, aku jadi tak tega melihatnya. Apakah aku harus mengurungkan niatku untuk membawa mereka ikut serta ke Beijing ?

"Tapi, tak apa Luhan. Aku juga akan mengatakan ini pada Chanyeol. Aku tetap akan ikut denganmu walaupun Chanyeol tak mengijinkanku sekalipun." Ucapan Baekhyun sukses membuatku tersenyum dan kembali berhambur kedalam pelukannya.

Kita keluarga, kalian adalah keluargaku. Bukankah keluarga akan saling menguatkan seperti ini ? saling memberi dukungan satu sama lain ketika merasa terpuruk ? saling membagi beban yang tak bisa dipikul sendiri. Keluarga harusnya seperti ini, mengucapkan semua hal tanpa harus ditutupi sekalipun. Menyelesaikan segala persoalan bersama tanpa harus menggunakan emosi dan selalu ada jika merasa dibutuhkan. Keluarga bukan sekumpulan manusia yang saling menusuk melalui punggung lawan, tidak membunuh saudara dengan ucapan menyakitkan dan tidak menggunakan ego disaat ingin memperebutkan sebuah kedudukan.

 _Ya, kalian lah keluargaku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Uhuk.**

 **Halo.. Check Sound, check, check**

 **Lama ga ketemu kayanya^^**

 **Gimana Chapter ini ? Panjang kan ? Sepanjang anu Sehun /bhaks/**

 **Maafin Yuri yang update telat. Soalnya Yuri lagi Sakit T_T /huhuhu.. curhat lagi/**

 **Kayanya chapter ini ga dapet feelnya deh, soalnya Yuri ngetik pas lagi sakit gini. Dan ini kenapa cerita jadi muter-muter kek sinetron tv lokal -_-**

 **Maaf ya yang kemarin Yuri tolak buat masuk grup T_T karena rulesnya emang gitu, harus 17 tahun keatas. Bukan apa-apa sih Cuma yaa you know what i mean lah^^ dan kabar mengecewakan lainnya, Grup udah close member untuk sementara ini. Sorry T_T**

 **Tadi Yuri nggak repost chp 7 kok, Cuma mau hapus Author note aja ciee kena PHP /hohoho/**

 **Udahlah omongan unfaedah ini -_-**

 **Oiya jangan lupa add instagram Apriltaste ya disana kalian bisa tau spoiler buat updatean selanjutnya dan jadwal Yuri buat update.**

 **Mau kirim ide ke Yuri bisa juga di Line : Andaristayuri**

 **Let's be friend !**

 **See you again :***

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

.

.

.

-Luhan-

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya apakah hidupku bahagia setelah ini ? Lebih tepatnya setelah lelaki-ku telah dimiliki oleh wanita lain. Dan jawabannya ya, aku bahagia. Bahagia karena ada dia yang bertahan bersamaku. Dia satu-satunya harta berharga yang ditinggalkan olehnya. Setidaknya dia pula yang sanggup menyembuhkan kehancuran hatiku karenanya. Bertahan bersamanya sudah lebih cukup untukku sekarang. Tujuh bulan dengan dirinya menjadi sebuah waktu yang paling kusyukuri didalam hidup ini. Tujuh bulan bersamanya membuatku menjadi mengerti bagaimana sulitnya ibuku ketika merasakan mual dipagi hari dan menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh pada malam harinya. Tujuh bulan bersamanya di negara orang menjadi lebih ringan untukku.

Kami –aku, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun- telah menetap diBeijing selama Tujuh Bulan. Tidak hanya bertiga, awalnya kami disambut oleh Yifan. Lelaki tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang menjadi _Tour guide_ kami secara sukarela. Lelaki itu terlalu dingin untuk ukuran perasaan miliknya yang selembut kapas. Dan lelaki itu terlalu tenang untuk ukuran kami yang suka mengacaukan suasana.

Tapi, kami sangat berterimakasih pada Yifan karena bantuannya yang dapat membuat kami melupakan bagaimana rasanya _Home sick_. Dan maafkan Luhanmu ini, Yifan.

Pada awalnya, Yifan tak memperhatikanku –memperhatikan tubuhku lebih tepatnya- saat pertama kali kedatanganku di negara ini. Yifan terlalu asik dengan celotehannya tentang kota Beijing dan segala yang dimilikinya. Aku ingat benar ketika kami sampai di apartemen yang telah disiapkan olehnya, lelaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti dengan celotehan panjangnya tentang interior ruangan yang dimiliki oleh empat kamar itu. Yifan tiba-tiba memandangiku dengan gurat aneh yang tercetak jelas pada wajah tampannya, alis hitam tebalnya itu terangkat dengan sepasang mata miliknya yang memicing kearahku.

"Kenapa Perutmu terlihat lebih besar ?" itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Membuatku merasakan pasokan udara pada dadaku tiba-tiba berhenti.

Saat itu pula, aku langsung menarik sebelah tangannya. Membawanya untuk duduk pada salah satu sofa yang terletak diruang tengah apartemen. Sedikit bingung ketika menatapnya, harus dimulai dari mana ceritaku ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu berakhir dengan isakan milikku yang kutahan setengah mati. Aku sadar dadaku terasa sesak dengan hidung yang berair. Yifan, hanya menatapku dengan sorot yang tak bisa kuartikan. Aku tahu, lelaki itu kecewa. Kecewa tentang semua yang telah kulakukan. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya sekarang.

Yifan tahu siapa yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab pada malaikat kecil ini. Yifan tahu siapa yang seharusnya mengabulkan segala keinginan dia. Dan Yifan pula tahu siapa yang seharusnya mendampingiku ketika memeriksa keadaannya.

Tapi Yifan terlalu sayang padaku, melakukan segala hal yang tak perlu ia lakukan. Mendekorasi satu kamar kosong yang ada di apartemen dengan segala pernak-pernik lucu milik anak-anak. Menemaniku ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu. Bahkan ia rela berkeliling Beijing selama berjam-jam karena aku tak tahu apa yang diinginkan si kecil itu.

Yifan terlalu baik.

"Yifan, belikan aku boneka bambi ya." Seperti saat ini, aku terduduk dihadapannya dengan menopang dagu dengan kedua tanganku. Menatap lelaki dengan raut serius yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa lembar berkas memenuhi mejanya. Tak ada jawaban darinya, ia terlalu serius dengan lembaran berisi grafik yang membuatku muak hanya melihatnya saja.

"Yifan.. dengarkan aku. Aku ingin boneka bambi." Entah efek kehamilan atau apa yang jelas akhir-akhir ini aku benci jika tak dipedulikan.

"Diamlah Lu." Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar darinya membuatku mematung, mencerna perkataannya dengan lambat. Perasaan ibu hamil itu sensitif, dan hanya dengan perkataannya membuatku melengkungkan bibirku kebawah dengan bulir air mata yang siap meluncur. Oke, Luhan yang sekarang benar-benar cengeng.

"Astaga Luhan, jangan menangis. Aku akan membelikannya." Sadar apa yang diucapkannya menyinggung perasaanku. Yifan menatapku dengan sebelah tangan yang menghapus jejak air mata itu. Lelaki itu menatapku dengan sorot hangat yang dimilikinya. Sorot yang tak pernah kurasakan selama tujuh bulan belakangan ini.

"Benar kah ? tapi aku mau yang sebesar ini.." Aku membawa kedua lenganku keudara, mencoba menggambarkan sebesar apa boneka bambi yang kuinginkan.

"Apapun untukmu _Princess_.." Yifan tersenyum kearahku dengan sebuah usakan lembut yang mendarat pada puncak kepalaku. Aku sedikit mengangkat tubuhku, mencondongkannya hingga wajah kami sejajar. Kemudian mengecup bibirnya dengan ringan.

"Kau terbaik Yifan."

.

.

.

.

-Sehun-

Tujuh bulan, aku merasa benar-benar kehilangan Luhan. Dan tujuh bulan aku merasakan kehidupan yang tak bisa disebut dengan kehidupan pernikahan. Aku terlalu lelah dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Mungkin Tuhan telah menghukumku sekarang karena semua orang terdekat termasuk Chanyeol dan Jongin yang ku yakin kekasihnya ikut bersama Luhan tak memberitahuku dimana Luhan berada. Aku harus berjuang sendiri untuk membawa Luhan pulang.

"Kau kenapa ?" Chanyeol idiot itu bertanya sembari menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan meja kerjaku. Oh aku lupa ada idiot lain yang juga terduduk disamping Chanyeol –Jongin-

"Jangan kesini jika hanya akan mengejekku." Aku membawa pandanganku pada mereka secara bergantian. Aku benar-benar lelah ditertawakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Luhan ?" sebelah alis Jongin terangkat ketika nama itu disebutkannya.

"Bukannya kami tak ingin membantu, tapi awal dari semua ini adalah dari kesalahanmu. Kau harus menebus semua dosa yang telah kau lakukan padanya terlebih dahulu Sehun. Wanita itu menunggumu." Chanyeol menatapku dengan raut serius yang selama ini tak pernah kulihat pada wajah idiotnya.

"Wanita itu berjuang sendirian." Sekarang Jongin yang membuatku kembali merasakan perasaan bersalah untuk Luhan.

"Aku tahu, aku juga memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Tolong, berhenti dengan kalimat itu. Itu menyakiti perasaanku." Aku pengecut, lelaki brengsek yang mengharapkan Luhan kembali.

"Berjuanglah, panggil kami jika kau benar-benar tak bisa mengatasinya sendirian." Merak benar-benar membuatku bersyukur karena masih memiliki Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka masih menawarkan bantuan ketika tahu jika mereka tak bisa membantu.

"Bagaimana kita ke _club_ ?" tawar Jongin dengan senyuman mesum yang tercetak pada wajahnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar terlahir sebagai lelaki menjijikan.

Entah makhluk dari mana yang memasuki tubuhku, pada akhirnya aku tetap menyetujui ajakan Jongin dengan sediikit paksaan dari Chanyeol. Sudah lama aku tak berkumpul dengan mereka semenjak pernikahan bodoh ini. Dan sudah lama pula aku tak menginjakkan kaki ke tempat yang penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia haus akan hiburan. Terakhir, mungkin sebelum mengenal Luhan. Wanita itu telah mengubahku dengan banyak rupanya.

Dentuman-dentuman musik memenuhi telingaku, didepan sana terlalu banyak manusia yang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya. Mencoba membuat tubuhnya agar seirama dengan musik yang diputar.

Kami terlalu malas untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan mengenakan setelan jas kerja untuk datang pada tempat seperti ini. Untung, Kyungsoo tak mengetahui hal ini karena Jongin menyewa tiga wanita untuk kami. Katanya hasrat lelaki harus dituntaskan segera, kekasihnya pasti akan memaklumi hal ini.

Wanita dengan rambut panjang lurusnya itu terus memeluk lenganku, mencari cara agar perhatianku teralih padanya. Terpaksa, aku menurutinya menatapnya kemudian. Wanita itu cantik, dengan bibir mungil miliknya yang membuatku tersadar jika aku memiliki hasrat yang selama ini belum tertuntaskan. Bukankah lebih baik meniduri jalang daripada meniduri wanita yang menungguku dirumah ? persetan dengannya yang mencoba menjadi istri yang baik untukku.

Aku membawa wajahku untuk mendekat kearahnya, menyambar bibir itu dan langsung melumatnya dengan tergesa. Aku tak peduli lagi jika banyak orang ditempat ini, lagipula mereka lebih asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Chanyeol dan Jongin sepertinya juga bersenang-senang dengan jalang yang disewanya.

Tubuh itu kuhimpit, mencoba membuatnya agar lebih mendekat lagi padaku. Wanita itu mencoba membalas ciumanku, sepertinya ia sedikit kesusahan untuk mengimbangi permainan yang kuberikan. Aku menarik kepalaku menjauh, melepaskannya. Wajahnya tampak memerah dengan _make up_ yang menjadi sedikit lebih berantakan.

"Kau _hot_." Ia membisikkan kalimat itu pada telingaku dengan nada yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin.

"Kau ingin meneruskannya diatas ?" tawarnya kemudian dengan sebuah gerlingan sebelah matanya yang ditunjukkan kepadaku.

Yang kurasakan setelahnya adalah lenganku yang ditarik menuju lantai atas. Lantai atas _club_ ini dipenuhi oleh kamar yang memang disediakan untuk mereka yang inging melakukannya disini, pekerjaan para jalang yang memang dibayar mahal.

Wanita itu membawaku menyusuri lantai dua, mencoba mencari salah satu kamar kosong yang akhirnya ia temukan diujung lorong lantai ini. Setelah membuka pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam, ia langsung mendorongku hingga terduduk dipinggir ranjang. Melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggangku dan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk lebih nyaman diatas pangkuanku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, wanita itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leherku, membawa wajahnya agar mendekat dan meraup bibirku dengan kasar. Tipikal jalang yang ingin dipuaskan. Aku membawanya kedalam permainan yang kuciptakan, menghisap lidahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga sebuah lenguhan darinya terdengar. Wanita itu mendongak, memejamkan matanya ketika aku menyusuri garis lehernya. Mengecupinya ringan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang kubawa pada tubuhnya.

"Ingin sekarang ?" tanyanya sembari turun dari pangkuanku, kemudian berusaha membuka pakaiannya dihadapanku.

"Lakukan _blowjob_ dan jangan sampai buat aku kecewa." Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya melepaskan pakaian. Menatapku dengan terdiam kemudian tersenyum dan mengambil posisi duduk di sela kakiku. Ia sempat mengecup bibirku sebelum akhirnya sibuk melepas ikat pinggang yang kukenakan.

Tangan dengan jemari runcing yang dihias warna merah diujungnya itu terus berusaha melepas celana bahan yang kukenakan hingga berhasil mengeluarkan kejatanannku dari dalam sana. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika milikku telah berdiri dengan sempurna kemudian tersenyum menatap kearahku.

"Ini sangat besar." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang menggoda.

"Kau suka ?" tanyaku dengan suara berat, bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya bercinta. Tangan jalang itu saja sudah membuat gairahku berada pada ubun-ubun.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, wanita itu membawa lidahnya menyusuri kejatananku. Kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, hingga milikku benar-benar terasa hangat. Aku menggeram ketika hisapan mulai terasa dibawah sana, jalang itu menggerakan kepalanya –menenggelamkan kejatanannku di dalam mulutnya- hingga pada dasaar tenggorokannya. Sial, ini benar-benar nikmat. Jemari lembut itu memijat _twinsball_ ku dengan teratur hingga rasa nikmat kembali mendera kepalaku. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa keluar dengan secepat itu.

Sedikit lebih lama lagi, jalang itu mempercepat gerakannya. Mengocok, menjilat dan menghisap milikku dengan keras ketika merasakan kejatananku yang semakin membesar. Oh hampir pada puncaknya. Aku mendongak dan menggeram ketika merasakan sebuah semburan yang berhasil kukeluarkan. Ah, apakah senikmat ini jika sampai pada puncak ? bahkan aku hampir melupakannya.

Jalang itu berdiri ketika telah selesai dengan permainan yang diberikannya, ia berusaha melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Oh, ia yang mengiginkan lebih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyaku sembari berdiri dengan membenarkan letak celana bahan yang kukenakan.

"Bukankah kita akan melanjutkan permainan ini sayang ?" tanyanya dengan raut heran karena aku lebih memilih merapikan pakaian yang kukenakan daripada ikut melepaskannya. Apa yang ia bilang ? melanjutkannya ? maaf aku tak mempunyai pikiran itu sebelumnya.

"Melanjutkannya ? Dalam mimpimu." Jawabku dengan bisikan di tepat pada ujung telinganya. Kemudian aku mengambil dompet milikku, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar sepuluh ribu won untuknya.

"Terimakasih." Lanjutku tersenyum dengan sebuah gerlingan untuknya dan melemparkan lembaran uangan itu diatas tempat tidur.

Aku keluar dari tempat hiburan malam itu ketika arlojiku menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Aku tak menemukan Chanyeol dan Jongin dilantai bawah. Mungkin mereka telah meninggalkanku atau bersenang-senang dengan para jalangnya. Entahlah, untungnya kami membawa mobil sendiri-sendiri jadi tak perlu untuk mencari atau menunggu satu sama lain.

Aku membawa mobilku menuju Sungai _Han_ menghentikannya dipinggir lalu sedikit menurunkan kaca jendela mobil agar angin malam menggantikan pendingin yang berada didalam mobilku.

Beberapa kali aku mengehembuskan nafas dengan kasar, entah kenapa semakin lama menjadi semakin sulit.

Luhan, wanita itu terlalu banyak menyita semua yang kumiliki. Waktu, hati, pikiran dan tubuh. Aku telah berulang kali menanyakan dimana Luhan berada kepada orang tuanya. Tapi mereka tak pernah menjawab. Seakan-akan akulah lelaki yang telah membuat anak perempuan mereka menangis. Ya, memang benar.

Dan aku tak mungkin menanyakan hal ini pada Luna, karena bisa saja wanita itu tak main-main dengan ancaman akan membunuh Luhan jika aku tahu dimana Luhan berada.

Chanyeol dan Jongin ? Mereka tahu dimana Luhan. Tapi, sama saja mereka tak akan memberitahuku sebelum aku menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Luna.

Yang Kutahu selama ini, Luhan baik-baik saja. Itulah info yang selalu diberikan oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin padaku. Setidaknya, itu semua cukup sedikit meringankan beban hatiku jika wanita itu telah hidup dengan baik.

Aku kembali mengehembuskan nafasku, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat agar dapat bertemu dengan Luhan. Bukannya aku tak mau menyewa orang untuk menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Untuk apa membayar orang jika sahabatmu sebenarnya telah mengetahuinya ? yang dibutuhkan sekarang hanya semua permasalahan yang diselesaikan dengan cepat dan aku akan mendapatkan Luhan kembali.

Membuktikan kembali kepada semua orang jika Luhan pantas bersanding denganku, menebus segala dosa yang pernah kulakukan padanya.

 _Luhan, tunggu sebentar lagi._

 _Dan semua ini akan berakhir._

 _Kau tak akan berjuang sendirian lagi._

.

.

.

.

-Luhan-

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai delapan dimana apartemenku berada. Kedua lenganku memeluk dengan erat boneka bambi yang baru saja kudapatkan dari Yifan. Bicara tentang Yifan, lelaki itu hanya mengantarkanku hingga depan apartemen. Katanya ada sesuatu yang harus diurus. Masa bodoh dengan urusan Yifan, yang terpenting aku sudah mendapatkan boneka Bambi yang kuinginkan. Aku sedikit kesulitan ketika membuka pintu apartemen karena ukuran boneka yang hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhku. Terlalu berat memang, tapi tak apa si kecil juga menyukainya.

"Luhan ?" Baekhyun menganga ketika aku membawa boneka yang menutupi kepalaku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku agar dapat melihat wanita itu yang sedang memakan saladnya disofa ruang tengah apartemen.

"Hai Baekhyun.." Sapaku dengan tersenyum kemudian meletakkan boneka besar itu disamping Baekhyun. Aku terkikik ketika melihat ukuran tubuh mereka yang sama.

"Untuk apa boneka sebesar itu ?" Kali ini Kyungsoo datang dengan piring yang diisi salad. Mereka berdua sedang program diet ? atau menghemat untuk pengeluaranku ?

"Si kecil yang menginginkannya." Jawabku sembari mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kau membelinya sendiri ?" Baekhyun menatapku dengan ujung garpu yang diarahkan pada wajahku. Wanita ini benar-benar.

"Tidak, Yifan membantuku. Terlalu besar jika aku membelinya sendiri. Tadi saja, aku hampir menabrak pintu _lift_ yang tertutup."

Karena jawabanku itulah yang kemudian kudengar adalah sebuah tawa terbahak dari dua wanita itu. Kuyakin pasti mereka sedang membayangkanku membawa boneka sebesar itu dengan langkah yang hampir jatuh berulang kali. Ditambah perut besar yang membuatku pasti tampak seperti ibu hamil yang bodoh.

"Berhentilah menertawaiku." Aku merasa malu karena dengan polosnya mneceritakan bagaimana tingkah bodohku yang sebenarnya dihadapan mereka.

Mereka tak mendengarkanku yang berdiri dengan wajah merah ditambah raut bodoh yang kuyakin sedang tertempel pada wajahku. Aku meninggalkan mereka yang masih dengan dunia menertawaiku, membawa kembali boneka besar itu berniat membawanya dan meletakkan di dalam ruangan yang bersebelah dengan kamarku.

Aku memamatung didepan daun pintu berwarna _pink_ mengamati ada sesuatu yang aneh di gantung didepannya. Sebuah gambar kartun anak kecil perempuan menggantung disana. ini pasti hasil dari dua orang yang menertawaiku didepan sana. Daun pintu itu ku dorong perlahan, kemudian membawa langkahku masuk kedalam sana. Aku meletakkan boneka itu tepat disamping ranjang kecil berwarna putih dan _pink_ pastel. Tanganku kubawa untuk mengelus lembut boneka itu dan kemudian terduduk disana.

Dengan diam aku mengamati ruangan ini, terlalu banyak pernak-pernik anak perempuan kurasa. Berderet boneka berjejer rapi dirak kayu disudut ruangan. Bahkan di ujung sana terdapat rumah _cinderella_ dengan warna _pink_ nya. Ditambah hiasan dinding bergambar bunga memenuhi ruangan ini. Aku tersenyum, Yifan terlalu bersemangat dengan anak perempuan. Begitu pula dengan dua wanita lain yang hidup di apartemen ini. Mereka juga terlalu terobsesi memiliki seorang keponakan perempuan.

Yifan selalu menyimpulkan bahwa bayi yang kukandung akan terlahir sebagai perempuan. Lelaki itu terus bersikeras bahwa aku akan melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan dilihat dari segala bentuk keinginanku. Ice cream ? alat _make up_ ? boneka ? tas ? hingga pakaian utuk anak perempuan diusia apapun. Entahlah, terserah pemikiran lelaki aneh itu.

Oh, sepertinya aku belum mengatakan jika Yifan adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan keluargaku. Lelaki itu menjadi wakil direktur perusahaan keluargaku cabang Beijing. Lelaki itu sebenarnya, adalah kakak sepupuku. Keturunan Canada-China. Yifan menjadi salah satu sosok kakak yang kusayangi, lelaki itu benar-benar selalu menjadi gambaran ketika aku menginginkan kekasih. Biasanya, Yifan selalu mengunjungiku di Korea di saat dua bulan sekali atau tiga bulan sekali atu tak pernah sama sekali untuh akhir-akhir ini. Jadwal sibuk tentu saja dijadikan lelaki itu sebagai alasan untuk penghalang pertemuan kami.

Lelaki itu juga mengetahui tentang hubunganku dengan Sehun, karena ia cukup tau siapa Sehun. Terhitung dari masa kuliahnya di Amerika, itu saja hanya ketika Luna bercerita tentang Sehun kepadanya. Yifan, memang pernah menuntut ilmu disana, di Universitas yang sama dengan Luna. Tetapi, Yifan dua tahun lebih dulu dibanding Luna. Jadi, lelaki itu tak terlalu tahu tentang hubungan Luna dan Sehun selama di Amerika. Selain hanya sebagai teman se-negara.

Aku mengelus perutku dengan lembut, sembari sedikit bersenandung untuk menghibur sikecil yang kubawa ke kamarnya ini. Aku menatap kembali boneka Bambi itu, kemudian tersenyum miris ketika sebuah kenangan melintas didalam kepalaku.

 _Sehun selalu memanggilku Rusa._

 _Rusa kecil miliknya._

Andai saja, jika kemarin yang mendekorasi ruangan ini adalah Sehun. Andai saja jika kemarin yang mengisi semua barang disini adalah Sehun. Dan andai saja, yang membelikan boneka ini adalah Sehun. Akan kupastikan lelaki itu selalu tersenyum bahagia dengan sepasang matanya yang menyipit seperti bulan sabit ketika sebuah lengkungan manis tercetak pada bibirnya.

Tapi, semua telah berjalan dengan cepat. Semua pengandaian itu hanyalah angan yang tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Hanya menjadi harapan konyol yang pernah kuimpikan.

Disisi lain, aku tak pernah munafik untuk mengharapkan semua itu menjadi kenyataan. Sehun selalu berada disisiku ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu. Selalu meluangkan waktunya ketika aku mengatakan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dan selalu berada pelukannya ketika aku merasakan sebuah ketakutan. Bisakah aku mengeluh ? aku merasa lelah sekarang ? aku terlalu lelah untuk berjuang sendirian. Terlalu lelah untuk merasakan sebuah rasa sakit ini sendirian.

Aku merindukan Sehun, merindukan semua apa yang dimiliki lelaki itu. Wajah dinginnya, tawanya, senyumnya, bahkan alis tebalnya yang terangkat ketika melihat wajah konyolku. Laki-laki itu terlalu sulit untuk digambarkan.

Kecewa ? ya, aku kecewa dengan sikap Sehun yang seolah membuangku begitu saja. Aku juga kecewa dengan sikapnya yang ternyata menghianatiku. Tapi, betapa bodohnya aku yang tak pernah ingin mendengar penjelesannya. Bodohnya aku yang langsung menutup mata dan telinga dihadapannya.

Lelaki itu pasti memiliki alasan tentang semua apa yang telah dilakukannya bukan ? katakan ya dan aku akan bahagian walaupun jawaban itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Aku terlalu mencintai laki-laki itu hingga rasanya ingin mati ketika berpisah dengannya. Aku tak sekuat apa yang mereka pikirkan, aku terlalu rapuh dengan selalu menangis ditengah malam sendirian dengan nama Sehun yang selalu kusebut berkali-kali. Berharap lelaki itu akan mendengarnya.

Jika boleh mengatak yang sebenarnya, mungkin sekarang aku hanya bertahan hidup untuk si malaikat. Aku cukup berterimakasih karena kehadirannya. Jika tidak, mungkin aku lebih memilih untuk terjun dari jembatan Sungai _Han_ atau terjun dari lantai tertinggi sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

Berlebihan memang, tapi bukankah mencintai adalah memberikan sebuah perasaan yang berlebihan kepada orang yang kau sayangi ? itulah, aku telah memberikan seluruh hati dan perasaanku untuknya.

Aku kembali tersenyum miris, karena menyadari masih terlalu banyak perasaan yang kuberikan untuk Sehun. Apakah lelaki itu juga masih memikirkanku sesering ini ? Apakah lelaki itu juga masih menggumamkan namaku sesering aku memanggil namanya ketika aku merasa sendirian ? Sia-sia.

 _Terkadang, aku merindukan yang dulu._

 _Sebuah masa yang tak akan pernah terulang._

 _Yang kini hanya terbingkai dalam sebuah memori._

 _Kenangan._

.

.

.

-Luna-

Ini sudah pukul dua dini hari dan Sehun belum pulang. Setengah mengantuk aku membawa tubuhku untuk duduk, menyandarkannya pada kepala ranjang. Kemana saja lelaki itu ? tidak bisanya pulang hingga pagi seperti ini.

Umur pernikahanku dengan Sehun telah berjalan selama tujuh bulan, dan selama itu pula Luhan telah menghilang dari kehidupanku. Wanita itu telah menetap di Beijing dan belum pernah kembali ke Korea selama ini. Baguslah, setidaknya aku tak perlu bersusah payah memintannya untuk tetap tinggal disana.

Dan selama tujuh bulan pula aku terus berusaha menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk Sehun. Selalu menyiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh lelaki itu. Walaupun selama tujuh bulan ini Sehun telah berubah banyak, lelaki itu benar-benar telah menjadi sosok Sehun yang lain. Sisi hangat darinya untukku telah menghilang.

Bahkan selama ini, kami tak pernah tidur berhadapan. Hanya aku yang merasakan, lelaki itu selalu tidur membelakangiku, lelaki itu hanya berbicara padakku seperlunya. Bahkan kami pernah tak pernah saling bicara hingga seminggu. Sekali bicara pasti hanya tentang perusahaan yang Sehun bahas.

 _Memuakkan_.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka, selanjutnya hentakan langkah pelan yang berjalan menuju kamar ini. Dan benar, Sehun pulang dengan keadaan kusut.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya ketika ia menatapku yang masih terjaga.

"Kau belum tidur ?" Tanyanya sembari melepaskan setelan kerjanya satu persatu.

"Belum." Jawabku dengan senyuman yang kuarahkan padanya. Lelaki itu hanya memandangku sekilas sebelum akhirnya memilih masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku mengambil setelan Sehun satu persatu. Dasi, jas dan kemeja yang digunakannya. Kemeja putih itu kupandangi karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disana. Sebuah noda merah sama tercetak jelas. Aku menciumnya, seperti harum parfum wanita menguar dari sana.

Sehun bersama siapa ?

Ia memiliki wanita lain ?

Aku menggengam kemeja putih itu dengan erat, terduduk dipinggir ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk dan juntaian rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahku. Cukup lama, Sehun keluar dari kamar madi dengan jubah putihnya. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju lemari yang terletak disudut kamar tanpa memeperhatikanku.

"Katakan padaku Sehun, dengan siapa kau pergi ?" tanyaku dengan suara lirih, aku menatapnya.

"Chanyeol dan Jongin." Ia menjawab acuh.

"Kenapa ada bekas noda bibir wanita dan bau parfum wanita dikemejamu ?" aku sudah tak bisa lagi membendung bulir air mata yang siap mengucur dari kelopakku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya setelah selesai dengan acara mengganti bajunya. Ia berjalan kearahku kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Aku istrimu."

"Aku lelah Luna, jangan memancing pertengkaran." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia begerak memiringkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangiku.

"Aku istrimu Sehun, tolong pandang aku selayaknya wanita yang telah memilikimu. Selama tujuh bulan ini kau banyak berubah." Suaraku terdengar lirih ketika mengatakan kalimat ini. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan semua rasa yang menyakitkan didalam dadaku.

"Kau yang telah membuatku berubah, terima _konsekuensinya_."

"Bukan aku yang membuatmu, tapi kau yang menyetejui ini semua !" Dan sekarang emosiku telah sampai pada puncaknya. Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Sehun telah banyak menyudutkanku.

"Kau kembali melemparkan kesalahan itu padaku ! kau tak pernah berpikir bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Luhan sekarang !" Sehun berbalik, membawa tubuhnya duduk disampingku dengan menatapku tajam.

"Luhan ! Selalu Luhan ! Luhan yang selalu memenuhi kepalamu ! Selalu Luhan yang kau agungkan ! aku muak Sehun !" Nafasku terengah ketika mendengar nama yang benar-benar kubenci ia sebutkan. Luhan terlalu banyak menempati ruang didalam hati dan pikiran lelaki itu.

"Kau muak padaku ? kau bisa pergi dariku ! bukankah hanya perusahaan yang kau inginkan ? untuk apa kau memintaku untuk memandangmu sebagai istriku ? bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan banyak keuntungan karena pernikahan ini ? bukankah hanya keuntungan dan lonjakan saham yang ada dikepalamu itu ? ah, aku lupa jika kau tak mempunyai perasaan. Jadi, jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu." Kalimat itu benar-benar membuatku merasa sesak. Sehun memngucapkan itu tanpa berpikir jika ini akan menyakitiku.

"Luna, aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karena ancamanmu. Kau sadar, aku mencintai Luhan. Adikmu. Aku lebih memilih mengorbankan perasaanku untuk permintaan konyolmu ini. Tidak, perasaan Luhan dan segala perjuangan yang ia lakukan sendiri juga dikorbankan disini. Setidaknya, tolong mengertilah jika kita memang tak bisa untuk bertahan. Ini terlalu dipaksakan." Sehun menatapku dengan sorot lembut yang tak pernah lelaki itu berikan. Aku terdiam mencerna apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Tidak, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu Sehun." Jawabku dengan lirih. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan lelaki ini. Aku tak akan melepaskan Sehun walaupun aku yang harus tersakiti disini.

"Kau tahu, segala yang kau lakukan saat ini telah banyak menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Perasaanku, perasaan Luhan, dan kau pikir orang tuamu setuju begitu saja ketika kau memintaku dari Luhan ? jauh didalam lubuk hati mereka. Mereka pasti ikut menangis ketika kebahagiaan putrinya direnggut." Kalimat Sehun benar-benar menghantam hatiku. Tak pernah ada pikiran sejauh itu yang pernah terlintas. Hanya sebuah kebahagiaan yang kuharapkan ketika itu.

"Tidak Sehun.. biarkan kali ini aku yang menang atas semua yang telah kulakukan. Biarkan Luhan mengalah sekali saja untukku."aku terisak pelan. Menyadari semua yang kulakukan memang salah. Tapi apa salahnya jika aku menginginkan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan saat ini ? apa salahnya jika aku menginginkan Luhan menyerah saat ini ? aku terlalu lelah untuk mengalah pada Luhan.

Aku membawa kedua tanganku untuk menutup wajahku, melampiaskan segala rasa sakit disana. Rasa sakit dan sesak itu seolah meremas dadaku, memenuhi dengan sayatan-sayatan pilu yang menciptakan rasa yang benar-benar tak dapat kutahan lagi. Disini, aku kembali merasakan kenapa dunia tak pernah berpihak lagi padaku. Semua orang terlalu peduli dengan Luhan, semua orang terlalu memandang Luhan dan semua orang terlalu menyukai Luhan. Apa salahku jika aku hanya mengingankan satu hal dari wanita itu –Sehun- semua orang terlalu memandangku jika aku adalah seorang _monster_ yang mengerikan. Seorang wanita yang telah menghancurkan hidup saudaranya. Tapi, apakah mereka tak pernah berpikir jika Luhan dan Sehun bahkan belum pernah mengingkat janji suci dihadapan sang Tuhan ? apakah mereka tak berpikir jika akhirnya akulah yang berdiri disamping Sehun didepan Tuhan ?

 _Semua orang terlalu menyudutkanku,_

 _Membuatku seakan-akan akulah yang paling bersalah._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HAPPY HUNHAN DAY EVERYBADEHH !

AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA INI STORY YA ALLAH /Sujud Syukur/

Udah lah mau ngomong apalagi -.- cuap-cuapnya udah banyak disebelah.

Btw ini beneran ribet ya, padahal beberapa chapter lagi mau tamat. Gatau ding kalo mau nambah chapter hahaha.

Lunanya udah nangis tuh, siapa tau bentar lagi dapet semacem anugrah biar baikan dikit sama Luhan.

Baikannya dikit, gabanyak /haha/

Doain aja biar Luhan makin kuat disini. Yuri juga gatega nyakitin dia banyak-banyak T_T

Doain yang baik-baik siapa tahu Sehun juga cepet ketemu Luhan. Btw disini maafin ya yang minta si Yipan jadi pihak ketiga, bener sih pihak ketiga tapi Yipan disini kakanya Luhan. Soalnya dedeq ga tega nge crack pair HUNHAN T_T maafin hati rapuh ini~

YURI UPDATE DOUBLE BARENG LA TULIPE jangan lupa di Review juga ya~

Udah deh. See You :*

Update barengan; **Baekbeelu,HHS Hyuga L,Arthur Kim, sehooney**

Jangan lupa tebar Review~

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


	10. Chapter 10

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke.**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

.

.

.

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

.

.

.

 _Percayalah semua perasaanku padamu._

 _Semuanya masih terasa sama._

 _Dalam dan hangat._

 _Aku masih mencintaimu._

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan entah sudah berapa kali pula lelaki itu menangis di tengah malam ketika ia benar-benar telah merasa putus asa dengan masalah yang seakan tak ada ujungnya. Sehun tak tahu sampai kapan ia harus menahan rasa rindunya pada Luhan dan setelah itu ia tak bisa membayangkan apakah ia masih pantas mendapat sebuah maaf dari wanita yang selalu ia cintai itu.

Sehun tak boleh menyerah ketika sebuah perasaan putus asa benar-benar menghampiri sebagian hatinya, seakan-akan rasa itu benar-benar menguasai pikirannya. Luna, wanita itu bagi Sehun sekarang hanyalah tak lebih dari jelmaan iblis. Wanita mana yang tega menyakiti adik kandungnya sendiri ? Jika saja Sehun tak bermain dibelakang Luhan, Jika saja Sehun tak menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan Luna malam itu, mungkin semua ini tak pernah terjadi.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika malam itu ia melihat Luhan pergi tanpa melihat wajahnya, walaupun tak ada air mata tapi Sehun tahu hati wanita itu benar-benar hancur malam itu juga. Wanita mana yang masih bisa bertahan jika lelakinya tidur dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri ? Ya Sehun benar-benar brengsek.

Tentang Luhan, Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa semua orang didekatnya termasuk para sahabatnya –Chanyeol dan Jongin- menyembunyikan keberadaan wanita itu mengingat para kekasih mereka juga bersama dengan Luhan saat ini. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman untuk Sehun yang diberikan mereka. Selanjutnya, yang ia tahu dari mereka hanyalah keadaan Luhan yang baik-baik saja.

Sehun merindukan semua tentang wanita itu, hari-hari yang selalu mereka lalui hingga senyuman Luhan yang selalu ia impikan didalam tidurnya. Sehun merindukan bagaimana wanita itu memanggil namanya dan berlari kearahnya yang berakhir tubuh mungil itu tenggelam kedalam pelukannya. Sehun merindukan Luhan.

Tujuh bulan berjalan sangat lambat bagi Sehun. Hari demi hari ia lalui tanpa menganggap Luna sebagai istrinya, ia membiarkan wanita itu bertingkah hingga pada puncak pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuat kepalanya seakan ingin meledak kapan saja. Wanita itu benar-benar dapat menguras semua emosi Sehun walaupun hanya dengan beberapa detik mereka saling menatap. Beberapa hari ini, ia sengaja tak pulang ke apartemen dan memilih menginap di kantornya atau pulang kerumah. Setidaknya, tanpa melihat dan berbicara dengan wanita itu hidupnya sedikit lebih baik.

.

.

.

 **-Sehun-**

Untuk malam ini, aku memang tak sengaja pulang ke apartemen. Aku lebih memilih pulang menuju rumah orang tuaku. Memang, dulu aku lebih nyaman tinggal di apartemen. Tapi, mungkin sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Semua berbeda karena wanita _itu_.

Aku tak peduli lagi dengan Luna, wanita itu terus terdiam semenjak pertengkaran malam itu. Aku bahkan lupa tentang keberadaannya yang telah menjadi istriku. Kau tahu ? bukankah perasaan itu memang tak dapat dipaksakan ? lalu apakah mereka tahu jika ini menyakitkan ? aku lupa, aku hanyalah sebuah boneka disini. Tak lebih.

Ibu, orang yang berada dibalik pintu besar itu tersenyum menatapku ketika aku berada pada ambang pintu rumah. Wanita itu selalu tersenyum walaupun aku tahu jika ia tak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ibu selalu bertanya padaku, Dimana Luhan, Bagaimana keadaan Luhan, selalu dengan nada lirih miliknya dengan bulir air mata yang menggenangi pipi tirusnya. Ibu selalu mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

Ibu, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kini berada di pihakku. Dari awal, ibu tak menyetujui tentang pernikahan bodoh ini. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang wanita yang setiap harinya hanya mengurus rumah ? kekuasaan dan keputusan tertinggi berada pada lelaki tua itu –ayahku-

Wanita itu menyambutku dan kemudian memelukku dengan hangat ketika aku melangkah lebih dalam lagi. Usapan hangat itu menyapa punggungku, ini benar-benar hangat seolah semua beban yang kubawa terangkat dengan ringan.

"Kau pulang sendiri ?" Ibu menatapku dengan sorot yang ku kenal sejak kecil, wanita itu tak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat, sembari berjalan menuju kamar milikku. Ibu membawa lengannya untuk memeluk sebelah lenganku lebih erat.

"Kenapa Luna tak kau ajak ? dia istrimu. Dia pasti merasa kesepian di apartemen." Ibu duduk disampingku ketika kami telah sampai pada kamar dengan dominasi warna biru tua dan putih itu. Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Kalian bertengkar ?" tanyanya dengan nada hati-hati. Takut melukai perasaanku dan menambah bebanku mungkin. Tubuhku ku bawa mendekat kearahnya, merebahkan kepalaku diatas pangkuannya. Aku terlalu lelah sekarang.

"Ibu, aku merindukan Luhan." Suaraku terdengar tercekat ketika menyebutkan nama itu. Nama yang mampu menggetarkan seluruh hatiku hingga yang terdalam. Nama dengan sosok yang tak pernah kulihat lagi.

"Ibu tahu, perjuanganmu masih panjang Sehun." Tangan dengan gurat keriput itu ia bawa untuk mengelus kepalaku. Membawa helai-helai disana pada sela jemarinya. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkanku.

"Apakah Luhan akan memaafkanku ? apakah wanita itu masih menerimaku ?" kedua mata milikku kubawa untuk terpejam. Menahan agar rasa sesak itu tak bertambah menjadi lebih sakit.

"Setiap manusia bukan sosok yang sempurna Sehun, Setiap manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Disini, kau hanya perlu berjuang lebih. Yakinkan Luhan bahwa kau pantas untuknya."

"Bagaimana dengan Luna ? wanita itu, aku juga tak ingin menyakitinya."

"Kau mencintai Luna ?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mencintai Luhan ?"

"Ya.."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, ikuti kata hatimu. Berusahalah semampumu. Lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Karena hanya kau yang tahu siapa pemilik hatimu sebenarnya, sayang." Ucapan Ibu membuat hatiku terasa damai, membuatku yakin jika masih ada sebuah kesempatan untukku. Usapan lembut yang Ibu berikan diatas kepalaku membuat kedua kelopakku terasa berat. Aku membawa mataku terpejam, biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar karena semua ini terlalu melelahkan.

.

.

.

 **-Luna-**

Sehun tak pulang lagi, aku tak tahu kemana perginya lelaki itu dan aku tak ingin bertanya kepada orang tuaku karena ku yakin itu malah akan menimbulkan sebuah permasalahan. Sudah beberapa hari ini kami tak berbicara satu sama lain, bahkan lelaki itu tak menganggap keberadaanku.

 _Dan setelah ini lelaki itu akan melupakanku_.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, sepertinya setelah pertengkaran kami beberapa hari yang lalu membuat hidupku benar-benar berubah. Amplop dari rumah sakit masih dalam genggamanku. Akhir-akhir ini memang ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku, ya tentang kehamilan. Sebelum menikah, kami bahkan telah bercinta berulang kali. Tapi, kenapa tak ada bibit dari Oh Sehun yang tumbuh bersamaku ? Setidaknya, aku harus bisa memberikan keturunan pada Sehun agar lelaki itu tak meninggalkanku. Dan pergi kerumah sakit adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah kubuat.

 _Aku tak bisa hamil_.

Hanya itu kesimpulan yang kudapatkan dari penjelasan dokter sialan yang mendiagnosisku dengan hasil tes menggelikan. Aku ingin menangis, berteriak dan marah kepada siapa saja. Kenapa Tuhan tak mengijinkanku menjadi seorang wanita yang sempurna. Apakah setelah ini aku akan mati saja ? agar Sehun dan keluarganya tak menertawakanku.

 _Tak boleh, aku tak boleh menyerahkan Sehun pada Luhan dengan semudah itu_.

Dan Sehun juga tak boleh mengetahui hasil diagnosis dari kertas sialan ini atau hidupku akan hancur dengan cepat. Aku menyandarkan punggungku, mencoba menormalkan nafasku. Pikiranku benar-benar kalut sekarang. Aku tak tahu rencana apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Bagaimana caraku menahan Sehun agar terus bersamaku dan bagaimana caraku menghancurkan Luhan.

Aku mengambil ponselku yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Disana tertera nama Ayah. Ada apa lagi hingga lelaki itu menelpon.

"Ya Ayah." Aku menjawab panggilnnya setelah menggeser _icon_ berwarna hijau pada layar datar milikku. Mencoba menjawabnya dengan suara yang tak terdengar parau.

"Luna, bisakah kau berangkat ke _Beijing_?" itu suara Ayah dengan nada beratnya, mengisyaratkan tak ada penolakkan dengan perintahnya. Aku tak tahu ini sebuah keberuntungan atau malah sebaliknya. _Beijing_? sepertinya Luhan benar-benar tak boleh lepas dari pengawasanku.

"Ada Apa ? Bukankah Luhan yang mengatur semuanya disana ?" Aku pura-pura bodoh, setidaknya berbasa-basi sebelum menyetujui permintaan Ayah.

"Tak ada masalah, _Beijing_ Aman. Hanya saja, kunjungan rutin belum dilaksanakan bulan ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat. Lagipula aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Luhan." Jawabku kemudian mengakhiri panggilan dengan lelaki itu. setidaknya aku harus menemui Luhan, memastikan wanita itu tak berhubungan dengan Sehun. Dan tak akan membiarkan Sehun tahu jika aku akan pergi menemui wanita sialan itu.

.

.

.

 **-Luhan-**

Aku tak tahu ini sudah yang keberapa kali, aku selalu terbangun di tengah malam dengan mimpi itu mimpi dimana semua kebahagianku dan kehidupanku telah direnggut. Sebuah memori dimana aku melihat lelaki yang aku cintai bergumul diatas ranjang sembari menggumamkan nama seorang wanita yang mengerang dibawahnya. Aku sangat mengenal mereka, _mereka yang berada didalam mimpi menyakitkan itu_.

Berulang kali aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tak membenci mereka, tapi entah kenapa semua itu terasa sulit. Salah satu bagian dalam hatiku benar-benar melawan, membiarkan sedikit rasa benci itu bersarang didalam sana.

Wajah tampan itu selalu menghiasi pandanganku ketika aku terbangun setelah mimpi itu menghampiriku. Dan berakhir dengan diriku yang menangis terisak, mencoba melepaskan semua rasa sakit itu. Semuanya benar-benar menyesakkan.

Aku mengambil ponsel milikku yang terletak diatas nakas, membuka kuncinya dan menggeser layar datar itu dengan pelan. Aku tersenyum ketika foto itu masih tersisa, foto terakhir kami. Foto yang kuambil pada ulang tahun Sehun. Lelaki itu terlihat tampan disana.

"Kau tahu, ini Ayahmu." Aku mencoba berbicara dengan calon buah hatiku, sebelah tanganku yang bebas mengelus lembut perutku yang nampak membuncit.

"Bagaimana ? Ayahmu tampan bukan ?" Aku mencoba berbicara dengan lembut kepadanya, tapi entah kenapa suaraku menjadi bergetar dan rasa sesak itu semakin bertambah.

"Eh ?" Sebuah tendangan kurasakan disana, itu tendangan pertamanya di umur tujuh bulan ini. Aku sedikit terkejut dan kembali membawa usapan lembut kepadanya. Aku bahagia ketika merasakan pergerakan kecil darinya, seolah-olah ia menjawab semua kalimat milikku.

"Kau melihatnya sayang ? Ibu tahu kau merasa senang. Jika sudah lahir nanti, kau pasti akan mewarisi semua yang diturunkan Ayahmu. Tenang saja, lelaki ini milikmu."

 _Lelaki ini milikmu_.

Ya, benar. Aku mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri dan membuat calon buah hatiku tak akan merasa sedih didalam sana. Ia tak perlu tahu, jika Ayahnya bahkan telah membuang Ibunya. Ia juga tak perlu tahu, jika Ayahnya tak mengetahui keberadaannya di dunia.

Isakanku semakin keras, aku tak bisa lagi menahan diriku. Menahan semua kesedihan yang seolah-olah mengatakan kepada mereka jika aku baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentangku. Mereka salah, aku hancur. Benar-benar hancur hingga kepingan-kepingan itu tak dapat disatukan. Ada bagian tersulit dimana aku benar-benar berada di titik terlemah. Pada sebuah titik disaaat aku mengkhawatirkan tentang kehidupan calon buah hatiku.

Bagaimana kehidupannya setelah ia dilahirkan di dunia ? Apakah ia akan diperlakukan baik oleh semua orang ? Dan setelah ini, Apakah Sehun akan mencari buah hatinya jika pada suatu saat nanti lelaki itu mengetahui diriku yang mengandung buah hatinya.

Entahlah, semakin lama semakin kupikirkan dan semuanya terasa kacau. Kepalaku hanya semakin terasa pusing tanpa ada sebuah jalan keluar yang berarti.

"Luhan.." Itu suara Kyungsoo, aku tak tahu sejak kapan wanita itu telah berdiri diambang pintu kamarku dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku menghapus air mata yang membekas pada wajahku.

"Ya.." Suaraku terdengar serak ketika wanita itu berjalan dan terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurku, senyumnya mengingatkanku pada senyum ibuku.

"Aku mendengar isakanmu, tak apa menangislah." Kyungsoo membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Wanita itu menepuk pungguku dengan pelan seolah-olah memberika kekuatan untukku. Aku hanya terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian terisak pada bahu sempit milik Kyungsoo. Benar, kata orang jika kau harus membagi rasa sakitmu dengan sahabatmu maka rasa sakit itu akan sedikit berkurang. Kemudian, aku memeluk erat Kyungsoo tak membiarkan wanita itu menghilang. Pada saat seperti ini, aku bersyukur telah memiliki Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaku karena mereka berdua benar-benar tak keberatan menampung segala tentang diriku dan hidupku.

"Kau merindukan Sehun ?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar hati-hati ketika mengucapkan nama lelaki itu. Aku tahu, ia takut menyakiti hatiku.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakan tidak jika nyatanya rindu ini benar-benar ingin membunuhku. Aku merasa ingin mati karena tak bisa menahannya." Kalimat itu keluar dari bibirku, aku tak bisa mengontrol semua rasa sesak ini.

"Bersabarlah Luhan.." Kalimat lembut milik Kyungsoo malah semakin membuatku terisak, rasa sesak itu benar-benar menyakitkan hingga aku seperti tak dapat bernafas lagi.

"Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar.. Aku ingin membenci lelaki itu, tapi tak bisa. Rasaku padanya mengalahkan semuanya Kyung, aku kalah pada Sehun." Bahkan suaraku terdengar mengerikan pada pendengaran milikku.

Kyungsoo, wanita itu hanya terdiam. Usapan halus miliknya masih terasa pada punggung sempitku. Aku benar-benar tak dapat lagi menahan semua rasa rindu ini, kulepaskan tangisanku tak peduli pada tengah malam. Yang ku inginkan rasa sesak itu bisa sedikit pergi dari dalam dadaku. Seperti ini rasanya rindu, sangat menyakitkan terlebih pada seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku. Dan aku tak bisa membencinya karena perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu. Terlalu mencintainya hingga diriku sendirilah yang harus bertanggung jawab pada rasa sakit ini.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Luhan hanya duduk tanpa menyentuh sarapan yang berada didepan meja makannya, Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang, bahkan firasatnya untuk hari ini benar-benar buruk. Ia berulang kali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Berharap hari ini akan berjalan semestinya, tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tapi, semakin lama firasatnya semakin kuat ketika Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan sebelah ponsel yang menempel pada telinga wanita itu. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di seberang meja makan, wanita itu seperti menahan nafasnya takut jika nafasnya akan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Dia datang." Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingnya, wanita bermata rusa dengan lingkaran hitam itu tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun.

"Luna, Luna akan datang. Untuk melakukan kunjungan rutin." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian ketika menyebut nama Luna. Pagi-pagi sekali Sekretaris utama di kantor pusat menelpon Baekhyun untuk memberitahu kunjungan rutin Luna yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, karena ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan ketika wanita itu bertemu dengan Luna. Baekhyun tahu, Luhan kini telah membenci Luna walaupun wanita itu selalu menutupinya dengan kalimat aku baik-baik saja.

Ketika nama itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, Luhan hanya terdiam. Pikirannya mendadak melayang jauh. Luhan yakin, Luna mempunyai maksud lain dibalik alasan tentang kunjungan rutin perusahaan. Kenapa wanita itu datang mengunjunginya disaat ia sendiri yang lebih memilih untuk dibuang berharap agar ia tak perlu melihat saudara kandungnya itu. tak mungkin jika ia tak masuk kerja hari ini. Dan tak mungkin jika ia berdiri dihadapan Luna dengan perut yang membesar.

"Tak apa Luhan, lakukan dengan _profesional_. Katakan apa yang perlu kau katakan." Baekhyun mengelus pundak sempitnya dengan lembut, meyakinkan Luhan jika tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan wanita hamil itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika ia melakukan sesuatu kepadaku ? aku hanya khawatir jika malaikatku ini akan terluka." Luhan benar-benar takut, wanita itu bahkan tak pernah merasa setakut ini pada Luna sebelumnya.

"Tidak. jika wanita itu melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, berteriaklah kami akan berlari secepat angin untuk menghampirimu." Kalimat Baekhyun membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh, ya Baekhyun mencoba menghibur Luhan. Wanita itu tak boleh berpikir terlalu keras, karena dapat mempengaruhi perkembangan janinnya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk dibalik meja besarnya, ia sengaja menunggu Luna didalam ruangannya. Sepertinya, tamu pentingnya datang terlambat. Luhan tahu jika rasa takut itu datang lagi pada dalam hatinya, jujur saja wanita itu hampir tak bisa bernafas ketika setiap kali sorot miliknya bertatapan dengan pintu ruangan miliknya. Takut jika tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, pikirannya kembali melayang membayangkan jika Luna akan datang bersama Sehun. Bukan tak mungkin, tapi bisa saja lelaki itu ikut bersama dengan istrinya. Luhan tak siap dengan itu. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, sebuah ketukan terdengar pada balik pintu ruangannya dan pintu berwarna abu-abu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok wanita angkuh yang berdiri disana. Luhan mengenal wanita itu.

"Lama tak bertemu Luhan." Luna berjalan pelan dengan suara ketukan _hells_ yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu sebelum pada akhirnya wanita itu terduduk di seberang meja milik Luhan.

"Sepertinya, pernikahanmu bahagia." Luhan tak menjawab sapaan kakaknya, wanita itu memilih mengambil topik lain. Pernikahan, walaupun itu terasa menyakitkan pada hatinya. Tapi Luhan tak memungkiri jika Luna tampak terlihat lebih bahagia daripada sebelumnya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku bahagia. Terimakasih." Luna tersenyum menanggapi kalimat milik Luhan.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari ?" Luhan tak perlu berbasa basi lagi, ia harus tahu apa alasan sebenarnya wanita ini.

"Kau tak merindukanku ? _Well_ , aku harus melakukan kunjungan rutin yang diperintahkan Ayah." Luna menyilangkan kakinya, duduk dengan tubuhnya yang tegap dan sepasang sorotnya yang menatap lurus pada wanita diseberangnya.

"Jika sudah selesai silahkan keluar." Luhan tak tahan dengan wanita itu, setiap kali melihat wajah Luna ia terbayang dengan kejadian malam itu.

"Kau mengusirku ?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku memberitahukan jika kau tak perlu berlama-lama disini. Semua berjalan dengan baik. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau kecewa karena aku tak membawa Sehun ?" Pertanyaan itu membuat suasana diruangan terasa memanas. Luna tahu jika itu adalah hal sensitif untuk Luhan. Dan wanita itu sengaja memancing emosi Luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Luna. Luhan menyukai nama Sehun, tapi Luhan tak suka jika nama itu keluar dari bibir wanita didepannya.

"Selesaikan urusanmu, dan cepatlah pergi." Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya. Berniat meninggalkan iblis itu, Luhan tak peduli lagi dengan tata krama menyambut tamu. Persetan dengan itu semua.

"Kau ?" Luna menatap Luhan tak percaya, wanita itu terkejut ketika melihat perut Luhan yang nampak membuncit.

Luhan berhenti ketika mendengar kalimat tak percaya dari Luna, wanita itu memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati raut wajah terkejut dari Luna.

"Katakan padaku, siapa ?"

"Siapa ? Aku kira kau tak _bodoh_ Luna." Luhan sengaja menekan kata _bodoh_ pada kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar muak dengan wajah pura-pura milik Luna itu.

"Tak mungkin Sehun melakukannya." Suara Luna terdengar lirih, tapi Luhan mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Membuat Luhan terkekeh dan menatap Luna dengan nyalang.

"Kau pikir lelaki itu hanya tidur denganmu ? Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku yang selalu berada disisinya selama itu ?" Luhan kesal, benar-benar kesal. Jika Luna yang menjadi _one night stand_ Sehun, lalu bagaimana dengannya yang sealu mendesah dibawah lelaki itu setiap saat ?

"Gugurkan." Luna menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, Jika Luhan mengandung anak Sehun itu sama saja mengancam posisinya. Luna tak mau melepaskan Sehun secepat ini, Luna benar-benar mencintai Sehun.

"Kau tak mempunyai hak mengatakan itu, Luna. Sampai kapanpun aku akan bersama anak ini." Kalimat itu membuat Luna pada puncak emosinya. Luna bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mengahampiri Luhan dan dengan keras menampar salah satu pipi Luhan. Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika Luna tiba-tiba menamparnya, ia tak pernah berpikir jika Luna akan bertindak seberani ini.

"Turuti ucapanku ! beraninya kau membantahku !" Luna berteriak keras tepat didepan Luhan yang memegangi salah satu pipinya yang terasa panas karena ulah wanita itu. Dan pada detik ini, Luhan tak akan menganggap Luna sebagai saudara kandungnya. Ia sudah sampai pada titik tertinggi dimana ia harus bertahan untuk mengahadapi wanita itu. dan tamparan yang diberikan Luna kepadanya cukup membuktikan jika wanita itu benar-benar membencinya.

"Aku tak akan lagi mengalah padamu." Luhan serius dengan ucapannya, mulai saat ini ia akan mempertahankan sesuatu yang tak akan ia lepaskan. Termasuk buah hatinya, atau jika perlu Luhan akan mengambil Sehun kembali dari wanita itu.

Ketika Luhan selesai dengan kalimatnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan sengaja Luna mendorong wanita itu dari belakang hingga terjatuh menyentuh lantai dengan cukup keras. Luhan benar-benar merasa kesakitan ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang seperti menekan perutnya. Dan wanita itu kemudian menangis ketika melihat aliran darah yang mengalir dari sela kedua kakinya.

"Itu yang akan terjadi jika kau membantah perintahku." Luna menyeringai ketika melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat dan raut kesakitan yang nampak jelas dari wajah Luhan.

Luhan hanya mampu merintih ketika rasa sakit itu merambati perut bagian bawahnya, wanita itu memegangi perutnya berharap tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada buah hatinya. Semakin lama rasa sakit itu melebihi rasa sakit pada hatinya, ia terisak ketika cairan merah pekat itu keluar semakin banyak. Luhan sedikit berteriak ketika ada sesuatu yang mencoba keluar dari bawah sana, wanita itu benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan buah hatinya. Luhan masih dapat dengan jelas menangkap seringai yang tercetak pada wajah Luna sebelum wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya beserta rintihannya. Dan ketika rasa sakit itu memuncak, pandangan Luhan memutih. Wanita itu tak tahu kenapa selanjutnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 **-Sehun-**

Aku kembali ke apartemen bersama ibu, Aku tahu Luna tak ada di apartemen karena wanita itu sempat menghubungiku jika akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri. Masa bodoh dengan dia, ia ke ujung duniapun aku tak akan peduli.

"Beristirahatlah Sehun, Ibu akan membuatkanmu makan siang." Itu kalimat ibu yang kudengar sebelum aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Hari ini memang sengaja aku tak masuk kantor, karena ibu mati-matian membujukku agar aku tak bekerja terlalu keras. Dan akupun hanya mampu menurutinya. Aku tak dapat memungkiri jika aku selalu mengeluh kepada ibu tentang bagaimana rumitnya permasalahan ini. Aku tahu, ibu kecewa terhadapku karena menyakiti seorang wanita. Dan ya, permasalahan ini memang benar-benar mengahabiskan seluruh waktuku.

Aku melepas jam tangan dan seperti biasa, meletakkannya pada salah satu laci yang terletak pada samping nakas tempat tidurku. Tapi, ketika aku membuka nakas itu ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah amplop coklat yang kurasa itu bukan milikku.

Aku mengambil amplop coklat yang tak terlalu besar dan kemudian duduk dipinggir ranjang, ada tulisan _Seoul National University Hospital_ tertera jelas disana.

Apakah ini milik Luna ? untuk apa wanita itu pergi kerumah sakit ?

Amplop itu kubuka dan kutemukan hasil laporan medis atas nama Luna, aku tak mengerti tentang apa yang ditulis disana. Tapi satu yang aku dapat simpulkan, apakah wanita itu tak bisa mengandung ? Sepertinya, hanya aku seorang suami yang bahagia ketika istrinya tak bisa memberikan keturunan. Setidaknya, itulah jalanku satu-satunya untuk kembali pada Luhan. Aku berjalan keluar kamar, sembari menggenggam hasil medis itu ingin menunjukan pada ibu dan berharap kesimpulanku tak salah.

"Ibu." Wanita itu sedikit terkejut ketika aku memanggilnya, dan ia tersenyum ketika mendapatiku berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Bisa kau baca ini dan simpulkan hasil akhirnya kepadaku ?" Aku menyerahkan kertas hasil pemeriksaan Luna itu pada Ibu. Beberapa saat, wanita itu nampak serius ketika membaca isi kalimat pada kertas itu, dan setelahnya ia tersenyum menatapku.

"Luna, tak bisa hamil Sehun." Dan ya, kesimpulanku benar. Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari ibu. Wanita itu mengelus sebelah pipiku dengan lembut.

"Kau senang ?"

"Ya, senang sekali. Ini bisa menjadi jalanku untuk membawa Luhan kembali kedalam pelukanku Ibu."

"Mungkin Ibu bisa dikatakan mertua yang jahat karena merasa senang ketika mengetahui jika menantunya tak bisa hamil."

"Tak peduli Ibu dikatakan demikian, karena aku bisa membawakan Ibu seorang menantu yang lebih baik lagi." Aku benar-benar bahagia karena mengetahui kabar ini. Sepertinya, aku perlu berterimakasih atas keteledoran Luna dalam menyimpan hasil pemerikasaannya.

"Biarkan Ibu yang menyimpan hasil pemeriksaan itu, Ayahmu perlu tahu tentang hal ini. Dapat ibu pastikan tak ada penolakan dari Ayahmu. Setelah ini, berkas perceraianmu akan Ibu siapkan."

"Terimakasih Ibu." Satu lagi, malaikat hidupku kembali. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia dengan selama ini. Setelah ini, hanya satu yang kupikirkan. Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan. Wanita yang kusakiti dari fisik dan batinnya.

 _Luhan, aku tahu kau masih bisa bertahan_.

 _Tunggu sebentar lagi_.

 _Dan aku akan pulang kepadamu_.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Heuheuheu..

Lama ya _story_ ini ga update.

Maapkeun karena Yuri bulan kemaren beneran sibuk dan ga dapet ide buat _story_ ini malah pengennya di _Hiatus_ in aja. Tapi, karena Yuri sayang kalian akhirnya _story_ ini tetep lanjut.

Okay, entah ini Cuma perasaan Yuri ato apa nih ya _story_ yang _rated_ T kemaren kurang peminat kayanya. Entah kenapa sepi _review_ T_T yah walaupun Yuri jarang bales _review_ kalian, Yuri tetep baca karena _review_ kalian itu lucu-lucu dan bisa ngebuat _mood_ Yuri naik.

Oiya, _congratulation_ buat _beloved sister_ **Ivena Violensia** aka **Lolipopsehun** karena udah _graduate_ dengan gelar semoga ilmu anuanu dan enaena nya tambah bermanfaat untuk kelangsungan hidup dan reproduksi manusia. Jadi mengutip dari tulisan kaka **Catastrophe Reynah** , elu mesti cari pasangan buat upacara wisuda. Masa sama ortu mulu kek mo daftar sekolah teka. Hehehe.

Yuri kali ini update barengan kaka unch-unch: **BabyAeryHHS** akhirnya Yuri ga sendirian lagi. Kaya jomblo aja apa-apa sendiri. Gapapa jomblo _strong_ kok.

Jangan lupa _Review_ ya sayang~

See You~~

 ** _-Keep the faith -SL-_**


	11. Chapter 11

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana jika dunia yang tak mengijinkan kita bertemu ?_

 _Atau Kau yang tak pernah bertemu dengannya ? –Luhan._

Mereka pikir wanita dengan wajah menyebalkan itu akan bertahan lama didalam ruangan Direktur utama mereka. Mereka pikir wanita itu akan keluar dengan raut kesal luar biasa yang tercetak dibalik wajah menjijikan itu. Tapi pada nyatanya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menemukan wanita itu –Luna- keluar dari pintu _lift_ khusus direktur dengan sikap angkuhnya. Ditambah dengan ketukan _hells_ menyebalkan yang membuat mereka sadar jika Luhan dalam kondisi tak baik-baik saja. Dua wanita itu menyumpahi wajah Luna dengan sederet kalimat yang tak pantas seorang wanita ucapkan. Biarkan saja, jika bisa mereka ingin menghadiahi wajah Luna dengan ujung lancip _hells_ milik wanita itu yang terdengar menyebalkan ketika mengetuk lantai. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga menggerutu ketika lift itu bergerak sangat lambat menuju lantai tertinggi di gedung ini. Berharap semua pikiran buruk itu tak terjadi sekarang.

Tapi mereka terlambat ketika pintu besar ruangan milik Luhan itu terbuka, dan mendapati tubuh Luhan tergeletak dilantai dengan cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari celah kaki milik wanita itu. Kyungsoo seperti kehilangan nyawanya dan Baekhyun berteriak memilukan cukup membuat para karyawan di lantai teratas itu berlari ke arah ruangan milik Direktur mereka. Untuk melihat apa yang membuat teriakan Baekhyun menjadi terdengar menakutkan.

Wu Yifan berlari meninggalkan pertemuan pentingnya dengan seorang investor ketika ponselnya berdering dengan riuh. Dan kemudian, terdengar suara Baekhyun yang bergetar. Wanita itu menangis dengan suara paraunya dan mengatakan sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. Yifan seperti kehilangan akalnya, ketika Luhan berada di Rumah sakit dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Berulang kali lelaki itu memukul kemudinya ketika menyadari jika ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Yifan tahu, jika Luna akan berkunjung ke _Beijing_ dengan alasan kunjungan rutin perusahaan. Seharusnya lelaki itu tetap berada disisi Luhan ketimbang bertemu dengan investor yang akan menanamkan sahamnya pada perusahaan. Tapi, Yifan mengalah ketika Luhan mengatakan _semua akan baik-baik saja_. Yifan seharusnya tak percaya begitu saja ketika menyadari suara Luhan bergetar menahan ketakutan dengan sorot mata yang terlihat redup.

Di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari bagaimana keadaan Luhan. Dan didalam hatinya Wu Yifan meneriakan nama Luhan, mencoba memberi tahu jika wanita itu akan baik-baik saja begitu pula dengan sosok kecil yang bersama dengan Luhan.

Yifan berhenti tepat didepan ruang operasi ketika sorotnya menemukan dua orang wanita yang ia kenal sedang duduk dengan diam dan merangkul satu sama lain.

"Luhan didalam ?" Tanyanya ketika ia berdiri tepat disamping mereka. Membuat mereka tersadar, Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong milikinya dan Kyungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Yifan dengan anggukan samarnya.

Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum pada akhirnya memilih duduk disamping Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Yifan tahu jika pada akhirnya Luhan tak akan dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Berulang kali Yifan menggumamkan nama Luhan, berharap wanita itu dapat melalui semuanya didalam sana. Yifan juga berdoa agar si kecil itu memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat dunia. Yifan tahu bagaimana semua tentang Luhan. Wanita itu pasti tak akan menyerah begitu saja, wanita itu pasti berjuang dengan keras dibalik pintu yang tertutup itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu, mereka bertiga hanya terdiam dan terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing hanya untuk menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri. Hingga akhirnya, lampu diatas pintu ruang operasi padam dan seorang lelaki menggunakan jas putih keluar dari sana menyita perhatian mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

Luna tak tahu mengapa dengan tiba-tiba Ayahnya memanggilnya kembali untuk pulang ke _Korea_ , padahal ia baru dua hari menginjakkan kakinya di _Beijing_. Sebenarnya, Luna tak ingin meninggalkan _Beijing_ begitu saja. Apalagi dirinya belum mendapatkan kabar tentang Luhan, ya tentang wanita itu yang mengalami pendarahan dan tentang bagaimana kabar makhluk kecil bersama Luhan itu. apakah menyerah untuk bertahan hidup dengan Luhan ? Tapi, ia harus menahan diri untuk itu semua. Menahan semua rasa penasaran yang bersarang didalam hatinya.

 **-Luna-**

Entah kenapa hatiku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh ketika langkahku berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah ini. Ya, aku berada dikediaman orang tuaku setelah sampai di _Korea_. Aku memutuskan ingin langsung menemui ayah. Ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sebelumnya, aku terkejut ketika mendapati mobil _Audi_ milik Sehun yang terparkir di garasi rumah. Apakah lelaki itu juga datang untuk menemui Ayah ?

Langkahku telah sampai di ruang tengah, tubuhku menegang ketika semua mata yang berada disana menatapku dengan dingin. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. Disana selain Ibu dan Ayahku. Sesuai tebakanku, Sehun juga berada disana tetapi lelaki itu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ayah dan Ibu mertuaku. Kenapa mereka semua berkumpul disini dan menatapku dengan sangat menusuk ? Apakah aku telah membuat kesalahan yang begitu fatal ?

"Duduklah." Itu Suara Ayah yang terdengar berat, bahkan lelaki tua yang kupanggil Ayah itu tak menatapku sama sekali ketika lelaki itu menyuruhku untuk duduk disamping Ibu. Tak ada senyuman hangat seperti biasa yang aku dapatkan ketika aku kembali kerumah. Aku yang tak mengerti tentang keadaan yang terjadi hanya bisa terdiam dan memilih untuk menuruti apa yang diucapkan Ayah.

"Langsung saja Luna, Ayah memanggilmu bukan karena tanpa alasan. Tapi memang benar-benar ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan." Kali ini Ayah menatapku dengan tajam. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan sorot tak mengerti.

"Mungkin, kau bisa menjelaskannya." Itu Suara Sehun, lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat. Aku benar-benar bisa mengenali amplop itu dari nama Rumah Sakit yang tercetak jelas disana. Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika Amplop yang ingin kusembunyikan itu kini berada ditangan Sehun. Tubuhku kembali menegang dengan darahku yang kini berdesir hebat. Rasa ketakutan kini benar-benar muncul dihatiku. Menggoyahkan semua keyakinan tentang Sehun yang akan terus berada disampingku dan berakhir kita yang hidup bahagia.

 _Aku harus bagaimana._

Nafasku berderu dengan cepat ketika semua orang mulai terdiam karena ingin segera mendengarkan penjelasan dariku. Aku tak menduga jika situasi ini akan terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menemukan amplop itu ? Atau sepertinya aku yang ceroboh karena lupa menyembunyikannya dan terus meletakkannya didalam laci nakas tempat dimana Sehun biasa menyimpan jam tangan miliknya. Dan ini benar-benar kesalahanku.

Bagaimana aku menjelaskan semua ini ? Ayah pasti akan marah padaku karena aku telah memalukan keluarga ini. Bagaimana dengan nasib hidupku setelah ini ? bagaimana dengan nasib pernikahanku dan Sehun setelah ini ? Aku benar-benar tak ingin melepaskan lelaki itu.

"Luna, kami semua telah menunggu penjalasanmu." Sekarang Tuan Oh yang menatapku dengan tajam dan entah mengapa suaranya terdengar mengerikan di pendengaranku.

Aku menarik nafasku dengan pelan, memejamkan mataku kemudian dan berpikir setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Ku yakin, mereka bisa mengerti. Kurasakan tanganku bergetar ketika mengambil amplop yang Sehun sodorkan tadi, dan membukanya kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Berharap jika hasil tes medis disana telah berubah, tapi nyatanya semua tetap seperti semula.

"Maafkan aku." Suaraku bergetar, ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. aku bahkan tak berani menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan ini. Mereka semua benar-benar seperti akan mengulitiku setelah ini.

"Baiklah jika itu memang hasilnya, Ayah akan mengurus perceraian kalian. Dan Kau Luna, setelah ini bersiaplah ke _Jepang_. Karena percuma saja kau berada disini, karena telah memalukan nama Keluarga." Itu kalimat milik Ayah yang kutangkap dengan sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin aku diperlakukan seperti sampah sekarang. Tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, kemudian menjatuhkan harga diriku dihapan semua orang yang berada diruangan ini. Aku bersimpuh memeluk sebelah kaki ayah dengan buliran-buliran menjijikan yang terjatuh dari kedua mataku.

"Maafkan Aku Ayah, jangan buat Aku dan Sehun berpisah. Tolong, aku mencintai lelaki itu." Suaraku bahkan tercekat ketika mengatakan itu semua.

"Percuma kau minta maaf, Ayah sudah memprosesnya. Lagipula, Sehun dan keluarganya telah menyetujui perceraian ini."

 _Tak mungkin._

Aku menatap Sehun kemudian, lelaki itu hanya menatapku dengan datar. Seolah-olah tak ada apapun yang terjadi di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku berdiri menghampiri Sehun yang masih terdiam, kemudian memukuli sebelah bahunya.

"Katakan Sekarang jika kau tak ingin berpisah denganku !" Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku, aku benar-benar kacau ketika Sehun berhasil menangkap pukulanku yang kesekian kali. Lelaki itu menatapku dengan tajam. Sebelum pada akhirnya kalimat miliknya benar-benar membuat duniaku hancur.

"Maafkan aku Luna, mulai sekarang tolong uruslah kehidupanmu sendiri."

Aku hancur, Aku benar-benar menangis dengan memukul pelan lengan Sehun. Seolah diriku memang tak dibutuhkan didunia.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun.."

Kurasakan Ibu menarik tubuhku dari Sehun, membawaku untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah itu. Aku masih menangis ketika Ibu membawa ku masuk kekamar dan membawa tubuhku agar terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Maafkan Ibu Luna, Ibu tak bisa berbuat apapun untukmu." Hanya itu yang ibu ucapkan ketika wanita itu membawaku kedalam pelukannya dan aku menumpahkan segala rasa sakit disana.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak perlu mengatakan atau menceritakan bagaimana ia berhasil membujuk Ayahnya untuk menyetujui percerainnya dengan Luna. Bahkan, Sehun tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapat anggukan dari lelaki itu. bahkan, hanya berbekal bukti catatan medis milik Luna dan rayuan dari Ibunya lelaki itu setuju dengan apa yang diinginkan Sehun.

Sehun merasa hampir semua bebannya terangkat ketika meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Lu. Sebenarnya, ada bagian dalam dirinya dimana Sehun merasa kasihan dengan Luna. Tapi bagaimana lagi jika hatinya tak dapat dimiliki wanita itu ? Sehun tak akan mengorbakan masa depannya dengan Luhan kepada iblis yang telah bertahan didalam tubuh Luna.

Tinggal sedikit lagi dan ia akan bertemu dengan wanitanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa senyum-senyum seperti ini ?" Park Chanyeol dengan wajah bingungnya memasuki ruangan kerja milik Sehun. Setelah mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya pulang, Sehun memang kembali ke kantornya untuk melanjutkan semua perkerjaan miliknya yang sempat tertunda karena pertemuan keluarga pagi tadi.

"Bahagia." Jawab Sehun singkat setelah melihat Chanyeol terduduk diseberang mejanya dengan tumpukan berkas menyebalkan yang membutuhkan persetujuan darinya.

"Bahagia ? baru kali ini aku melihatmu bahagia setelah kau menikah." Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya ketika menyadari Sehun merasakan bahagia bersama Luna. Sepertinya, setelah ini lelaki itu akan melupakan Luhan yang sedang berjuang disana.

"Aku bahagia karena sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah dengannya." Kalimat Sehun membuat Chanyeol berhenti dari pergerakkannya memilah berkas-berkas itu.

"Luna ?"

"Ya, dalam proses perceraian." Ucap Sehun bangga sembari menatap Chanyeol yang nampak kebingungan.

"Kau serius ?" Chanyeol masih tak percaya tentang apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Lelaki tinggi dengan telinga lebar itu nampak kesulitan mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sehun baru saja.

"Setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan membawa Luhan _pulang_." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja miliknya.

"Cepat bawa Luhan kembali." Suara Chanyeol terdengar penuh kekhawatiran. Membuat Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa ? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhan ?" Sehun menatap lelaki didepannya itu dengan tajam, berharap Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi jawaban paling ia butuhkan. Tentang keadaan Luhan saat ini.

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Sehun jika Luhan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sehun tak boleh mengetahui kondisi Luhan yang sebenarnya, kondisi tentang Luhan yang mengandung darah dagingnya dan Kondisi Luhan yang saat ini masih terbaring di Rumah sakit. Ya, Baekhyun mengatakan itu semua kepadanya tanpa ada satu yang terlewat.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan." Sehun menggeram tertahan karena lelaki itu tak mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Serius Sehun, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Luhan baik-baik saja." Kalimat itu diucapkan Chanyeol ditambah dengan mimik wajah yang membuat Sehun yakin jika tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang kondisi Luhan.

Bukannya mereka semua –Dirinya,Jongin,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun- mencoba menyembunyikan Luhan atau menghalangi Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan. Mereka hanya menginginkan apa yang terbaik untuk wanita itu, untuk Luhan. Karena demi apapun didunia ini, Luhan tak pantas merasakan sakit begitu banyak yang diberikan oleh Sehun dan Luna. Mereka hanya ingin, Sehun bertemu atau kembali dengan Luhan jika lelaki itu benar-benar terlepas ikatannya dari Luna. Setidaknya, menunggu proses perceraian mereka selesai dan Chanyeol akan memberikan alamat Luhan di _Beijing_.

Dan Chanyeol juga mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan, termasuk tindakan Luna yang mengakibatkan Luhan mendapatkan pendarahan begitu juga Jongin. Karena saat ini tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Jongin telah terbang ke _Beijing_ untuk melihat kondisi Luhan yang sebenarnya. Sekarang, Chanyeol lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk menenangkan emosi Sehun dan mendampingi lelaki itu sampai benar-benar terlepas dari wanita iblis mengerikan itu.

"Kapan proses itu akan selesai ?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Mungkin besok sudah selesai, Ayah yang mengurus itu semua dan berkas-berkas sudah dimasukan kemarin." Sehun menjawabnya sembari menggoreskan cairan tinta keatas lembara-lembaran yang dibawa Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggangguk mengerti.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhan, tolong beritahu aku."

"Ya, sejauh ini baik-baik saja." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Sehun dan tak ditanggapi oleh lelaki itu, membuat dirinya nampak seperti idiot.

Sehun yakin jika Luhan dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja, Lelaki itu menangkap nada suara Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Tapi percuma saja jika Sehun meminta kejelasan tentang kondisi Luhan, lelaki itu tak akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan. Jika ia ingin mengetahui segala tentan Luhan, Sehun harus benar-benar menyelesaikan semua urasannya dengan Luna. Dan untuk saat ini, lelaki itu belum mempunyai hak apapun. Bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan Luhan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak itu bergerak samar, kemudian disusul dengan gerakan jemari yang makin nampak jelas. Baekhyun terbangun ketika merasakan pergerakan pelan dari ranjang yang ia gunakan untuk tumpuan kepalanya. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan ketika menyadari jika Luhan juga telah membuka matanya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit memekik kegirangan ketika menyadari hal tersebut.

"Baekhyun.." Suara milik Luhan terdengar lemah ketika melihat wanita itu duduk dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun ? ingin kuambilkan air ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan pelan, mencoba tak berteriak karena rasa lega yang menyelimuti hatinya. Luhan menggeleng, sebelah tangan wanita itu bergerak menuju perutnya. Dan tampak terkejut ketika menyadari perut miliknya telah kembali rata. Ada sesuatu yang hilang disana.

"Jangan khawatir, ia selamat." Itu yang diucapkan Baekhyun ketika ia mengerti dengan raut terkejut yang tercetak jelas pada wajah pias milik Luhan.

"Ingin kuantarkan untuk bertemu dengannya ?" Tawar Baekhyun, dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Luhan.

 **-Luhan-**

Aku tak tahu selama berapa lama diriku tenggelam pada sebuah kegelapan setelah kejadian hari itu. yang aku tahu hanya Baekhyun yang menungguku di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Yang aku tahu, perutku rata dan aku merasakan kecemasan ketika menyadari jika malaikat kecil itu tak bersama denganku lagi. Tapi, Baekhyun berhasil meredakan kecemasanku ketika mengatakan malaikat kecil itu selamat. Dan wanita itu menawarkanku untuk bertemu dengan malaikat itu.

"Dia laki-laki." Itu Suara Baekhyun ketika kursi roda yang ku naiki telah berhenti pada sisi sebuah ruangan bayi, ruangan yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca pada sisinya. Baekhyun mencoba memutar kursi rodaku menghadap pada sisi dinding kaca itu, kemudian menunjuk satu alat penghangat bayi yang terletak dekat dengan dinding kaca dimana diriku berada.

"Karena ia terlahir kurang dari umur yang seharusnya, ia harus diletakkan didalam sana. Untuk membuat berat badannya normal." Jelas Baekhyun kemudian.

Aku melihatnya sekarang, nampak begitu kecil didalam sana. Didalam sebuah alat penghangat yang membuatnya nampak lebih indah. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan bulir airmataku ketika menyadari jika kini diriku telah berstatus sebagai seorang ibu. Aku bersyukur ketika Tuhan mengijinkan dirinya terlahir di dunia melihat bagaimana rupa ibunya. Dan jika diijinkan, ia juga akan melihat bagaimana rupa ayahnya.

Tanganku yang bergetar kuulurkan, mencoba menyentuh dinding kaca yang membatasi kami –aku dan malaikatku- lihat bagaimana rupa lelaki kecil itu, kelopak matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya benar-benar diwariskan oleh Ayahnya. Dia sangat rupawan, aku tersenyum ketika memikirnya dirinya jika sudah besar nanti. Pasti akan banyak wanita yang berada disekelilingnya.

"Kau belum memberinya nama Luhan." Baekhyun menyadarkanku jika aku belum menyiapkan nama apapun untuknya.

"Sehan, Oh Sehan." Aku tersenyum kepada malaikat kecil itu sembari mengucapkan sebuah nama dengan tegas. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin ? Kau yakin menggunakan nama itu ? nama itu terdengar mirip. Dan kau yakin dengan marganya ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada kehati-hatian, aku tahu ia mencoba agar tak menyinggung perasaanku.

"Ya, biar bagaimanapun dan sampai kapanpun, Oh Sehun adalah Ayahnya." Aku menatap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum. Wanita itu hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kepadaku kemudian.

"Baekhyun, dimana Kyungsoo ?" Aku menyadari jika sedari bangun tadi aku tak melihat keberadaan siapapun selain Baekhyun di kamar perawatanku.

"Kyungsoo sedang diantar pulang oleh Yifan beberapa saat yang lalu, katanya Jongin akan datang." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengalihkan padangannya pada beberapa bayi yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

"Jongin ?" Aku berujar pelan ketika menyadari nama itu adalah salah satu orang terdekat Sehun. Tak ingin berharap lebih, hanya saja bisa jadi Sehun juga ikut kesini. Dan aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Sehun tak ikut Lu, karena Jongin terbang tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki itu." Baekhyun sepertinya mengerti jalan pikirku dan aku kembali bernafas lega ketika menyadari hal itu.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Baekhyun padaku kemudian. Aku terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun kepadaku.

"Setelah ini ? Mungkin membiarkan semua orang tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepadaku." Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan, sembari terus menatap Sehan yang masih terlelap didalam tidurnya. Ini pilihanku, berjuang bersama Sehan tak peduli apa yang orang lain lakukan kepadaku.

"Bahkan jika mereka menyuruhku pergi. Aku akan pergi bersama Sehan." Sekarang, hanya Sehan yang aku miliki di dunia ini selain mereka yang menyayangiku dan selalu ada pada saat aku membutuhkan mereka. Tapi, sekarang hanya Sehan satu-satunya yang benar-benar menjadi harta paling berharga untuk hidupku.

"Bagaimana jika Sehun ingin bertemu dengan Sehan ? Apa kau akan mengijinkan mereka ?" Baekhyun berbicara sembari berjalan pada tempat duduk yang terletak disampingku.

"Entahlah."

Itulah jawabanku atas pertanyaan Baekhyun, bahkan aku sendiri tak mengetahui jawabannya. Bukankan seorang anak mempunyai hak untuk bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya ? Ya, hak itu juga akan kuberikan pada Sehan. Akan tetapi, apakah Sehun akan mengakui Sehan sebagai darah dagingnya ? lelaki itu telah bahagia bersama Luna. Dan aku tak ingin merusak rumah tangga mereka, aku tak ingin menjadi wanita seperti Luna yang akan merebut siapapun yang wanita itu inginkan. Tapi, bagaimana jika Sehun berjuang agar lelaki itu kembali padaku ? entahlah, aku tak tahu apakah aku masih akan menerimanya kembali atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya, selama ini Sehun mengkhawatirkanmu. Lelaki itu selalu bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu setiap hari kepada Chanyeol." Kalimat milik Baekhyun berhasil membawaku menatap dirinya yang kini bersandar pada dinding.

"Lelaki itu juga mencari cara bagaimana membawa untuk _pulang._ "

"Untuk apa membawaku pulang jika ia sudah memiliki _wanitanya_ dirumah ?" Aku sadar suaraku terdengar bergetar ketika menjawab kaliat milik Baekhyun. Ada bagian didalam hatiku ketika menemukan kenyataan jika Sehun masih peduli dengan keadaanku. Tapi, ada bagian yang lain yang membuat diriku membeci lelaki itu.

"Lelaki itu akan membawamu pulang ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Luna. Kau tahu, kini mereka berdua sedang dalam tahap proses perceraian." Itu kalimat yang dikatakan Baekhyun, membuat jatungku berdegup kencang. Bercerai, ada apa dengan mereka ? bukankah mereka sudah hidup bahagia seperti apa yang Luna katakan ?

"Jika kau pikir pernikahan Sehun bahagia, nyatanya tidak Luhan." Kalimat Baekhyun selanjutnya membuatku terdiam. Aku tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, karena sampai detik ini Sehun tak membuktikan jika dirinya masih mempunyai rasa kepadaku. Lelaki itu hanya diam saja di _Seoul_ sana tanpa ada niatan bertemu denganku. Jika kata Baekhyun ia selalu menanyakan kabarku pada Chanyeol, kenapa ia tak langsung saja menemuiku disini ? dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku ?

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Baek.."

"Sehun mendapatkan pertengkaran hebatnya bersama Luna beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Entah apa penyebabnya, yang Chanyeol tahu hanya tentang itu. dan berakhir dengan perceraian mereka yang saat ini sedang diproses. Mungkin hari ini atau besok mereka sudah dinyatakan bercerai dan Sehun telah terlepas dari ikatan wanita itu."

"Kenapa bisa ?" Aku berujar lirih, seperti bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Dan setelah ini, Luna akan dikirim kembali keluar negeri. Kemungkinan besar, kau akan kembali ke _Korea_." Baekhyun menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku tahu wanita itu juga merasa senang ketika mendapat kabar tentang perceraian Sehun. Tapi, aku tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu nampak sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya, ia berdiri menatap pemandangan Seoul yang nampak padat pada jam makan siang dibawah sana. Sehun menyudahi panggilannya dengan tersenyum kearah ponselnya sebelum meletakkan benda persegi kecil itu kedalamm kantong jasnya.

"Ada apa ?" itu suara Chanyeol yang menyapanya ketika lelaki itu berbalik dan mendapati dua orang sudah duduk di sofa ruang kerja miliknya. Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Tentang Jongin, lelaki itu baru kembali dari Beijing pagi tadi. Tentu saja masih tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

"Selesai." Jawab Sehun singkat sembari melangkah mendekati kedua temannya dan berakhir terduduk pada _single sofa_ yang berada disana.

"Kau bebas sekarang." Ucap Jongin sembari menatap Sehun yang nampak bahagia dengan hasil keputusan finalnya untuk mengakhiri kehidupan pernikahannya.

"Belum, masih ada Luhan yang harus kuhadapi. Meminta maaf dengannya benar-benar membuatku takut." Sehun menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan raut ketakutan miliknya.

"Tenang saja, ada kami yang berada disisimu. Kami siap membantu." Chanyeol yang duduk lebih dekat dengan Sehun menepuk bahu lelaki itu.

"Apakah aku masih pantas dimaafkan ?"

"Setiap manusia pasti pernah berbuat kesalah, dan aku yakin Luhan masih akan menerimamu. Apapun yang terjadi." Jongin berucap penuh keyakinan, karena lelaki itu sudah mengetahui jika Luhan telah melahirkan Sehan. Biar bagaimanapun, Luhan masih membutuhkan Sehun sekarang.

"Kapan kau ingin menemuinya ?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Sehun mendongak, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Sehun tak menyangka kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Luhan telah didepan mata. Chanyeol terkekeh ketika mendapati wajah Sehun bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang ditawari makanan _favorit_ nya, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu tertawa ketika melihat wajah Sehan ada pada Sehun. Bagaimana bisa wajah mereka berdua benar-benar mirip seolah-olah Tuhan takut jika Sehun tak akan mengakui Sehan sebagai buah hatinya. Dan jadilah Sehan yang mewarisi wajah Sehun.

"Kalian mengijinkanku ?" Entah Sehun menjadi bodoh seketika atau apa, lelaki itu nampak tak percaya dengan pertanyaan milik Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, kau juga harus bahagia dengan kehidupanmu. Sekarang kejarlah dia, jangan sampai terlepas lagi." Chanyeol menepuk kembali sebelah bahu milik Sehun.

"Dia ada di _Beijing_ , aku bisa menemanimu kesana jika kau mau."

"Aku juga, siap untuk mengantarmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa berangkat nanti malam." Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang terkekeh ketika mendapati raut wajah polos milik Sehun.

"Ya, Ayah bisa memesankanmu tiket sekarang anak manis." Chanyeol masih tak bisa berhenti tertawa ketika mengucapkannya. Sehun memang lebih muda dari mereka, tapi entah kenapa melihat Sehun yang seperti ini malah membuatnya seperti seorang Ayah yang akan mengajak anak laki-lakinya jalan-jalan.

"Sialan kau !" Sadar dirinya sedang ditertawakan, Sehun memukul ringan sebelah lengan Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dan tertawa ketika melihat interaksi kedua temannya. Sudah lama, Jongin tak melihat wajah Sehun yang sebahagia hari ini. Sudah lama pula Sehun tak bisa tertawa lepas hingga kedua matanya menyipit nampak seperti bulan sabit. Hanya melihat Sehun yang seperti inilah Jongin merasa bahagia, ia senang jika sahabatnya itu telah kembali mendapatkan senyumannya yang sempat hilang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tapi, apakah kau sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Ayahmu ?" Itu pertanyaan Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun berhenti tertawa.

"Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ayah, kalau perlu pada Ayah Luhan sekalipun. Aku siap jika mereka akan memukulku." Sehun berujar penuh keyakinan dengann segala konsekuensi yang akan ia terima. Ia yang bersalah pada situasi ini.

.

.

.

.

Langit telah berwarna jingga ketika Sehun melangkah masuk ke kediaman orang tuanya, lelaki itu berniat menemui kedua orang tuanya sebelum terbang ke _Beijing_ untuk menemui Luhan. Setidaknya, saat pulang nanti Sehun tak akan menemukan kendala yang berarti di _Seoul_.

Lelaki itu terus melangkah menuju ruang tengah, dan mendapati Ayah Ibunya sedang duduk disana.

"Kau pulang ?" Ibunya berdiri sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Sehun membalasnya dengan erat.

"Kau pasti pulang untuk berterima kasih pada Ayah." Tuan Oh tersenyum ketika mendapati anak seata wayangnya pulang dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Ya Ayah terimakasih."

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan kalian berdua ?" Kali ini Sehun menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian. Tak ada respon apapun selain ucapak dari Tuan Oh.

"Ya katakan."

"Aku akan membuat pengakuan dosa kepada kalian." Sehun menumpukan kedua lututnya pada lantai tepat didepan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini tentang Luhan." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Bisakah kau duduk di atas Sehun ?" Ibunya mencoba membuat Sehun berdiri tetapi lelaki itu menolak. Nyonya Oh hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mencoba mengalah pada Sehun dan bersiap untuk mendengarkan apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

"Pertama, aku sangat mencintai Luhan."

"Ya Ayah tahu." Itu jawaban Ayahnya yang membuat hati Sehun bergetar. Entah kenapa sekarang Ayahnya menjadi sedikit lembut kepadanya. Tapi, Sehun belum selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Kedua, maafkan Aku karena menjadi lelaki brengsek untuk Luhan. Aku.. Aku telah meniduri Luhan." Sehun memperdalam tundukkan kepalanya, tak siap mendapat tatapan tajam dari Ayahnya. Nyonya Oh terkejut ketika mendengar pengakuan kedua Sehun. Wanita itu hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ketiga, aku menidurinya lebih dari sekali."

"Keempat, maafkan aku karena menjadi lelaki brengsek kesekian kalinya untuk Luhan. Aku.. Aku berselingkuh dengan Luna, dan Luhan mendapatiku tidur bersama Luna." Sehun, bergetar lelaki itu benar-benar takut. Sehun benar-benar menangis ketika mengingat jika dirinyalah akar dari semua permasalahan ini.

"Kau sudah selesai ?" Suara Ayahnya menyadarkan Sehun dari segala bentuk rasa dosanya kepada Luhan.

"Ya Ayah." Jawabnya dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

"Lihat Ayah."Sehun memberanikan diri menatap Ayahnya, dan mendapati sorot kemarahan ayahnya disana.

 _Plak._

Sehun terkejut ketika mendapat sebuah tamparan yang diberikan Ayahnya untuknya, Ibunya memekik ketika Sehun tak siap mendapa tamparan itu dan terjatuh ke lantai. Tapi, Sehun tahu ini lah konsekuensi yang harus ia pertanggung jawabkan pada Luhan. Lelaki itu bangkit dan kembali pada posisinya semula, bertumpu dilantai dengan kedua lututnya.

"Itu tamparan pertama karena kau masih mencintai Luhan."

 _Plak._

Lagi, Sehun mendapatkan tamparan kedua yang sama kerasnya.

"Itu tamparan kedua karena kau berani menjadi lelaki brengsek untuk Luhan. Ayah tak pernah mengajarimu menjadi seperti itu."

 _Plak._

"Itu tamparan ketiga karena kau berani menyentuh Luhan. Seorang wanita berharga yang kau cintai, seharusnya kau melindunginya bukan merusaknya."

 _Plak._

"Itu tamparan keempat karena kau berhasil menghancurkan hati Luhan dengan menjadi lelaki paling brengsek untuknya."

"Dan sekarang, kembalikan serpihan-serpihan itu agar kembali utuh. Entah bagaimana caranya, dan jangan kembali sebelum kau membawanya _pulang_ atau kau yang akan keluar dari rumah ini secara tidak hormat. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan. Tidak berdiam diri seperti pengecut sekarang." Kalimat Ayahnya membuat Sehun tak percaya, Sehun menatap Ayahnya yang masih dengan gurat kemarahan tetapi lelaki tua itu tersenyum ketika menyadari ada sorot penuh rasa sayang dari Sehun.

"Ayah mengijinkanku membawa Luhan kembali ?"

"Ya, bawalah dia pulang. Dan Ayah yang akan bertanggung jawab kepada Tuan Lu. Jangan sampai wanita itu kecewa kepadamu untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun."

"Tidak, biarkan Sehun sendiri yang bertanggung jawab kepadanya. Terimakasih Ayah." Sehun tersenyum kemudian, sembari memeluk Ayahnya. Sehun masih tak percaya jika Ayahnya kali ini kembali menuruti permintaannya.

"Bawa dia pulang."

"Akan kubawa dia pulang."

 _Tapi, aku ingin menemuimu._

 _Lalu kita akan hidup bahagia._

 _Bagaimana ? kau setuju ?_

 _Tunggu aku, aku akan menjemputmu –Sehun._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Oke, Dikit lagi, dikit lagi kayanya selesai. Mungkin 2-3 Chapter mendatang (?) Dan ini udah _4,3K Words without Author note_. Yang bilang kurang panjang, tungguin kalo ntar malem ada yang gedor-gedor pintu kamar itu bukan Yuri pasti :')

Sebenernya Yuri mau update semalem bareng dd unyu **arianne794.** Tapi karena _story_ ini belum selesai, yodah Yuri gajadi update hehe.

Maafin ya karena telat mulu updatenya soalnya yagitu ide nyendat-nyedat dan _You Know_ lah Laptop Yuri huruf "M" nya susah dipencet paling lagi sensi kali ya ? /oke ini ga penting/ tapi tapi sebenernya Yuri semalem kena _Heart Attack_ dari Papi Chan. ABSnya itu lo, bikin anak perawan hamil onlen. Propertinya Mamih Baek emang da best lah ya.

Dan sekarang Yuri gabisa update cepet. Sorry, karena RL lagi bener-bener sibuk :')

Oke, karena huruf "M" nya mulai sensi, Yuri segini dulu ya cuap-cuapnya.

Jangan lupa _Review_! Budayakan _Review_ ya. Karena emang ga enak banyak yang _fav_ dan _follow_ tapi sepi _review_ T_T

See You~

Eh kelupaan yang mau nanyain kabar Yuri atau mau _req_ FF bisa dong ya DM di ig : **Apriltaste**

Bhay ~~

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


	12. Chapter 12

**ONE DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

.

.

.

 _Aku tahu, aku telah menggoreskan luka itu terlalu dalam._

 _Maka, biarkanlah diriku pula yang menjadi penyembuhnya. –Sehun._

 **-Luhan-**

Sepertinya telah habis kata-kataku untuk mengucapkan beragam rasa syukur tentang apa yang terjadi didalam hidupku selama ini. Aku tak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Bukannya tak peduli, tapi mungkin aku mencoba tak akan peduli lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang, adalah menata hidupku kembali seperti semula atau bahkan lebih bahagia daripada sebelumnya.

Oh Sehan, seorang bayi laki-laki tampan yang berusia lebih dari dua minggu setelah ia membuka matanya didunia. Kehadiran laki-laki kecil itu benar-benar membuat hidupku berubah menjadi seorang Luhan yang baru. Aku juga bersyukur ketika Sehan diterima ditengah-tengah lingkungannya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terus menciumi pipi gembil milik Sehan ketika ia tertidur pulas dikamarnya, hingga Yifan yang terus mengatakan jika Sehan mirip sekali dengannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum ketika Baekhyun merengek karena Sehan yang mengompol di pangkuannya. Atau aku juga sesekali dibuat tertawa ketika Kyungsoo mengomeli Baekhyun dan dibalas tatapan datar milik Sehan. Ah, sepertinya Sehan akan tumbuh ditengah para wanita cerewet.

Lelaki kecil itu benar-benar membuat perasaanku bercampur aduk disetiap harinya. Antara bahagia, sedih, senang atau kesal karena ia terbangun tepat ditengah malam karena kehausan. Tapi, walaupun begitu aku tetap menyayangi Sehan apapun yang terjadi.

Jemariku ku bawa untuk mengusap pipi lembut kemerahan itu dengan perlahan. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah Sehan yang juga nampak tersenyum di dalam tidurnya. Benar-benar sebuah raut wajah yang penuh dengan ketenangan. Sehan, dia tak bersalah ketika bayang-bayang Sehun selalu menghantui pikiranku. Perkataan Baekhyun yang selalu terngiang didalam kepalaku dan tebakan-tebakan tak masuk akal dari dalam hatiku seolah membuatku terus berpikir bagaimana keadaan Sehun saat ini. Aku tahu lelaki itu melewati waktu yang sulit sekarang.

Aku tak pernah membencinya dengan sepenuh hati dan aku tak pernah bersumpah untuk membuatnya menderita. Hanya saja, waktu dan keadaan yang telah membuat sedikit rasa kesal mengintip di balik hatiku. Sepertinya sang waktu yang telah membalas semua yang pernah Sehun lakukan padaku. Dan sekarang ? entahlah, karena kehadiran Sehan sedikit-banyak aku menjadi lebih merindukan lelaki itu. Tidak, saat ini aku tak berharap agar cerita indah dan semua kenangan yang terjadi pada masa lalu dapat berlanjut. Bukan karena Sehan, tapi ini benar-benar melibatkan perasaanku. Setidaknya, jika lelaki itu kembali kedalam hidupku aku harus siap menghadapinya walaupun hatiku masih hancur berkeping-keping karena apa yang dilakukannya pada hidupku.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidur." Itu suara milik Baekhyun yang membuatku mengalihkan pandangan menuju ambang pintu kamar Sehan. Wanita itu berdiri disana dengan tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekatiku, sesaat kemudian wanita dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai itu sudah terduduk disampingku.

"Belum, ada apa ?" Tanyaku kepadanya ketika menyadari jika Baekhyun tak terbiasa bangun ditengah malam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja. pikirkan perkataanku, cepat atau lambat lelaki itu akan datang." Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Sehan yang tertidur bagaikan malaikat.

"Ya, biar bagaimanapun aku harus siap menghadapi lelaki itu."

"Apa kau akan memaafkannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu ?"

"Aku tak pernah membencinya Baekhyun, hanya saja waktu yang membuat egoku menjadi lebih tinggi." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. Benar, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ketika lelaki itu datang kembali padaku. Memaafkannya ? Entahlah aku mungkin tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Jika itu untuk Sehan aku bahkan sudah memaafkan jauh sebelum Sehan terlahir di dunia.

"Jika saja lelaki itu datang padamu, biarkan ia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Berikan ia kesempatan sekali lagi Luhan. Aku tahu, Sehun benar-benar telah menjadi lelaki brengsek yang tak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan sampai kapanpun. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, lelaki itu pasti memiliki sebuah alasan." Alasan ? Alasan apalagi yang akan dijelaskan lelaki itu ? bukankah semuanya sudah cukup jelas ? aku tak membutuhkan lagi sebuah alasan tapi sebuah kepastian yang benar-benar dibuktikan oleh lelaki itu.

"Rendahkan egomu, dan selesaikan semua dengan kepala dingin. Ini untukmu dan untuk Sehan." Entah mengapa, kalimat milik Baekhyun serasa menampar hatiku. Kalimat itu membuatku tersadar jika aku tak pernah memberi Sehun waktu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Baekhyun, apa kau yakin Sehun masih ingin kembali denganku ?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Mungkin, itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang ingin kuberikan pada Baekhyun. Melainkan pada diriku sendiri.

"Ya, lelaki itu mengorbankan semua yang ia miliki agar dapat kembali bersamamu. Termasuk harga dirinya sekalipun. Seperti apa yang kukatakan lelaki itu akan membawamu pulang." Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkanku sendiri dengan rasa bersalahku kepada Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di sudut hatiku.

 _Pulang_.

Kata itu selalu memenuhi kepalaku, seolah-olah menari didalam sana tanpa mengetahui jika diriku sedikit tersiksa dengannya. Jujur saja, Aku merindukan Ibu, dan merindukan semua kenangan yang berada di rumah. Tapi hatiku selalu terasa berat ketika meyadari jika hal itu sangat sulit kulakukan. Pandanganku kubawa kembali ke Sehan yang masih mengembara di alam mimpinya. Demi Tuhan, raut wajah Sehan yang penuh dengan ketenangan itu benar-benar membuatku diliputi sebuah perasaan bersalah melebihi perasaan bersalahku kepada Sehun. Bagaimana jika Ayah dan Ibu tak bisa menerima Sehan ? Bagaimana jika Sehan hanya menjadi aib keluarga disana ?

Sekali lagi, kedua mataku memanas ketika menyadari jika Sehan akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang berat setelah ini.

"Maafkan Ibu, Sehan."

.

.

.

.

 **-Sehun-**

Sudah seminggu lebih, mungkin kau tak pernah tahu akan keberadaanku. Atau kau memang sudah tak peduli lagi jika aku sudah tak berada didunia. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika diriku yang terbiasa berada disisimu malah berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang tak kau kenal. Aku tak akan mengatakan dimana diriku berada saat ini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku masih mampu mengawasimu. Kau pasti tahu sayang, jika banyak orang yang menginginkan kita kembali. Menginginkan kau pulang kedalam pelukanku.

Oke, aku tak akan bersembunyi lagi setelah ini. Aku akan mengatakan dimana keberadaanku. Aku disamping Luhan. Tidak, bukan disamping yang benar-benar berada disisinya. Maksudku, aku berada di _Beijing_ sekarang dengan sebuah tekad yang kuat untuk membawa si rusa cantik itu agar kembali kerumah.

Chanyeol dan Jongin, mereka berdua menepati janjinya untuk memberiku segala informasi tentang Luhan termasuk dimana tempat tinggalnya selama wanita itu berada di _Beijing_. Aku cukup berterimakasih kepada dua idiot itu yang masih dengan setianya selalu berada disampingku ketika badai menghantam hubunganku dengan Luhan.

Mungkin mengawasi Luhan dengan diam bukan ide yang baik. Aku akan menemui wanita itu hari ini. Aku harus menjelaskan semua. Termasuk menjelaskan pernikahanku dengan Luna yang telah berakhir dan jika memungkinkan aku akan membawa Luhan kembali kedalam kehidupanku.

Tidak, bukan mungkin. Tapi aku pasti akan membawa Luhan untuk segera pulang. aku benar-benar mencintai wanita itu dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Wanita itu milikku.

Aku memastikan mobilku terparkir sempurna sebelum langkahku membawaku jauh kedalam perusahaan milik Luhan. Nafasku kuhembuskan dengan pelan ketika memasuki _lobby_ dan mendapati seorang wanita muda telah berdiri dibalik meja panjangnya yang kemudian tersenyum ketika melihatku mendekat kearahnya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan ?" Tanya wanita itu dengan ramah layaknya posisinya yang memang menjadi wajah pembuka perusahaan.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Nona Luhan ?"

"Maaf.. Nona Luhan ?" Wanita itu sepertinya memastikan apakah aku mempunyai janji dengan direktur utama perusahaannya.

"Jika kau menanyakan apakah aku telah memiliki janji untuk bertemu jawabannya adalah tidak. Tapi kau bisa mengatakan padanya jika aku adalah teman lamanya." Aku mencoba tersenyum kepada wanita itu.

"Oh, kebetulan Nona Luhan tak memiliki jadwal apapun hari ini." Wanita dengan gulungan rambut hitamnya itu tersenyum kepadaku setelah melihat sesuatu di monitor komputernya.

Setelahnya, wanita itu berjalan kearahku untuk menunjukan jalan menuju ruangan pimpinannya yang terletak dilantai teratas gedung ini. Dengan diam, ku ikuti langkah wanita itu yang memasuki sebuah _lift_. Jujur, aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika menyadari jika diriku semakin dekat dengan Luhan.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama ketika _lift_ berhenti bergerak dan kemudian terdengar denting pelan. Pintu ruangan sempit itu akhirnya terbuka menunjukkan sebuah lantai yang nampak berbeda dari lantai sebelumnya. Pegawai wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan ketukan _hells_ yang cukup nyaring untuk ukuran lorong yang tergolong sepi. Ah, diujung sana aku melihat sebuah pintu besar berwarna abu-abu. Sepertinya itu adalah ruangan milik Luhan ketika pegawai wanita itu berhenti dan mengetuk pelan pintu besar itu.

Pintu itu terbuka ketika wanita dengan gulungan rambut hitam itu mendapat jawaban dari sang pemilik ruangan. Dan benar saja, wanitaku ada didalam sana dengan beberapa berkas yang nampak menggunung diatas meja kerjanya. Seberapa lama kita tak pernah bertemu ? rasanya lama sekali hingga aku menyadari jika wanitaku yang sekarang nampak jauh lebih menakjubkan.

Aku menyadari jika dririku telah kehilangan kontrol atas semua saraf tubuhku. Nyatanya, aku tetap berdiri didepan ruangan tanpa berkedip hingga sang pegawai yang memanggilku untuk menyadarkan diriku yang nampak bodoh saat ini.

Aku kembali menahan nafas ketika mencoba berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju tempat dimana Luhan berada. Aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus kukatakan padamu sayang, tapi kau memang benar-benar berbeda menjadi Luhan yang tak pernah aku kenali selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa berubah ketika seorang malaikat telah hadir didalam hidupnya. Kini, Luhan merasa jika sekarang hidupnya benar-benar berharga. Wanita itu tak akan melewatkan ketika moment-moment yang diciptakan Sehan kedalam hidupnya. Seperti terbangun di tengah malam karena bayi lelaki itu terus menangis karena merasa haus. Dan mendengar kembali tangisan Sehan ketika bayi itu membuka matanya dan tak menemui Luhan berada disampingnya. Sepertinya, Sehan menuruni sikap protektif dari Ayahnya.

Dan hari ini, Luhan terpaksa menitipkan Sehan kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Luhan memberi ijin kepada kedua wanita itu. hitung-hitung ini adalah sebuah kompensasi untuk mereka beristirahat juga karena telah menemani Luhan selama seminggu penuh dirumah sakit. Dan sekarang, giliran dirinya yang harus bekerja sama dengan tumpukan berkas terbengkalai ketika ia membuka pintu ruang kerjanya pagi ini. Ah sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuknya.

Luhan sebenarnya mendengar ketika pintu ruanganya diketuk secara perlahan. Sepertinya ia mendapat tamu pertama pada pagi hari ini.

"Ya, masuk." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Luhan tanpa menghiraukan apa yang ditunjukkan pintu besar itu ketika terbuka dengan lebar.

Wanita cantik dengan polesan _make up_ naturalnya itu tersadar ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat diseberang meja kerjanya. Luhan mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari membaca berkas-berkas tersebut dan nafasnya seolah berhenti ketika mendapati seseorang yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Lama tak bertemu Luhan." Hanya itu yang mampu Luhan dengar dengan jelas melalui telinganya. Sebuah suara berat yang benar-benar ia rindukan.

Saat ini wanita dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai itu benar-benar ingin berlari dan terisak dipelukan lelaki itu. Hanya saja ingatannya tentang malam itu tak bekerjasama dengan baik dengannya. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat mencoba mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlari dan memeluk sang pemilik suara yang kini telah di depan matanya. Ini nyata dan Luhan yakin ini bukan sebuah mimpi yang selalu menghiasi malam panjangnya. Lelaki itu nyata, berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah tampan dan senyuman hangat yang masih ia kenali dengan baik. Benar kata Baekhyun, Sehun datang kepadanya.

"Untuk apa kau disini ?" Itu suara Luhan yang terdengar bergetar dan terdengar seperti menahan beberapa gejolak emosi didalam hatinya. Wanita itu tahu jika situasi ini benar-benar buruk. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menahan agar sebuah isakan tak lolos dari bibirnya. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, berbicara dengan seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia dan merasakan sebuah kesakitan sekaligus.

"Maafkan aku Luhan." Luhan menangkap jika ada sebuah rasa penyesalan dibalik kalimat milik Sehun. Ternyata dirinya masih mengenali lelaki itu dengan baik.

"Maafkan aku yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Wanita itu sebisa mungkin tak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan Sehun.

"Pergilah. Sehun." Ya, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan kesalahan masa lalu, Luhan belum siap. Wanita itu belum siap jika hatinya harus dihancurkan kembali oleh sesorang yang sama.

"Tidak, aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau memaafkan diriku." Dan Sehun tetap pada egonya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi." Luhan mengalah, wanita itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati Sehun. Ia seperti _dejavu_ , mengusir kedua orang yang merusak hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi sebelum Luhan benar-benar melewati Sehun, sebelah tangannya terasa ditarik hingga membuat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sedekat ini, Luhan dapat mengetahui jika Sehun benar-benar merasa menyesal. Kedua kelopak hitam itu memberitahu Luhan semuanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, tolong maafkan aku Luhan." Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut dihadapan Luhan, suara lelaki itu bergetar dengan kepala menunduk yang sama sekali tak berani ia bawa untuk menatap seorang wanita yang pernah disakitinya.

"Berdiri Sehun, jangan seperti ini." Kedua tangan Luhan ia bawa pada lengan Sehun, mencoba membuat lelaki itu berdiri. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia, Sehun tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Sehun telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya dihadapan Luhan.

"Kau harus menghukumku Luhan, maafkan aku." Sekali lagi, suara milik Sehun terdengar memilukan pada indera pendengaran milik Luhan. Luhan tahu jika lelaki itu meminta maaf dengan segenap hatinya. Tapi, Luhan tak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang wanita itu tahu, ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

Luhan juga tak pernah tahu jika pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka dan menampakan Yifan yang sedang berdiri disana dengan raut bertanya, tapi setelahnya hanya wajah yang penuh amarah tercetak disana. Sebelum pada akhirnya lelaki itu berjalan dengan langkah tergesa dan menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan tepat pada sasarannya.

"Untuk apa kau disini Brengsek ?!" Hanya sekejap, Luhan terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang sudah jatuh tersungkur karena Yifan yang datang dan langsung memberikan sebuah pukulan yang mengenai sisi wajah Sehun.

"Pergi kau dari sini !" Yifan mengambil kerah kemeja Sehun mengenggamnya dengan Kuat hingga Luhan dapat melihat jika otot-otot wajah Yifan menahan marah. Luhan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, wanita itu hanya berdiri menatap Yifan yang memberikan pukulan berkali-kali tanpa ada sebuah balasan yang ingin Sehun lakukan.

"Bagaimana kau masih tak punya malu untuk bertemu dengan Luhan hah ?! Jawab aku Brengsek !" Kali ini Luhan tak akan berdiam diri ketika Yifan melepaskan pukulan keras itu hingga mengakibatkan sudut bibir Sehun mengeluarkan darah.

"Hentikan Yifan, Hentikan." Luhan menarik tubuh Yifan dari atas Sehun hingga lelaki itu berdiri dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Yifan benar-benar ingin membunuh Sehun sekarang juga. Jika perlu ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Sehun dihadapan Luhan sekalipun.

"Menjauhlah dari lelaki brengsek itu Luhan !" Luhan tersentak ketika Yifan berteriak padanya. Yifan tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya, wanita itu mengerti jika Yifan memang sedang dalam kendali emosi.

"Aku tahu Yifan, Aku tahu." Luhan menarik Yifan agar sedikit menjauh dari Sehun. Wanita itu takut jika lelaki itu akan menyerang Sehun kembali.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengannya." Luhan dengan suara lembutnya yang bergetar mencoba meyakinkan Yifan. Mengusap lengan Yifan mencoba untuk menenangkan lelaki itu. Yifan membuang wajahnya, kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih merasa kesakitan. Menunjuk lelaki itu dengan penuh sorot amarah.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh atau membuat Luhan kembali menangis. Nyawamu ada ditanganku brengsek !" Yifan berjalan keluar ruangan setelah menutup pintu besar itu dengan keras. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua kembali.

Luhan berjalan kearah Sehun, membantu lelaki itu berdiri dan menuntunnya agar terduduk pada sofa panjang di sudut ruangan miliknya. Setelahnya, wanita itu berjalan menuju lemari yang terletak disudut yang lain untuk mencari sebuah kotak obat. Luhan selalu menyimpan kotak obat untuk berjaga jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Setelah mendapat sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan aksen biru itu, Luhan kembali dan kemudian terduduk tepat disamping Sehun. Wanita itu mebawa pandangannya kearah Sehun ketika mendapatkan sebuah obat _antiseptic_ dan kapas pada tangannya.

"Kemarikan, akan kuobati." Luhan meraih dagu Sehun, mencoba membawa wajah tampan itu kearahnya. Luhan kembali terdiam sebentar ketika mendapati wajah tampan Sehun yang tak pernah berubah. Bahkan ia sadar jika sudah lama sekali tak melihat Sehun sedekat ini.

"Kenapa kau masih baik padaku ?" Itu pertanyaan Sehun yang membuat Luhan sempat menatap mata lelaki itu sebelum pada akhirnya kembali terfokus pada pekerjaannya mengobati sudut bibir lelaki itu yang terluka.

"Aku baik pada semua orang."

"Ya, karena kau malaikat."

"Tidak, aku hanya manusia biasa."

"Jangan obati aku Luhan, aku yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah dimasa lalu Sehun. Saat ini kau terluka. Itu saja. Dan aku orang terdekat yang berada disampingmu. Jadi, aku yang akan mengobatimu."

"Tapi, kata Yifan aku brengsek." Luhan mengehentikan kegiatannya mengoleskan obat pada sudut bibir Sehun. Wanita itu menatap lelaki di depannya dengan dalam.

"Tak peduli apa kata orang lain. Tapi menurutku kau bukan." Luhan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum samar ketika merasa jika Luhan masih menjadi seperti Luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang ia kenal, selalu membelanya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi Sehun tahu jika ini salah, seharusnya wanita itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Yifan.

"Luhan."

"Hmm.."

"Kau mau mendengarakan penjelasanku ?" Luhan berhenti lagi dengan kegiatannya. Wanita itu terdiam kemudian meletakkan bekas kapas yang penuh dengan darah Sehun itu keatas meja.

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkanmu." Sehun tersenyum kemudian ketika mendapati tatapan milik Luhan beralih sepenuhnya kepadanya.

"Pernikahanku dengan Luna telah berakhir, begitu pula dengan kontrak kerjasama itu." Sejujurnya, Sehun benar-benar bingung harus dimulai darimana pembahasan ini. Mungkin, langsung ke intinya tak masalah.

"Aku tahu." Jauh diluar dugaan Sehun, Luhan akan meresponnya demikian.

"Kau sudah tahu ?" Kini giliran Sehun yang tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan wanita cantik dihadapannya itu. Setahunya hanya orang-orang terdekat yang mengetahui ini. Ah, sepertinya Sehun lupa jika Luhan hidup dengan para kekasih sahabatnya.

"Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang ingin aku dengar dari mulutmu sendiri Oh Sehun." Luhan menatap kelopak hitam itu dengan dalam. Memang ada beberapa bagian yang ingin Luhan tahu alasannya. Termasuk mengapa lelaki itu bermain dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, Pernikahanku Selesai karena Luna tak bisa hamil. Dan kontrak memang dibatalkan jika tak dapat memberikan keturunan. Kotrak kedua perusahaan otomatis selesai. Ayahku menyetujui itu dan Ayahmu juga. Sebenarnya, bukan diriku atau Ayahmu yang membuat kontrak pernikahan berdasarkan bisnis itu. Melainkan Luna, Luna yang memaksa orang tuamu agar ia menikah denganku. Aku baru mengerti ketika ia mengatakan jika wanita itu mencintaiku sedangkan aku tidak sama sekali. Aku milikmu Luhan."

Luhan terkejut ketika mengetahui sebuah fakta baru yang dibeberkan oleh Sehun, mungkin secara garis besar wanita itu mengerti ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu hanya kontrak dan Sehun akan kembali jika urusannya dengan Luna selesai. Tapi Luhan benar-benar baru mengetahui jika Luna dibalik semuanya.

"Kenapa kau menerima kontrak itu ?"

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu dulu, aku tak bisa diam saja ketika wanita itu mengancam akan membunuhmu jika aku tak menuruti permintaanya."

"Dan kau diam saja jika mengetahui istrimu tak dapat hamil ?" Luhan mendesak, wanita itu mencoba mencari sebuah kesalahan dari diri Sehun.

"Tidak Luhan, bukan seperti itu." Ya, didalam diri Sehun lelaki itu mengakui tuduhan yang diberikan oleh Luhan karena memang nyatanya ia malah terlanjur bahagia ketika mengetahui Luna tak bisa mengandung. Tapi, Sehun tak boleh menjadi bersalah kembali dihadapan Luhan karena apa yang dilakukannya pada Luna adalah sebuah usaha darinya untuk membawa Luhan kembali.

"Aku tak bisa kecewa ketika mengetahui Luna tak bisa hamil, Saat itu aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tapi aku sadar jika itu adalah jalanku kepadamu. Aku tak ingin bertindak gegabah karena aku benar-benar ingin membawamu untuk kembali."

"Kau egois. Kau mencintai Luna ?" Sehun tahu Luhan akan bertanya demikian, karena masa lalu mereka. Sehun tahu jika suara Luhan telah berubah menjadi terdengar lebih bergetar daripada sebelumnya. Dan Sehun tahu ketika wanita itu menatapnya pikirannya tak tertuju pada dirinya melainkan entah pergi kemana.

"Tidak, aku tak mencintainya."

"Lalu kenapa kau bermain dengannya dibelakangku Oh Sehun ?!" Sehun terkejut ketika Luhan berteriak dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang telah membasahi pipi putih itu. Luhan berteriak dengan nafas yang sudah tak beraturan. Sehun tahu, wanita itu kecewa. Wanita itu kecewa karena malam itu. Dan Sehun tahu sekarang dimana letak kesalahannya yang membuat wanita itu hancur.

"Aku tak berniat menyakitimu Lu-"

"Kau berniat membunuhku ?!"

"Tidak, tenanglah Luhan. Aku benar-benar tak berniat menyakitimu. Aku hanya tak ingin merusakmu, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang melindungimu. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebelum kau menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepadaku. Maafkan aku yang memilih meniduri wanita lain hanya karena ingin melindungimu. Maafkan aku yang membuat malam itu menjadi malam yang menghancurkan hidupmu." Sehun memegang erat kedua lengan Luhan mencoba meyakinkan wanita itu tentang semua apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin menjagamu hingga malam pertama pernikahan kita tiba. Tapi, ternyata aku gagal."

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan Luna ?!" Luhan masih hilang kendali, emosinya telah membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri.

"Luna yang datang padaku, pada hari jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Awalnya hanya dengan dirinya aku terbiasa melampiaskan semuanya. Tapi aku salah, aku tak pernah memakai perasaanku kepadanya tapi ia malah melakukan sebaliknya kepadaku. Demi Tuhan, aku berani bersumpah jika setelah mengenalmu aku tak pernah lagi bersamanya. Tapi wanita itu datang lagi malam itu, malam dimana kau menemukanku dan memanggilku tanpa bulir air mata. Dan aku sadar, jika itu semua adalah salah satu bagian dari semua rencana Luna."

"Maafkan aku Luhan." Luhan tahu sekarang, Suara Sehun bergetar karena lelaki itu kini menangis dihadapannya.

 _Plak._

Sudah Sehun katakan jika ia sudah siap menerima tamparan dari Luhan. Lelaki itu bahkan telah mendapat bonusnya sebelum tamparan itu mengenai pipi kirinya.

"Itu untukmu yang bermain dibelakangku." Suara Luhan tercekat dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya ketika tangan kanannya melayangkan sebuah tamparan untuk Sehun.

 _Plak._

"Untukmu yang meninggalkanku dan menghancurkanku."

 _Plak._

"Untukmu yang kembali kepadaku." Itu yang terakhir sebelum pada akhirnya, Luhan berhasil mengontrol emosinya. Dan menjatuhkan tangan kanannya.

Luhan mendengar semuanya, mendengar semua penjelasan Sehun. Wanita itu menatap kedua kelopak hitam milik Sehun dengan dalam, mencoba mencari apakah ada sebuah kebohongan didalam sana. Dan hasilnya nihil, Luhan tahu tak ada bagian yang ingin ditutupi oleh Sehun. Wanita itu merasa sebagian bebannya terangkat ketika Sehun mengakui semua dosanya. Luhan sedikit menyesal ketika malam itu, malam dimana ia menginginkan sebuah _tteokbeokki_ dirinya tak mendengar penjelasan Sehun terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan lelaki itu terdiam dibalik punggungnya. Luhan mengerti sekarang kenapa lelaki itu menurut begitu saja ketika Luna membawa lelaki itu menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang ?" Luhan tak menatap Sehun sama sekali, suaranya bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya terlebih dahulu Luhan. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu karena aku tahu kau tak memiliki sandaran lagi. Dan sekarang, semua telah selesai. Aku ingin menjemputmu. Membawamu pulang."

Luhan terdiam ketika Sehun mengucapkan itu semua, wanita itu menundukan kepalanya dengan dalam, kemudian membawa kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Luhan terisak, Sehun melihatnya ketika bahu kecil itu bergetar. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk membawa tubuh kecil Luhan kedalam pelukannya, tak ada penolakan dari Luhan membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Menangislah, aku ada disini sekarang."

.

.

.

.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik ?" Sehun memberikan sebotol air mineral untuk Luhan. Wanita itu menyambutnya kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih yang mampu Sehun dengar.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa ?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya, tak mengerti untuk apa Luhan meminta maaf.

"Menamparmu."

"Sudah seharusnya aku menerimanya." Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas. Sehun selalu seperti ini ketika melihat Luhan menangis, lelaki itu tak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya pada Luhan yang nampak seperti anak kecil.

"Hentikan, aku bukan anak kecil Sehun." Luhan menekuk wajahnya ketika melihat ekspresi bahagia milik Sehun. Luhan merasa lega ketika senyuman milik Sehun telah kembali. Luhan ikut tersenyum ketika sepasang mata yang melengkung bak bulan sabit itu dapat ia lihat kembali.

"Jadi bagaimana, ikut pulang denganku ya ?"

Luhan berhenti ketika kata pulang kembali ia dengar. Mungkin dulu dengan mudahnya Luhan akan menganggukan kepalanya dan menjawab Ya dengan lantang. Tapi sekarang, keadaan telah berubah kini tak akan mudah membawa Luhan untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Luhan ?" Sehun menyadari jika wanita itu kembali terdiam, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan wanita itu.

"Berikan aku waktu, aku belum siap untuk kembali kerumah." Luhan sebenarnya sangat ingin memberitahu keberadaan Sehan kepada lelaki itu. Tapi Luhan hanya takut jika lelaki itu tak mengakui keberadaan buah hati mereka. Luhan tak siap jika kemudian Sehan yang kembali menjadi korban disini.

Sehun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan. Tapi mungkin wanita itu masih merasakan sebuah trauma mendalam tentang apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu.

Luhan terkesiap ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah nama yang tertera pada layarnya. Kyungsoo menelpon, ah sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dirumah.

"Ada apa ? Baiklah aku akan segera pulang." Luhan menyudahi panggilan singkatnya ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan jika Sehan terus menangis bahkan setelah diberi susu formula.

"Ada apa ?" Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya kepadanya ketika Luhan selesai menjawab panggilan pada ponselnya. Dan melihat wanita itu nampak mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dirumah."

"Ku antar."

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri Sehun."

"Ku antar pulang atau kau tetap ku tahan disini ?" Kembali, Sehun menjadi dirinya yang Luhan kenal selama ini. Entah mengapa wanita itu menyukai jika sifat dominan dari Sehun keluar.

"Baiklah." Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya ketika terpaksa menyetujui ajakan Sehun untuk mengantarnya pulang kerumah.

Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan kepada Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Sehun bertemu dengan Sehan nanti. Tapi, Luhan akan mengambil jalan tengah. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan terus bersama dengan Sehan jika nantinya Sehun tak mengakui Sehan adalah darah dagingnya. Baiklah, Luhan mengambil keputusan berat saat ini. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen, mereka lebih memilih untuk diam. Kalut dengan pikiran masing-masing tentang apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Luhan dengan pikiran tentang Sehun dan Sehan. Dan Sehun dengan pikiran bertanya, apa yang terjadi dirumah Luhan.

"Sehun, maafkan aku." Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan setelah berhasil membawa mobilnya terparkir di _basement_ apartemen Luhan.

"Ada apa ? untuk apa kau meminta maaf ?"

"Aku meminta maaf karena memang dari awal aku tak ada niat untuk menutupi semua ini, tapi mungkin setelah ini kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Aku mengatakan ini dari awal agar kau tak merasa kecewa kepadaku. Setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, semua keputusan kembali pada tanganmu. Terserah, kau tetap denganku atau kau memilih pulang sendirian tanpa diriku."

"Apa Maksudmu ?" Sehun dibuat tak mengerti lagi oleh kalimat apa yang diucapkan Luhan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini ? kenapa Luhan berkata demikian ? apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan wanita itu ?

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan lebih memilih keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil milik Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya mengikuti langkah Luhan dengan diam. Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan pada Luhan. Tapi nampaknya wanita itu memilih diam dan membiarkan Sehun sendirilah yang mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Astaga !" Itu Baekhyun yang berdiri di ruang tengah dengan menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Luhan yang datang bersama Sehun. Wanita itu sepertinya tak percaya jika Sehun benar-benar datang dan langsung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya di apartemen ini.

"Dimana dia ?" Luhan meletakkan tas tangannya diatas sofa ruang tengah kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang ditunjuk Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Sehun hanya mengernyit ketika pandangannya juga mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun dan mendapati sebuah pintu dengan gambar kartun favorit anak-anak. Kemudian Luhan yang menghilang dibalik pintu itu.

"Duduklah, akan ku ambilkan minum." Baekhyun masih dalam masa terkejutnya ketika kembali ke dapur dan beberapa saat kemudian membawa segelas air mineral yang ia berikan kepada Sehun.

"Terimakasih Baek." Ucap Sehun singkat. Demi Tuhan ada apa sebenarnya ini dan kenapa Baekhyun malah nampak kebingungan ketika melihat dirinya yang datang bersama dengan Luhan ? Seharusnya kekasih Park Chanyeol itu merasa bahagia. Jika perlu melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kapan kau datang ?" Baekhyun mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dengan bertanya kepada Sehun. Tapi ia sadar jika ini benar-benar suasana yang _awkward_.

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu."

"Lama sekali, untuk apa kau kesini ?"

"Membawa Luhan pulang. Pertanyaanmu benar-"

"Oh Kau disini ?" Itu Kyungsoo yang memutus kalimat Sehun dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Sehun duduk di ruang tengah sembari berbicara -ah tidak sebenarnya nyaris bertengkar dengan Baekhyun-

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat." Sehun ikut tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo juga duduk disofa dan bergabung bersama mereka dan Baekhyun.

"Dimana Luhan ?" Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus diurus sebentar." Kyungsoo yang menjawabnya dengan nada tenang, tapi Sehun tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh disini.

"Kalian tinggal bertiga ?" Ah, ini rasa penasaran Sehun dengan salah satu pintu bergambar kartun di sebelah sana. Pintu itu terlihat jelas dari ruang tengah.

"Ya bertiga."

"Lalu itu kamar siapa ?" Tanya Sehun sembari menunjuk pintu yang ia maksud dengan dagunya.

"Ah itu-" Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Luhan telah keluar dari sana.

"Luhan bisa menjelaskannya padamu." Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun untuk pergi dari ruang tengah. Membiarkan Sehun dan Luhan mempunyai kesempatan berbicara.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Luhan kembali dengan tersenyum, tapi sesuatu yang lain mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Wanita itu membawa sebuah botol susu bayi, nampaknya bekas dipakai karena ada sisa susu didalam sana.

"Punya Siapa ?" Lelaki itu menunjuk sesuatu ditangan Luhan, membuat Luhan menyadari letak kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa botol susu milik Sehan itu masih ditangan Luhan, ah ia benar-benar bodoh. Dan karena ulahnya, wanita itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Sehun.

"Luhan ?"

"Ya ? Ah ini-" Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sekarang, Sehun harus mengetahui semuanya atau tidak sama sekali dan hidupnya akan hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Setidaknya, Sehun juga bisa memutuskan apakah kembali dengan Luhan atau kembali tanpa Luhan.

"Punya Sehan." Ucap Luhan dengan tegas. Ya Sehan, Sehan buah hatinya.

"Sehan ?" Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalari rongga dadanya. Entah mengapa nama asing itu terdengar begitu nyaman ketika Luhan menyebutnya.

 _Dengan aku atau tanpa aku ?_

 _Kau sendiri yang memutuskan. –Luhan_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hola-Hola~

 _Oke ini 4,7K setelah editing sana-sini tanpa Author Note_.

Apa kabar kalian ? Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah curi-curi waktu. Fyi, Yuri ngetik ini pas masih dikantor dan di tengah-tengah dosen yang lagi ngejelasin materi -_- oke gausah di contoh. Gabaik buat kesehatan, kaya ABS oppa.

Sengaja emang ga digenepin 5K biar kalian semua penasaran. Btw, maafin ya kalo makin lama cerita ini makin gajelas ato aneh dan makin rumit kaya sinetron. Kalo gasuka silahkan close aja, daripada nyinyir makanin ati :')

Maaf juga untuk kalian yang kecewa karena Luhan memaafkan Sehun semudah itu, tapi emang pada dasarnya Yuri udah capek ngebuat mereka bertengkar mulu, apalagi udah ada anak yekan hehe. Tapi, alasan yang sebenernya kenapa Luhan semudah itu memaafkan Sehun adalah karena konflik ini harus segera diselesaikan dan Yuri pengen di Chapter berikutnya itu giliran menuliskan bagaimana perasaan Sehun ke Sehan. Nah, biar aura Daddynya kerasa gituuu. Itupun kalo Sehun ngakuin Sehan sebagai anaknya. Duh kok sedih :')

Dan berita buruknya, kemungkinan FF ini bakal selesai di Chapter depan :') atau depannya lagi (?) atau mau dibikin Sekuel ? Hehe~~

Oiya malem ini Yuri update barengan; **Lolipopsehun, Ramyoon, Xiugarbaby, Pizzahun, Hunhaneffects,** dan **Arianne794** oiya, kalian dapet salam juga dari **DearLu09,** maafin doi belum bisa update cepet karena masih sibuk ngejar gelar doain doi cepet lulus dengan predikat memuaskan (?)Untuk readers wilayah Bali semoga kalian tetap aman dan selamat ya. Serta selalu dalam lindunganNya.Kakak **Xiugarbaby** juga hati-hati disana^^

Cek story mereka juga ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review~

See you~

PS : BELUM BISA UPDATE CEPET :')

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Percaya padaku, sekarang kau cukup berada di belakangku._

 _-Sehun_

* * *

 _Someday, we'll have a happy ending._

.

.

Nafasnya terasa berat dengan rasa pening hebat yang tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya. Luhan berungkali memejamkan kedua kelopaknya, dengan harapan jika sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk terdiam di sofa panjang itu menghilang. Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia seberapa keras ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan mengatur hembusan nafasnya, percuma saja. Sehun tak akan menghilang, lelaki itu tetap dalam diamnya menanti penjelasan rinci dari Luhan. Luhan mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menenangkan emosinya yang mulai terasa memuncak beserta pikirannya yang mulai kacau. Karena jujur saja, Luhan mulai kebingungan harus dimulai darimana ia menjelaskan semua tentang bayi laki-laki yang sedang pulas didalam kamarnya, tentang Sehan yang harus ia jelaskan secara terperinci tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Saat ini, Luhan tak boleh bertindak gegabah.

"Jelaskan, Luhan. Siapa Sehan. Aku bersedia mendengarkannya hingga kau selesai." Ah, suara berat milik Sehun terdengar. Membuat tubuh Luhan melemas dengan desiran darahnya yang terasa mengerikan, membawa wanita itu kembali pada alam sadarnya.

"Bagaimana jika Sehan adalah alasanku tak ingin kembali ?" Sepersekian detik setelah mengontrol detak jantungnya sediri, Luhan mencoba bersikap tenang sembari meletakkan botol susu milik Sehan pada sebuah meja kecil yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Ujung kelopak rusanya menangkap gerak tubuh Sehun yang menegang, sepertinya lelaki itu cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan atau sepertinya malah menjadi pernyataan untuk Sehun.

"Kenapa harus Sehan ?" Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya, mencoba tak terburu-buru dengan rasa ingin tahunya. Ia harus mendengar semua tentang Sehan dari bibir wanita itu, dari bibir Luhan sendiri.

"Karena, seluruh hatiku dan semua yang ada padaku adalah miliknya. Aku milik Sehan."

Kembali, Sehun dibuat tak mengerti oleh Luhan. Apa maksud dari ucapannya ? apakah wanita itu tak akan kembali tanpa Sehan ? Lalu siapa Sehan ? kenapa sekarang Sehan menjadi sebongkah batu besar yang menghalangi jalannya pada Luhan ? Apakah Sehan benar-benar menjadi seorang yang penting dalam hidup Luhan saat ini ? Setidaknya kalimat yang diberikan Luhan untuk Sehun cukup memberi lelaki itu sebuah tamparan, menyadarkan jika sekarang Luhan tak seperti dulu yang bebas ia miliki tanpa peduli dengan orang lain yang membutuhkan bantuan wanita itu. Ya, Sehun akan protektif dengan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"Ku perkenalkanmu pada Sehan." Sehun terkesiap ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan dengan lembut, Lelaki itu terkejut ketika Luhan menjadi yang pertama untuk melakukan _skinship_ setelah hubungan mereka kacau. Sepertinya semua –perasaannya- masih sama pada Luhan ketika Sehun menyadari jika detak jantungnya seperti berpacu dengan desiran menyenangkan dari dalam dadanya. Dengan diam dan mengulum senyum karena menyadari perasaannya, Sehun dengan patuh mengikuti langkah Luhan yang berjalan ringan didepannya. Hanya beberapa langkah saja, mereka berdua berdiri mematung didepan pintu berwarna putih yang penuh dengan _sticker_ tokoh kartun tertempel disana. Entah mengapa, detak jantung Sehun malah berpacu semakin cepat. Seolah-olah ia tak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi didalam sana, Sehun merasakan sebuah ketakutan.

Nafas Sehun tertahan ketika jemari lentik milik Luhan mulai memutar ganggang pintu itu, ada sebuah perasaan aneh didalam diri Sehun ketika pintu itu terbuka dan terpaan cahaya lembut yang berasal dari lampu didalam sana menyambut penglihatannya. Ini adalah sebuah kamar anak-anak dengan nuansa biru muda dan putih yang berada pada setiap sudut ruangan, di ujung sana dekat dengan jendela kaca terdapat sebuah _box_ bayi berukuran cukup besar. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa nyalinya menciut ketika langkahnya semakin mendekat pada kotak itu.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia dan Luhan sudah berada disini. Disamping _box_ bayi yang terdapat seorang bayi laki-laki tengah tertidur pulas. Sehun akui, bayi laki-laki itu terlihat mungil dan sangat tampan. Dan Sehun yakin, jika bayi inilah yang Luhan panggil dengan sebuah nama indah. Sehan.

Luhan membuka satu sisi _box_ itu dan mengambil satu kursi untuk ia duduki, Luhan sengaja membiarkan Sehun berdiri disampingnya dengan segala pemikiran lelaki itu tentang Sehan. Luhan membebaskan Sehun untuk berpikir tentang Sehan sekarang, biarkan lelaki itu kembali dengan beribu pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan pada Luhan nanti.

Sehun melihat dengan jelas ketika Luhan menatap Sehan dengan penuh kelembutan, kelopak rusa yang selalu ia puja itu memancarkan sebuah kasih sayang yang teramat dalam pada seorang bayi didepannya. Sehun melihat dengan jelas pula ketika sebelah tangan Luhan mengusap bayi itu, jemari lentik wanitanya bermain pada kepala sang bayi dengan lembut yang disambut dengan dengkuran halus yang bayi itu berikan pada Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar yakin jika kini Luhan telah berubah, wanita yang dulu selalu bersikap manja padanya kini telah berubah menjadi wanita dengan naluri keibuan yang berhasil Sehun lihat hari ini.

"kau tahu Sehun, namanya Sehan." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi yang memiliki nama hampir terdengar sama dengannya pada Luhan yang masih mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sehan. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika bayi itu sedikit menggeliat dari tidurnya.

"Ia lahir tiga minggu yang lalu, lihat bahkan kepalanya masih sangat kecil." Suara Luhan terdengar lembut dengan kekehan lirihnya.

"Kau mau menyentuhnya ?" Sehun terkejut ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Binar yang tak pernah ia lihat lagi sebelum hari ini. Sehun merasa jika saat ini ia mendapatkan Luhan yang dulu, Luhan dengan binar matanya yang nampak menganggumkan.

"Apakah bisa aku menyentuhnya ?" Suara Sehun yang berat itu membuat Luhan tersenyum, membuat wanita itu kembali menarik sebelah tangan Sehun dan menyentuhkan jemari panjang milik lelaki itu pada salah satu pipi gembil Sehan. Sehun merasakan getaran halus yang ia dapat dari dadanya, membuatnya tersenyum ketika kulit putih kemerahan itu berhasil ia sentuh. Rasanya begitu lembut dan hangat.

"Kau tahu siapa Sehan ?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Sehun dan Luhan." Jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh ketika mendengarnya, sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar lelucon konyol dari wanita yang kini ikut tertawa dengan _eyesmile_ yang begitu mengagumkan.

"Duduklah." Luhan menarik satu kursi kembali untuk ia berikan pada Sehun, Lelaki itu menyambutnya dan kemudian terduduk disana.

"Kau mungkin tak pernah tahu bagaimana aku berjuang sendirian." Sehun mendengar suara Luhan yang sedikit bergetar, kalimat pertama wanita itu membuatnya kembali diliputi oleh sebuah rasa bersalah.

"Tapi setelah Sehan terlahir didunia, hidupku benar-benar terasa ringan. Seperti kapas." Luhan merasakan gejolak yang ada di hatinya, ada perasaan bergetar didalam sana membuatnya ingin menangis sekarang, tapi Luhan tak bisa. Ia harus menjadi Ibu yang kuat untuk Sehan. Dan Sehun tahu dari kalimat yang diucapkan wanita disampingnya itu, Luhan menyanyangi Sehan sepenuh hatinya.

"Jika boleh kukatakan.." Luhan berhenti dengan kalimatnya, sengaja menggantungkannya. Menunggu bagaimana respon yang akan diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Ada apa ?" Sesuai harapan Luhan, lelaki itu merespon dengan baik. Walaupun terpancar sorot rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa dari kelopak Sehun, lelaki itu mampu mengontrol perasaannya dengan baik. Luhan senang jika Sehun seperti ini, tidak memaksakan kehendaknya, tidak terburu-buru.

"Setelah kukatakan hal ini, kau mempunyai waktu untuk berpikir. Tetap kembali dengan atau tanpa diriku." Luhan tersenyum dengan suaranya yang terdengar halus. Wanita itu mengusap punggung tangan Sehun dengan lembut, Luhan pintar sekali dalam memainkan emosi Sehun. Sebenarnya, separuh hati wanita itu juga merasa sebuah ketakutan. Tapi bagaimana lagi ? Luhan harus memulainya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Sehan adalah putramu, darah dagingmu Oh Sehun." Setelah ini, biarkan Luhan menjadi bagian dari kemurkaan seorang Oh Sehun. Biarkan saja dirinya menjadi sasaran makian lelaki itu, biar saja dirinya asalkan jangan Sehan yang berada diposisinya. Jangan bayi mungil tak berdosa itu yang menjadi pusat kemarahan Ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tubuh Sehun memang sedikit menegang setelah Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut tapi, lelaki itu masih dalam raut bertanyanya yang kentara. Sehun berada dalam rasa percaya dan tidaknya, bagaimana mungkin Sehan adalah darah dagingnya ? apakah setelah itu Luhan mengandung ? Jika iya, kenapa Luhan tidak datang untuk menemuinya. Astaga, Sehun benar-benar merasa ini tamparan hebat yang melukai hatinya.

Luhan sudah menebak bagaimana reaksi yang akan ditunjukan oleh lelaki itu. Wanita itu mencoba menahan semua rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Bagaimanapun ia harus berhasil menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin.

"Aku dinyatakan hamil setelah kalian bertunangan, dan _tteokbeokki_ malam itu adalah fase mengidamku. Dan ya, Sehan lahir ketika kandunganku berumur tujuh bulan. Tepatnya ketika Luna datang kemari beberapa minggu yang lalu." Luhan membawa pandangannya pada Sehan, sejujurnya ia benar-benar tak berani menatap sepasang mata elang milik Sehun. Sorot Sehun tampak menakutkan walaupun Luhan hanya miliriknya sekilas.

Sehun benar-benar dalam garis sadarketika Luhan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya merasakan sebuah guncangan hebat dari dasar hatinya, kenangan menyakitkan malam itu kembali membuat Sehun terjatuh dalam lubang hitam gelap miliknya, pada malam ia berpisah dengan Luhan. Jadi selama ini dirinya telah meninggalkan dua orang yang ia sayangi melebihi apapun didunia ini ? Demi Tuhan, jika Sehun diasingkan ke ujung duniapun ia akan menerimanya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tak mengira ketika permintaan _tteokbeokki_ pada tengah malam saat itu adalah permintaan bayi mungil yang sedang bertahan hidup di dalam diri Luhan. Pada saat itu Sehun hanya ingin menuruti apapun kemauan Luhan selama ia bisa memberikannya.

Beberapa saat setelah kenangan menyakitkan itu menari-nari dalam kepala Sehun, ia menyadari jika ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Tidak, ini bukan mimpi buruk untuk lelaki itu, hanya saja kenyataan yang mengejutkancukup membuatnya terguncang beberapa saat. Sehun mencintai wanita itu dan apapun yang ada dalam diri Luhan. Jadi, bagaimanapun keadaannya, Sehun sudah bertekad dari dalam hatinya untuk membuat Luhan kembali kembali dalam pelukannya. Sehun yakin jika Luhan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi setidaknya ia harus memastikan jika indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi secara normal.

"Apakah yang kau katakan itu adalah kebenaran ? kenapa kau tak pernah berbicara padaku tentang kehamilanmu Luhan ?"

Entah perasaan Luhan saja atau sebuah fakta memang menyebutkan jika suara Sehun terdengar berat dengan intonasi yang terkesan menakutkan. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala kecilnya dan berakhir pada tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Jika aku mengatakannya saat itu, apakah kau bisa merubah fakta sebelumnya ? fakta dimana kau bermain di belakangku ? aku tak akan membahas ini, jika kalimatmu tidak terdengar seperti menyudutkanku. Seakan-akan kau menyalahkanku disini." Dadanya bergemuruh, ia remuk redam dengan rasa sakit yang kembali singgah pada hatinya. Ini terlalu rumit, Sehun terlalu berbelit untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

Sepertinya, Luhan gagal menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Tapi apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan jika Sehun seolah menyalahkan dirinya ? Apakah ketika Luhan mengatakan kehamilannya pada masa lalu semuanya akan berubah ? apakah Luna akan mengalah ? jawabannya adalah tidak Luna tak akan memberikan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya dengan mudah, lagipula, Luhan akan dicaci habis-habisan oleh semua orang, di perlakukan seperti sampah termasuk oleh keluarganya sendiri. Karena menurut keluarganya hamil tanpa suami adalah aib yang akan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Aku tak pernah menyudutkanmu Luhan, tapi, bagaimana bisa kau.. Arrghh" Lelaki itu menjambak surai hitamnya, entah sejak kapan Sehun berkeringat dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam disamping Sehan. Sehun tau, dirinya telah berada pada tepi jurangnya kembali karena pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Seharusnya Sehun tak bertanya seperti itu karena terdengar sensitif untuk Luhan.

Kepergian Sehun membuat Luhan menyadari sesuatu, seharusnya ia tak berpikir demikian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika jalan yang ditempuh lelaki itu ternyata berbeda dengan Luhan yang sebenarnya ingin bertahan dengan Sehun ? Sepertinya dari langkah Sehun yang membawa lelaki itu keluar dari kamar ini cukup memberi tahu Luhan apa yang dipilih lelaki itu. Ya, Sehun meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui siapa Sehan. Dan ini semua juga berarti tentang Luhan yang tak akan kembali pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah terlalu lama berperang dengan separuh dirinya didalam kamar anak laki-lakinya, berakhir dengan segala pikiran yang penuh akan kekecewaannya pada Sehun. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sehun, mungkin Luhan sudah menebak semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi, Ia sedikit berharap jika Sehun akan berubah, berubah lebih dewasa tidak dengan segala rasa egois yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki itu. Luhan hanya ingin ketika Sehun kembali lagi padanya lelaki itu dapat diandalkan, tapi semuanya telah terlihat jelas. Lelaki itu kembali menggoreskan sebuah luka tepat diatas luka lamanya.

Niatnya, setelah keluar dari kamar Sehan, Luhan ingin membersihkan diri dengan mengguyur kepalanya di bawah shower membiarkan rasa kecewa dan rasa kesal yang berada dihatinya ikut hilang dibawa aliran air dingin itu. Tapi sepertinya niat itu hilang ketika Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Ah, ia kira lelaki itu sudah pergi.

Luhan tak ingin memulai kalimatnya, biarkan Sehun yang mengutarakan terlebih dahulu apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki itu. Biarkan Sehun yang menjejalinya dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang akan menyudutkannya, Luhan juga siap menyerang Sehun dengan argumen-argumen yang ia miliki.

"Kau mengatakan beberapa saat yang lalu, Sehan adalah putraku. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah membawanya kepadaku ?" Sehun dengan suara beratnya memecah hening menyebalkan diantara mereka berdua. Tunggu sebentar, pertanyaan Sehun terdengar sama dengan pertanyaan yang lelaki itu lontarkan pada Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi ini berbeda, Suara lelaki itu terdengar berbeda pada pendengaran Luhan. Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar.

"Apakah aku perlu mengemis pertanggung jawaban darimu ? Sepertinya tidak, aku masih sanggup menghidupi Sehan dari kedua tanganku." Disini, Luhan harus mengalah. Menjawab pertanyaan Sehun selembut mungkin tanpa menyakiti perasaan lelaki itu biar bagaimanapun Luhan tak ingin menyakiti lelaki itu. Ah, batinnya terlalu lembut dengan seseorang yang pernah menghancurkan hidupnya. Bagaimana lagi, cinta itu tak pernah memandang apapun sekalipun kau akan mati ditangannya.

Sembari berajalan pelan menghampiri sisi ranjang yang kosong disamping Sehun,Luhan kemudian terduduk disana, disamping lelaki itu dengan senyuman lembut yang ia berikan ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan setumpuk penyesalan yang berada pada sorotnya.

"Biar bagaimanapun, Sehan membutuhkan seorang Ayah." Sehun tertunduk, lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Ini terdengar jelas, Luhan yakin jika suara lelaki disampingnya itu benar-benar bergetar. Luhan menangkap itu walaupun Sehun menyembunyikannya dengan baik, Sehun menangis.

"Kau adalah Ayahnya, Sehun." Luhan membawa tangannya, mengusap punggung tangan Sehun dengan perlahan. Mencoba membuat Sehun merasa lebih tenang.

"Tapi aku tak pernah ada ketika ia berada didalam rahimmu. Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu ketika ia terlahir ke dunia." Suara lelaki itu terdengar frustasi, mungkin apa yang Luhan lihat sekarang adalah seorang Oh Sehun yang kacau, rambut hitamnya yang terlihat kusut, wajah tampan yang terlihat lelah. Bahkan di pelupuk kelopak hitam itu terlihat genangan air mata. Luhan tahu Sehun benar-benar merasa sakit.

"Tapi, ia tahu jika kau menyayanginya." Jemari lentik Luhan menyusuri wajah tampan Sehun dan dengan lembut mengusap bulir air mata itu, Luhan tersenyum berharap Sehun akan merasa lebih baik.

"Bagaimana jika Sehan membenciku ?"

"Tidak, Sehan tidak pernah membencimu. Aku selalu memberi tahunya jika ia memiliki seorang Ayah yang hebat dan penyayang. Dan responnya adalah senyum kebahagiaan. Sehan juga menyayangimu."

Jujur saja, ketika mendengar kalimat yang diberikan Luhan, Sehun merasa otot-otot kemarahan dan kekecewaan didalam dirinya sedikit melemah, ada sebuah kelegaan yang muncul di dasar hatinya. Tapi, ia tak bisa mempercayai kalimat yang Luhan berikan, bagaimanapun Sehun sadar jika dirinyalah penyebab semua kekacauan ini.

Beragam pikiran berkecamuk didalam kepala Sehun, segala penyesalan mulai bermunculan secara bertubi-tubi. Kalimat yang semua berawal dengan _seandainya_ memenuhi seluruh rongga hatinya. Penyesalan itu seolah-olah menertawakan Sehun dengan realita yang sebenarnya. Seandainya saja ia menolak Luna malam itu, mungkin ia kini telah bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dan inilah penyesalan terbesarnya.

Luhan masih dalam diamnya ketika ia duduk disamping Sehun, mengamati bagaimana lelaki itu yang juga terdiam begitu lama. Lelaki itu menyesali semuanya, lelaki itu datang terlambat, lelaki itu merasa putus asa, dan Luhan mengetahui itu semua.

Perlahan, wanita itu meraih tangan Sehun dan menarik lelaki itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Dari awal, Luhan tak memungkiri jika perasaannya masih sama terhadap Sehun rasa cinta dan sayangnya masih sebesar dulu. Hanya saja, Luhan mencoba mengurangi kadar perasaan itu untuk Sehun dan hasilnya sia-sia, kadarnya tak berkurang sama sekali. Nyatanya, dadanya masih berdebar ketika lelaki itu berada disampingnya seperti saat ini. Tapi untuk sekarang bukan tentang perasaan Luhan yang menjadi permasalahan melainkan segala keegoisan yang dimiliki Sehun dan rasa sabar yang luar biasa dari Luhan.

Luhan tahu, Sehun terisak sekarang karena punggung lelaki itu bergetar dan nafas hangat Sehun terasa di dadanya. Biarkan lelaki itu menangis, Luhan dengan senang hati akan menenangkannya dengan usapan-usapan lembut yang wanita itu berikan dibalik punggung tegap seorang Oh Sehun yang kini telah hancur dihadapannya.

Dulu, Luhan bersabar bukan berarti ia adalah wanita yang lemah, Luhan bersabar bukan berarti ia berharap Sehun akan kembali pada sisinya, Luhan bersabar karena ini semua demi Sehan. Mungkin semua orang pasti akan mencoba untuk membujuk Luhan agar tak kembali pada Lelaki itu jika suatu saat nanti Sehun datang hingga bertekuk lutut sekalipun. Luhan akan melakukan apa yang orang lain pinta, jika perlu ia akan membuat lelaki itu sengsara pada sisa hidupnya tak peduli jika perasaannya masih berkobar untuk Sehun. Lagipula, wanita mana yang ingin melihat lelakinya bergumul diatas ranjang dengan saudaranya sendiri ? Luhan yakin, tak ada satupun wanita di dunia ini yang menginginkannya.

Kesal, Kecewa, Amarah, Hancur sempat Luhan rasakan. Hatinya bahkan tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan, bahagia hanya harapan yang hanya bisa ia semogakan. Masa itu tak ada lagi yang dinginkan oleh Luhan selain mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Bukankah semua yang ada didunia adalah tentang merelakan dan pergi ?

Ketika Sehan lahir, wanita itu kembali merasakan apa yang sudah hatinya lupakan. Kebahagian, haru dan rasa berdebar kembali memenuhi hidupnya. Dan membuat Luhan sadar jika kini ia telah memiliki prioritas utama dalam hidupnya. Oh Sehan, seorang bayi mungil yang ia beri nama sesuai dengan marga Sehun, lelaki yang hingga sekarang masih memenuhi ruang didalam hatinya.

Tapi, ketika seorang Oh Sehun datang kembali kedalam hidupnya wanita itu sempat ragu akankah ia akan melakukan apa yang orang lain pinta ? dan Luhan memilih tidak, ia akan melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri. Ia menyambut Sehun dan memilih mendengarkan penjelasan dari lelaki itu. Walaupun saat itu amarahnya benar-benar berada di puncak, dan pukulan dari Yifan untuk Sehun dapat menyadarkannya karena egois harus dikesampingkan.

Beberapa saat berlalu ketika Luhan sudah tak kembali merasakan getaran menyakitkan dari Sehun, lelaki itu mulai dapat kembali mengontrol dirinya. Isakan memilukan itu sudah hilang, tapi nampaknya Sehun tak ingin beranjak dari pelukan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau masih baik padaku Luhan ?" Suara Sehun terdengar parau, membuat Luhan kembali sadar jika Sehun benar-benar hancur.

"Bukankah dari dulu aku selalu baik padamu ?" Entah, ini pertanyaan atau sindiran yang diberikan Luhan untuk Sehun. Tapi, kalimat ini benar-benar menancap dengan tepat pada hati Sehun, membuat lelaki itu kembali diliputi rasa bersalah yang tak terkira.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik ?" Luhan kembali bertanya sembari mengusap surai hitam milik Sehun dengan halus.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan, ia tak berniat beranjak dari sana. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan bagaimana pelukan Luhan. Ah ternyata masih sama seperti dulu, Luhan masih bisa menenangkannya.

Rasa ini, terlalu lama Luhan tak merasakan sebuah perasaan berdebar yang mengakibatkan kedua pipinya terasa memanas. Sepertinya beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika Sehun menggelengkan kepalannya didalam pelukannya rasa berdesir dari darahnya terasa sangat jelas. Tolong jangan katakan jika Luhan kembali jatuh cinta pada Sehun, ini bukan saat yang tepat dimana sebuah perasaan menyenangkan itu kembali muncul. Tapi sayangnya, memang perasaan itu yang kembali muncul setelah sekian lama tenggelam.

"Luhan." Bersamaan dengan namanya yang digumamkan oleh Sehun, lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Luhan dan kini menatap Luhan dengan sorot yang tak di mengerti olehnya.

"Bagaimana jika minggu depan kita kembali ?" Jelas itu pertanyaan Sehun yang membuat Luhan sedikit kebingungan.

"Kita pulang, kembali ke Seoul. Rumah kita. Bersama pangeran kecil kita." Itu kalimat Sehun yang terdengar putus-putus pada pendengaran Luhan.

Pulang, Rumah, Kita dan Pangeran Kecil. Luhan menyukai bagaimana kata itu terangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat menyenangkan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Hanya saja, banyak ketakutan ketika Luhan mendengar kata Seoul yang berarti ia harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bukan hanya dirinya, melainkan Sehan yang juga harus di perkenalkan kepada mereka. Membayangkannya saja entah kenapa menjadi lebih mengerikan untuk Luhan.

"Sehun..-"

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu dan Sehan, suka atau tidak suka mereka kepadamu. Jangan hiraukan, karena aku yang akan menjadi pelindungmu." Kembali, hati Luhan serasa dipermainkan oleh perasaan menyenangkan ketika Sehun meyakinkannya. Sayangnya, kalimat ini tidak membuat Luhan yakin dengan jaminan yang Sehun berikan kepadanya, karena ada satu hal yang lebih penting dari itu semua.

"Sehun, apakah kau sudah yakin dengan pilihanmu ? maksudku, kau sudah menerima Sehan ?" Sudah dikatakan jika saat ini Sehan-lah yang telah menjadi prioritas utama untuk Luhan.

"Anak adalah sebuah anugrah yang Tuhan berikan untuk kita Luhan, memang aku sedikit terkejut tapi rasa bahagia ketika mengetahui Sehan adalah putraku itu lebih besar. Bahkan aku masih tak percaya jika diriku telah menjadi seorang ayah untuk pangeran tampan itu." Sehun tersenyum dengan lengkungan matanya yang lebih terlihat seperti bulan sabit. Lelaki itu nampak bahagia sekarang, membuat Luhan jauh dari rasa takut yang ia khawatirkan selama ini.

"Terimakasih Luhan karena kau telah menjadi seorang Ibu yang hebat untuk Sehan." Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, mengeratkannya seolah tak ingin Luhan kembali pergi dari hidupnya.

Apa yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan jelas. Campur aduk, Senang, bahagia dan haru karena seseorang yang sudah lama tak memeluknya seperti ini. Rasanya sangat hangat ketika Sehun memeluknya dengan erat dan terasa menenangkan ketika Aroma lelaki itu memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Mereka masih dalam suasana haru dan bahagia setelah permasalahan rumit yang menimpa hubungan mereka telah terurai hingga selesai. Ralat, bukan selesai melainkan hampir selesai karena masih ada satu lagi yang sedang menunggu di Seoul sana. Sudahlah, biarkan semua orang mengatakan jika Luhan bodoh dan terlalu menjadi seorang pemaaf. Tapi apa yang akan seorang Ibu lakukan jika Ayah dari anak lelakinya datang dengan sebuah perasaan tulus penuh penyesalan dan mampu menerima mereka kembali selain menyetujui itu semua ? Bahkan pencipta alam semesta pun akan memaafkan lelaki itu ? Kenapa Luhan harus mengatakan tidak jika pada nyatanya perasaan mereka berdua masih terhubung dengan sebuah benang merah.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf menganggu kalian berdua, tapi Sehan sedang menangis mencari ibunya." Itu Suara Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Luhan beserta Sehan yang merengek didalam pelukannya. Wanita itu tampak kikuk ketika pemandangan kamar Luhan yang tak biasa. Ya, Sehun sedang memeluk Luhan dan wanita itu yang langsung melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan gerakan cepat ketika mendengar panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"Astaga, maaf merepotkanmu." Luhan berdiri berniat menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong Sehan.

"Biar aku saja." Sehun mengambil pekerjaan Luhan, lelaki itu memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar memindahkan Sehan pada lengannya. Kemudian mengucapakan terimakasih pada Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu kembali kekamarnya.

"Hati-hati kepalanya." Itu suara Luhan yang terdengar khawatir dan mencoba membantu Sehun untuk menggendong Sehan dengan nyaman.

Segala perhatian Luhan teralih pada Sehun ketika Sehan terdiam dari tangisnya dan perlahan merasakan kenyamanan dalam gendongan Sehun. Cukup menakjubkan untuk pertemuan pertama mereka, karena Sehan tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk terlelap kembali pada gendongan Sehun. Mengingat bayi mungil itu sedikit sulit beradaptasi dengan orang yang tak dikenal. Mungkin ini adalah ikatan kuat antara Ayah dan Anak yang dimiliki mereka berdua.

Senyum Luhan masih mengembang ketika melihat Sehun, yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat tampan ketika tubuh lelaki itu masih terbalut pakaian kerja dengan dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang terlepas, ditambah surai hitamnya yang tak rapi, dengan Sehan yang berada dalam gendongannya. Tipikal _hot daddy_ sekali.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan Sehan yang telah terlelap di lengannya, dan Luhan yang masih terdiam mengamati mereka berdua sembari duduk di tepi ranjang. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali ketika melihat dua orang yang ia cintai bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Luhan menangkap ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat bahagia dengan sorot hangat yang diberikan lelaki itu untuk putranya. Syukurlah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi apakah selanjutnya akan tetap manis seperti ini ? Jika tidak, dan ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi, Luhan harap ia tak akan pernah terbangun dari mimpi itu selamanya. Sejujurnya, Luhan sudah lelah dengan hubungan rumit mereka yang terdahulu.

.

.

.

.

- **Sehun-**

Namanya Sehan, Oh Sehan. Seorang lelaki kecil yang lahir dari rahim wanita terhebatku. Ingat, Luhan adalah wanitaku dan aku tak pernah melepaskannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sebuah perasaan aneh, sebuah perasaan yang sulit digambarkan. Perasaan yang sama atau bahkan lebih ketika aku bertemu dengan Luhan pertama kali ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dan ya, perasaan itu kembali muncul ketika aku bertemu dengan seorang lagi. Malaikat kecil dengan kulit putih kemerahan miliknya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali ketika lelaki itu tertidur dengan tenang didalam _Box_ bayi miliknya. Ah, jujur saja aku merasa cemburu ketika dengan lembutnya Luhan mengelus kepalanya sembari tersenyum hangat dengan sorot rusanya yang berbinar. Semua itu milikku, tapi aku akan merelakannya untuk Sehan.

Aku memang terkejut ketika mendengar pengakuan Luhan yang menyebutkan bahwa Sehan adalah putraku, pada saat itu pula aku benar-benar berada dalam ambang ketidak sadaran atas kontrol tubuh dan pikiranku. Bukan rasa menyesal, atau benci. Melainkan hatiku yang menghangat seolah tak percaya tentang apa yang ku dengar. Tapi begitulah, Aku telah menjadi seorang lelaki yang paling bahagia di dunia ketika mendengar kenyataan tersebut. Oh Sehan, putraku yang akan selalu ku andalkan kelak.

Tapi berulang kali aku berpikir apakah aku dapat menjadi seorang Ayah yang pantas untuknya ? aku tak pernah ada ketika ia dalam masa pertumbuhannya bersama Luhan. Bahkan aku tak menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika datang ke dunia.

Aku merasa putus asa dan menjadi seorang yang memalukan ketika di panggil dengan sebutan _Ayah_. Tapi, lagi-lagi wanita itulah yang memberiku kekuatan dengan berkata jika aku adalah Ayah yang hebat. Oh ayolah Luhan, jangan katakan itu karena itu membuatku membenci diriku sendiri lebih dari sebelumnya.

Wanita itu membawaku kedalam pelukannya, dengan usapan-usapan lembut yang ia buat pada punggungku. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya, terimakasih karena kau masih menjadi kekuatanku walaupun aku menyakitimu teramat dalam. Terimakasih Luhan, wanitaku.

Aku memegangnya untuk pertama kali, menggendongnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian ketika Baekhyun datang pada kami dan memberikan Sehan yang menangis. Hindung kecilnya yang memerah dengan pipi gembilnya yang merona, sungguh dia tampan sekali. Sepertinya ketika dewasa nanti kadar ketampanannya akan melebihi diriku.

Dengan gerakan kaku aku menimangnya, mencoba membuat Sehan nyaman dalam pelukanku, dan ternyata tak membutuhkan waktu lama karena pangeranku sudah tertidur lelap kembali. Kecupan-kecupan hangat ku berikan padanya sebagai pembuka mimpi indah didalam tidurnya. Sekarang, Sehan telah berhasil meenjadi orang kedua yang memenuhi duniaku setelah Ibunya.

Setelah yakin jika Sehan terlelap aku berbalik dan berniat menidurkan putraku ke atas ranjang, tapi yang kudapati adalah Luhan yang sedang terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Melihat dirinya seperti itu aku benar-benar merasakan sakit, wanita itu terlalu banyak pikiran karena kekacauan yang ku sebabkan.

Langkahku kubawa untuk mendekati Luhan kemudian berdiri didepannya dan kubawa wanita itu kedalam pelukanku. Aku masih membawa Sehan dalam sebelah lenganku dan lenganku yang lainnya memeluk Luhan yang masih dalam posisi duduknya. Wanita itu membalas pelukanku dengan erat, tapi yang kurasakan kemudian adalah punggungnya bergetar dan suara isakannya.

"Tak apa Luhan, aku ada disini. Jangan takut." Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika mulai detik ini apapun yang menyangkut tentang Luhan dan Sehan adalah prioritasku. Tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya, bahkan jika itu akan mengorbankan diriku sendiri. Sudah cukup Luhan menerima segala perasaan menyakitkan ini.

"Aku takut Sehun, aku benar-benar takut." Suaranya terdengar lirih dan teredam di perutku. Menyakitkan memang.

"Aku bersamamu dan kau tetap di belakangku." Aku mencium puncak kepalanya, memberi tahu jika dirinya tak akan berjuang sendirian lagi.

"Aku akan memegang tanganmu erat, dan tak pernah ku lepaskan. Jadi jangan takut, jika jatuh kau jatuh bersama diriku. Kau percaya padaku bukan ?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan didalam pelukanku. Cukup, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk jawaban yang diberikan Luhan. Ia kembali dalam pelukanku, dan mulai sekarang biarkan diriku yang menanggung beban yang berada pada pundak wanita itu.

 _Tolong, genggam tanganku seerat yang kau bisa._

 _Jangan lepaskan aku karena itu rasanya menyakitkan._

 _Sungguh menyakitkan –Luhan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ada yang kangen diriku tidak ?

Kayanya enggak deh :" it's okay.

 _One Day_ akhirnya update juga setelah tiga bulan –atau lebih- . Hah rasanya lega ya bisa update, karena di dalam masa-masa update yang terus tertunda itu banyak kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa Yuri :')

Dan yah, kemarin sempat mundur jadwal update karena Yuri kehilangan seseorang yang Yuri kagumi selama ini. Rasanya sakit dan berat. Dan Yuri udah coba ngerelain _Oppa_ , bukankah kita harus merelakan agar ia bahagia ? it's okay. Stay strong _Shawol_ ~ di sisi lain banyak pula kejadian tak terduga yang ada di keluarga kita. EXO and EXO-L. Apapun yang terjadi tetep dukung mereka dengan cara yang positif. Okay ?

Satu lagi, _for One and Only_. My OTP, HunHan _. Sehun and Luhan, Stay strong!._ Aku ada disini kok buat dukung kalian^^ Jujur aja, pas postingan Sehun ditambah Luhan kemarin yang banyak kurasain adalah perasaan sedih. Dan kita sebagai Shipper Cuma bisa bantu doa, saling menguatkan dan dukung mereka sebisa kita.

Udah ah, yang jelas Yuri kangen banget sama kalian hehe~~

Malam ini update barengan dong heheu. Ada **Lolipopsehun, dearlu09, arianne794, Catastrophe Reynah, Pizzahun, dan Sunshine07.** Btw, akhirnya para author pada bangkit dari kubur^^ canda hee

 **Jangan lupa cek Story mereka juga ya, Jangan lupa untuk Review karena dapat membangun semangat untuk para Author ~~**

See You Again !

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


End file.
